Nothing Is What It Seems
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Dipper y Mabel llegan a Gravity Falls para pasar el verano con su Tío Abuelo Stan y su hija adoptiva Caroline Pines. Todo parecía indicar que seria un verano lleno de misterio para los gemelos Pines, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Caroline ocultaba algo, un secreto que incluso Stan desconocía... Algo peligroso ¿Que es lo que oculta? y mas importante... ¿Pueden confiar en ella?
1. Prologo: Bajo la lluvia

_**Summary: Alguien llama a la puerta de la Cabaña del Misterio, Stan abre la puerta, solo para ver que a sus pies se encontraba un bebe envuelto en sabanas sucias. El tenia muchas cosas de las que preocuparse y no podía agregar a un bebe a la lista. Una cosa llevo a lo otra y termino adoptando al bebe, 18 años después, Dipper y Mabel llegan a Gravity Falls para pasar el verano con Stan y Caroline. ¿Que podría salir mal?**_

* * *

 **Prologo** : Bajo la lluvia

Stan Pines estaba mirando la televisión, ya era tarde en la noche, casi medianoche. Hoy la Cabaña del Misterio tuvo muchos clientes, el estaba exhausto, no tenia a nadie que lo ayude para administrar la Cabaña. Hace poco despidió a su ayudante y le dio el trabajo a un adolescente que no tenia ningún entusiasmo por trabajar. Tal parece que nadie en su sano juicio quiere trabajar aqui. Lo cual es raro, toda la gente del pueblo viene y le gusta la Cabaña, pero nadie quiere trabajar aquí.

El televisor mostraba el clima para los próximos días, tal parece que la lluvia estaba para quedarse, ya estaban empezando a caer las primeras gotas. Después de varias semanas de calor infernal, la lluvia era un alivio, pero en un lugar como Gravity Falls era de esperarse que la lluvia traiga mas problemas que alivio debido a que el pueblo es propenso a las inundaciones si llueve por días sin parar. Stan apago el televisor, se levanto de su sofá y camino hacia la maquina de golosinas. Hoy no iba al laboratorio, estaba cansado, su espalda le dolía. El no tenia pensado abandonar a su hermano, no sabia si estaba muerto o no, pero aun así, seguirá intentado hasta traerlo devuelta.

En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta delantera de la casa. Dio aproximadamente 5 golpes, bien fuertes, antes de parar. Stan fue a la puerta, no tenia mirilla para ver a la persona del otro lado, Stan tomo un bate de baseball, en caso de que sea un ladrón. Nadie en su sano juicio vendría aquí a tales horas de la noche y bajo la lluvia. La Cabaña esta casi a las afueras del pueblo. Stan resoplo, abrió la puerta rápidamente y levanto su bate... Pero no había nadie. Stan suspiro, por un momento pensó que debió haber sido su imaginación hasta que miro a sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era un bebe envuelto en una chaqueta negra sucia. Alguien dejo un bebe en su puerta.

─No puede ser. ─Dijo Stan. Agarro al bebe y lo llevo adentro para que no tome frió. Stan rápidamente tomo varias sabanas, lo arropo y dejo la chaqueta a un lado. ─¿Quien en su sano juicio abandona a un bebe? ─Stan miro al infante detenidamente. Parece que solo tenia días de haber nacido, ni siquiera tenia pelo aun. El bebe estaba dormido, el esperaba que al menos se ponga a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Stan agarro la chaqueta en la que estaba el bebe y la examino. En el bolsillo izquierdo había una nota doblada. Stan la abrió y la leyó en voz alta.

 _"Cuídala bien, no te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo"_ Debajo no había ninguna firma. Stan no sabia que pensar de esto. El vio al bebe durmiendo pacíficamente y suspiro. Rompió la nota, fue a cambiarse de ropa, tomo al bebe, subió al auto y fue al pueblo. Stan termino en el hospital, al entrar no había nadie, solo la recepcionista estaba en el lugar. Su cabeza estaba pegada al escritorio, el se puso frente a ella y la despertó. Ella alzo la vista y miro a Stan a los ojos.

─¿Que se le ofrece? ─Ella pregunto.

─Algún idiota irresponsable dejo a este bebe en mi puerta. No puedo tenerlo en casa, soy un hombre ocupado.

─Bueno... No podemos tenerlo aquí, y el pueblo no tiene ningún orfanato en el cual lo puede dejar. Usted va a tener que hacerse cargo de... ¿Es chico o chica? ─Pregunto la mujer. Stan suspiro, examino al bebe para saber el genero.

─Es niña. Mas razón para no tenerla cerca. Seria terrible como padre. ─Stan se quedo pensando por un momento─. ¿No tiene algún registro? Parece que nació hace poco. Cuando nacimientos hubo recientemente? ─Stan pregunto. La mujer no se movió de su lugar, se cruzo de brazos y le respondió.

─Cero. Ningún niño nació aquí en meses. Es un pueblo chico y lo sabes. Debe ser de afuera.

─Vaya mi mala suerte. ─Stan suspiro, esto iba de mal en peor para el.

─Mira, si yo fuera tu me quedaría con la niña. Pero si tanto quieres deshacerte de ella, ve a la policía y ellos se encargaran.

─¿La policía? ¿Esos inútiles?

─Si, esos inútiles. ─Respondió la recepcionista, ambos sabían que la policía de este pueblo dejaba mucho que desear. Stan miro a la bebe durmiendo en sus brazos.

─... Bien, me haré cargo. Pero mas tarde haré algo al respecto.

─Lo que usted diga. ─La mujer volvió a poner la cabeza sobre el escritorio y se durmió. Stan salio del hospital, puso a la bebe en el auto y volvió a la Cabaña. Una vez dentro, Stan dejo a la bebe en su cama y el se recostó a su lado.

─¿Que voy a hacer contigo, pequeña? ─Stan solo miro al techo, no sabia que hacer. El nunca se vio con una familia estable, esposa, hijos. Su vida fue de mal en peor, pero esto llegaba a otro nivel. Stan escucho a la bebe llorar, el la tomo en sus brazos y trato de calmarla.

─No llores, Niña. Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. ¿Tienes hambre? Te conseguiré leche. Solo aguanta, ya la preparare. ─Stan fue a la cocina y saco leche del refrigerador. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba─. ¿Como lo tomas? ¿Vaso o...? Rayos, estoy en un lió. ─Stan no sabia como hacerse cargo de la bebe y estaba seguro de que no durara una semana con ella...


	2. Turista Atrapado

**Capitulo 1** : Turista Atrapado

" _Ah, Vacaciones de verano... Una época de diversión, recreación y descanso... Salvo que seas yo_ " Dipper, Mabel y Caroline rompieron un letrero de Gravity Falls mientras conducían en un carrito de golf, detrás de ellos un monstruo gigante, cuya silueta se oculta en la oscuridad, los perseguía y tiraba arboles hacia ellos. Dipper estaba conduciendo, Mabel se agarraba de el y Caroline se sostenía como podía del carrito para no caer de el. El monstruo se acercaba cada vez mas. Caroline no podía quitar sus ojos de la criatura.

-¡Dipper! ¡Pisa el acelerador a fondo!- Ella grito. Un árbol casi los aplasta. -¡Se esta acercando! ¡Mas rápido!-

-¡Eso intento!-

" _Mi nombre es Dipper. La niña a mi lado a punto de vomitar es mi hermana gemela Mabel. Y la adolescente detrás de mi es mi tía, Caroline. Tal vez Se preguntaran que hacemos en un carrito de golf, huyendo de la criatura mas horrorosa inimaginable_ " En ese momento, otro árbol cayo, estaba vez frente a nosotros. " _No se preocupen, hay una explicación lógica para todo esto. Solo tenemos que rebobinar_ "

 _"Todo comenzó cuando nuestros padres decidieron que necesitábamos un poco de aire fresco. Nos enviaron al norte, a un pequeño pueblo perdido llamado Gravity Falls, Oregón, a la cabaña que nuestro Tío Abuelo tiene en el bosque. Nos quedamos en el ático ya que no había habitaciones disponibles. Pero nos llevamos una sorpresa cuando vimos que nuestra tía también vivía en el Ático"_

Dipper y Mabel entraron y encontraron a Caroline acostada en su cama, leyendo una vieja revista sobre Ovnis. Caroline tenia cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tenia un poco de flequillo tapando sus ojos verde claro. Ella tenia puesta una chaqueta negra vieja, una remera blanca debajo y unos jeans holgados, cabía destacar que estaban algo rasgados. Ella alzo la vista y vio a los gemelos. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a saludarlos. Caroline los abrazo a ambos.

-Wow, no los esperaba tan pronto chicos. Han pasado años- Ella dijo.

 _"Si, escucharon bien. Ella es nuestra tía, Caroline Pines, tiene 17 años. ¿Porque es tan joven? Resulta que nuestro Tío Abuelo Stan la adopto y desde entonces se volvió parte de la familia. No me molestaba compartir la habitación con Mabel, ni con Caroline, pero me hubiera gustado que el ático al menos este mas presentable. Todavía me cuesta creer que Caroline duerma allí"_

-Escuchen bien. Es mi habitación y solo hay una regla que deben seguir al pie de la letra- Dipper se asusto un poco, Caroline sonaba muy seria. -Que reine el caos. Hagan lo que quieran- Dijo con un guiño y los dejo desempacar. Caroline les señalo a los gemelos cuales eran sus camas. Estaban al lado de la ventana circular, la de la derecha era para Mabel, la izquierda de Dipper. Mabel fue corriendo a la suya y empezó a pegar posters en la pared.

-Este Ático es increíble! Mira todas las astillas que me clave- Dijo Mabel, a ella no le importaba nada a este punto. Dipper camino a su cama, solo para darse cuenta de que ya estaba ocupada por un animal.

-Umm, Tia. Hay una cabra en mi cama- Dijo Dipper

-Ah, si. Va y viene sin que lo notemos. No me preguntes como lo hace- Explico Caroline. Mabel corrió hacia la cabra.

-Hola, amigo- Dijo Mabel y la cabra comenzó a masticar su suéter. -Sí, puedes comer mi ropa-

-Cuidado, Mabel. Puede traer enfermedades- Dijo Caroline.

 _"Mi hermana suele ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Ella ya se había adaptado a todo esto, pero a mi me costaba mas adaptarme al nuevo entorno"_

Unas horas después de haberse instalado en el ático, Dipper bajo y se encontró a su Tio Abuelo Stan, a su lado estaba Caroline, mostrandole la casa a unos turistas. Todo el lugar estaba repleto de cosas viejas y animales falsos. Stan caminaba al frente, mientras que Caroline le hablaba a los turistas. Dipper noto que ella estaba usando la misma ropa que Stan.

-Gravity Falls esta lleno de misterios, podría decirse que es el lugar con mayor actividad paranormal de todo el pais- Dijo ella con entusiasmo. Los turistas estaban sorprendidos.

 _"Nuestro tío transformo su casa en una trampa para turistas llamada "La Cabaña del Misterio". Cuando Caroline cumplió los 14, se volvió una especie de negocio familiar. El verdadero misterio era porque la gente seguía viniendo aquí"_

-Damas y Caballeros, llegamos a nuestra atracción principal. Observen... a ¡Pie Grande!- Stan apunto a una esquina, había un "Pie Grande" llevando calzoncillos. Los turistas estaban asombrados y comenzaron a sacar fotos.

 _"No podía creer como la gente podía tragarse eso. ¡Era totalmente falso! Y para colmo, Stan nos hizo trabajar a mi y a Mabel. Nos hizo limpiar el lugar. Caroline nos ayudaba cada vez que podía, no se si era lastima o estaba en contra de como Stan nos trataba. De cualquier forma le estoy agradecido. Parecía que iba a ser la misma y aburrida rutina todo el verano. Hasta que un día..."_

Mabel estaba al lado de los muñecos cabezones, ella estaba espiando a un chico al que le había dado una carta, este la abrió y lo único que decía era "¿Yo te gusto?" Debajo estaban las respuestas múltiples que solo llevaban al mismo resultado: "Si, Claro que si y Definitivamente". Caroline no podía creerlo, Mabel ya estaba empezando esa fase. Lo ultimo que ella quería era que Mabel tenga novio, y si llegara a tenerlo siente lastima por el pobre diablo ya que Mabel es... Rara. Dipper también estaba viendo, el suspiro y hablo con Mabel.

-Escucha Mabel, se que estas en plena locura busca novio, pero creo que estas exagerando la parte de la locura- Dijo Dipper

-¿Que?- Mabel pregunto. -Solo hago lo mismo que hizo Caroline-

-Mabel, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. Ademas lo mio era diferente... Yo los amenazaba- Dijo Caroline avergonzada, recordando como años atrás ella trataba de conseguir novio por cualquier medio necesario. -Y ellos huían. Te entiendo, pero no puedes estar acosando a los chicos. No es sano para ti-

-Vamos, es el primer verano lejos de casa. Es mi oportunidad de vivir un romance de verano- Dijo Mabel.

-Si, pero ¿Debes coquetear con todos los chicos que ves?- Pregunto Dipper. En tan solo una semana, Mabel acoso a varios chicos pre-adolescentes y a un adolescente trabajando medio tiempo en una tienda de colchones.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Dipper, Pero presiento que sera un buen verano. No me sorprendería que el hombre de mis sueños entrara ahora por esa puerta- Mabel apunto a la puerta y justo en ese momento apareció Stan con carteles bajo el brazo y rascándose la barriga. -Oh, vaya- Dipper y Caroline se rieron. Stan se puso firme.

-Bien, presten atención. Alguien debe colgar estos carteles en las zonas feas del bosque- Dijo Stan y mostró varios carteles.

-¡Yo no!- Dijeron Dipper y Mabel.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Soos

-Nadie te pregunto, Soos- Dijo Stan

-Y por eso estoy agradecido- Respondio Soos. Stan miro a Wendy

-Wendy, quiero que cuelgues estos carteles- Dijo

-Lo haría, pero... No puedo alcanzarlo- Wendy estaba leyendo una revista frente a la maquina registradora, ni siquiera se esforzó en levantarse. Nadie quería el trabajo.

-Los despediría a todos si pudiera... Caroline, no escuche un "No" de tu parte- Stan se dirigió a Caroline, ella suspiro.

-Si voy a hacerlo, No voy a hacerlo sola. Ese bosque me da escalofríos, Papa- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Stan giro los ojos

-De acuerdo, alguien ira contigo y sera... De tín, marín, de do... ¡Tú!- Stan apunto a Dipper

-¿Que? Tio Stan, cuando voy al bosque siento que me observan- Dijo Dipper, Stan suspiro.

-Otro paranoico- El dijo

-En serio. Hay algo extraño en este pueblo. Hoy los mosquitos me picaron y escribieron la palabra "Cuidado"- Dipper le mostro su brazo a Stan, el lo miro detenidamente.

-Ahi dice "Cuidabo"- Dijo Stan. Dipper miro de nuevo y era verdad, estaba mal escrito.

-Dipper, te dije que te pongas aerosol contra los mosquitos- Dijo Caroline

-Escucha, Dipper, los monstruos del bosque son una leyenda local inventadas por sujetos como yo para vender mercancías a sujetos como él- Stan apunto a un hombre gordo riéndose del muñeco cabezón de Stan. Stan le dio los carteles a Dipper y a Caroline. -Ya dejen de ser tan paranoicos ustedes dos- Stan se fue.

Caroline y Dipper salieron al bosque y estuvieron cerca de media hora colgando carteles, Caroline termino de poner los suyos y ayudo a Dipper a terminar los de el. Suerte para ella que Dipper estaba allí, Caroline no sale mucho al bosque, le trae malos recuerdos de cuando de perdió cuando era solo una niña.

-¿Porque el Tio Stan no me cree, Caroline?- Pregunto Dipper mientras colgaba los carteles.

-El vive aquí mas tiempo que tu. El cree que lo sabe todo... Ademas, yo te creo Dipper- Dijo Veronica

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, Sobrinito. No hay razón para que mientas. Ademas, tienes razón, hay algo raro en Gravity Falls- Caroline Tomo el martillo y quiso clavar un clavo en el árbol pero no pudo. El árbol hizo un sonido metálico. -¿Que es esto?- Pregunto. Caroline golpeo un poco en árbol para darse cuenta de que era artificial. -Dipper, mira esto- Caroline puso su mano en el tronco y noto la gran cantidad de polvo que lo cubría, cabía mencionar que estaba frió al tacto y no era madera, era metal. Ella paso su mano hasta que encontró una apertura. Caroline lo abrió y encontró un artefacto extraño. Ambos lo miraron detenidamente hasta que Dipper comenzó a tocarlo, Caroline no se opuso ya que parecía que era inservible. Dipper movió unos interruptores y detrás de ellos se escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Se dieron vuelta y vieron que del suelo se abrió una pequeña compuerta secreta. Se acercaron a ella y para su sorpresa había un libro dentro.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto Dipper. Caroline no sabia como responder. Dipper tomo el diario y lo inspecciono. Estaba lleno de polvo, soplo la tapa quitandole el polvo. El libro era rojo, tenia un diseño simple, la tapa tenia una mano de 6 dedos con el numero 3 sobre el. Dipper lo abrió y al principio decía: "Propiedad de-" Lo demás estaba arrancado de la hoja. Dipper paso a la siguiente, esta vez tenia una fecha, 18 de Junio. -Caroline, acércate y mira esto- Dipper le dijo a su tía que se acerque. Dipper comenzó a leer la primer pagina del libro.

 _"Parece mentira que hayan pasado 6 años desde que empece a estudiar los extraños y maravillosos secretos de Gravity Falls, Oregón"_ Decia el libro. Dipper paso las paginas y era todo un catalogo de criaturas fantásticas, todo desde Gnomos hasta Zombies estaba allí. Dipper se detuvo en una de las ultimas paginas. _"Por desgracia, mis sospechas se confirmaron. Me están vigilando. Debo esconder este libro antes de que "Él" lo encuentre. RECUERDA - En Gravity Falls no puedes confiar en nadie"_ Y ahí termina el libro.

-Nadie en quien confiar- Dijo Dipper. Caroline estaba algo preocupada por la actitud de Dipper

-Umm, Dipper, ¿estas bien?- Caroline pregunto y de repente Mabel apareció detrás de ellos gritando "hola". Ambos se asustaron y Dipper escondió el libro detrás de el

-¿Que leen? ¿Cosas de Nerd?- Pregunto Mabel

-Nada- Dijo Dipper.

-Vamos, Dipper. Es Mabel, se lo puedes mostrar a ella- Dijo Caroline. Tenia razón, no había razón para ocultárselo a Mabel.

-¿Que es?- Mabel se mostró curiosa. Dipper estaba en duda y vio a la cabra de nuevo, tratando de mordisquear el libro detrás de el.

-¿Como es que sigue apareciendo de la nada?- Pregunto Dipper, la cabra debía tener poderes Omnipresentes para hacer esto. -Mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado-. Dijo Dipper y todos volvieron a la cabaña del Misterio, Donde Dipper empezó a explicarle a Mabel que era el libro.

-Es fantástico. El tio Stan dijo que yo era paranoico, pero según este libro, Gravity Falls tiene un lado oscuro oculto- Dipper le mostró el libro a Mabel, ella parecía muy asombrada.

-Wow! No me digas!- Mabel casi grito.

-Y no solo eso, después de cierto punto, las paginas se detienen y quien lo escribía desapareció misteriosamente- Dijo Dipper.

-Deberíamos tener cuidado con ese libro. Por una razón estaba escondido- Dijo Caroline. -Yo diría que lo ocultes bien, Dipper. Nunca se sabe que puede pasar- En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa. No es un lugar en el que suele haber visitas. -¿Quien sera?-

-Pues... Se van a desmayar- Dijo Mabel y tiro la lata de frijoles que estaba en la silla al lado del sillón. -Así-

-Ya me preguntaba que hacías con esa lata- Dijo Caroline

-En fin, ¡Esta chica tiene una cita!- Mabel grito. Dipper y Caroline no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Dipper masajeo su frente.

-A ver si entendí, en la media hora que no estábamos, ¿Conseguiste novio?- Pregunto Dipper

-¿Que puedo decir? Creo que soy irresistible- Mabel hizo una cara tonta. Caroline no podía tomarse eso en serio y soltó una carcajada. El timbre sonó de nuevo y Mabel corrió a la puerta. Dipper se sentó en el sillón y volvió a leer el libro. Caroline se asomo a leerlo con el en silencio. Stan entro a la sala, Dipper escondió el libro rápidamente.

-¿Que están leyendo?- El pregunto. Dipper saco una revista que estaba dentro del sillón.

-Nada, solo leíamos...- Dipper miro la tapa de la revista. -¿Cadenas de oro para hombres mayores?-

-Es un buen numero- Dijo Stan.

-Ni se te ocurra comprar uno de esos, Papa- Dijo Caroline. Mabel apareció en la puerta y llamo la atención de todos en la habitación.

-¡Oigan, familia!- Dijo ella. -Díganle hola a mi nuevo novio- A su lado apareció un chico alto con campera y capucha negra, jeans no tan ajustados y cabello marrón que cubría su ojo izquierdo. El chico estaba encorvado y se veía raro a simple vista.

-¿Que tal?- Dijo el. Nadie respondió enseguida, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Hola- Dijo Dipper

-¿Como estas?- Dijo Stan

-Umm, Mabel, ¿donde encontraste a ese chico?- Caroline estaba preocupada.

-Nos conocimos en el cementerio. Es muy profundo- Mabel toco los brazos del chico. -Wow, tienes algo de músculos. Que sorpresa-

-Oye... ¿Como te llamas?- Dipper comenzó a tener dudas sobre el chico.

-Umm, Normal... man- Parecía que el chico no sabia su propio nombre.

-Se llama Norman- Mabel respondió por el.

-¿Estas sangrando, Norman?- Pregunto Dipper y apunto a la cara de Norman. Caroline no lo había notado hasta ahora. Norman se puso nervioso

-Es mermelada- Respondió rápidamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Me encanta la mermelada!- Dijo Mabel

-Oye... Paseamos de la mano o... ¿Algo asi?- Pregunto Norman con una voz monótona

-SI! No vuelvo pronto!- Dijo Mabel y salio corriendo de la casa. Norman la siguió, no sin antes golpearse contra la pared, como si no supiera donde esta caminando.

-¿Me parece a mi o ese chico esta raro?- Pregunto Caroline.

 _"Caroline pensaba lo mismo que yo. Norman tenia algo que no me gustaba así que decidí consultar con el diario. Caroline me acompaño, ella también quería saber si era algo sobrenatural"_

Dipper y Caroline subieron al ático, Dipper empezó a leer el libro en voz alta mientras Caroline vigilaba a Mabel desde la ventana, por el momento todo iba bien afuera. Mabel estaba viendo a Norman caminando en círculos como un idiota. Dipper llego a una pagina del libro y llamo la atención de Caroline.

-Caroline, escucha esto- Dijo Dipper y leyó en voz alta. -Famosas por su piel áspera y malas actitudes, estas criaturas son confundidas con ¡adolescentes! Cuidado con Gravity Falls y sus viles... ¡ZOMBIS!- Dipper grito.

-¿Zombis? Por favor Dipper. No puede ser...- Caroline comenzó a dudar por un momento y considero la mínima posibilidad de que su sobrina pueda estar saliendo con un zombi. -A menos que...- Caroline miro por la ventana, Dipper se puso a su lado. Norman estaba caminando hacia Mabel con los brazos extendidos como lo haría cualquier zombi. Mabel estaba sentada frente a el, mirándolo como su fuera el chico mas lindo del mundo.

-¡Mabel!- Ambos gritaron, Norman tomo a Mabel del cuello. -¡No quiero ver!- Caroline se tapo los ojos pero los volvió a abrir. Norman se separo de Mabel, resulta que le había dado un collar hecho de flores. Dipper y Caroline respiraron aliviados.

-¿Mi hermana esta saliendo con un zombi o yo me volví loco?- Pregunto Dipper mientras Caroline seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Es un dilema ¿no?- Dijo Soos, asustando a Dipper, mientras arreglaba la luz del ático. -No pude evitar escuchar que estabas hablándole al aire mientras Caroline espiaba a Mabel- Caroline se despego de la ventana.

-Soos, eres como esa cabra, ¿te lo han dicho?. Apareces de la nada, enséñame como lo haces- Dijo Caroline con asombro.

-Solo no hagas ruido, asi es como funciona- Respondio Soos

-Soos, tu viste al novio de Mabel. Tiene que ser un zombi ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Dipper

-¿Cuantos cerebros lo viste comer?- Pregunto Soos

-Cero- Respondió Caroline. -Pero aunque no sea un zombi, hay algo raro en el-

-Yo les creo. Siempre veo cosas extrañas aquí. Como el cartero. Apuesto a que es un hombre lobo- Dijo Soos. Dipper y Caroline lo vieron como su estuviera loco. -Pero deben tener evidencia. De lo contrario, el pueblo pensara que están locos-

-No es locura Soos. Ese chico es raro- Dijo Caroline

-Pero como siempre tienes razón, Soos- Dijo Dipper.

-Mi sabiduría es una bendicion, y una condena- Soos suele decir ese tipo de cosas. Siempre suena muy profundo.

-¡Soos! Los baños portátiles se taparon de nuevo!- Stan grito desde el primer piso. Soos se arreglo la gorra.

-Me necesitan en otro lugar- Dijo y se fue caminando para atrás.

-Nunca entenderé a ese tipo...- Dijo Caroline

 _"Mi hermana podía estar en problemas. Era hora de buscar evidencia. Caroline decidió ayudarme en esto, tomamos prestada la cámara de Stan y nos dedicamos a seguir a Mabel y a Norman todo el día. Mientras mas veíamos, mas nos hacíamos a la idea de que Norman es un zombi. Estaba claro como el agua, tanto que hasta dolia el hecho de que Mabel sea tan ciega. El día no había terminado y ya teníamos suficiente. Así que decidimos hablar con Mabel"_

-Mabel, debemos hablar sobre Norman- Dipper entro a la habitación del ático, Caroline fue detrás de el.

-¿No es el mejor? Aquí tengo la marca de un beso que me dio- Mabel mostró la enorme marca que tenia en su mejilla. Dipper se asusto, pero Caroline soltó una carcajada.

-No me digas, ¿usaste la barredora de hojas? Yo tambien, no eres la unica- Dijo Caroline.

-Fue divertido-

-No te culpo-

-No, Mabel, escucha. Estoy tratando de decirte que Norman no es lo que parece- Dipper saco el libro.

-¿Piensas que Norman puede ser un vampiro? Eso seria asombroso- Dijo Mabel.

-¿Que tienen las chicas últimamente con los vampiros? Crepúsculo fue horrible- Dijo Caroline

-No, Mabel, no es un vampiro. Mira!- Dipper abrió el libro y Mabel parecía confundida.

-¿Un gnomo?-

-¿Que?- Dipper abrió el libro justo en la pagina de los gnomos. -Oh, lo siento- Dipper cambio las hojas y le mostró los zombis.

-¿Un zombi? No es gracioso, Dipper-

-¡No es un chiste, todo cierra! ¡El sangrado, su caminar, jamas parpadea! ¿No notaste eso?- Dipper comenzó a exagerar lo ultimo. Caroline vio a Norman parpadear un par de veces.

-Tal vez parpadea cuando tu parpadeas- Dijo Mabel.

-Mabel ¿Olvidaste lo que el libro decia sobre Gravity Falls? "No confies en nadie"- Dipper comenzo a ponerse paranoico

-¿Que hay de mi? ¿No puedes confiar en mi?- Mabel tenia un punto

-Mabel ¡Te comerá el cerebro!- Dipper la sacudió para que entre en razón

-Dipper, escúchame. Norman y yo tenemos una cita a las cinco. ¡Voy a estar adorable y el sera un príncipe!- Mabel empujo a Dipper hasta la puerta. -Y no dejare que lo arruines con tus locas conspiraciones!- Mabel cerro la puerta y se olvido completamente de que Caroline seguía allí.

-Umm... Perdón, Mabel. Estoy de lado de tu hermano asi que... Mejor me voy- Lentamente Caroline salio de la habitación. A las 5 en punto llego Norman, el y Mabel se fueron al bosque. Caroline no podía evitar desconfiar de Norman, pero no tenian mucha evidencia en realidad. Solo porque parezca un zombi no significa que sea uno. Ella y Dipper se quedaron en la sala de estar, replanteándose todo el tema.

-Soos tiene razón- Dijo Dipper mientras miraba la grabación. -No tenemos evidencia real. Tal vez si sea un poco paranoic- **_¡¿QUE?!_** \- Dipper grito.

-¿Que paso Dipper?- Caroline miro la grabación. A Norman se le cayo una mano mientras abrazaba a Mabel, acto seguido la tomo y se la volvió a pegar. -¿QUE MIERD- ¿COMO?- Caroline no sabia que decir.

-¡No puede ser, tenia razon! ¡Dios mio! Dios mio! ¿Que hacemos?- Dipper le pregunto a Caroline. Ella lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir con Stan.

-Papa!- Caroline tomo a Dipper y fueron al frente de la cabaña donde Stan estaba mostrando una nueva atracción.

-Y aquí tenemos a la roca que parece una cara de roca- Stan le mostró al publico una roca con forma de cara. -Una roca... que parece una cara- Uno de los espectadores levanto la mano.

-¿Que parece una roca?- El pregunto.

-No, parece una cara-

-Es una cara?- Pregunto otro

-No, es una roca que parece una cara!- Stan comenzó a perder la paciencia, por lo tarada que era la gente. Caroline y Dipper estaban detrás de la multitud tratando de llamar la atención de Stan.

-¡Papa!-

-¡Tio Stan!. ¡Por aquí!-

-Por quinta vez, ¡No es una cara de verdad!- Stan le grito al publico. Dipper y Caroline perdieron la paciencia. De pronto Wendy apareció con el carrito de golf. Dipper corrió hacia ella.

-Wendy! Wendy, Wendy ¡Necesito el carrito de golf para salvar a mi hermana de un zombi!- Dipper le dijo todo a Wendy en un lapso de 2 segundos. Wendy se quedo mirando a Dipper por un momento y sin dudarlo le dio las llaves.

-No pises a nadie- Dijo ella y se fue. Dipper se subio al carrito, Caroline se sento a su lado y se puso el cinturón.

-Espera Dipper no tienes licencia- Dijo Caroline.

-¿Eso importa ahora? Es un carrito de golf-

-... Tienes razón, Acelera- Caroline le dio su aprobación. Dipper piso el acelerador, pero Soos lo detuvo.

-Amigo, soy yo, Soos- Soos le dio una pala a Caroline. -Es para los zombis-

-Gracias, Soos- Dijo Caroline. De pronto le dio también un bate de baseball. -¿Es para Dipper?-

-No, por si ven una piñata- El respondió. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo por un segundo.

-Umm, ¿Gracias?- Dijo Dipper y acelero hasta el bosque. Caroline se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo, Dipper acelero a todo lo que daba por el camino rocoso del bosque. -¿Cual es el plan tía?- Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Me preguntas a mi? Tu tienes el libro, debe decir algo-

-No tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien-

-Bien, el plan seria destruir el cerebro. Siempre funciona en las películas-

-Perfecto- De la nada, Dipper escucho los gritos de Mabel que venían del interior del bosque. Dipper salio de la ruta y entro al bosque, siguiendo los gritos de Mabel. Caroline y Dipper terminaron entrando en una cueva, donde los gritos de Mabel venían. No estaban preparados para lo siguiente. Mabel estaba rodeada de Gnomos que trataban de inmovilizarla, Mabel pateo a uno de ellos en el estomago, este termino en el suelo vomitando arco iris. -¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto Dipper. Uno de los Gnomos se volteo y le gruño a Dipper.

-Esto es muy raro- Dijo Caroline y tomo el bate, Dipper agarro la pala.

-¡Dipper! ¡Caroline! Norman resulto ser una pila de gnomos ¡Son odiosos!- Grito Mabel y un gnomo la tiro del pelo. Dipper saco el diario.

-¿Gnomos? Me equivoque-

-Convengamos que las señales eran confusas. Parecía un zombi- Dijo Caroline. Dipper abrió el libro y encontró la pagina sobre gnomos. Parece que no tienen ninguna debilidad conocida. -Eso no ayuda mucho- Los gnomos ataron a Mabel al suelo, allí fue cuando Dipper y Caroline decidieron intervenir.

-¡Oigan, suelten a mi hermana!- Dijo Dipper. El Gnomo que parecia ser el lider se dio vuelta para ver a Dipper.

-Oh, Hola! Sabes, esto es solo un gran malentendido. Veras, tu hermana no corre peligro. Solo se casara con mil gnomos y sera nuestra reina para toda la eternidad- Dijo el Gnomo. -Verdad, cariño?- El gnomo le pregunto a Mabel.

-¡Son todos insoportables!- Ella grito y uno de los gnomos tapo su boca

-Hay varios problemas en ese plan- Dijo Caroline. -Primero, ella no puede casarse. Tiene 12 años. Segundo, los humanos no viven tanto-

-Tu tranquila, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los detalles-

-Suéltenla o se las verán con nosotros- Caroline apunto al gnomo con el bate.

-¿Piensas detenernos? No tienes idea de lo que somos capaces. Los gnomos somo una poderosa raza. No te atrevas a jugar con...- Dipper interrumpió al gnomo. Tomo su pala, lo levanto y lo tiro a un lado como si fuera basura.

-Eso... Fue fácil- Dijo Dipper

-Demasiado- Dipper corrió hacia Mabel y corto los pequeños cables que la ataban al suelo. Los gnomos trataron de detenerlos, pero Mabel los pateo y ambos huyeron al carrito de golf. Caroline golpeo a varios de ellos que trataron de subirse al carrito. Dipper piso el acelerador y salieron de allí rápidamente, Caroline se quedo en la parte trasera, viendo como los gnomos desaparecían de su visión. -Bien, Dipper! Los perdimos!-

-Rapido- Dijo Mabel. -Podrían alcanzarnos-

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso. ¿Viste sus piernitas? Son diminutos- Dipper se burlo de los gnomos y tenia razón. Es imposible que los alcancen. De pronto el piso comenzó a temblar y Caroline vio algo acercándose. Dipper freno el carrito. -¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto.

-Dipper... Son ellos- Dijo Caroline. Dipper y Mabel se dieron vuelta y vieron como un gigante hecho totalmente de gnomos se acercaba a ellos. -¡DIPPER! ¡Acelera!- Grito Caroline. Sin dudarlo, Dipper piso el acelerador y el gigante comenzó a correr detrás de ellos. Al ver que no podía alcanzarlos, lanzo varios gnomos al carrito. Estos comenzaron a mordisquear el vehículo. Caroline golpeo a varios de ellos con el bate, lanzandolos devuelta al gigante. Varios de ellos atacaron a Dipper y a Mabel, pero ellos supieron defenderse bien. La señal de la Cabaña del Misterio podía ver a unos metros, estaban cerca de casa. El gnomo gigante lanza un árbol hacia ellos y cae frente a ellos. Dipper logra esquivarlo pero pierde el control y vuelca el carrito frente a la casa. Dipper, Mabel y Caroline salen del vehículo, pero el gigante ya esta a sol metros de ellos. Dipper tira su pala hacia el monstruo pero este la destruye.

-¿Donde esta el tio Stan?- Pregunto Dipper. Caroline dio un pequeño vistazo a la ventana. Stan estaba justo allí, hablando con turistas y sosteniendo el "Objeto mas atrayente del mundo". Básicamente, estaban muertos a este punto.

-Mabel, cásate con nosotros antes de que hagamos una locura- Dijo el gnomo.

-Tiene que haber una salida- Dipper saco el libro en busca de respuestas. Mabel dio un paso al frente.

-Debo hacerlo- Dijo ella

-¿Es en serio, Mabel? ¡Son gnomos!- Dijo Caroline. Ella no quería morir, pero tampoco quería que Mabel se case con mil gnomos.

-Tía, Dipper. Confíen en mi- Mabel susurro. Ambos no sabían que iba a hacer, pero esta vez debían dejar que Mabel haga lo que tenga planeado. -Esta bien, Jeff. Seré tu esposa-

-¡Super!- Dijo el gnomo y uso a los demás gnomos para bajar del gigante de gnomos. Jeff saco un anillo de diamantes y se lo puso a Mabel en el dedo. -Perfecto! Ahora regresemos todos al bosque-

-Ya puedes besar a la novia- Dijo Mabel. Tomando a todos por sorpresa, incluso Jeff.

-Bueno... No me cuesta hacerlo- Jeff se acerco a Mabel, cerro los ojos y extendió sus labios. Mabel hizo lo mismo, pero al ultimo segundo se alejo de el y encendió la barredora de hojas que estaba detrás de ella. Mabel apunto a Jeff con la barredora y el retrocedió. -Espera un momento- Dijo Jeff

-¡Esto es por ilusionarme! ¡Por romper mi corazón! y ¡por meterte con mi familia!- La barredora succiono a Jeff y Mabel apunto al gigante de gnomos que no sabían que es lo que acaba de pasar. Dipper y Caroline se pusieron detrás de Mabel. -¿Me haces los honores, Dipper?- Pregunto Mabel. Dipper asintió y puso la barredora en su máxima potencia. Jeff salio disparado de la barredora y destruyo al gigante de gnomos. Jeff siguió volando hacia el bosque y los gnomos caían del gigante. Al no tener un líder, se sintieron desorientados y corrieron hacia el bosque de nuevo. Cuando todos los gnomos se fueron, Caroline suspiro aliviada. Ella miro el carrito de golf destruido por el choque y soltó una carcajada.

-Papa nos va a matar- Dijo ella.

-No hace falta que lo digas, tía- Dijo Dipper. -Mejor volvamos a dentro- El grupo camino a la casa, pero Mabel los detuvo.

-Dipper, Caroline... Umm Disculpa por haberlos ignorado. Ahora veo que solo querían protegerme- Dijo ella.

-No seas así, Mabel. Acabas de salvarnos la vida- Dijo Dipper.

-Es que estoy mal porque mi primer novio resulto ser un montón de gnomos-

-Mira el lado bueno. Tal vez el próximo sea un vampiro- Dijo Dipper.

-Oh No. Nada de vampiros en esta casa. Con los gnomos ya es suficiente- Dijo Caroline. Dipper y Mabel comenzaron a reírse, Caroline se les unió.

-¿Un Abrazo incomodo de hermanos?- Dipper abrió los brazos.

-Abrazo incomodo de hermanos- Mabel abrazo a Dipper con todas sus fuerzas. Ella lo hizo una señal a Caroline para que se una al abrazo. Ella se encogió de hombros y abrazo a los gemelos. Al poco tiempo entraron a la casa, Stan estaba contando el dinero cuando los vio entrar.

-Vaya, ¿que les paso? ¿Los atropello un autobús o algo así?- Pregunto Stan. Nadie respondió y siguieron de largo. -Oigan, esperen- Dijo Stan. Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a Stan. -¿Saben? Por accidente compre mercancía de mas, así que... No quieren tomar algo de la tienda de regalo?-

-¿En serio?- Mabel estaba emocionada.

-¿Cual es la trampa?- Pregunto Dipper

-La trampa es que lo hagan antes de que cambie de opinión- Dijo Stan y guardo el dinero. -Caroline, esto es tuyo- Stan le dio 100 dolares a Caroline como si no fuera nada. Ella lo vio a Stan a los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que me das tanto- Dijo ella sin entusiasmo.

-Bueno, ya sabes... Tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas, cumplirás 18 y no puedo esperar. Tampoco se que regalarte, tu sabes mejor que nadie que soy malo para los regalos- Stan tenia razón, aun cuando conoce muy bien a Caroline, siempre le da algo horrible en su cumpleaños.

-Esta bien...- Caroline se guardo el dinero. Ella no lo iba a usar, nunca usa el dinero que Stan le da. No hay nada que ella quiera que el dinero pueda comprar. Con solo ser parte de la familia le basta -Gracias, Papa- Dijo Caroline con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-De nada, pequeña-

-Ya no soy pequeña, lo sabes bien-

-¿En serio? Eso no es lo que dice el "Señor Oso"- Stan saco un oso de peluche, color marrón, de debajo del mostrador. Estaba viejo, pero en buenas condiciones. -Me sorprende que todavía duermas con el- Caroline le tapo la boca a Stan.

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!- Caroline susurro y agarro su oso de peluche. -Es mi amuleto de buena suerte para no tener pesadillas-

-Lo que tu digas, Caroline- Stan y Caroline vieron como Dipper se llevaba una gorra con el dibujo de un pino y Mabel tomo de una caja un garfio volador...

-Papa... ¿Tu compraste eso?-

-Ni idea... Mabel, ¿no preferirías una muñeca o algo asi?- Stan pregunto. Mabel disparo al techo y se balanceo.

-¡Un garfio volador!- Dijo muy feliz.

-Como quieras-

Después de cenar, Dipper, Mabel y Caroline se prepararon para dormir. Mabel saltaba sobre su cama, Dipper escribía en el diario y Caroline se acostaba en su cama para poder dormir temprano, ella tenia al oso en sus brazos y no planeaba dejarlo ir.

 _"Este diario dice que no hay nadie en Gravity Falls en quien confiar. Pero cuando peleas codo a coda con dos personas a tu lado contra 100 gnomos te das cuenta que siempre puedes contar con ellas. Aun cuando una no escucha la mayoría de las veces y la otra aparentemente sigue durmiendo con un oso de peluche"_

-Mabel, ¿apagas la luz?- Pregunto Dipper.

-En eso estoy- Mabel apunto a la lampara con su garfio volador. Mabel disparo y rompió la lampara, y la ventana en el proceso.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Mabel! ¡Mi ventana!- Caroline grito

-Mi tiro, Mabel- Dijo Dipper y ambos empezaron a reír

 _"Nuestro tío nos dijo que no hay nada extraño en este pueblo. Pero, ¿Quien sabe que otros secretos esperan ser revelados?"_

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche, Dipper y Mabel se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Caroline se levanto lentamente de su cama, dejo su oso en la cama y se agacho para tomar una caja que estaba escondida debajo de la cama. Caroline uso una pequeña llave para abrir la caja, lentamente, y dentro había un diario de color purpura. Ella agarro el diario, el oso, se cambio de ropa y salio al bosque. Caroline camino por varios minutos hasta llegar a un área abierta del bosque. Caroline abrió el libro y lo dejo en el suelo. Dejo el oso al lado del libro, junto sus manos y suspiro. El libro comenzó a levitar en el aire, un aura azul lo rodeaba. Caroline cerro los ojos por un momento, levanto su mano derecha, al hacerlo esta fue cubierta por llamas azules y con su dedo escribió en el aire...

- _PDHVWUD... KH YXHOWR, FRPR OR SURPHWL_ \- Se arrodillo. Niebla cubrió el lugar y Caroline desapareció...


	3. La leyenda del monstruo del lago

_**Corregí un error en el prologo. Mencione a Soos y no debí haberlo hecho, ya que Soos para esos momentos solo tenia 4 años :P Error diminuto, nada mas. Ya esta arreglado. Disfruten el capitulo. De a poco se devela un poco el pasado de Caroline.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2** : _La leyenda del monstruo del lago_

 _ **10 años antes...**_

 _Stan estaba convenciendo a un turista de que valía la pena comprar la mercancía de la Cabaña del Misterio. El hombre parecía decidió a no comprar nada, aun cuando su hijo de quería una bola de nieve con un pie grande dentro. Mientras Stan discutía, miraba al otro lado de la habitación a su hija de 8 años con un oso de peluche en sus brazos. Caroline estaba mirando al hombre pájaro que Stan había creado hace unos días para atraer mas clientes. Caroline quería tocar al muñeco, pero Stan lanzo un grito._

 _-¡Caroline, aléjate del Hombre Pájaro! ¡No es un juguete!- El grito y volvió a hablar con el turista. -¿Que tal si te hago una oferta?- Caroline se alejo del muñeco y camino hacia la puerta para salir un momento. Caroline se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada a la Cabaña del Misterio y se quedo mirando a su oso. Ella odiaba el verano, no había nada que hacer. Lo único que hacia era ver como su padre trabajaba hasta mas no poder, atrayendo turistas para venderles cosas raras._

 _Caroline quería salir de la rutina. Stan sabia eso y aun así no hace nada al respecto. La puerta se abrió y el turista salio con su hijo, el niño traía una bola de nieve en su mano. Ambos subieron al auto y se fueron. Stan salio y se sentó al lado de Caroline._

 _-¿Vendiste?- Ella pregunto_

 _-Si, tuve que bajar mucho el precio de esa bola de nieve. Pero algo es algo- Stan saco un sobre de su traje y se lo dio a Caroline. Ella lo abrió y había una tarjeta que decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños". Dentro había también algo de dinero y caramelos. Caroline cerro el sobre y se lo devolvió a Stan._

 _-No lo quiero- Dijo y abrazo a su oso._

 _-Vamos, Caroline. ¿Cuando vas a perdonarme? Me olvido de tu cumpleaños por solo una vez y te pones de mal humor-_

 _-¡No es eso! ¡Nunca estas en casa! Estas todo el día en el trabajo, no tienes tiempo para mi. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero me ignoras, solo me prestas atención si estoy cerca de tus monstruos. Eres malo conmigo!- Caroline tiro su oso a la cara de Stan._

 _-Yo soy malo? Por favor Caroline. Si yo fuera malo te hubiera dejado en la calle hace años! Si yo fuera malo, nunca te hubiera llevado a mi casa después de que tus padres te abandonaran como si fueras un trapo viejo! Cuando te dejaron en mi puerta tenia pensado abandonarte en el hospital o cualquier lugar para sacarte de encima!- Stan no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que Caroline comenzó a llorar. -Oh no, Caroline, lo siento mucho- Caroline se levanto y salio corriendo al bosque. -Caroline! Vuelve, el bosque no es seguro!- Stan grito, pero Caroline no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo, las lagrimas en sus ojos no la dejaban ver hacia donde estaba yendo. Caroline se tropezó con una rama y cayo por una bajada. En el proceso ella se raspo ambas rodillas y la cabeza. Al llegar abajo, Caroline no se levanto del suelo, solo se quedo allí, llorando por el dolor de sus heridas y por lo que Stan había dicho. Ella sabia que era adoptada, pero nunca escucho a Stan decir eso, y pensar que el tenia pensado abandonarla también. Caroline siguió llorando como si no hubiera mañana, sin saber que alguien, mas bien algo, estaba frente a ella. Caroline alzo la vista por un segundo y se encontró con algo que nunca había visto. Caroline se alejo lentamente de el, no era humano._

 _Tenia la forma de un monstruo. Caroline no sabia como reaccionar, el monstruo se acerco a ella. Caroline trato de levantarse pero no puedo. El monstruo la tomo del brazo y ambos desaparecieron del lugar, como si nunca hubieran existido..._

* * *

Pasaron 2 días desde el incidente con los gnomos, era domingo y Caroline se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno. Ella preparo panqueques y los repartió en 4 platos. Su plato no tenia muchos, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a no comer en el desayuno, solo tomaba cafe para despertarse. Dipper y Mabel entraron a la cocina y Caroline los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, niños- Dijo ella. -¿Durmieron bien?-

-Perfectamente- Dijo Mabel. Dipper solo asintió y ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Caroline se sentó junto a ellos y tomo su café. Mabel y Dipper agarraron los botellas de mieles, Caroline sabia lo que iban a hacer, así que los dejo hacerlo. -¿Estas listo para el desafió final?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Siempre estoy listo- Dijo Dipper.

-¡Carreras de Mieles!- Ambos gritaron, destaparon las botellas y apuntaron a sus bocas para ver cual miel cae mas rápido. Era estúpido, pero divertido de ver. Dipper estaba ganando por poco, pero Mabel golpeo la base de la botella y toda la miel cayo en su boca.

-¡Si gane!- Grito.

-Eso fue trampa, Mabel- Dijo Caroline mientras terminaba su café. A Dipper no le importaba haber perdido en lo absoluto. El agarro el diario que estaba junto a el y comenzó a leer, Hasta que encontró algo interesante.

-¡No puede ser! Mabel, Caroline, Miren esto!- Dipper les mostró el diario. Mabel lo primero que vio fue la bola para hamster.

-¿Bola para hamster de tamaño humano? Yo soy tamaño humano!- Dijo Mabel.

-No, Mabel. Esto- Dipper apunto a la hoja de al lado. Era un concurso de fotografías de monstruos, el ganador tendrá 1000 Dolares en efectivo. -Nosotros vemos cosas mas extrañas que esto todos los días- Dijo y apunto a la foto de un monstruo falso. -¿No tenemos fotos de las gnomos?-

-Nope, solo recuerdos- Dijo Mabel y saco un poco de pelo de su bolsillo. -Y este pelo de barba-

-¿Porque tienes eso contigo, Mabel?- Caroline pregunto. Ni siquiera Mabel sabia porque lo guardo. Stan entro a la cocina con otro diario en su mano.

-Buenos días, Mocosos. ¿Saben que dia es hoy?- Stan pregunto.

-Domingo- Dijo Caroline. -Día de "No estoy disponible"- Caroline termino su café.

-¿Feliz aniversario?- Pregunto Dipper.

-¡Mazel tov!- Grito Mabel. Ninguno de los dos sabia que responder. Stan golpeo a Dipper con el diario.

-No. Día de diversión familiar, Genios. Hoy no trabajamos para... No se, compartir cosas- Dijo Stan. Caroline sabia a donde iba todo esto. Ella se levanto lentamente de su silla y camino hacia la salida.

-Tio Stan ¿Va a ser como el ultimo día de unión familiar?- Pregunto Dipper, preocupado por lo que paso la ultima vez.

* * *

 _Dipper, Mabel y Caroline estaban pintando billetes falsos de 100 dolares. Mabel lo disfrutaba, Dipper estaba concentrado y Caroline los comparaba con los reales._

 _-A eso llamas Ben Franklin?- Pregunto Stan. -¡Parece mujer!- De pronto sirenas de policía se escucharon afuera de la casa. -Oh oh- Caroline dejo todo y salio corriendo._

 _-¡Suerte en prisión!- Grito y salio de la casa, solo para que la policía la inmovilice._

* * *

El recuerdo no era agradable para ninguno de ellos. A Mabel le dieron escalofríos con solo recordarlo. -Recuerdo el frió de esa cárcel- Dijo Ella. Stan suspiro.

-Esta bien, quizá no fui el mejor niñero de verano. Pero les prometo que hoy de verdad nos divertiremos en familia- Stan abrazo a Dipper y a Mabel. -Ahora, ¿Quien quiere vendarse los ojos y subirse a mi auto?- Pregunto.

-¡Si!- Mabel festejo.

-¡Si!- Dipper también pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que algo en esa oración no estaba bien. -Espera. ¿Que?-

-Caroline, tu también- Dijo Stan pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba. Stan corrió a la puerta y encontró a Caroline tratando de salir a escondidas -Oh no, tu no te escapas de esta jovencita!-

-¡Aléjate de mi papa! ¡Es domingo y quiero dormir!- Stan saco de su bolsillo una venda para los ojos. -¡Aleja eso de mi!- Caroline trato de escapar pero Stan se tiro sobre ella y la agarro de los pies. -NOOOO!-

* * *

Después de una pequeña lucha, Caroline se encontraba en el auto de su padre, con los ojos vendados en el asiento del pasajero mientras que Dipper y Mabel se encontraban en el asiento de atrás. Caroline sabia exactamente a donde iban, pero decidió no decirle nada a Dipper no a Mabel para no arruinar la terrible decepción. Aun así, parece que Mabel estaba disfrutándolo, mientras que Dipper esta nervioso por lo que le esperaba.

-Las vendas nunca llevan a nada bueno- Dijo Dipper

-Siento que mis otros sentidos se agudizan- Dijo Mabel. -Puedo ver con los dedos- De pronto, el auto dio un salto y todos se pusieron nerviosos.

-Tio Stan, ¿Tambien llevas los ojos vendados?- Pregunto Dipper.

-No, pero con mis cataratas parece que lo estuviera- Dijo Stan.

-No sabes cuanto te odio en estos momentos, Papa- Caroline se agarro de lo que sea, aun teniendo el cinturón puesto. Stan se distrajo y se salio del camino... Sorprendentemente, todos sobrevivieron al viaje. Caroline salio del auto y comenzó a besar el piso, Mabel se sentía algo mareada y Dipper ya quería sacarse la venda para ver donde estaban. Stan se acerco a ellos.

-Esta bien, chicos. Quitenselas- Dijo Stan. Mabel, Dipper y Caroline se quitaron las vendas y se encontraron frente al lago de Gravity Falls. -¡Ta Da! ¡Es temporada de Pesca!- Dijo Stan emocionado.

-Casi todos los meses es temporada de pesca, papa- Dijo Caroline.

-¿Pesca?- Mabel estaba confundida.

-¿Que tramas anciano?- Dipper a este punto no confiaba en Stan.

-Les va a fascinar! Todo el pueblo esta aquí- Stan tenia razón, prácticamente estaban todos los habitantes de Gravity Falls, incluso los únicos 2 policías del pueblo, lo que llevaba a Caroline a cuestionar a la policía local. Caroline vio a Linda Susan tratando de convencer a los peces de ir a su sarten, Toby Decidido estaba tomando fotos a los pescadores y Varonil Dan estaba enseñándoles a sus hijos "Como pescaba un hombre" El solo puso su mano en el agua y agarro un pez, solo para molerlo a golpes en el bote. Caroline no vio a Wendy en el bote, así que asumió que ella se escapo de la pezca o este era uno de esos días de " _Solo padre e hijos y no hijas_ "

-Tio Stan, ¿Porque el interes en la familia tan de repente?- Pregunto Dipper. -Podrias haberte llevado solo a Caroline-

-Callate, Dipper- Caroline susurro

-Vamos! Va a ser genial. Jamas tuve amigos de pesca. Los chicos del bar no quieren acompañarme. No les "agrado", ni "Confían" en mi" Dijo Stan entre comillas. -Mi única compañera de pesca era Caroline, pero se rehusó a venir después de lo que paso la ultima vez-

-Ultima vez?- Pregunto Dipper

-Papa tomo crédito por el pez que atrape- Dijo Caroline con los brazos cruzados. -Era un pez de un metro y tu me lo robas para quedar bien con los demas-

-Ya dije que lo sentía- Stan trato de disculparse.

-No basta, Papa-

-Sera diferente esta vez, te lo compensare. Ademas...- Stan saco de su bolsillo uno gorros y se los puso a los tres. -Estos son los sombreros de pesca de los Pines. Están cosidos a mano- Los sombreros estaban mal cosidos, sin mencionar las terribles faltas de ortografía. La E de Mabel estaba al revés y la R de Caroline estaba dada vuelta. Caroline suspiro y su puso el sombrero, solo para hacerlo feliz. -Esa es mi niña. Estaremos los 4 solos en un bote con esas tontas gorras por 10 horas-

-¿¡10 HORAS!?- Dipper y Mabel gritaron.

-Traje el libro de chistes- Están saco un libro de chistes malos. Caroline sin dudarlo se metió al auto y busco las llaves. -Oye, ¿buscabas estas?- Stan tenia las llaves del auto con el.

-Me vengare por esto- Dijo Caroline en voz alta.

-Si, quiero verte intentarlo- De pronto, El Viejo McGuket salio corriendo gritando "Lo vi otra vez!" y destruyendo todo a su paso. Incluso tirando el sandwich de una persona al piso que solo pasaba por alli

-¡Es el Gobblewonker de Gravity Falls!- Grito McGuket. -¡Vengan antes de que se escape de nuevo!- McGuket empezo a bailar.

-Aw, esta bailando de alegría- Dijo Mabel. McGuket se acerco a ella y comenzó a gritar.

-¡No! Es el baile del peligro!- McGuket grito. El Guardabosques del Lago salio de la cabaña y comenzó a rociarlo con agua.

-Oye! Que te dije sobre asustar a mis clientes? Esta es la ultima advertencia, Papa" Dijo el Guardabosques y siguio rociandolo

-Pero tengo pruebas esta vez! Lo juro!- McGuket corrio hacia el puerto y apunto a un bote totalmente destruido. -Miren. Fue el Gobblewonker! Tenia un cuello largo, como una jirafa y piel arrugada como... ¡El hombre de ahí!- McGuket apunto a Stan. -Mordió mi bote, lo hizo pedazos y huyo hacia la Isla "Hunde Traseros". Tienes que creerme!- McGuket agito el brazo de su hijo.

-Atención, a todas las unidades. Tenemos con nosotros a un viejo chiflado- Dijo el policía y todos se burlaron de el a excepción de los Pines, ni siquiera a Stan le pareció gracioso.

-Todos ustedes son asnos torpes!- McGuket grito y salio corriendo y la multitud se disipo.

-Bueno, ya paso- Dijo Stan y subió a un bote desecho. -Ahora, ¡Desatemos este bote y salgamos al lago!- Stan comenzo a desatar el bote.

-Mabel, ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el viejo?- Pregunto Dipper

- _Son unos asnos torpes!_ \- Mabel imito a McGuket.

-Lo otro... Sobre el monstruo. Si podemos tomarle una foto, podremos repartir el premio. 500 Dolares para cada uno- Dijo Dipper. -¿Te imaginas lo que podemos hacer con 500 dolares?- Mabel miro al cielo, imaginándose lo que podría hacer con tanto dinero. Dipper chasqueo los dedos frente a ella para traerla devuelta a la realidad.

-Dipper, apoyo la travesia un millon por ciento- Dijo Mabel.

-¿Tu que dices, Caroline?- Dipper pregunto

-No me interesa el dinero, Dipper. Pero si tenemos la oportunidad de ver a un monstruo... Entonces cuenta conmigo-

-Perfecto!- Dipper golpeo la espalda de Stan. -Tio Stan! Cambio de planes! Que tal si llevamos este bote a la Isla Hunde Traseros y tratamos de encontrar a ese Gobblewonker- Dipper y Mabel dijeron al mismo tiempo "Caza monstruos" una y otra vez. Un bote se detuvo frente a ellos y Soos estaba dentro.

-Alguien dijo cacería de monstruos?- Soos pregunto y se apoyo en el borde del barco. -Si quieren pueden usar mi bote para la cacería. Tiene un timón, sillas y cosas de botes- Stan se paro en su bote.

-A ver, piénsenlo bien. Pueden perder el tiempo en una épica cacería de monstruos aventurera o pueden pasar el día aprendiendo como hacer nudos y ensartar gusanos con su tío abuelo Stan- A este punto era una competencia entre Soos y Stan por ver quien se queda con los niños por un día. Soos comenzó a bailar como robot para llamar la atención de los niños, mientras que Stan no hacia nada para atraerlos. -¿Que dicen?-

-Umm, Papa- Caroline rasco su cabeza. -Sabes que te amo y todo eso, pero...- Caroline no sabia que mas decir, asi que salto al vote de Soos con los gemelos. -¡Acelera, Soos!- El bote acelero hacia la isla y Stan se quedo solo.

-Desagradecidos! ¿Quien los necesita? Tengo toda una caja de apestosas carnadas que me harán compañía- Stan miro a los pescados podridos que estaban en la caja. El olor era insoportable así que Stan cerro la caja. -¿Que estoy haciendo mal?-

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Caroline y Soos se embarcaron en una aventura para fotografiar al Gobblewonker, primero tuvieron que dar media vuelta para buscar bloqueador solar. Al volver al rumbo establecido, Dipper convoco una reunión para hablar sobre el plan, como atraer al monstruo. Dipper caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando antes de hablar.

-Bien, si queremos ganar ese concurso, no hay que equivocarse- Dipper miro a cada uno de los presentes. -Piensen. ¿Cual es el problema numero uno de la cacería de monstruos?-

-No tener información sobre la criatura, lo que nos llevara a una muerte segura- Dijo Caroline. -Es típico de las películas-

-Si eres un personaje secundario, mueres al comienzo de la película- Dijo Soos y empezó a asustarse. -Soy un personaje secundario? Nunca se preguntaron eso?-

-No hasta ahora, Soos. ¿Si esto fuera una película, quien seria el protagonista?- Caroline miro a Dipper, Mabel y Soos, en ese orden. Entonces levanto la mano. -Me postulo como protagonista, así que no moriré-

-¡Oye, eso es trampa!- Dijo Soos.

-Dejen eso, chicos- Dijo Dipper. -Enfoquemonos. El problema principal son las cámaras. Por ejemplo, digamos que aparece Pie Grande. Soos, imita a Pie Grande- Soos se dio la vuelta y gira la cabeza, algo encorvado como Pie Grande. Dipper imito a un turista - _"Ahí esta Pie Grande pero no tengo cámara. Espera tengo una... pero no tiene rollo"_ ¿Ven lo que digo?-

-Buen punto, Dipper- Dijo Caroline. Dipper tomo una bolsa y de ella saco camaras desechables.

-Por eso compre 21 cámaras desechables. Tengo 2 en el tobillo, 3 en mi chaqueta, 4 para cada uno de ustedes, 3 mas en la mochila y una en mi gorra. No hay forma de fallar esto. Ahora hagamos prueba de cámaras- Soos tomo una de sus cámaras y saco una foto sin darse cuenta de que la tenia al revés, el flash de la cámara lo cegó y la tiro al agua. -¿Ven? Por eso necesitan cámaras de repuesto. Ahora tenemos 20- Un pájaro voló cerca de Mabel, ella se asusto y tiro una cámara hacia el ave. -Quedan 19- Dijo Dipper. -De acuerdo, chicos. No pierdan sus cámaras-

-¿Dijiste pierdan sus cámaras?- Pregunto Soos

-¡No!

-Acabo de perder dos- Soos apunto al lago.

-¡17! ¡Bueno, aun tenemos 17 cámaras!- Dipper golpeo la mesa sin darse cuenta que había una cámara, y termino aplastandola con su puño. -16, Tenemos 16 cámaras-

-Oye, ¿Cual es el plan? Tirar mas cámaras por la borda o que?- Pregunto Mabel.

-¡No!- Grito Caroline. -Mabel, quieta. Manten las cámaras en la bolsa. A este punto las únicas cámaras serán las mías y las de Dipper-

-Bien dicho, Tía. Mabel, tu puedes ser la vigía, Soos se encarga del Timón, Caroline los supervisara y yo seré el capitán- Dijo Dipper.

-¿Que? ¿Por que eres tu el capitán? ¿Por que no puede ser Mabel?- Mabel pregunto.

-El puesto de capitán era para Caroline en realidad. Ella es mayor- Dijo Dipper.

-Si nos guiamos por eso, Soos debería ser capitán. Es mayor que yo- Dijo Caroline. Mientras que ella tenia 17 años, Soos tenia 22 años. Pero como ella iba a cumplir 18 en unos días, Soos solo le llevaba 4 años de diferencia.

-Bien, ¿Que tal si soy co-capitana?- Mabel pregunto

-No existe el carga de co-capitana- Dijo Dipper y Mabel tiro una cámara al lago. -Esta bien! Puedes ser co-capitana!-

-¿Puedo ser co-capitán suplente?- Soos pregunto.

-Como co-capitana doy lugar a la petición- Dijo Mabel. Caroline suspiro.

-Bien, como primer co-capitán, nuestra misión primordial es atraer al monstruo con esto- Dipper apunto al barril de comida para peces.

-Permiso para probar un poco- Dijo Soos.

-Otorgado- Dijo Dipper sin dudarlo.

-Co-otorgado- Dijo Mabel

-Umm Soos, no lo hagas. Sabe a...- Caroline trato de detener a sus pero ya era tarde. Soos paso la lengua a la comida, espero unos segundos y comenzó a toser y rascarse la lengua.

-Te lo advertí- A Caroline no le parecía muy gracioso, pero los gemelos se rieron de la estupidez de Soos.

* * *

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar a la isla. La niebla cubrió todo el lugar y dificulto la visión. Mabel, quien debía vigilar, estaba jugando con un ave y por eso chocaron contra la playa. Después de asegurarse de que el bote no sufrió ningún daño, todos bajaron y siguieron a pie. Mientras mas se adentraban a la isla, mas niebla había. Soos se detuvo en un árbol con el letrero de la Isla Hunde Trasero.

-Chicos, miren esto- Soos tapo "Hunde" y solo se leía "Isla Trasero". A Mabel le pareció gracioso y comenzó a reír.

-Soos, basta, esto es serio- Mabel trato de contener la risa. Caroline no estaba prestando atención, ella estaba mirando a su alrededor, la niebla lo cubría todo. Soos toco su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Pasa algo, Caro?- Dijo Soos

-No... Nada- Dijo Caroline

-Segura, parece que viste algo perturbador. Por un momento parecías asustada de algo-

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta- Caroline se quedo pensando por un momento. -Debió haber sido tu imaginación-

-Puede ser. A veces mi mente hace bromas muy crueles- Dijo Soos y se escucho un rugido a lo lejos. Caroline agarro la manga de Soos. -Dime que escuchaste eso-

-No estoy sorda, Soos- Caroline y Soos se acercaron a Dipper y Mabel. -¿También lo escucharon?-

-Si- Dijo Mabel y miro a Soos. -Dime que fue tu estomago-

-Ya quisiera, mi estomago hace sonidos de ballenas- Dijo Soos y Mabel se acerco a el para comprobarlo y era cierto. Es como si Soos tuviera una ballena dentro de el.

-Wow, es majestuoso- Dijo Mabel.

-Deberíamos ponerte en la exhibición, Soos. Serias una buena atracción para la cabaña- Dijo Caroline. Dipper dejo caer su linterna y una rata se la llevo, dejándolos a ciegas. El rugido volvió a escucharse, esta vez mas cerca. Caroline se escondió detrás de Soos junto a Mabel.

-Esta mas cerca- Dijo ella. -Y nosotros sin armas para defendernos-

-Saben, no se si esto valga la pena- Dijo Soos. El también quería irse.

-¿Que no valga la pena? Chicos, imaginen que podría pasara si conseguimos la foto- Dipper comenzó a imaginarse lo que pasaría si consiguen la foto. Mabel se le sumo a la fantasía mientras que Caroline y Soos los miraban.

-¿Te diste cuenta que fantasean bastante?- Caroline le susurro a Soos.

-La ventaja de ser niños. Aun recuerdo cuando tu hacías lo mismo- Dijo Soos apuntando a la cabeza de Caroline. -Tenias ideas locas-

-Eso ya paso-

-Tenemos que hacerlo!- Dipper grito

-¡Yo te sigo!- Dijo Mabel y ambos corriendo a lo mas profundo del bosque, Soos corrió detrás de ellos. Caroline miro a su alrededor de nuevo antes de seguirlos. Tenia el presentimiento de que algo la seguía, pero tal vez era su imaginación.

* * *

Mientras caminaban, Caroline saco su celular para ver que hora era. Había pasado una hora y media desde que dejaron solo a Stan. Caroline suspiro, ella se sentía algo culpable por abandonarlo de esa manera. Pero a veces se pone pesado. Dipper estaba al frente del grupo, Mabel y Soos en el medio y Caroline al final. Para pasar el rato, Mabel empezó a cantar rap, mientras que Soos le da sonido.

-Yo soy Mabel, que rima con papel. También rima con clavel y también rima con Samuel- Ella canto.

-Oye, deberíamos escribir eso- Sugirió Soos. Dipper se detuvo de la nada y levanto la mano.

-Chicos, ¿escucharon eso?- El pregunto. El rugido se escucho de nuevo. Esta vez mas fuerte. Pajaros volaron en la dirección opuesta al rugido. Dipper y Mabel estaban emocionados. Soos tomo una gran rama del suelo como arma, la partió a la mitad y se la dio a Caroline.

-Hay que estar preparados- Dijo Soos.

-Lo se. A la primera señal de peligro, nos largamos- Dijo Caroline. -No me arriesgare a que Dipper y Mabel salgan lastimados- Caroline y Soos siguieron a los gemelos hasta una pequeña playa. Todos dejaron de caminar al ver una silueta que parecía una especie de dinosaurio acuático. La niebla lo cubría. Todos se escondieron detrás de un tronco antes de que el animal se mueva. Caroline saco una de sus cámaras y la preparo.

-¿Listos chicos?- Pregunto Dipper. Todos asintieron. -¡Ahora!- Dipper grito y Soos salio corriendo hacia el monstruo mientras sacaba las fotos. Caroline corrió detrás de el y los Gemelos al final. Al llegar a la orilla, la niebla se disipo y revelo al "monstruo". Resulto ser un barco volcado con adorables castores mordisqueando la madera. Soos siguió sacando fotos a los castores. Caroline le siguió la corriente y decidió sacar fotos también. Dipper estaba totalmente decepcionado, al igual que Mabel. -Pero... ¿Que fue ese sonido? Escuchamos el rugido de un monstruo- Dijo Dipper, decepcionado. El rugido se escucho de nuevo, todos miraron a la dirección del sonidos, solo para ver un castor mordisqueando una moto-sierra.

-Un castor con una moto-sierra- Dijeron Soos y Caroline al mismo tiempo -¡Cool!- Ambos empezaron a sacar la foto.

-Puede que el anciano si estaba delirando- Dijo Dipper. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Soos estaba dándole una sesión de fotos a una castor que parecía estar disfrutándolo, Mabel también sacaba fotos del lugar. Dipper se sentó en la orilla del lago, Caroline se sentó a su lado. -¿Que le diremos al tio Stan, Caroline? Lo abandonamos por nada-

-No te desanimes, Dipper. Todo saldrá bien- Dijo Caroline mientras Dipper lanzo una piedra al lago. De pronto algo se movió debajo del agua y comenzó a alejarse de la orilla. El animal salio del agua y extendió su enorme cuello. Dipper y Caroline se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que el monstruo si era real. Dipper saco su cámara rápidamente y comenzó a sacar fotos.

-¡Ahi esta! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- Dijo Dipper. Mabel y Soos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente. Caroline trato de advertirle a Dipper que el monstruo estaba detrás de el. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. -¿Que les pasa? No es tan difícil. Solo tienen que apuntar y...- Dipper se dio vuelta para sacar la foto, el monstruo estaba a solo centímetros de el. El monstruo lanzo un rugido y Dipper se paralizo del miedo, Soos y Mabel salieron corriendo. Caroline agarro a Dipper de su chaleco y corrió con el en sus brazos. El monstruo comenzó a perseguirlos, era algo lento, pero se las arreglo para pisarle los talones.

-¡Soos, Mabel, no mires atrás! Corran hasta el bote!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado al bote. Soos giro el bote y se alejaron de la isla, pero el monstruo era persistente. Dipper encontró la oportunidad de sacar una buena foto, pero su lente estaba rota. Caroline saco sus cámaras, las cuatro que ella tenia, tenían el lente roto. Debió haber pasado mientras corría.

-¡Soos, dame una cámara!- Grito Dipper. Soos estaba arrojando todas sus cámaras hacia el monstruo. -¡Soos!-

-Descuida Dipper, me sobro una- Soos le arrojo la ultima cámara pero esta se rompió en el suelo.

-¡No!-

-¡Olvídalo ya, Dipper!- Grito Caroline. El monstruo estaba justo detrás de ellos. Soos condujo por todo el lago para perder de vista al monstruo, desafortunadamente era imposible. Soos dio la vuelta por la isla y choco contra el bote abandonado de los castores. Castores aterrizaron en el bote de Soos y comenzaron a mordisquearlo todo, incluso a Dipper, Mabel y Soos. Caroline se alejaba de ellos y los pateaba fuera del bote, al ver que Soos estaba ocupado tratando de quitarse un castor del rostro, Caroline tomo el timón. Caroline evito chocar contra los barcos de los demás pescadores. El monstruo se acerco a ellos y destruyo parte del bote tratando de volcarlo. Caroline condujo hasta unas cataratas, no había a donde ir. -¿Que hacemos ahora?- Grito Caroline. Dipper saco el diario y busco rápidamente algo en particular. Dipper apunto a las cataratas.

-A las cataratas. Hay una cueva del otro lado- Dijo Dipper. Caroline acelero a las cataratas y las atravesó. El bote choco contra la arena de dentro de la cueva y los 4 salieron disparados hacia el suelo. El monstruo entro y estaba a punto de matarlos, pero no podía acercarse mas. No cabía por el túnel. El monstruo estaba atrapado. El grupo celebro y Dipper buscaba una cámara pasar fotos, Mabel levanto la gorra de Dipper y saco la ultima cámara. Dipper saco todas los fotos posible del monstruo y comenzaron a celebrar. El monstruo golpeo la pared de la cueva y una roca cayo sobre su cabeza. Lo mas extraño fue que del monstruo salían chispas. Dipper y los demás estaban confundidos- Dipper se acerco al monstruo y empezó a tocarlo. De lejos no se notaba, pero el monstruo era totalmente de metal. -¿Que rayos?- Dipper se subió a la espalda del monstruo y encontró una escotilla. En ese momento llamo a los demás y junto abrieron la escotilla solo para encontrar a McGuket tratando de manejar a la criatura.

-¡¿McGuket?!- Dijo Caroline. -¿Que rayos estas haciendo ahi?- McGuket no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban viendo hasta que Caroline grito.

-¿Usted?- Pregunto Dipper. ¿Pero porque?!- McGuket parecía nervioso y no quería responder, pero decidió hablar ya que estaba acorralado

-Yo... Yo solo buscaba atención- Respondió McGuket

-Aun no lo entiendo- Dijo Caroline.

-Primero invente un generador bio mecánico de ondas cerebrales y luego aprendí a operar la palanca con la barba!- Caroline no sabia que decir ante la barba. Parecía tener mente propia, por no mencionar que parecía imposible.

-Si, pero... ¿Porque lo hizo?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Bueno...- McGuket se quito el sombrero -Cuando llegas a ser un viejo como yo, nadie te presta atención. Mi propio hijo hace meses que no me visita. Así que pensé en llamar su atención con un robot de 15 toneladas- McGuket comenzó a reírse como loco. -Pensándolo bien, parece una locura. Ustedes no saben lo que hacemos los viejos por un momento en familia- En ese momento la culpa los golpeo a Dipper, Mabel y Caroline, en especial a Caroline ya que Stan era su padre. Dipper aun tenia la gorra de pesca que le dio Stan, la miro y suspiro.

-Chicos, los verdaderos monstruos son ustedes- Dijo Soos. -Lo siento, me hizo ¡bum! y salio de mi cabeza-

-¿Porque no le dices a tu hijo como te sientes?- Pregunte Caroline.

-No, señor, tenia que trabajar en el robot. Invente muchos robots en mi época- McGuket comenzó a hablar de como construía robots solo para llamar la atención o vengarse de alguien que no fue a su fiesta de retiro. -Bien, debo volver a trabajar en mi rayo mortal- McGuket volvió al interior del robot y se puso a trabajar.

-Bien, chicos. Díganle adiós al concurso de fotos- Dijo Caroline y se bajo del robot. -Es hora de volver-

-Tía, todavía nos queda un rollo en la cámara. Tengo una idea- Dijo Dipper

* * *

Stan estaba volviendo al muelle, decepcionado de que el día de diversión familiar se haya estropeado de tal manera. Sus sobrinos e hija lo dejaron solo para cazar un monstruo. Stan dirigió el bote a la orilla pero fue detenido por un bote hecho pedazos, en el estaban Dipper, Mabel, Caroline y Soos. Parece que la pasaron tan mal como el, aunque en su caso pudo haber sido mucho peor considerando el daño del bote. Dipper le tomo una foto a Stan, lo que lo desoriento un poco.

-¿Niños?- Pregunto. -Pense que estaban jugando y divirtiéndose con Soos-

-Bueno, estuvimos todo el día intentando encontrar un dinosaurio legendario- Dijo Dipper

-Pero descubrimos que el único dinosaurio con el que queremos pasar nuestro tiempo es contigo- Dijo Mabel. Stan miro a Caroline, ella no dijo nada. En su lugar se puso el gorro de pesca y subió al bote de Stan.

-Lo siento, Papa. Se que querías un tiempo de calidad en familia y nosotros solo te ignoramos y te dejamos de lado como un trapo viejo. Me siento mal por eso y quiero compensarlo- Caroline tomo la caña de pescar que estaba en el bote. -Que te parece si competimos? Quien atrape al pez mas grande gana-

-... ¿Que te parece si lo hacemos mas interesante?- Pregunto Stan. -El que atrape al mas grande, ganara 100 dolares-

-¡Hecho!- Caroline miro a los chicos. -Yo pido a Mabel para mi equipo!-

-¿Que ahora es por equipo?- Pregunto Stan.

-¿Que te pasa, Papa? Asustado?- Pregunto Caroline en tono burlón

-¿Asustado yo?- Stan agarro a Dipper y lo subio al bote. -Soos, tu también vienes. Necesito ganar esto-

-¡Oye! Son 3 contra 2, eso no vale- Dijo Mabel.

-No te preocupes, no ganaran. Estas viendo a una veterana de la pezca-

-Veterana. Cuando tengas 50 años- Stan empujo a Caroline para que pierda el balance. Como consecuencia cayo al agua. Stan la señalo y comenzó a reírse.

-Me vengare de esta, Papa- Caroline subió al vote rápidamente y trato de tirar a Stan del bote. Lo que debía ser una competencia de pesca, se convirtió en una competencia para ver quien cae primero del bote. Toda la tarde fue un tiempo de calidad en familia, Dipper saco muchas fotos que quedaron en el álbum de fotos de Mabel. La ultima foto fue la mejor de todas, los cinco posando frente al lago de Gravity Falls. Mabel abrazaba a Dipper como si fuera un oso de peluche, detrás de ellos, Soos tenia su brazo alrededor de Caroline mientras que ella arruinaba el cabello de Stan. Lo curioso de la foto fue que en una esquina, en el lago, podía verse la silueta de una criatura de cuello largo. Nadie se había dado cuenta de esto hasta unos años después...


	4. Cumpleaños y Clones por doquier

_**Aviso desde ahora, voy a saltearme capítulos ya que todo es desde el punto de vista de mi OC. No va a estar siempre involucrada en algo con los gemelos, tiene otras cosas que hacer :P Solo voy a saltearme los capítulos que creo que no son relevantes. No serán muchos.  
**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3** : Cumpleaños y Clones por doquier

 _ **8 Años antes**_

 _Caroline tenia un pastel de chocolate frente a ella. Las velas del pastel formaban el numero 12. Hoy ella cumplía sus 12 años y Stan estaba emocionado. Al lado de Caroline estaba Soos, el chico que trabajaba en la Cabaña del Misterio con Stan. El no podía quitar la vista del pastel. El no podía esperar para poder comer un pedazo, Caroline dio una pequeña sonrisa ante su comportamiento infantil antes de soplar las velas._

 _-Espera. ¿Pediste los deseos primero?- Pregunto Stan._

 _-Claro que si- Respondió. Obviamente era una mentira, ella no creía en eso. Para ella era imposible que los deseos de cumpleaños se hagan realidad, si asi lo fueran... Ella ya tendría lo que quería hace mucho. Caroline soplo las velas, Soos festejo con el matasuegras y tiro confeti por los aires. Varios de estos cayeron sobre el pastel._

 _-Bien, Caroline. Ya tienes 12 años, ¿Como te sientes?- Pregunto Stan_

 _-Normal... Creo-_

 _-Dentro de poco notaras los cambios, mientras tanto- Stan saco una pequeña caja de debajo de la mesa. -Feliz cumpleaños, niña- La caja estaba envuelta en papel naranja con círculos blancos. -Soos me ayudo. Si no fuera por el, te estaría dando otra cosa. Sabes que soy malo con los regalos-_

 _-Al menos no me estas dando dinero. A mi no me sirve-_

 _-Eso dices ahora. Quiero verte repetir la misma frase cuando cumplas 18 años. Ya veremos- Caroline agarro la caja y arranco el papel con un poco de entusiasmo, ella no quería mostrar que estaba desesperada por saber que era. Debajo del papel, la caja era de color marrón, como todas las demás. Caroline la abrió y sus ojos brillaron al ver su regalo. Caroline saco de la caja una botella grande, dentro había un colibrí parado en una rama. Parecía real, el nivel de detalle era asombro. Obviamente el regalo no era de por aquí._

 _-Siempre me dices que tu animal favorito es el colibrí- Dijo Soos. -Así que el Señor Pines y yo salimos a buscarte algo relacionado con tu animal favorito-_

 _-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Stan. -Estaba en una venta de garage a las afueras del pueblo. El dueño no quería deshacerse de el tan fácilmente, así que lo tomamos cuando no estaba mirando- Dijo Stan con una sonrisa en la cara._

 _-¿Lo robaste?- Caroline no estaba sorprendida a este punto_

 _-No es robar si nadie te ve, Linda-_

 _-... Bueno, iba a venderlo de igual manera- Dijo Caroline. Dejo la botella en la mesa y abrazo a Stan. -Gracias, Papa. Tu también, Soos. ¡Abrazo grupal!- Soos se tiro sobre ellos y los abrazo. A pesar de tener 16 años, Soos podía levantarlos a los dos sin mucho esfuerzo._

 _-¡Maldición, Soos. Me asfixias!- Grito Stan. Ese fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños que Caroline tuvo. Una fiesta pequeña, junto a las personas que mas quiere en el mundo._

* * *

Caroline estaba sentada en su cama, ordenando los objetos que tiene en la caja debajo de su cama. Esa caja contiene objetos personales, dinero, entre otras cosas. La tenia bajo llave para que nadie la abra, y si alguien llegaba a abrirla, ella tenia sus maneras de saber quien fue. Caroline saco un sobre gordo con dinero, eran al menos 5 mil dolares que estaba ahorrando para poder comprar su propio auto o ir de viaje sola. Stan dejo que Caroline saque su licencia, pero no le comprara un auto hasta quien sabe cuando. Así que estaba entre el auto o viajar. Con 5 mil no le alcanzaba para viajar, debía ahorrar mas, así que guardara para el auto. En la caja habían varias tarjetas de cumpleaños y cassettes de cámaras de vídeo viejas. Caroline los desplazo para ver lo que se ocultaba debajo de todo eso. El Libro Purpura. Caroline suspiro al ver el libro, ella lo oculto de nuevo con las cartas y los cassettes. Caroline puso un par de billetes mas en el sobre y lo metió de nuevo en la caja. Caroline cerro la caja con llave y se recostó en la cama después de poner la caja debajo de su cama.

-Tal vez vuelva esta noche- Dijo en voz baja. -No he avanzado recientemente- Caroline se levanto de su cama, estiro los brazos al techo y bostezo. Hoy no tenia ganas de hacer nada, la ultima semana pasaron muchas cosas. Primero que nada, su padre reabrió el museo de cera, saco todas las figuras para exponerlas junto a una nueva figura de cera de el mismo que Mabel había hecho. La presentación fue un desastre, como siempre, y todo fue de mal en peor cuando alguien decapito la figura de cera de Stan. Al final resulto que las figuras estaban vivas y querían matar a Stan, pero lo confundieron con la figura. Dipper y Mabel se deshicieron de la figuras, mientras que Caroline paso todo el día buscando la cabeza de cera de Larry King en la ventilación. No hubo suerte asi que abandono la búsqueda, es una cabeza después de todo. No puede hacer ningún daño.

Después hubo problemas con Gideon Alegría, a Caroline nunca le agrado ese chico, y mucho menos cuando estaba cerca de Mabel. Gideon se había enamorado de Mabel, Caroline interfirió en el asunto y solo consiguió que Gideon la use como practica de tiro. Gideon tenia un amuleto mágico que le daba poderes mentales y levitación. Después de eso, los gemelos se metieron en varios líos en los que Caroline no estuvo presente pero escucho sus anécdotas, como la tienda embrujada en la que se metieron con los amigos de Wendy. Tal parecía que el peligro los seguía a donde quiera que vayan. Caroline sacudió su cabeza y bajo por las escaleras, hoy era un día especial para ella y como de costumbre no esperaba nada de nadie, a excepción de Soos. El nunca la decepciono en los cumpleaños, no por nada ella y Soos son los mejores amigos. No lo muestran muy seguido a los demás, pero cuando están solos, surgen discusiones interesantes como por ejemplo, ¿Que harían en el apocalipsis zombi? Y cosas asi. Caroline llego a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa, Mabel entro corriendo y se tiro encima de Caroline.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Tía Caroline!- Dijo Mabel y le tiro confeti en la cara. Caroline cerro sus ojos, pero igualmente algunos confetis entraron a sus ojos. Caroline se saco a Mabel de encima y trato de sacarse el confeti.

-¡Rayos, Mabel!- Caroline se saco los confetis de los ojos. -Si vas a dejarme ciega, que sea mañana en el día del Pionero-

-Jaja, Perdón, estaba emocionada. ¡El Tio Stan esta preparando algo en el salón!- Dijo Mabel emocionada.

-Si es una fiesta no la acepto. El sabe que no me gusta las fiestas grandes- Caroline fue con Mabel al salón y encontró a Stan y Soos inflando globos, Wendy en lugar de atarlos, los soltó para que se desinflen. Dipper estaba mirando alrededor del lugar como iba la decoración. -¿Que están haciendo?- Pregunto Caroline.

-Preparando una fiesta, ¿Que no es obvio?- Pregunto Stan.

-¿Asumo que es para mi?-

-Si y no. Estoy usando esta oportunidad para traer a gente joven a la Cabaña y hacer que gasten dinero. Los jóvenes buscan diversión, Los haré explotar de diversión- Dijo Stan. Caroline se sintió un poco decepcionada.

-Así que mi cumpleaños es una excusa para el negocio... Esa es nueva- Caroline trato de verlo desde un punto de vista comercial. A la Cabaña del Misterio le vendrá bien esta clase de eventos cada tanto.

-No creo que la gente venga a la Cabaña buscando esta clase de diversión- Dijo Dipper y se sirvió una gaseosa. Stan se la quito.

-Esto es para los clientes. ¿Porque no hacen algo util y hacen copias de los volantes?- Stan le dio un papel a Dipper y lo leyó en voz alta

- _"Fiesta para niños y Adolescentes en la Cabaña del Misterio ¿Gratis?"_. Tío Stan, yo no pondría Gratis con signos de pregunta-

-Es una estrategia. Hare que los chicos duden y traigan todo el dinero que tengan para poder participar. Ademas, no hay ningún salón de fiestas en el pueblo, los joven van a querer venir, aunque les duelan los bolsillos- Stan estaba muy seguro del éxito de la fiesta.

-Lo que digas, Papa. Llevare a los niños a la tienda de fotocopias- Caroline se ofreció a acompañar a Dipper y Mabel. Soos se metio en la conversación.

-Me encanta ese lugar, hacen de todo. Tazas, almanaques a toda hora, lo hacen todo en la fotocopiadora- Soos tiro una rima. -No es su lema, es que me emociono al hablar de ese lugar-

-Ni siquiera se molesten. Hay una fotocopiadora en mi oficina. Al fin repare ese lindo vejestorio, quedo como nueva!- Dijo Stan. Pocos minutos después, Caroline y los chicos entraron a la oficina y vieron la fotocopiadora de Stan, era un desastre.

-Pegarla con cinta no significa que quedo como nueva- Dijo Caroline. -No recuerdo como es que se rompió- Caroline trato de recordar como es que la consiguieron y como fue que se rompió. Ella no recordaba si fue ella o Soos quien la destruyo. Dipper abrió la tapa del scanner.

-¿Esto siquiera funciona?- Pregunto. Dipper encendió la fotocopiadora e hizo una sonido raro. Dipper dejo su brazo sobre el scanner y la fotocopiadora lo escaneo y comenzó a sacudirse. Caroline alejo a Dipper y Mabel de la maquina y papel comenzó a salir. La fotocopiadora funcionaba al menos. En el papel se podía ver el brazo de Dipper. -Bueno, funciona-

-Perfecto- Caroline agarro el papel y miro la copia. Estaba bien detallada. De la nada el papel comenzó a arrugarse y moverse por si mismo. Caroline lo soltó, el papel cayo al suelo y el brazo de Dipper salio del papel. El brazo cambio de gris a tener color, dejo de ser plano y paso a ser tridimensional. El brazo se arrastro hacia ellos, Mabel se asusto y le tiro el vaso con jugo que tenia en la mano. El jugo cayo sobre el brazo y comenzó a desintegrarse.

-No puede ser- Dijo Dipper. -Esta fotocopiadora puede copiar seres humanos-

* * *

Después del "pequeño" problema que tuvieron con la fotocopiadora, Caroline y los gemelos acordaron no hablar de esto con nadie. Sacaron fotocopias de los volantes y los pegaron por todo el pueblo. Todo el día lo pasaron afuera, colgando volantes bajo el sol infernal. Después de la travesía, Caroline y los gemelos se encontraron en el salón de nuevo. Stan los llamo para terminar de organizar la fiesta. Estaban todos parados en fila mientras Stan revisaba unos papeles.

-Bueno, gente divertida, y Dipper- Dijo Stan. Dipper se ofendió un poco por eso. -Hablemos de negocios. Soos, por trabajar gratis... Y rogarme, te permitiré ser el DJ-

-No se arrepentirá, Señor- Dijo Soos y saco un libro de su bolsillo. -Tengo este libro que me enseña a ser un buen D-D-DJ- Básicamente ese era el titulo del libro.

-No es buena señal- Dijo Stan y paso a Wendy. -Wendy, tú y Mabel trabajaran en la entrada-

-¿Que? Pero Tío Stan, esta fiesta es mi oportunidad de hacer amigos- Dijo Mabel. Dipper levanto la mano.

-Yo puedo trabajar con Wendy- Dijo Dipper. Caroline lo vio fijamente, no se necesitaba ser experto para saber que Dipper estaba enamorado de Wendy, se le notaba en los ojos cuando la miraba.

-Te advierto que si lo haces, debes prometer que te quedaras en la entrada con Wendy y no podrás escapar. Estarán toda la noche los 2 solos- Dipper no tenia intención de dejar pasar esta oportunidad así que acepto sin dudarlo. -Bien, solo quedas tú, Caroline- Dijo Stan y miro a su hija. -Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Es tu cumpleaños, pero tienes que estar aquí cuando la fiesta normal termine. Tendremos otra por tu cumpleaños, solos tu, yo y los demás- Stan apunto a Soos, Wendy a los gemelos. -Ahora vayan a prepararse- Dijo y todos se fueron del salón. Caroline fue directo a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Ella tenia todo ese rato libre hasta que Stan le diga cuando empieza su fiesta.

Dipper entro y se preparo para vender los boletos en la entrada. Dipper se puso un moño negro mientras se miraba al espejo, Se dio vuelta para alcanzar un desodorante, cuando volvió a verse al espejo, Mabel estaba a su lado. Dipper se asusto.

-¿Que haces Mabel?- Pregunto Dipper. Mabel imito a Dipper

- _"Puedo trabajar en la caja contigo Wendy. Besame"_ \- Mabel comenzó a besar al aire.

-Si, si. Ríete si quiere. Pero yo tengo un plan para asegurarme que mi noche con Wendy sea perfecta- Dijo Dipper

-¿Un plan?- Pregunto Mabel. -Dime que no hiciste una de esas listas complicadas como siempre-

-¿Listas complicadas?- Pregunto Caroline desde su cama. -¿Que es eso?-

-Mis listas no son complicadas- Dipper saco un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado. Lo abrió y se volvió una lista gigante. -¿Ves?-

-Yo veo una lista demasiado larga para tu propio bien- Dijo Caroline. -¿Cual es el plan, genio?-

-Es facil en realidad. Escucha, Paso 1: Conocernos mejor con un divertido dialogo. Dialogar es como hablar, pero con gracia-

-Dipper, ¿puedo ser sincera?- Caroline pregunto y Dipper asintió. -Si fuéramos a salir juntos y no te conociera, lo mas seguro es que te dejaría en medio de la cita. Todo tiene que ser espontaneo, no puedes planear toda la cita-

-Caroline tiene razón. Suena como una pésima idea para torpes- Dijo Mabel

-Si, esto no es un dialogo. Es lo que quiero evitar con Wendy. El paso final es invitarla a bailar- Dipper comenzó a fantasear. -Si sigo los pasos del 1 al 11, nada podrá detenerme-

-Dipper, tu mismo te detienes- Dijo Mabel. -¿Por que no puedes acercarte a hablarle como una persona normal?-

-Es el paso 9, Mabel- Dipper apunto a su lista y el paso 9 decía justamente eso. _"Hablarle como una persona normal"_. Dipper guardo su lista y salio de la habitación.

-Mabel, lo que lo detiene es su edad. Wendy nunca saldría con el- Dijo Caroline y se sentó en su cama. -Entiendo como se siente, me paso lo mismo y lo supere. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Mabel y se sentó a su lado. -Conozco de casualidad a este chico misterioso?- Mabel golpeo un poco a Caroline con su codo mientras se reía.

-Claro que si, Mabel. Es Soos- Dijo Caroline como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Mabel se quedo quieta por unos segundos antes de alterarse.

-¡¿COMO?! ¿Te gustaba Soos? ¡No lo creo!-

-En serio. Por eso no quiero que Dipper vaya tras una chica que no solo es mayor que ella, sino que no tiene ninguna oportunidad-

-¿Pero tu le dijiste a Soos como te sentías?- Mabel pregunto a Caroline se quedo callada. -¿Ni una palabra?- Caroline se puso nerviosa.

-Tenia miedo, Mabel. Tanto que en un punto salte al tacho de basura para espiarlo- Caroline se avergonzó y se tapo la cara. -Dejemoslo así. Es cosa del pasado-

-No puede quedarse así. No puedes dejarlo así-

-Mabel, ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Me escuchaste? A NADIE. Ni a Dipper, ni a Stan, ni a Wendy y definitivamente ni a Soos. ¡Este secreto debes llevártelo a la tumba!-

-No creo aguantar tanto-

-Mabel- Caroline la miro a los ojos. -Prométeme que no dirás nada- Mabel suspiro.

-Esta bien, lo prometo- Mabel se levanto de la cama. -Pero me debes algo por guardar el secreto- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Caroline le dio algo de dinero a Mabel para que no abra la boca sobre lo que ella sentía sobre Soos. Ella no siente nada por el ahora, le gusta que sean amigos nada mas, pero le da vergüenza admitir que a ella le gustaba, mas que nada por que no tenia el coraje de decírselo a nadie. Caroline se quedo sola en su habitación, mirando al techo. El aburrimiento la estaba matando. Paso solo una hora, la gente ya debió haber llegado al lugar. Caroline se levanto de su cama y decidió bajar al salón. Antes de bajar, reviso su ropa para verse presentable, Ella tenia puesta su típica chaqueta negra vieja, una remera blanca debajo y unos jeans holgados, un poco algo rasgados. Ella tenia mas ropa, pero prefiere tener esta por que le resulta cómoda. Caroline salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Caroline paso por la oficina de su padre y voy a Dipper hablando con Dipper, ella siguió de largo hasta se detuvo a procesar lo que acababa de ver. Caroline corrió hasta la puerta y estaba Dipper... con otro Dipper.

-¡¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?!- Ella grito

-Oh, Caroline. Solo estábamos...- Dijeron los dos Dippers al mismo tiempo.

-Dipper, ¿que hiciste?- Caroline miro a los dos Dippers. -¿Cual es el original?- Un Dipper levanto la mano y el otro lo señalo. -Perfecto, Ahora dime, ¿Por que creaste un clon con la fotocopiadora? No ibas a conquistar a Wendy con... Oh Dios Mio. Tu plan se complico aun mas-

-En parte- Dijo el Dipper original. -Wendy entro a la fiesta y necesito a alguien para que se quede en la entrada en mi lugar-

-Podrías haberme preguntado a mi para hacer tu trabajo- Dijo Caroline con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh... Pero es tu cumpleaños. No quieres pasarlo atendiendo a los clientes-

-Hay muchas cosas que no quiero hacer, Dipper. Las tengo que aguantar casi todos los días, ademas puedo quedarme unos minutos sacandole dinero a niños- Caroline miro al clon y noto que tenia el numero 2 en su gorra en lugar del dibujo de Pino. -Sigue con este estúpido plan, no vamos a matar al clon por ahora. Pero te estaré vigilando-

-¿No vas a decirle a Mabel?-

-Ella no necesita saber. Solo sigue con tu plan, yo estaré deambulando- Caroline salio del cuarto y siguió hasta el salón. Allí encontró a mucha gente bailando, Soos estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como DJ y Mabel estaba en una competencia de Baile con Pacifica Noroeste. Caroline se sentó en una silla y solo se quedo ahí, mirando a los demás bailar. Caroline se quedo un buen rato allí hasta que unos chicos se le acercaron para invitarla a bailar, ella los rechazo. Si ella iba a bailar, lo haría con alguien que conozca. Caroline vio a Dipper poniendo su plan en acción, y como fallaba miserablemente por Robbie. Dipper salio del salón, su clon lo siguió a escondidas. Caroline suspiro y los siguió, ella tenia un mal presentimiento. Ellos entraron a la oficina de Stan y crearon otro clon. -¡¿Otra vez Dipper?!- Caroline grito. -No puedes seguir con esto Dipper-

-Pero necesitamos a alguien para que robe la bicicleta de Robbie, de esa forma dejara a Wendy y yo podre bailar con ella- Dijo el original.

-Espera- Dijo el Dipper numero 3. -Si Robbie me atrapa estaré solo-

-Tienes razón- Dipper se subo a la fotocopiadora. Caroline se acerco para sacarlo de allí, ambos forcejearon, Caroline lo saco pero tropezó sobre el scanner. La luz la cubrió y el papel salio de la maquina. Una copia de Caroline salio del papel, solo que le faltaba una mano izquierda.

-Esto se complico- Dijeron Caroline y su copia al mismo tiempo. -Dipper ¿en que rayos estas pensando?- Caroline y su copia no podían dejar de hablar al mismo tiempo. La Caroline original señalo a su copia. -¡Tu cállate! Dipper, ¿porque no vas a hablar con Wendy como alguien normal? No es difícil, estas complicando las cosas, se va a salir todo de control-

-Ella tiene razón, Dipper- Dijo la copia de Caroline y la miro de pies a cabeza. -Ahora que lo pienso, estas algo encorvada y tus manos son un poco grandes-

-¿En serio?- Caroline miro sus manos. -Es cierto... Bueno chica, es hora de deshacerme de ti- Caroline abrió la puerta de la oficina, pero su copia la cerro. -¿Que estas haciendo?-

-¿Piensas que volveré a la nada? Si voy a morir, disfrutare mi cumpleaños- Dijo la Copia.

-¡Es _MI_ cumpleaños! ¡Ademas, no vas a salir a ningún lado, te falta una mano!- Dijo Caroline. La Copia miro las manos de Caroline y sonrió.

-Eso puede arreglarse-

-¿Q-Que vas a hacer?- La copia tomo las manos de Caroline y con una fuerza sobre humana, las puso en el scanner. Un par de manos salieron del scanner, la copia agarro una engrapadora y se puso la mano que faltaba. -¡Dippers, hagan algo!- Grito Caroline.

-Oye, ¿no vas a hacerle daño a Caroline?- Pregunto el Dipper original.

-¡Claro que no! Solo quiero disfrutar un poco de la fiesta... Y tal vez vivir mas de lo usual- Dijo la copia.

-Caroline tenia razón, esto se complica- Dipper miro a sus copias. -¿Alguno tiene un plan?- Los clones se miraron los unos a los otros hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo...

* * *

- _¡DIPPER! ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!_ \- Caroline estaba golpeando la puerta del closet de su habitación. Su copia estaba con ella, también golpeando la puerta. -Si llego a salir, me las pagara- Caroline se rindió y se sentó en el suelo, su copia seguía golpeando la puerta hasta que decidió sentarse también. Las dos se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron.

-Niños- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Las dos comenzaron a reírse un poco.

-Bueno... ¿Que quieres hacer?- Pregunto Caroline. -¿Juegos de mesa, cartas, hablar de cosas sin sentido? Tu eliges-

-No se tu, pero Me gustaría que repacemos nuestro _"Proyecto"_. Estamos estancadas, ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo su copia.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, creo que estamos en un camino sin salida. Al menos el plan de contingencia esta activado, si lo peor llega a pasar, estamos cubiertos- Caroline miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba el closet. -Lo único que me preocupa es lo que nos pase cuando el momento llegue...-

-Si terminamos con esto no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso. Solo Necesitamos materiales... No se consiguen de los arboles-

-Lo se...- Caroline suspiro. -Parece que estamos en un aprieto-

-Encontraremos la forma, descuida-

-Oye... El diario que Dipper encontró... Tal vez nos sea útil-

-Tienes razón Chica... Tienes razón- En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el Dipper original fue lanzado dentro del closet. Caroline tomo esta oportunidad para correr hacia la puerta y tratar de salir, pero los Dippers cerraron demasiado rápido. -Buen intento- Dijo la copia

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito Caroline. -¿Que paso Dipper?-

-Bueno... Le hable a Wendy como una persona normal y me saltee varios pasos. A los clones no les gusto y me encerraron- Dijo Dipper.

-Perfecto. ¿Ahora como salimos?- Pregunto Caroline. Dipper saco un clip de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aprovecharon que los clones estaban discutiendo entre ellos y los 3 salieron corriendo. Dipper siguió hasta el salón, Caroline y su clon pararon en el pasillo. -Espera, no podemos salir las dos al salón- Dijo Caroline. -No quiero causarle un infarto a Stan-

-NI yo- Dijo el clon. De pronto los clones de Dipper aparecieron y las inmovilizaron. Los Dipper corrieron al salón y trajeron al original al pasillo.

-Vamos, amigo, Rindete- Dijo el clon numero 2. -Somos mas que tu-

-Aguarden, chicos. ¡Piénsenlo!- Dijo Dipper. -Somos todos iguales, mental y físicamente. Si empezamos a pelear duraría toda una eternidad- Los clones comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Dipper aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo a Numero 2.

- _LUCHA DE CLONES_ \- Grito un clon y todos comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos. Caroline y su clon miraron desde lejos.

-¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto el clon.

-Dejemoslos así. Dipper sabrá que hacer... Después de todo, se desintegran con agua, no es la gran cosa-

-Si... ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- Pregunto el clon. Caroline se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la propuesta.

-Si tomas algo te desintegrarías-

-Lo se, ya no me importa. Pasara eventualmente, bien podría tomar algo antes de morir- Caroline y su clon dejaron a los Dippers peleándose entre si y fueron a la maquina expendedora de la tienda. Agarraron un par de gaseosas y Caroline comenzó a beber, su clon solo miraba la lata.

-Hoy fue un día raro- Dijo Caroline.

-Lo se, y pensar que la fotocopiadora podía hacer esto...- El clon hizo una pausa. -Caroline, no dejes el Proyecto. Necesitamos terminarlo antes de que termine el verano. Lo sabes muy bien, si los materiales escasean... consiguelos, no importa como-

-Cuando dices eso te refieres a...- Caroline no quería terminar la frase. El clon solo asintió. -Encontrare los materiales, no te preocupes por eso. Le daré un vistazo al diario de Dipper. Debe haber algo útil allí-

-Aprovecha todo lo que tienes a tu alcance. Asegúrate de que nadie este mirando, _"el"_ lo ve todo- Dijo su clon antes de beber toda la lata de un solo trago. -Te veré en el otro lado amiga mía- El clon abrazo a Caroline mientras se desintegraba. -No estas sola, recuerdalo- El clon se deshizo completamente hasta volverse un charco de gaseosa.

-... Todo saldrá bien- Caroline tiro el resto de su gaseosa al suelo. -Me asegurare de ello- Caroline limpio el suelo antes de volver al salón. Ella fue por la parte de afuera de la Cabaña y se encontró con Dipper en la puerta del salón. El estaba revisando sus bolsillos. Dipper saco su lista y la rompió en pedazos. -Todo termino?- Pregunto Caroline.

-Si... Mabel tenia razón. Yo mismo me detengo. Y tu también tenias razón. Lo complique todo, solo quería que todo sea perfecto y lo arruine. Perdón por arruinar tu cumpleaños-

-Dipper, mi cumpleaños comienza cuando todos los desconocidos se van del salón. El día todavía no termino, faltan unos minutos para medianoche- Caroline puso sus manos en los hombros de Dipper. -No te sientas mal por esto, aprendiste algo de todo esto... Podría decirse que Yo también- Caroline miro a la puerta. -¿Que te parece si entramos y nos alocamos un poco? Si Wendy no quiere bailar contigo, siempre puedes bailar conmigo. Me hace falta un compañero de baile... Si tu quieres-

-Lo pensare- Dipper abrazo a Caroline. -Feliz Cumpleaños Tía-

-Gracias sobrinito- Caroline y Dipper entraron al salón y la fiesta comenzó...

* * *

 _Mientras Caroline disfrutaba de su cumpleaños, El libro purpura se abrió por un momento dentro de su caja. Podían verse un par de letras flotando en la hoja, como si tuvieran vida propia. De pronto, un ojo se formo dentro del libro, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo. El libro se cerro de nuevo y sangre comenzó a salir de dentro de sus hojas..._


	5. El Peor Día del Pionero del mundo

_**Este es un capitulo muy corto. Si quieren lo pueden saltear, no aporta nada :P Pero me divertí un poco escribiéndolo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4:** El Peor Día del Pionero del mundo

Caroline estaba mirando por la ventana del auto de Stan, ellos fueron al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para la Cabaña. No debían tardar tanto, pero hoy había mucho trafico y era decir mucho, el pueblo era chico y no debería pasar algo como esto. Stan tocaba la bocina del auto como loco, mientras Mabel jugaba con los nachos.

-Miren, chicos ¡Aros de Nachos!- Mabel si rió de si misma. -¡Soy tan divertida!-

-Eso es discutible- Dijo Stan y siguió tocando la bocina. -¡Vamos! ¿Porque hay tanto transito? ¿Y por que esta todo...?- Stan vio carretas frente a el. -¿Carretas?- Al escuchar esa palabra, Caroline recordó que día era y porque había tanto trafico.

-¡Papa! ¡Sácanos de aquí antes de que sea tarde!- Ella grito.

-¡En eso estoy!- Stan grito y tomo otra ruta para salir del pueblo. Gente comenzó a caminar por la calle, haciendo mas difícil el escape.

-Tio Stan- Dijo Dipper. -¿Que esta pasando?-

-¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de que sea tarde!- Dijo Stan mientras deba marcha atrás con el auto. Stan piso los frenos. -¡Nos rodearon de carretas! ¡Nos atraparon! ¡ **NO**!- Stan grito al aire.

-Bien... Me voy caminando- Caroline abrió la puerta y salio del auto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo aquí, Caroline!- Stan grito y salio del auto. Dipper y Mabel los siguieron. -Odio el Día del Pionero. Todos los años estos locos disfrazados celebran el día en que Gravity Falls fue fundado- Stan le explico a los gemelos que estaba pasando. Ellos se asombraron a ver todo lo que el pueblo estaba haciendo, como fabricando velas, buscando oro, comiendo carne y... Casándose con pájaros carpinteros. La fiesta de apertura estaba por comenzar y Mabel estaba impaciente por participar, Dipper también. Los únicos que parecían amargados eran Stan y Caroline.

-Tio Stan, Caroline, ¿quieren venir?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Ni lo sueñes, Mabel. El Día del Pionero es un día donde todos actúan como idiotas, fingiendo que están en 1863 y todo eso. ¿Por que no pueden celebrar como la gente normal? Solo recordando al fundador, haciendo actos en su honor. No volviendo en el tiempo- Dijo Caroline.

-Tampoco cuenten conmigo. Recuerden, si vuelven a la Cabaña hablando como esta gente, ¡no les abriré!- Dijo Stan.

- _¡Hay un forastero en mi nueva carreta!_ \- Dijo Dipper hablando como un granjero

- _¡Pues que me parta un rayo!_ \- Dijo Mabel y ambos salieron corriendo.

-¡No les abriré!- Grito Stan. -Vamonos de aquí Caroline-

-Yo te sigo- Caroline y Stan subieron al auto. Stan sin dudarlo acelero a todo lo que daba el auto y salieron a máxima velocidad del pueblo. Lamentablemente, el auto se quedo atorado en el lodo al salir de la calle.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito Stan y siguió acelerando. -Caroline, ¿puedes bajarte a empujar?-

-Con tal de salir de aquí- Caroline salio del auto y empezó a empujar mientras Stan aceleraba, el auto se estaba hundiendo en la tierra. -¡Papa, detente! ¡El auto no va a moverse!-

-Rayos!- Stan salio del auto solo para ver que las ruedas estaban hundidas en la tierra. -Maldigo este día- Stan vio al mecánico del pueblo paseando con un burro. Parece que su suerte comenzaba a cambiar. -Oye, tú, el del burro. Ayúdame con mi auto-

-¿Que? Aquí en 1863, jamas oí la palabra auto- Dijo el mecánico apegándose al estúpido personaje. -Dígame señor, ¿Que es esta caja mágica con ruedas?-

-Por Favor, Steve. ¡Nos conoces!- Dijo Caroline. -¡Deja de actuar por 5 minutos y ayúdanos! ¡Vamos, amigo, Ponle onda!-

-¿ _"Onda"_? No me es familiar esa atrevida y nueva expresión- Steve sigo con el personaje de granjero ignorante del siglo XIX.

-Ya no lo soporto más- Stan agarro a Steve de los hombro y los sacudió. -Cada segundo que paso aquí me vuelvo mas estúpido. ¡Ayúdame por el amor de Dios!- El Alguacil Blub vino corriendo hasta ellos.

-¿Vamos a tener que intervenir, Pines?- Dijo Blub

-Vaya, pero si es el Alguacil- Dijo Stan. -¿Que van a hacer? ¿Ponerme en un Cepo?- Stan comenzó a reírse.

-Alguacil, todo esto puede arreglarse con calma- Dijo Caroline. -Solo Necesitamos ayuda con el auto-

-¿Auto?- Pregunto el Alguacil. -Esas cosas no existen en 1863. Es mas... ¿Que son?- Incluso el Alguacil sigo con el estúpido juego. Caroline ya perdió la paciencia.

-¡Dejen de decir eso! ¡Estamos en 2012! ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio que todos los años ustedes finjan estar en 1863 solo para celebrar la fundación del pueblo! ¡Es estúpido! En lo que a mi respecta, todos ustedes pueden irse a la _p*******_ -

* * *

Caroline insulto a la policía como si no hubiera mañana, algo que nunca había hecho. Incluso Stan se sorprendió. Una cosa llevo a la otra y los dos terminaron en un cepo de madera cada uno. Caroline solo miro al piso y suspiro.

-¿Quien te enseño ese lenguaje?- Pregunto Stan.

-No soy sorda, Papa. Te escucho en las noches cuando te tropiezas con los muebles-

-Oh... Perdón- Stan miro a su alrededor y trato de encontrar algo para sacarlos a ambos de allí. -¿Alguna idea de como sacarnos de aquí?-

-No, solo esperar hasta que Dipper y Mabel aparezcan... Papa- Caroline se puso nerviosa

-¿Que?-

-Tengo que ir al baño-

-Aguanta un rato, no deben tardar en venir- De pronto apareció Gideon con ropa ajustada de la época, cargando tomates. -Jajaja, Lindo atuendo Gideon. ¡Hasta te ves menos niña que nunca!- Dijo Stan.

-Vaya Stanford, soy solo un humilde granjero con su mercancía- Gideon tomo un tomate y se lo lanzo en la cara. -¡Ups! Se me cayo uno- Gideon miro a Caroline por un momento y dudo si lanzarselo o no.

-Si lo haces, te buscare y me vengare pequeño demonio. No me conoces cuando me enojo. Nunca me viste enojada y no te conviene verme así- Caroline amenazo a Gideon y el le tiro un tomate solo para hacerla enojar.

-¡Ups! Se me cayo otro- Gideon salio corriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Alegría! ¡Te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que necesitaras ayuda medica para sentarte!- Caroline forcejeo para poder salir de su cepo.

* * *

Paso una hora, Caroline y Stan seguían en el cepo. No había señal de Dipper ni Mabel por ningún lado. Stan tenia un clip en su boca, el trataba de alcanzar el candado del cepo para poder abrirlo.

-Vamos... Vamos- El clip se cayo de su boca. -¡Rayos!- Para empeorar la situación, Pacifica Noroeste apareció frente a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si son los Pines. La tía y el tío abuelo de Mabel. Parece que la familia esta destinada a hacer criminales- Dijo Pacifica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ve a molestar a alguien mas, Noroeste- Dijo Caroline.

-¿Quieren ser libres?- Pregunto Pacifica. Stan y Caroline se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Cual es el truco?- Pregunto Stan.

-Solo quiero que diga que la familia Noroeste es la mejor familia de Gravity Falls- Dijo Pacifica.

-Que sea por escrito- Dijo Stan. Pacifica puso una pluma en su boca y un anotador frente a el. Stan escribió. Pacifica le saco la pluma y se la dio a Caroline.

-Que sea con buena letra, Caroline. Te destacas por eso- Dijo Pacifica. Caroline escribió. Pacifica vio lo que ambos escribieron y se horrorizo. Stan escribió " _ **APESTAS**_ " y Caroline escribió " _ **BRUJA**_ ".

-Y lo escribimos con la boca. Jajaja- Stan y Caroline se rieron de Pacifica. Pacifica le silbo a un grupo de personas que estaban viendo los tomates. Ellos se dieron vuelta y Pacifica apunto a Stan y a Caroline. Ellos se acercaron con los tomates y se prepararon para lanzarlos.

-¡Oh Por Favor!- Los tomates golpearon a Caroline tan fuerte en la cara que se desmayo...

* * *

Paso otra hora. Caroline estaba tratando de pensar en algo positivo para no mojar los pantalones. Stan seguía tratando de escapar, Caroline se resigno y espero a Dipper y a Mabel. Su suerte iba de mal en peor. Caroline suspiro miro al cielo, el sol la cegó y volvió a ver al suelo. Lo primero que vio fueron unos zapatillas marrones. Ella alzo la vista y vio Soos comiendo un pedazo de carne.

-¡Soos! ¡Mi buen amigo! Al fin algo de suerte- Dijo Caroline. -Papa estamos salvados, Soos nos sacara de aqui-

-Lo dudo mucho Caroline- Dijo Stan.

-¿Porque están en los cepos?- Pregunto Soos.

-Una larga historia, Soos. Para resumir... Insulte a los oficiales- Caroline trago saliva. -Use las palabras con... P, D y H. Casi en ese orden-

-Ouch, debiste haberte enojado mucho- Dijo Soos mientras terminaba su carne.

-Sabes como nos ponemos con el Día del Pionero. Soos, ¿puedes sacarnos de aqui? Por favor, necesito ir al baño y no quiero mojar los pantalones en publico- Caroline suplico.

-Oh, me gustaría, Caro. Pero no me siento muy bien ayudando a un criminal- Caroline cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse.

-Soos... Vas a sacarme de aquí para que pueda ir corriendo a un baño. Si no lo haces, me enojare mucho-

-Por favor, Caroline. No es personal, es que no quiero tener problemas. Son muy estrictos este día en particular- Soos se sentó frente a ella. -Pero te puedo hacer compañía por al menos una hora. Sabes, mi abuelita me cuenta varias anécdotas interesantes que creo que te gustaran- Soos siguió hablando, Caroline no lo soportaba mas. De pronto Ella vio a Wendy caminando con su familia.

-¡WENDY!- Caroline grito, Stan también alcanzo a ver a Wendy y ambos trataron de llamar su atención. Desafortunadamente, los ignoro. Wendy los escucho, incluso se dio vuelta para verlos, pero los ignoro. -Maldita Bruja- Caroline susurro

-Bueno, como iba diciendo- Soos siguió hablando y Caroline solo cerro los ojos y le rezo a los dioses para que el día termine ahora.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel finalmente aparecieron, Stan les contó lo que paso mientras Caroline solo miraba al suelo. -Sufrieron demasiado- Dijo Mabel.

-¿Tienen una llave?- Pregunto Caroline. -Me duele la espalda y necesito ir al baño. Por favor, se los suplico. Hare lo que ustedes quieran-

-¡Trato Hecho!- Dijo Mabel. Dipper saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió los cepos. -¡Libre! ¡Libertad al fin!- Caroline salio corriendo a un baño, tropezando con cada persona que estaba frente a ella. Stan salio del cepo y noto que Mabel tenia un sombrero negro.

-¿Porque ese sombrero, Mabel?- Pregunto Stan

-Soy una congresista- Dijo Mabel

-¿Disculpa?- Stan no entendió ni una palabra.

-Estas oficialmente disculpado- Mabel y Dipper comenzaron a reírse

-Nunca hablaras con sentido, ¿verdad niña?-

-No, Tio Stan, Nunca lo hare. ¡Mabel se va!- Mabel dio un gran salto para atrás y cayo sobre un tacho de basura. -¡Estoy bien!- Caroline volvió del baño y abrazo a Dipper.

-Me salvaste la vida. Mis riñones iban a explotar- Caroline casi se pone a llorar. -¿De donde sacaste esa llave?-

-Es una larga historia, Tía. Una larga historia-


	6. Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable Nº23

_**¡Hace poco me vi los cortos de Gravity Falls y me encantaron! Lo que me resulta difícil de encontrar son los días exactos en los que ocurren los cortos y cuando toman lugar los capítulos. El Journal 3 que sacaron a la venta tiene las fechas, pero no encuentro ningún scan y vídeo que me muestre bien los detalles. Si alguno sabe de algún vídeo o sabe donde ver los scans del libro, me sera de gran ayuda :D Ya que este capitulo es de uno de los cortos, sera el capitulo 4.5 :P**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4.5** : _Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable #23_

Caroline estaba en su habitación, leyendo una revista de comics para pasar el rato. Al otro lado de la habitación, Dipper le daba instrucciones a Mabel sobre la cámara de vídeo que tenia en las manos. Era la misma que el y Caroline usaron para vigilar a Mabel y a Norman dias despues de que el verano allá comenzado. Caroline mostró cierto interés en lo que estaban haciendo, mas que nada porque Dipper tenia fotos de Stan pegadas a un cartón que decía " _El Tatuaje de Stan_ ". Caroline suspiro, dejo su revista en la cama y fue a ellos para ver que tramaban.

-¿Que hacen chicos?-

-Caroline, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que empezaría una serie de vídeos de misterios?- Pregunto Dipper. Caroline recuerda que Dipper le había dicho eso durante el desayuno el otro día. A ella no le importo mucho, pero parece que Dipper se lo esta tomando en serio.

-Si, lo recuerdo- Caroline miro a las fotos de Stan. -Así que... ¿El Tatuaje de Papa? ¿Que tiene de misterioso?-

-¿No te parece raro? Tiene una forma extraña ¿Nunca le preguntaste sobre el?-

-La verdad nunca me intereso el tatuaje. Una vez me pico la curiosidad y le pregunte. Dijo que me lo diría cuando llegue el momento... Y cuando tenga "Edad para entenderlo". No se cuando sera, ya tengo 18 años-

-Entonces, ¿te sumas?-

-... No se si esto cuenta como un misterio que valga la pena grabar, Dipper- Caroline tenia sus dudas.

-Vamos, sera divertido- Dijo Mabel y apunto a Dipper con la camara. -Caroline, acércate a Dipper. Grabamos en 3... 2.. 1...- Dipper se preparo para la cámara.

-Espera, Mabel, deja que al menos me arregle el pelo- Caroline se peino un poco. Mabel empezó a grabar y puso sus dedos frente a la lente. Se puso a aplastar la cabeza de Dipper.

-Hola, Soy Dipper Pines. La chica que esta aplastando mi cabeza es Mabel- Dijo Dipper. Mabel saludo a la cámara.

-Estoy ayudando- Dijo Mabel.

-Y la adolescente a mi lado es Caroline- Caroline solo saludo a la cámara sin saber que decir. -Hoy en "Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable" veremos- ¡Ya deja eso, Mabel!- Dipper le grito a Mabel para que deje de aplastarle la cabeza. -Hoy investigaremos la anomalía numero 23: El Tatuaje secreto del tío Stan- Dijo Dipper y Mabel apunto a las fotos con su cámara. Todas tenían fecha de cuando fueron tomadas. -¿Que oculta el? ¿Una broma universitaria? ¿Un símbolo secreto o algo mas extraño? Stan afirma que no existe, pero hoy vamos a averiguarlo-

-Luego de otro emocionante episodio de...- Mabel interrumpió a Dipper y apunto a la bandita que tenia en la pierna. -¿Que hay debajo de mi bandita?- Mabel comenzó a sacársela lentamente. Dipper le saco la cámara de las manos y corto el vídeo.

* * *

La cámara comenzó a grabar de nuevo. Dipper y Soos estaban frente al termostato. Caroline estaba grabando mientras que Mabel vigilaba la puerta por si Stan aparecía.

-¿Estas grabando, Caroline?- Pregunto Dipper. Caroline levanto el pulgar. -Bien, este es el plan. Stan nunca se quita la camiseta- Dipper corrió a la cámara. -Y es obvio que oculta el tatuaje- Dijo y volvió a su posición cerca del termostato. -Con Soos vamos a " _Subir la temperatura de este misterio_ "- Dijo Dipper entre comillas. Soos soltó una carcajada.

-Me fascina como inventas esos chistes- Dijo Soos.

-Bien, chicos. La temperatura esta subiendo de a poco- Dijo Caroline. -Soos, acércate a papa y trata de que se quite la camisa. Dentro de poco empezara a sudar como cerdo, te lo aseguro-

-¡Entendido, capitana!- Soos fue a la otra sala. Caroline lo siguió y se escondió detrás de la puerta, grabando con la cámara. Stan estaba organizando algunas cosas de la tienda. Dentro de poco comenzara a sentir el calor. Caroline se quedo allí por un largo rato hasta que el calor la hizo quitarse su chaqueta y por poco se sacaba la camisa de no ser por que Dipper estaba detrás de ella. Soos se acerco a Stan y Caroline apunto a los dos hombres.

-Soos, necesito que organices algunas cosas de estante de alli- Dijo Stan y apunto al estante de la esquina.

-Lo haré enseguida- Soos miro a la puerta y le guiño a Caroline. -Uf, hace calor aquí, ¿no es asi señor Pines? Tal vez nos refresquemos si trabajamos sin la camiseta- Soos se saco la camisa y la tiro al suelo. -¿No lo cree?-

-Soos te pagaría para que te pongas la camiseta- Dijo Stan

-No sea tímido señor Pines- Soos se subió a la mesa y se acostó en ella. -Los cuerpos no deben avergonzarnos en absoluto-

-... Cuida la tienda un minuto. Quiero ir por un cuchillo para arrancarme los ojos- Dijo Stan y salio de la habitación. Soos se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a jugar con su estomago.

-Dime que estas grabando esto, Caro- Dijo Soos. Caroline no sabia si reírse o detenerlo. No le daba asco como a su papa así que soltó una carcajada y detuvo el vídeo allí.

-Soos, si sigo grabando tal vez te contraten como modelo- Dijo Caroline entre risas.

-¿Crees que sea posible?-

-Todo en este mundo es posible, mi amigo- Caroline le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Al ver que su mano quedo empapada de sudor, ella se limpio con su pantalón. -Ve a bañarte, Soos-

* * *

-De acuerdo, plan B!- Dipper tenia la cámara en mano. Caroline miraba de lejos como su plan B fallaba épicamente. Mabel estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Caroline vio como ella se desesperaba.

-¿Que buscas, Mabel?-

-¿Tienes una cámara? Quiero sacar un foto cuando el plan B falle- Ellos habían discutido el Plan B. Era estúpido, simple y no iba a funcionar de ninguna manera, pero Dipper insistió. Caroline saco un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Por que sacar un foto cuando puedes grabarlo y subirlo a youtube?- Caroline le dio el celular a Mabel y ella comenzó a grabar. Dipper se acerco a Stan, con su cámara en mano. Eso ya era mala señal. Stan estaba sentado en su sillón viendo la televisión.

-Oh No! Tienes roble venenoso en el hombro- Dijo Dipper. Caroline y Mabel soltaron una carcajada. -Yo te lo quito- Dipper extendió su mano y Stan le dio una palmada.

-Niño, si quieres ver mi tatuaje tendrás que esforzarte mas- Dijo Stan mientras seguía mirando la tele.

-¡Aja! ¿No habías dicho que no tenias un tatuaje?- Dijo Dipper. Caroline se acerco a Mabel.

-¿Por favor dime que estas grabándolo?-

-Cada segundo-

-No tengo- Dijo Stan. De la nada saco un marcador indeleble naranja. -¡Pero tu si!-

-¿Espera, que?- Stan salto sobre Dipper y le escribió la cabeza. -¡NOOOOO!- Caroline y Mabel si rieron mientras grababan como Stan le escribía a Dipper en la cabeza.

* * *

La cámara se encendió de nuevo. Mabel estaba grabando esta vez, Caroline estaba frente a la puerta del baño con una toalla en su hombro, estaba esperando su turno para bañarse. Soos estaba comiendo en la cocina. Dipper había perdido un poco la paciencia, Stan no iba a sacarse la camisa tan fácilmente. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por esto.

-Muy bien, Plan C- Dijo Dippen y Mabel lo apunto con la cámara. Stan había escrito " _Torpe_ " en su frente. -Stan esta en la ducha desde hace un buen rato, no quería llegar a esto, pero a veces hay que hacer cosas horribles por la ciencia-

-Prepárate para el trauma, Dipper- Dijo Caroline. -Yo una vez entre mientras se estaba bañando, fue horrible. ¡Suerte!-

-Tenemos fe en ti, Torpe- Dijo Mabel.

-Dipper, solo di Dipper- Dipper tomo la cámara de las manos de Mabel. Abrió la puerta del baño, el vapor cubrió todo el lugar. Dipper corrió la cortina y para su sorpresa, Stan estaba vestido y no solo eso. Lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

-Jamas vas a verlo, Hijo. ¡Te digo que jamas vas a verlo!- Dijo Stan, claramente enojado

-¿Cuanto llevas parado allí?- Pregunto Dipper

-¡Dame esa cámara!- Stan se lanzo sobre Dipper pero fallo y cayo al suelo. -¡Vuelve aquí Dipper!- Dipper corrió hacia la puerta. Caroline se puso frente a la puerta, Dipper y Stan se detuvieron al verla enojada. Cosa que nunca pasa.

-¡Stanford Pines!- Ella casi nunca se dirigía a Stan por su nombre completo. -¡Estuve una hora esperando en el pasillo a que termines de bañarte. Me estas haciendo desperdiciar el tiempo, mientras tu desperdicias el agua caliente!-

-P-Perdón, Caroline, es que- Stan se puso nervioso. Dipper aprovecho para escabullirse. -¡Oye!- Stan estaba por perseguir a Dipper pero Caroline puso su mano frente a el.

-Tu y yo vamos a tener una seria charla sobre no desperdiciar el agua caliente de nuevo. ¿Quieres pagar un fortuna por el gas?- Caroline miro a la ropa mojada de Stan. -¡Ve a cambiarte de ropa, ahora!-

-Pero-

-¡Sin peros!- Caroline dio un pisotón al suelo y Stan se fue a su habitación. -Sera posible... Parece un niño- Caroline entro al baño y abrió la canilla para bañarse. Mabel se quedo en el pasillo con la boca abierta.

-Caroline da miedo cuando se enoja- Dijo ella.

* * *

Dipper encendió la cámara, el estaba en el techo de la Cabaña del Misterio. -Aquí Dipper... Creo que me olvidare del tatuaje por un largo tiempo-

-¡Voy a encontrarte, Dipper! ¡¿oiste?!- Stan grito. -¡Caroline no esta para salvarte de nuevo!-

-Es todo por este episodio. El tatuaje de Stan sigue siendo un misterio... Pero supongo que puede esperar- Dipper apago la cámara...


	7. El cerdo del viajero del tiempo

**Capitulo 5** : El cerdo del viajero del tiempo

¿A quien no le gusta las ferias? Todos aman las ferias, incluso cuando son de muy mala calidad. Stan casi todos los años organiza una feria al lado de la Cabaña del Misterio, Caroline estaba un poco ansiosa por la feria. Su juego favorito siempre era el de tirar la pelota y ganar un premio. Ella era buena en eso. Caroline encontró a Stan hablando con Mabel sobre la feria, ella se acerco a ellos. Ella necesitaba saber si tenia algún trabajo que hacer. Si lo tenia, ella quería terminarlo rápido y disfrutar de la feria.

-Aquí lo tienes, Mabel- Dijo Stan. -La feria mas barata que el dinero puede comprar. No he ahorrado en nada- De la nada la cabina del teleférico se cayo, con Dipper dentro. Caroline corrió hacia el.

-Dipper, ¿estas bien?-

-Creo que el teleférico se rompió... Y con el muchos de mis huesos- Dijo Dipper mientras salia de la cabina.

-Jajaja, buen chiste Dipper- A Stan parecía no importarle si Dipper se lastimo o no, pero como salio tranquilamente de la cabina, parecía estar bien. -Muy bien, les tengo trabajo, chicos- Stan saco de su bolsillo varios certificados falsos. -Imprimí unos certificados falsos de seguridad. Peguen uno en todo lo que pueda generar una demanda- Stan les dio los papeles a los tres.

-Tio Stan ¿Esto es legal?- Pregunto Mabel

-Cuando no hay policías cerca, todo es legal- Stan se fue a ver el tanque de agua. El se va a sentar dentro para ver cuanta gente trata de tirarlo al agua. Obviamente el juego estaba arreglado. Caroline suspiro y agarro los certificados de Dipper y Mabel.

-Ustedes vayan a divertirse, yo me encargo- Dijo Caroline.

-¡Si!- Mabel salio corriendo. Dipper parecia algo nervioso.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Yo puedo sola, Dipper. Tu ve a los juegos, primero asegúrate de que funcionen bien- Caroline le dio una palmada a Dipper en la espalda y el se fue. Caroline comenzó a pegar los certificados en los juegos. Ya era costumbre de ella hacer este trabajo. No eran muchos los juegos, lo cual le permitió hacer el trabajo rápido y entrar a los juegos. El resto de los certificados que quedaron los dejo en su habitación. Caroline salio a elegir cual sera su primer juego, ella se mostró indecisa. Voy a Stan sentado en el tanque, ella sabia que estaba arreglado, pero aun así tomo una pelota.

-Vaya, Caroline. ¿En serio vas a intentar tirarme?- Pregunto Stan. Caroline tiro la pelota pero no le apunto al blanco, en su lugar apunto a Stan que estaba detrás del cristal. -¡Oye!-

-Perdón, se me resbalo la mano- Caroline tiro otra pelota al cristal antes de ir a otro juego. En su camino por la feria vio a Dipper y Mabel hablando entre ellos, para su mala suerte apareció Robbie frente a ellos.

-Hola niños raros, ¿no vieron a Wendy por aquí?- Pregunto Robbie y agarro el algodón de azúcar de Mabel.

-Oye!- Dijo Mabel.

-¿Que quieres Robbie?- Dipper ni siquiera lo quería cerca.

-Me compre unos jeans super ajustados y pensé que ella querría verlos- Robbie presumía sus nuevos pantalones. Caroline se acerco por detrás y lo sorprendió.

-Que pantalones mas feos, Robbie. ¿Se los compraste a un indigente?- Pregunto Caroline y le saco el algodón de azúcar de las manos.

-Podría decir lo mismo de los tuyos- Robbie empujo a Caroline. -¿Porque están rotos?-

-Se llama estilo, algo que te falta- Caroline empujo a Robbie. -Ve a molestar a alguien mas. No te acerque a mis sobrinos-

-No eres mi jefe, niña-

-¿Niña? Soy mayor que tu-

-Se dice por ahí que aun duermes con tu osito de peluche- Dijo Robbie. Caroline no parecía feliz, ella cerro su puño.

-Di algo mas, te reto-

-Umm, Tía- Mabel trato de detenerla, ella sabia que Caroline iba a empezar una pelea. Caroline se dio vuelta y le devolvió el algodón de azúcar a Mabel. Al ver la preocupación en su rostro, Caroline se detuvo y tomo su mano.

-Vayámonos a un juego, chicos- Caroline se llevo a los gemelos con ella.

-Eso es, Pines. Seguramente tus padres también eran cobardes, por eso te abandonaron- Dijo Robbie. Caroline se detuvo de la nada, no se dio vuelta para verlo. Solo miro al piso.

-¿Caroline?- Dipper estaba preocupado por ella. Caroline soltó a Mabel y se fue caminando a la casa. Ella cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en una esquina. Dipper y Mabel entraron y se acercaron a ella. -¿Estas bien, Caroline?-

-Déjame sola, Dipper- Dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos. -Ustedes salgan a la feria, yo necesito un tiempo sola- Dipper no quería dejarla sola ahora, Mabel se sentó al lado de Caroline.

-¿Tía, quieres comer salchichas? Tal vez eso te anime- Dijo Mabel, Caroline no dijo nada. Mabel la golpeo con el algodón de azúcar. -"Vamos, señorita, se que tiene hambre. Deme un mordisco y sea feliz. Hay una feria afuera, disfrute de este bello día"- Dijo Mabel con una voz grave. Caroline no se movió ni un centímetro. Al ver que ella no se moverá tan fácilmente, Dipper tomo a Mabel y se fueron a la feria, dejando a Caroline sola...

* * *

No hacia falta decir que el día fue horrible, tanto para Caroline como para Dipper. La única que lo disfruto fue Mabel, ella gano un cerdito al que llamo Pato. El día estaba terminando, Dipper perdió la oportunidad de pasar todo el día con Wendy solo por una pelota. Solo un pequeño accidente y ahora ella esta con Robbie disfrutando el resto de la feria. Dipper estaba devastado, no solo por el, sino por Caroline, el quería ayudarla pero no sabia como. Mabel se acerco a el y puso al cerdo frente a el. El animal tenia ropa de doctor.

-Llamando al Dr. Pato. Hay un chico con el corazón roto- Dijo Mabel. Dipper apenas se movió. -Vamos, Dipper, era un chiste. Estas como Caroline-

-Mabel, ¿Nunca deseaste volver el tiempo atrás y corregir un solo error?- En estos momentos Dipper quería una maquina del tiempo para cambiar su error.

-Nope, hago todo bien, todo el tiempo- Mabel estaba segura de que era perfecta. Lo cual no era cierto, nadie es perfecto, pero ella no quería aceptarlo.

-Escucha, Wendy solo salio con Robbie por que el estaba en el momento justo para darle hielo por su ojo hinchado. Solo yo no hubiera tirado mal la pelota, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero también le podría haber traído el hielo antes que Robbie de no haber sido por... ¡Ese sujeto!- Dipper grito y apunto al hombre calvo con anteojos, uniforme gris y cinturón raro. -¡Oye tú, el del cinturón! Arruinaste mi vida!- Dijo Dipper. Obviamente estaba exagerando, pero aun así se estaba tomando esto muy en serio.

-¿Eh?- Dijo el Sujeto

-No me digas "Eh?", Te he visto antes por aquí. ¿Que te traes? ¿Nos estas siguiendo?- Pregunto Dipper

-¿Y porque estas calvo?- La pregunta de Mabel no tenia sentido.

-Ah. Mi posición resulto comprometida- Dijo el sujeto. Puso mano derecha en su reloj y su traje comenzó a cambiar de color. -Adoptando modo invisible. Mezclando colores, inicial camuflaje... Vamos!- El traje no funcionaba como quería. Dipper y Mabel se sorprendieron al ver como el traje cambiaba de colores. No parecía tecnología de esta época.

-¡Es increíble!- Dijo Mabel. -¿Vienes del futuro?-

-¿QUe? ¡No! ¡¿Quien te dijo eso?!- El sujeto comenzó a asustarse y tiro un pañuelo a la cara de Mabel. -¡Limpiar memoria!-

-Esto es un pañuelo- Dijo ella.

-Ugh... De acuerdo, me atraparon- El hombre hizo una pausa. -Soy un viajero del tiempo-

-Espera... Si vienes del futuro, ¿Tienes una maquina del tiempo o algo así?- Pregunto Dipper

-Si, así es como funciona esto. Estoy aquí para buscar anomalías del tiempo, pero no veo nada fuera de lo común... Hay algo raro aquí- Dijo el sujeto. Dipper vio a Wendy y a Robbie en uno de los juegos. Después vio a la casa, Caroline estaba mirando por la ventana. Dipper le sonrió al viajero del tiempo.

-¿Me prestarías tu maquina?- Pregunto Dipper

* * *

Caroline estaba mirando un poco de televisión, cambiaba de canales cada segundo. Nada le llamaba la atención. Ella tiro el control al suelo y apago la televisión. Después de eso fue directo a su habitación. -Voy a vengarme de ese idiota. Voy a encontrar una maldición que funcione. Espero que le guste sangrar por cada orificio de su cuerpo, lo haré sufrir, haré que se trague sus palabras y...- Dipper y Mabel entraron por la puerta. Caroline se detuvo al verlos. -Hola..- Dijo ella y subió las escaleras.

-Caroline, espera- Dijo Dipper. Caroline se volteo a verlo. -¿Que dirías si pudieras cambiar la historia?-

-Es prácticamente imposible, Dipper- Dijo Caroline. -Ademas, no soy muy fan de causar paradojas en el tiempo- Dipper saco una rara cinta métrica de su bolsillo. -¿Que es eso?-

-Una maquina del tiempo- Dijo Mabel. Caroline vio a los dos gemelos por un segundo y suspiro.

-Yo diría que dejen el azúcar por un buen rato. Los esta haciendo alucinar- Caroline no se lo creía

-¡No, en serio! ¡Esto es real! ¡Te lo juro!- Dijo Dipper. -Ven con nosotros y veras que lo es-

-Si eso fuera real, ¿de donde lo sacaste?-

-Se lo robamos a un sujeto calvo del futuro- Dijo Mabel mientras abrazaba a un cerdo.

-... ¿Y el cerdo?-

-Se llama Pato. Es mi nueva mascota-

-Papa no permite mascotas, Mabel. Si así fuera, yo tendría un perro llamado Timmy- Caroline se dio vuelta si fue a su habitación.

-¡Caroline, vuelve! Se que sigues enojada por lo que dijo Robbie y se como te sientes, pero...-

-¡Pero nada, Dipper! ¡No sabes nada! Ninguno de ustedes sabe como me siento cuando alguien habla sobre mis verdaderos padres. Todos en este pueblo asumen que eran perdedores, gente que no les importo dejar a un bebe en la puerta de un desconocido. Puede que sea cierto, puede que no, pero yo quiero creer que tuvieron sus razones. ¡Ustedes no saben como me siento, sus padres no los abandonaron en la calle como animales! ¡Déjenme en paz!- Caroline cerro la puerta de la habitación. Dipper y Mabel se quedaron allí por varios minutos antes de volver al comedor de la casa. Ellos no dijeron nada, dejaron la cinta en la mesa. Soos entro y agarro un jugo del refrigerador.

-¿Que paso, chicos?- Pregunto Soos.

-Soos, tu conoces bien a Caroline, ¿no es asi?- Pregunto Dipper.

-La conozco tan bien que podría decirte lo que ella piensa- Soos se sentó con ellos. -¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Bueno... Robbie le dijo que sus padres fueron cobardes al abandonarla- Dijo Dipper. Soos suspiro.

-Vaya, va a tardar un rato hasta que se mejore. Ella es sensible con el tema de sus padres. Nunca quiere hablar de ello, ella quiere creer que sus padres eran personas de bien, y la razón por la que la abandonaron tiene una justificación- Soos se acerco a ellos. -Y aquí entre ustedes y yo... Ella aun cree que volverán por ella-

-¿Después de 18 años?- Pregunto Mabel

-No se si aun lo cree, tal vez se dio por vencida en eso, pero es lo que ella deseaba. Poder conocerlos- Soos se tomo todo el jugo y se paro. -Ella y yo nos llevamos bien porque tenemos mucho en común. Necesito volver afuera, si Caro aun se siente mal háganme saber y yo me encargare- Soos salio de la puerta.

-Vaya... ¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Bueno... Tenemos una maquina del tiempo- Dipper lo pensó por un momento. -Debemos ser muy listos con esto. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Blendin sobre la paradoja? Usaremos esto para corregir mi no fallo con la pelota, no le dará a Wendy en el ojo y Robbie no la consolara y así evitare que sean novios. En le camino tal vez podamos descubrir sobre los padres de Caroline-

-¿Estas seguro de eso Dipper?- Mabel no estaba muy segura de esto. -Me gustaría ver a Caroline cuando era solo una bebe, pero... ¿Que tal si vemos algo que no queremos? ¿Que tal si Robbie tenia razón?-

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr, Mabel- Dipper extendió la cinta. -¿Vienes?- Mabel dudo por un momento antes de aceptar.

-Por supuesto. Ademas quiero revivir el momento cuando gane a Pato- Mabel abrazo al cerdo. -Solo tengamos cuidado-

-Vamos, Mabel. ¿Que podría salir mal?- Pregunto Dipper. Dipper extendió la cinta hasta 6 horas antes.

-Bien, hasta luego, Pato- Dijo Dipper.

-¡Hasta antes!- Mabel lo corrigió. Dipper apretó el botón, la cinta se enrollo de nuevo, Mabel y Dipper chocaron los cinco y desaparecieron del lugar...

* * *

Nada salio como se esperaba. Tal parece que se creo una paradoja cuando Dipper gano el muñeco para Wendy y no golpeo su ojo. Para que esto pase, Mabel tenia que estar con Dipper, lo cual evito que ella gane a Pato y en su lugar, Pacifica lo gano. Mabel discutió con Dipper sobre esto, Dipper no quería volver para que Mabel gane a Pato, si volvían, Dipper no podría tener a Wendy, haciendo que todo su esfuerzo haya sido en vano. Mabel se peleo con Dipper por la cinta del tiempo y por un error terminaron dando vueltas en círculos por el tiempo, cambiando el pasado, dejando objetos a través del tiempo y eso causo que la cinta se sobre caliente y los envié de nuevo al presente, el presente de Dipper...

-Volvimos- Dijo Dipper. Mabel salto sobre Dipper y le quito la cinta. -¡Mabel, devuélvemela!-

-¡No! ¡Quiero a Pato devuelta- Mabel corrió hacia la casa. Dipper la siguió por detrás y la embistió apenas entraron. Mabel soltó la cinta y esta rodó hasta la mesa. Dipper se puso sobre ella y la detuvo. -¡Quitame las manos de encima Dipper!-

-¡Mabel, se acabado! ¡Olvidalo! Me esforcé mucho para perderla- Dijo Dipper.

-¿Pero no importa Pato? Era mi alma gemela- Mabel se puso a llorar

-¡Dijiste lo mismo sobre una bola de lana! ¿En serio quieres que Wendy salga con Robbie...?- Dipper se detuvo al notar que le estaba gritando a su hermana. En ese momento se dio cuenta al ver los ojos llorosos de Mabel. El estaba siendo egoísta, justo como Mabel. Ambos querían algo para ellos, pero si uno lo tenia, el otro no. Era un circulo vicioso, si esto seguía los separaría. Dipper se paro y dejo ir a Mabel. -Dios Mio... ¿Que estamos haciendo, Mabel?-

-N-No lo se- Mabel se levanto y saco del bolsillo de su sueter un par de fotos. Ella se saco fotos con Pato antes de reiniciar el tiempo. -Odio viajar en el tiempo ahora-

-Míranos... No llegaremos a ningún lado con esto- Dipper fue por la cinta y la extendió. -Esto tiene que parar-

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Mabel. Dipper suspiro.

-Ven conmigo... Tendrás a Pato de nuevo- Mabel se acerco a Dipper.

-Pero, Dipper... ¿Que hay de Wendy?-

-Tendré todo el verano para idear algo. Pero si no ganas a Pato hoy... Nunca lo tendrás. Pacifica ganara y quien sabe lo que haga con el pobre animal- Dipper miro al suelo. -La vida no es justa, Mabel. Nunca lo es- Dipper estaba por soltar la cinta y oprimir el botón, Mabel se tiro sobre el tratando de detenerlo. Mabel sintió lastima por Dipper, ella quería que el fuera feliz.

-¡No, Dipper! ¡Tu tendrás a Wendy!-

-Mabel, suelta la cinta. La vas a romper!- Mabel soltó la cinta y ambos fueron llevados atrás en el tiempo. Dipper y Mabel terminaron en la Cabaña del Misterio, pero parecia mas limpia, lo cual era decir mucho. Dipper miro a su alrededor, lo único que cambio fue la higiene del lugar, después de eso era exactamente igual. -Donde terminamos?- Pregunto Dipper. Se escucharon pasos viniendo del cuarto de al lado, se estaba acercando. Dipper tomo el brazo de Mabel y se escondieron cerca de las escaleras. Los gemelos se asomaron y vieron a Stan en el teléfono, el parecía nervioso.

-Si, escúcheme. Paso un día, Blubs. ¡Necesito que me ayude con esto!- Stan grito. -¡Caroline se perdió en el bosque!- Stan tenia en su mano el oso de peluche de Caroline. El lo miro por un momento y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. -¿Sabe que? Siga ahogándose en donuts. ¡Yo iré a buscarla!- Stan tiro el teléfono al suelo, agarro su campera y corrió hacia la puerta. En su apuro no noto a Dipper ni a Mabel cerca de las escaleras. Stan corrió hacia el bosque, con el oso en mano. Dipper y Mabel no sabían que estaba pasando.

-El Tio Stan... Nunca nos dijo sobre esto- Dijo Mabel. Dipper vio un sobre en la mesa, el lo agarro y dentro había una tarjeta de cumpleaños y algo de dinero. Dirigió su mirada al refrigerador, había un dibujo. Era Caroline y Stan, tomados de la mano. Obviamente el dibujo era horrible, pero sobre sus cabezas tenían escritos sus nombres. Dipper vio a Mabel y entonces a la cinta.

-¿Que hacemos?-

-¡Debemos ir a buscarla!- Dijo Mabel.

-No podemos interferir, Mabel. Si Caroline se perdió, regresara. Venimos de un futuro donde ella esta sana y salva- Dipper tenia razón. Si ellos mueven un dedo, estarán creando una paradoja.

-Pero me preocupa, Dipper. Ella esta ahí afuera, perdida. Si ayudamos a Stan, tal vez vuelva mas rápido-

-No, Mabel. No podemos intervenir. Dejaremos esto como esta- De pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Dipper tomo a Mabel y subieron por las escaleras. Desde el segundo piso vieron a Caroline entrando por la puerta, ella estaba cubierta de barro y mugre; múltiples heridas en sus brazos, sangre saliendo como si fuera un rió, su cabello tenia mechones blancos. Ella solo miraba al suelo mientras caminaba, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos como platos. Mabel se acerco a ella. -¡Mabel! ¡No!- Dipper susurro. Mabel toco el hombro de la niña de tan solo 8 años. Caroline ni siquiera se movió para verla, solo soplo y movió sus labios como su tratara de hablar.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Mabel. Caroline se volteo a verla. Los ojos verdes de Caroline se volvieron penetrantes, como si estuviera viendo mas allá de Mabel.

- _ **im rop neneiv ay... im rop neneiv ay... eugis nóicidlam al... adacram yotse**_ \- Digo Caroline, casi gritando. Dipper corrio hacia ella.

-¿Caroline, que paso? ¡Respondeme!- Dipper la agarro de los hombros

- _ **im rop neneiv ay... im rop neneiv ay... eugis nóicidlam al... adacram yotse**_ \- Caroline repitió como un disco rayado. Dipper tenia una grabadora con el. Tomo el aparato y grabo lo que Caroline dijo. Cuando Caroline termino, cayo al suelo.

-¡Tia Caroline!- Mabel trato de despertarla

-Dejala, Mabel. Tenemos que volver ahora-

-¡Pero no podemos dejarla así!-

-Nunca tuvimos que estar aquí en primer lugar- Dipper agarro a Mabel de la manga y volvieron a la feria. Dipper y Mabel suspiraron. No podían creer lo que acabaron de ver. Algo le paso a Caroline ese día, Dipper tenia su voz grabada para poder investigar. Pero aun así, era una imagen fuerte. Ambos tenían la misma pregunta en sus cabezas, ¿Que le paso a Caroline? De pronto, sus padres dejaron de ser importantes, era mas importante esto ahora. Dipper sacudió su cabeza, el necesitaba enfocarse en otra cosa. Ellos habían vuelto a la feria, antes de que Dipper ganara el premio para Wendy. El miro a Mabel. -Ve a ganar a Pato. Yo me ocupare de Wendy- Dipper podía ver que Maber todavía estaba preocupada por Caroline. -Después hablaremos sobre ello. Solo ve- Se sintió casi como una orden. Mabel corrió a ganar al cerdito de nuevo. Dipper saco de su bolsillo la grabadora y la miro por un momento. -¿Que te paso, Tía?-

Dipper siguió con lo que ya parecía una rutina, fue con Wendy para ganar el muñeco. Esta vez fallo a propósito, incluso así le dio en el ojo, aun cuando ni siquiera lanzo la pelota con fuerza. Robbie llego y consoló a Wendy. Dipper vio como Robbie se la llevaba, el se puso triste al ver como su esfuerzo se iba a la basura. Pero aun así, no le afecto tanto como debía. Algo mas invadía su mente, Caroline. Le preocupaba ese momento en el pasado y como estaba ahora en el presente. Mabel apareció con Pato en sus brazos, y una sonrisa en su cara.

-Gracias, Dipper. Te prometo que te lo compensare. En serio lo prometo-

-No te preocupes por mi, Mabel. Ademas, no creo que Wendy salga con Robbie todo el verano- Dijo Dipper. Blendin apareció detrás de ellos y le quito a Dipper la cinta.

-¡Ustedes!. ¡¿Saben cuantas reglas rompieron hoy?!- Blendin estaba exaltado. -No, en serio. ¿Cuantas fueron? No estaba con ustedes. Debieron ser muchas, ¿No?- Detras de Blendin aparecieron dos sujetos mas altos que el y tomaron su cinta del tiempo.

-Blendin Blandin- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Oh No. El Escuadrón supervisor de eliminación de las paradojas del tiempo- Dijo Blendin, obviamente asustado.

-Así es. Y nuestros teléfonos suenan sin descanso. Hay gente chocando los cinco en el Siglo XIX, y calculadoras contaminando desde hace ocho siglos- Dijo uno de los oficiales. Dipper miro a Mabel, ella solo sonrió y fingió no saber nada. -Estas arrestado por violaciones al código de conducta de los viajeros del tiempo- Los agentes agarraron a Blendin y se lo llevaron.

-¡No! ¡Fueron eso niños y su cerdo!- Blendin apunto a los gemelos.

-¿Ellos? Estas delirando, Blandin-

-¡Me vengare por esto!- Dijo Blendin. -Viajare en el tiempo y haré que sus padres jamas se conozcan- Dipper miro sus manos.

-Bueno... Seguimos aquí- Dijo Dipper

-Sip. Supongo que no sabremos quien estaba causando las anomalías del tiempo que Blendin buscaba- Dijo Mabel. Dipper se dio cuenta enseguida, ellos fueron los que causaron las anomalías. El no le dijo nada a Mabel porque no es algo que importe ya. Dipper y Mabel fueron a la casa, pero Dipper se detuvo al ver a Wendy y Robbie comiendo caramelos juntos.

-Tendre que sopotar esto todo el verano, ¿no?- Pregunto Dipper

-Esto es por Dipper y Caroline- Dijo Mabel y envía a Pato tras Robbie. -Ve por el!- Pato corrió hacia Robbie. Al ver al cerdo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el, Robbie salio corriendo y choco contra balde con agua caliente. El agua cayo sobre sus pantalones y estos empezaron a encogerse, apretando la mitad de su cuerpo. Robbie cayo al suelo y todos comenzaron a reírse de el. Dipper miro hacia la casa, vio a Caroline mirando por la ventana. Ella de a poco comenzó a sonreír, saco su celular y grabo todo.

 _"Hoy fue un dia muy extraño, pero al menos todos terminamos el día con una sonrisa"_ Dijo Dipper dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

Dipper se encontraba detrás de la casa con Mabel, era de noche y los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en escuchar la grabación. Lo único que escuchaban era la misma oración, una y otra vez. Dipper bostezo, el sueño le estaba ganando.

-Cada vez que lo escucho, me pone cada vez mas nerviosa, Dipper- Dijo Mabel. -Es como si estuviera poseida-

-No encontraremos nada asi, algo paso en el bosque. Vamos a descubrir que es- Dipper saco el diario y busco cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo. Lamentablemente nada que parezca relacionado con el comportamiento de Caroline ese dia hace años. -Tal vez si le preguntamos a Stan o a Caroline-

-No sospecharan? Ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos-

-La oportunidad se presentara, Mabel. Mientras tanto vamos a dormir- Dipper y Mabel volvieron a la casa. Lo que no sabian era que Caroline los estaba viendo desde la ventana...


	8. Pequeños problemas (Parte 1)

**_Perdón_** _ **por la tardanza. Finales y todo eso :P Este capitulo es corto, mas que nada porque me voy de vacaciones mas tarde. Nos vemos a mitad de enero ;D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6:**_ Pequeños problemas (Parte 1)

La familia Pines estaba mirando la televisión en la sala principal. Hoy era un día libre, así que decidieron pasar el rato mirando Pato-tective. Dipper miraba con atención la televisión, pero su miraba se desviaba momentáneamente a un miembro en especifico de su familia, Caroline, quien estaba sentada en el suelo ya que no tenia un asiento. Pasaron un par de días desde que el y Mabel viajaron al pasado y se encontraron con ella en un estado de shock y hablando en clave. Varias preguntas flotan en su cabeza, principalmente si ella los recuerda y también que fue lo que le paso. ¿Quien o que le causo esas heridas? ¿Que vio en el bosque? ¿Que esta escondiendo? Dipper quería saberlo porque le preocupaba su bienestar. Claro, fue hace años lo que paso y ya debe haberlo superado, pero quien sabe. Si Dipper quería respuestas, debía encontrar el momento indicado para hablar con ella. La segunda opción es simple, buscar en su lado de la habitación por pistas. El no quería tener que usar la segunda opción, se sentiría muy mal. Caroline noto que Dipper la estaba mirando y se volteo a verlo. Dipper dejo de verla y sus ojos se sumergieron en el televisor rápidamente. Alguien toco la puerta de la casa, Stan se levanto de su sillón y abrió la puerta.

-¡Sea Bienvenido a un mundo de Misterios! -Dijo Stan pensando que era un turista. El hombre delante de el parecía ser un hombre de negocios por su traje y postura recta.

-¿Stan Pines? -Pregunto el hombre. Stan dio un paso atrás al escuchar su nombre y salto a una conclusión.

-¡El cobrador de impuestos! ¡Me han encontrado! -Stan grito y tiro una bomba de humo para distraer al sujeto. Entonces corrió a la sala principal y saco una bolsa llena de dinero de la pared. Dipper y Mabel no sabían como reaccionar. Caroline se levanto del suelo y Stan le tiro la bolsa-. ¡Caroline, corre hacia la puerta secreta!

-¿Teníamos una puerta secreta? -Caroline entro en pánico. El hombre entro a la sala y todos se quedaron quietos.

-Señor Pines. Soy del concurso de ahorradores de cupones Winninghouse, y usted es ¡nuestro ganador! -El hombre dijo con entusiasmo y entro un hombre con una cámara de vídeo y dos mujeres sosteniendo un cheque gigante con la enorme cifra de 10 millones de dolares.

-Mi único y deseado sueño de ser millonario... ¡Se cumplió! -Grito Stan con alegría.

-¡Somos ricos! ¡Quiero un Delorean como el de volver al futuro! -Dijo Caroline

-Yo quiero un mayordomo -Dijo Dipper

-Y yo tendré un caballo parlante -Dijo Mabel.

-¡Firme y el dinero sera suyo! -El presentador del concurso le dio un contrato a Stan. El firmo inmediatamente. Todo parecía ir bien y de la nada Gideon aparece por detrás del cheque y lo rompe.

-¡Stanford, que torpe eres! Acabas de cederle la Cabaña del Misterio a este pequeñín -Gideon le quito los papeles y comenzó a bailar como si fuera el día mas feliz de su vida. Los gemelos se asustaron y Caroline se cruzo de brazos. Stan no parecía afectado.

-¿Porque no le echas un vistazo? -Dijo Stan. Gideon leyó en voz alta.

-La Cabaña del Misterio es cedida por la presente... ¿¡Chupa un limón, Pequeño!? -Gideon grito. Stan estaba diez paso delante de el a todo momento. Stan se rió en su cara al igual que todos los presentes, incluso el hombre que era parte de su plan. Gideon rompió el contrato-. ¿Como te atreves? ¡Soy una amenaza que no tomaran a la ligera!

-No podemos tomarte a la ligera, Niño. Estas gordo. -Dijo Caroline y soltó una carcajada

-¡Ya verán! ¡Vendré por ti, Stanford Pines! ¡Vendré por todos y cada uno de ustedes! -Gideon salio corriendo de la Cabaña. Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo por un momento.

-¿Quieren seguir viendo televisión? -Pregunto Stan. Los gemelos aceptaron.

-Ustedes sigan. Yo saldré por un momento -Dijo Caroline

-Como quieras. -Stan se volvió a sentar en su sillón y Caroline fue a la puerta. Dipper la siguió con los ojos hasta que ella cerro la puerta y desapareció de su vista.

-Tio Stan, ¿no te preocupa a donde valla Caroline? -Pregunto Dipper

-Ella demostró que puede cuidarse sola, Dipper. Ademas, ella tiene 18. Si ella no pudiera cuidarse sola, le estaría prohibiendo poner un pie fuera de la casa -Dijo Stan mientras se acomodaba en el sillón-. Me gustaría que no se quede trabajando aquí para siempre.

-¿Ella ya termino la secundaria? -Pregunto Mabel.

-Si, termino el año pasado. Es una de las pocas personas que termina a los 17 años. Después de eso me dijo que no sabia a que universidad ir y que tampoco sabia que estudiar y se termino quedando aquí. Si fuera ella me iría a trabajar a otro lugar, uno mejor.

-¿Si ella fuera a la universidad, la pagarías?

-¿Tengo cara de banco, Mabel? Si ella va a estudiar, sera todo de su bolsillo. -Dijo Stan. Dipper y Mabel pensaron lo mismo. Stan era demasiado tacaño.

* * *

Mas tarde ese día, Dipper estaba jugando una partida de Ajedrez con Caroline en la tienda de regalos, mientras Mabel miraba y Soos ordenaba la tienda. Dipper le gano a Mabel mas de lo que podía contar, incluso tenia anotado en una libreta todas sus victorias. Caroline no estaba prestando atención al juego, su atención estaba puesta en el techo, como si fuera algo que debería apreciarse. Dipper ideo su jugada y movió a la reina antes de tiempo, convencido de que Caroline no estaba prestando atención al juego. En el momento que Dipper le cedió el turno a Caroline, ella mueve su alfil, escondió tras los peones y se come a la reina. Dipper pensó haberlo tenido todo calculado, pero no vio el alfil y se confió de que Caroline no parecía estar prestando atención.

-¿Vas a mover, Dipper? -Pregunto Caroline sin animo alguno-. Pense que dijiste que iba a ser un reto para mi ¿Que paso con esa confianza? -Era como si Caroline se estuviera burlando de Dipper

-Me confié demasiado, Caroline. Espera y veras -Dipper movió la única torre que le quedaba en un intento desesperado por proteger al Rey. Caroline movió su reina para comer la torre, Dipper estaba en Jaque. Dipper miro el tablero detenidamente, solo le quedaba el rey, 2 alfiles, un caballo y 4 peones. Mientras que Caroline tenia una torre, dos caballos, un alfil, la reina, el rey y 5 peones. Dipper se dio por vencido y movió su caballo hacia el rey de Caroline, dejando el suyo desprotegido. El se confió y en una jugada, Caroline lo acorralo.

-Jaque Mate -Caroline agarro su reina y tiro la pieza del rey con ella-. Lo mas triste es que no estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto.

-Si, me di cuenta. Me confié por eso -Dipper empezó a guardar el tablero de ajedrez-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No en realidad. Hoy estoy aburrida. Es uno de esos días en los que te despiertas y no le ves el sentido levantarse de la cama. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?

-No, yo nunca me sentí así -Respondió Dipper.

-Yo tampoco -Dijo Mabel

-A mi me pasa de vez en cuando. Generalmente el chocolate me anima el día -Dijo Soos y saco una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo. Caroline suspiro.

-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta. -Caroline se levanto de su silla y fue a la puerta-. Vuelvo en uno rato, Soos -Soos asintió y Caroline salio de la tienda.

-Notaron que últimamente Caroline sale mucho. El otro día salio a la mañana y volvió a las 10 de la noche. -Dijo Dipper-. ¿Que crees que haga Soos?

-No se, le preguntaría pero seguramente evadiría mi pregunta. -Soos siguió trabajando.

-Yo creo que tiene novio. -Dijo Mabel y Dipper solo miro giro los ojos.

-Si, claro. -Dipper guardo todas las piezas del ajedrez en la caja y la puso en un estante-. No creo que esa sea razón para volver tan tarde. Ella esta en algo.

-No creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos -Dijo Soos-. Cambiando de tema. Mabel, ¿puedes pasarme el cerebro que esta en ese estante? El de mujer. -Soos apunto al frasco con un cerebro dentro (obviamente falso) y una peluca de mujer en la tapa.

-Yo lo hago, Soos. -Dipper se ofreció.

-Gracia, pero Mabel es mas alta. -Dijo Soos. Dipper se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-No es cierto. Somos iguales, siempre fue así.

-Mira otra vez, Amigo. -Soos tomo una cinta métrica de su bolsillo. Junto a los gemelos y los midió-. Sip, ella tiene justo un milímetro mas que tu

-¡¿Que?!

* * *

Habia pasado casi media hora desde que ella salio de la cabaña. Caroline estaba caminando por las calles del pueblo, sin rumbo aparente. Ella solo estaba deambulando. Dentro de su mente había una pila de cosas por hacer, ella estaba pensando en todo eso al mismo tiempo y la estaba volviendo loca. Su trabajo en la cabaña, lo que hará el resto del dia con los gemelos, pero lo mas importante, su proyecto secreto. Algo que no le puede revelar a su familia, ni amigos. Es mas, a nadie se lo puede decir. Ella lo juro. Caroline llego a la calle principal y se sentó en una banca, mirando al cielo. Ella quería ir a un lugar mas tranquilo, pero esto era suficiente. Ella se sentía agotada, sin energía. Caroline quería olvidarse de todo por un momento y tener al menos un solo día de tranquilidad, pero le era imposible.

-Esto es una mierda. -Dijo en voz baja para que nadie la escuche. Caroline cerro los ojos por un momento, pero los volvió a abrir rápidamente cuando escucho la voz de alguien irritante a su lado. Ella miro a su izquierda, solo para ver a Gideon sentado a su lado-. Mas te vale salir de mi vista, Albóndiga con patas.

-Vaya, Caroline, parece que estas de mal humor. Puedes contarme todos tus problemas. -Dijo Gideon con una voz dulce. Hay gente a su alrededor, el debía fingir ternura frente a ellos.

-Tu eres uno de mis problemas. Pero el mas diminuto. Comparado con todo lo demás, tu eres solo un grano de arena y si quisiera, podría aplastarte aquí y ahora si no hubiera ningún testigo ocular. -Caroline amenazo a Gideon y se levanto del asiento-. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer algo realmente importante. No puedo perder el tiempo con un enano como tu.

-¡No me llames enano! -Grito Gideon.

-Aww, ¿el pequeño enano se enojo? Eres algo adorable cuando te enojas. -Caroline se alejo de Gideon

-¡No te atrevas a escapar de mi! ¡Se tu secreto, Pines! -Gideon grito. Caroline se detuvo enseguida y giro para ver a Gideon-. Si, lo se, Caroline Pines.

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Se que escondes un libro en particular en la Cabaña. También te he visto dando vueltas por el bosque, buscando algo y de ves en cuando... Un Fuego azul te acompañaba. ¿Que escondes exactamente?

-Estas delirando, Gideon. Deja los dulces. -Caroline se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Fingiendo que no sabia de lo que Gideon hablaba.

-Lo haré, pero primero déjame decirte que tengo pruebas en vídeo. -Dijo Gideon alegremente mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo. Caroline en un abrir y cerrar de ojos agarro a Gideon y se lo llevo al callejón. Todo paso tan rápido que Gideon no pudo procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Caroline le saco el celular de las manos y vio la grabación. Era ella en el bosque de noche, Caroline movió la mano hacia el cielo y creo una llama azul que comenzó a flotar en el aire y la seguía a donde quiera que iba. Caroline aplasto el celular con sus propias manos-. ¡Oye, eso no era barato! -Gideon grito y Caroline lo agarro de la ropa y lo levanto mientras lo aplastaba contra la pared.

-No estas en posición de quejarte, Pequeño Demonio. Esto es lo que va a pasar, vas a volver a tu casa, encerrarte allí y no salir hasta que yo te diga cuando, no saldrás ni para ir al baño. Si te veo cerca de mi, de la Cabaña o de los Gemelos, te arrancare los ojos y reemplazare tus orificios oculares con Bolas Numero 8, y tus ojos los usare para jugar al Pool. ¿Te quedo claro? ¿O necesito repetirlo? Si tengo que repetirlo, tal vez tenga que romperte un brazo -Gideon asintió rápidamente. Caroline lo soltó y Gideon salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Caroline golpeo la pared y la agrieto-. Pude haberlo amenazado mas... Pero el sabe que estoy buscando algo... Lo no debe saber lo que estoy haciendo.


	9. Pequeños problemas (parte 2)

**Otro capitulo corto, perdón por eso :( no estoy en casa, son mis vacaciones, pero aun así quise escribir algo rapidito :P Disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7** : Pequeños problemas (parte 2)

A pasado un día desde que Caroline amenazo a Gideon, ella ahora se encontraba dentro de la Cabaña, jugando con su teléfono. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso ayer, ella prácticamente amenazo a Gideon con la muerte. Ella se preguntaba si eso no volverá para morderla en el trasero. Tal vez no, Gideon es un niño, es incluso menor que Dipper y Mabel, lo cual es algo aterrador ¿Como es que alguien como el pudo obtener esa grabación? Caroline suspiro cansadamente, ella debía ser mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. Ella no queria que nadie se entere de su secreto, si era posible ella preferiría llevárselo a la tumba. Caroline guardo su celular en el bolsillo y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. En el camino ella pensaba en como lidiar con Gideon en el caso de que el trate de extorsionarla, lo cual era lo mas seguro. La solución vino inmediatamente a su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Porque me preocupo por esto? Gideon es una hormiga que puedo pisar fácilmente. Yo no debería estar asustada de el- Ella dijo en voz baja. Caroline abrió la puerta y se encontró a Dipper apuntando a una pieza de ajedrez, mas específicamente un peon, con una linterna. Lo que llamaba la atención era que había un cristal atado al lente. Dipper la encendió y de la nada el peón creció hasta romper una parte del techo de la Cabaña. Caroline solo miro en silencio como el objeto ocupaba casi toda la habitación, Dipper soltó una carcajada y Caroline camino hacia el solo para quitarle la linterna de la mano.

-Dipper ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Caroline. Ella estaba molesta, pero pregunto con calma.

-Oh, esto... Bueno- Dipper se rasco la cabeza, buscando una excusa.

-Dipper, rompiste el techo. Vas a ser sincero conmigo- Caroline miro la linterna y sin dudarlo apunto a un objeto pequeño de la habitación, una esfera de nieve que ella tenia cerca de su cama. Encendió la linterna y la esfera creció hasta que alcanzo la altura de Dipper. -Interesante ¿Esto agranda cosas?- Ella pregunto, impresionada.

-Si, pero también las encoje- Explico Dipper. El tomo la linterna de las manos de Caroline y giro el cristal. Cuando apunto a la esfera esta se encogió al tamaño que tenia originalmente. De paso encogió el peón y pedazos del techo cayeron al suelo.

-Podría acusarte con papa sobre el techo, pero no tengo ganas de escucharlo gritar, al menos no hoy- Dijo Caroline. -Dipper, si vas a probar objetos mágicos, hazlo afuera. Esa sera la única regla que les impongo desde que llegaron aquí. Es mas, ¿Que vas a hacer con eso?-

-Mabel estuvo molestándome solo porque es un milímetro mas alta que yo. Con esto le daré una lección-

-Dipper, encoger a tu hermana no solucionara nada-

-¿Quien dijo que voy a encogerla? Voy a volverme unos centímetros mas alto-

-Oh... Así esta mejor. Por un momento me asuste- Caroline soltó una carcajada. -No voy a detenerte, pero ten cuidado con esa linterna. No es un juguete-

-Lo se, tendré cuidado-

-Te tomo la palabra... Ahora sal por un momento, tengo cosas que hacer aquí-

-¿Que tipo de cosas?-

-Primero, ver como tapo el agujero del techo; Segundo, son cosas de mujeres y créeme, no quieres estar aquí- Caroline llevo a Dipper hasta la puerta y la cerro apenas salio de la habitación. Caroline fue hasta su cama, saco la caja que estaba escondida debajo de ella y de allí saco el libro purpura. Caroline se sentó en su cama y abrió el libro lentamente, pasando de hoja en hoja, con cuidado, buscando algo en particular. -Estaba por aquí... Veamos... Aquí esta- Caroline se quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras leía. El libro estaba escrito en símbolos incomprensibles, al menos para los ojos inexpertos. -Ya no seras un problema, Gideon. Te metiste con la persona equivocada- Caroline cerro el libro con cuidado y lo volvió a meter en la caja. Antes de que pueda cerrarla, un ojo apareció en la portada del libro y la miro directo a los ojos. -¿Que me miras? No te preocupes, se lo que hago- Dijo ella y cerro la caja. Caroline miro alrededor de la habitación y pensó por un momento. -Tal vez pueda echarle un ojo al diario que encontró Dipper... A menos que se lo haya llevado de nuevo- Caroline busco entre las cosas de Dipper rápidamente en caso de que vuelva, pero no estaba allí. Era claro que Dipper lo tenia con el de nuevo. -No se despega de el nunca- Dijo en voz baja. Hablando del rey de roma, Dipper entro corriendo, sin tocar la puerta, y se agrando un poco con la linterna.

-Perdón, pero era algo urgente- Dijo Dipper.

-Si, claro. ¿No podrías haberlo hecho en el pasillo o en el baño?- Pregunto Caroline y Mabel entro corriendo.

-¡Olvídalo, Dipper!- Grito Mabel y se acerco a el. La diferencia de tamaños era demasiado notable. Dipper la superaba por al menos 8 centímetros. -¿Que paso?-

-No se- Respondió Dipper. -La pubertad, supongo-

-Si fuera la pubertad tendrías barba y un cambio de voz- Dijo Caroline mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Esto no tiene sentido hace unos momentos eras un milímetro mas alto que yo... Un momento... Fue algo mágico ¿No es cierto? ¿Fue un hechicero o algo así? ¿Hay un hechicero en el armario?- Mabel se desespero y camino hacia el armario.

-¿Que? No fue nada de eso, Mabel- Dijo Dipper.

-¿Dices que no hay un hechicero en el armario? Si abro la puerta y encuentro un hechicero...-

-Abre la puerta, Mabel. No encontraras nada- Dijo Caroline, Mabel abrió el armario y solo habían un par de camisas colgadas. Mabel se quedo callada por unos segundos antes de decir una estupidez

-¿Tienes un hechicero invisible? ¿En serio, Dipper?-

-... Al diablo. Yo tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Caroline y salio de la habitación dejando a los gemelos discutiendo entre si. Caroline se enfoco en deshacerse de Gideon, ella iba a ir directo a su casa y confrontarlo. Caroline paso por el comedor y le dijo a Stan que iba a salir por un rato. El solo asintió mientras cargaba unos espejos, Soos iba detrás de el. Caroline tenia curiosidad sobre lo que estaban haciendo, pero decidió apresurarse para salir. Una vez fuera de la Cabaña, Caroline fue a paso rápido hasta la parada del autobús. Caroline escucho a Dipper y a Mabel peleando entre si detrás de ella. Caroline se dio la vuelta solo para ser golpeada con una luz violeta. De pronto, todo a su alrededor se hizo mas grande, mientras que ella se encogía. Caroline apenas pudo procesar lo que había pasado. Tardo unos momentos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar insultar a Dipper en voz alta. -¡Dipper eres un estúpido! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Dipper se agacho junto a Mabel para ver a Caroline quien ahora tenia tan solo unos centímetros de altura.

-Vaya, perdón Caroline-

-¿Perdón? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? ¡Devuélveme mi tamaño!- Grito Caroline. Dipper tomo la linterna, pero Mabel se la quito.

-Devuélvemela, Mabel. Ahí que devolverle el tamaño a Caroline- Dijo Dipper.

-También a ti. Yo soy mas grande que tu, Dipper, acéptalo- Dijo Mabel. -¿Como se encoge?- Mabel encendió la linterna y sin querer agrando la cabeza de Dipper al menos un metro. El peso excesivo de su cabeza hizo que Dipper perdiera el equilibrio y se choque contra una pared de la cabaña. Dipper entonces se tiro contra Mabel y le quito la linterna. El achico su cabeza y a la vez la de Mabel. Ambos siguieron peleándose por la linterna durante minutos, mientras que Caroline se quedo en el suelo, mirando como dos gigantes se peleaban.

-Me siento como si estuviera en una película de Godzilla- Dijo Caroline en voz baja. Dipper y Mabel seguían peleándose por la linterna. Ambos la estaban agarrando, de la nada Dipper la soltó y Mabel cayo al suelo, dejando ir la linterna y cayendo lejos de ellos. Los gemelos corrieron hacia la linterna pero se detuvieron al ver que el objeto cayo a los pies de la peor persona posible, Gideon. El había venido a vengarse de nuevo de Stan, tenia un frasco vació en la mano y raspones en su cuerpo. Significaba que había fallado, de nuevo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Que clase de encantador dispositivo es este?- Pregunto Gideon.

-Tal vez no nos vio usarla y tal vez no sepa que es una linterna mágica que agranda y encoje cosas- Dijo Mabel en voz alta y Gideon la escucho ya que ambos estaban a tan solo unos centímetros el uno del otro. Dipper y Caroline no podían creer lo estúpida que podía ser Mabel a veces.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Dipper. Gideon encendió y apago la linterna, viendo los colores que salían de ella. Sin dudarlo, Gideon apunto la linterna a Dipper y a Mabel y en tan solo unos segundos se encogieron. Caroline no estaba ni cerca de ellos. La pelea los había alejado de ella, a este punto podría decirse que estaba perdida. Una vez encogidos, Gideon puso a los gemelos dentro del frasco que el tenia y se fue del lugar. Caroline quedo atrás porque Gideon no la había notado.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-


	10. Pequeños problemas (Parte 3)

**Capitulo 8** : Pequeños Problemas (parte 3)

Hay veces en las que las cosas no salen como se planearon, hay veces cuando todo sale increíblemente mal y hay veces en las cosas tus planes son totalmente destruidos por algo realmente inesperado. La situación que esta viviendo Caroline ahora fácilmente podría caer en esas tres categorías. Ella fue reducida al tamaño de una hormiga gracias a una linterna mágica, dicho aparato cayo en manos de Gideon, el cual encogió a Dipper y Mabel; y ahora los secuestro. Caroline estaba corriendo detrás de el, cada paso que Gideon daba se alejaba aun mas de ella. Caroline se estaba cansando rápidamente, a este paso ella no podrá alcanzarlo. ¿Quien sabe lo que Gideon le hará a los gemelos? Caroline se detuvo para recuperar el aire, mientras ella se recuperaba, Gideon ya se había ido del lugar.

-Maldita sea- Dijo Caroline mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. -Esto no esta pasando... ¿Ahora que hago? ¿Como lo alcanzo?- Caroline miro a su alrededor y vio un auto de juguete a control remoto tirado cerca de un bote de basura. Sorprendentemente estaba en buenas condiciones y con el control cerca de el. -Salvada por la coincidencia- Caroline corrió hacia el juguete, agarro el control del auto y lo abrió para ver si tenia baterías. Tenia las baterías dentro y parece que funcionaba perfectamente. -Muy bien... Voy a salvarlos de Gideon y después voy a matarlos por dejarme así- Caroline se subió al auto, encendió el control y controlo el auto. Primero fue lentamente para probar los controles, cuando ya sabia para que servia cada botón, Caroline golpeo el acelerador y fue tras Gideon que ya había tomado el autobús.

* * *

Caroline siguió a Gideon hasta su casa al lado de la venta de autos usados de su padre. Caroline se había quedado sin batería justo cuando el autobús se detuvo y Gideon salio de el. Caroline tiro el control, salto del auto de juguete y siguió a Gideon, teniendo cuidado y evitando ser vista por Gideon y los demás. Gideon paso cerca de su padre quien esta convenciendo a un grupo de personas para que compren sus autos, obviamente estaban en mal estado, pero aun asi la gente se dejaba llevar por la publicidad de Bud Gleeful.

-Oye, hijo. ¿Que hay en el frasco?- Bud pregunto cuando vio a Gideon caminando rápidamente hasta la casa. Gideon se dio la vuelta y puso su cara mas tierna.

-Solo es mi secretito- Dijo con una voz muy dulce. Caroline se estaba escondiendo debajo de los autos y miraba como Gideon fingía para la gente.

-Hay que admitir que es bueno en eso- Penso Caroline. Gideon se apresuro a la casa, Caroline corrió detrás de el con todas sus fuerzas. Gideon cerro la puerta de la casa detrás de el y Caroline entro por la entrada del correo. Dentro vio a la mama de Gideon, usando la aspiradora mientras miraba a la nada como si estuviera loca. -Pobre mujer- Dijo Caroline y corrió hasta la habitación de Gideon.

Lo mas difícil seguía ahora ya que Caroline debía subir las escaleras para llegar a Gideon. Caroline inhalo y exhalo tranquilamente, estiro sus brazos e hizo un pequeño calentamiento antes de subir los escalones. Subir cada uno le tomaba 5 minutos aproximadamente y fueron 12 escalones. Una hora le tomo llegar hasta allí. Apenas llego al segundo piso, Caroline cayo al suelo y pudo sentir como los músculos de sus brazos estaban palpitando. Cuando pensó que podría descansar por al menos unos minutos, el papa de Gideon grito desde el primer piso.

-¡Gideon, el camion de helados llego!-

-Ya voy- Grito Gideon. Caroline maldijo en voz baja. Una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió y Gideon salio de allí. Caroline corrió hasta un pequeño mueble en la pasillo y se escondió detrás de la patas del mueble. Gideon bajo las escaleras y Caroline corrió hasta su habitación, una vez allí Caroline grito los nombres de Dipper y Mabel. Dipper se asomo desde el escritorio de la habitación.

-¿Caroline? ¿que haces aquí?- Pregunto Dipper. Caroline camino hasta el escritorio.

-Vine a rescatarlos. ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue subir escaleras por una hora para poder llegar hasta aquí. Cuando todo esto termine tu y yo vamos a tener una seria charla sobre el uso de artefactos mágicos, Dipper!-

-Lo se, perdón, Caroline-

-Un simple perdón no basta Dipper. Discutiremos esto luego ¿Hay algo que puedan usar para bajar?- Caroline pregunto.

-Si, encontré algo que podría servir. Espera un poco- Dijo Dipper y dejo de asomarse por el escritorio. Caroline espero por un momento y del escritorio salio una cuerda hecha totalmente de cabello blanco. Dipper y Mabel bajaron de el, apenas llegaron al suelo Mabel corrió hasta Caroline y la abrazo.

-Caroline viniste a salvarnos- Dijo Mabel.

-En realidad vine para golpearlos por abandonarme en el patio. Menos mal que no me encontré con ninguna araña. Como le dije a Dipper vamos a tener una seria charla después de esto- Caroline se quito a Mabel de encima y miro a su alrededor, buscando la linterna. -¿Donde esta la linterna?-

-¡Gideon la tiene! ¡y planea encoger a Stan!- Dijo Dipper.

-¿Entonces tenemos que volver a la Cabaña? Ugh, me hubiera quedado allí. Prácticamente subí una montaña por nada, mis brazos me duelen mucho-

-Toma, te hará sentir mejor- Mabel le dio la cabeza de un koala de gomita.

-No quiero eso. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la Cabaña antes que Gideon- El trió corrió hasta el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, lo cual fue mas rápido que subirlas.

-¿Como llegaste aquí tan rápido?- Pregunto Dipper

-Me subí a un auto de juguete y lo maneje al estilo Toy Story. No podemos usarlo de nuevo, se quedo sin batería-

-Si alcanzamos a Gideon tal vez podamos meternos en sus bolsillos- Dijo Mabel.

-Ya veremos- Dijo Caroline mientras llegaba al primer piso. El trió corrió hasta la sala principal y vio a Gideon comiendo helado con su padre. La linterna estaba en la mesa delante de el. Gideon termino de comer su helado y se lamió las manos.

-¡Papa! ¡Limpiame!- Grito el. Bud se levanto del sillón y le limpio la boca a Gideon. -Padre ¿Podrás llevar a este pequeñín a la Cabaña del Misterio ahora?- Pregunto Gideon con una voz adorable.

-Aw, me gustaría calabaza, pero tengo una enorme pila de autos para vender- Dijo Bud y le hizo cosquillas a Gideon. Gideon estaba riendo a carcajadas, suplicando que se detenga.

-¡ **COSQUILLAS NO**!- Gideon grito y lanzo el bote de helado contra la pared, asustando a su madre en el proceso. -¡Nunca!¡Jamas me hagas cosquillas! ¡¿Que te he dicho?! ¡¿Que te he dicho?!- Gideon apunto a su padre mientras el se quedaba callado, claramente asustado de su propio hijo. -¡Mírame!¡¿Que te he dicho?!-

-Las... Cosquillas no te causan gracia- Dijo Bud, asustado.

-Buen chico- Gideon acaricio a su padre como si fuera un perro.

-¿Aun quieres que te lleve a la Cabaña del Misterio?-

-Tomare el autobús- Gideon agarro la linterna y salio por la puerta, no sin antes romper un jarrón y volcar una mesa en el proceso.

-Que buen niño- Dijo Bud y la madre de Gideon siguio limpiando el suelo

-¡Sigue limpiando!... ¡Sigue limpiando!- Ella susurro.

-Ese chico necesita una buena golpiza- Dijo Caroline

-¡Vamos!- Dipper dijo y los tres salieron por la puerta. Corrieron hasta los autos para esconderse de la gente. -Tenemos que buscar un lugar alto-

-Si en especial, tu. Que eres bajito- Dijo Mabel, burlándose de la estatura de Dipper de nuevo.

-¡Ahora no, Mabel!- Dijo Caroline.

-¡Mabel, Caroline, allí!- Dipper apunto al globo atado al suelo. Tenia el signo de dinero y alas. El trió corrió hasta el y subieron por las sogas que lo mantenían en la tierra. Una vez arriba vieron a Gideon subiendo en el autobús hacia la Cabaña. -¡Va a encoger a Stan!-

-¿Como hacemos para llegar antes que el?- Caroline trato de pensar en un plan, pero Mabel hablo sin pensar.

-Oh, dolar alado de descuento. Si tan solo pudieras volar hasta la Cabaña del Misterio- Dijo ella.

-¡Eso es, Mabel!- Dijo Dipper y saco una navaja multiuso de su bolsillo y corto la soga. -¡Sujetense!- Al decir eso, una corriente de viento los golpeo y salieron volando en el globo hacia el autobús. Dipper y Mabel maniobraban las alas del Dolar mientras Caroline se aferraba de el para no caer. El globo alcanzo al autobús y lo paso, llegando hasta la Cabaña antes que el. El globo choco contra el tótem que estaba en la entrada. Dipper, Mabel y Caroline se subieron al tótem y vieron llegar al autobús. -Justo a tiempo... ¿pero como bajamos?- Pregunto Dipper. Un pájaro carpintero se paro sobre ellos y picoteo a Dipper en la cabeza -¡AH! ¡VETE!- Grito Dipper. Caroline golpeo al ave en el ojo y este se fue volando.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, Gracias-

-Oigan, podemos usar el cable para llegar a la Cabaña- Mabel apunto al cable de la luz que iba desde la Cabaña al tótem. Ellos se colgaron de los cables y se balancearon rápidamente hasta la Cabaña. Gideon estaba a tan solo un par de centímetros de la puerta. Sin pensarlo, Caroline agarro el koala de gomita que tenia Mabel y lanzo al cabello de Gideon.

-¡Ugh, una de esas infernales gomitas de koalas cayo en mi perfecto cabello! ¡No puedo vencer a Stan con este aspecto!- Gideon dejo caer la linterna y busco un espejo para quitarse el dulce de encima.

-¡Bajemos por los cables, ahora!- Caroline apunto a los cables que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo. El trió se deslizo por los cables hasta abajo y corrieron hasta la linterna. Dipper giro el cristal y Mabel fue hacia el botón.

-Rápido, aléjate y te haré mas alto- Dijo Mabel.

-De acuerdo... Espera ¿Vas a darnos la misma estatura, cierto?- Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Es en serio, Dipper? ¡Eso no importa ahora! Crecerás eventualmente ¿Que importa que Mabel sea mas alta? Eso no la hace superior a ti. Mabel, deja a Dipper en paz. Esto paso porque no parabas de molestarlo. ¡Ustedes dos causaron esto, dejen de pelear y terminemos con esto!- Grito Caroline. -Mabel apresúrate antes de que Gideon- AH!- Gideon agarro a Caroline y a los gemelos. Gideon miro a Caroline directo a los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Tu también te encogiste, Caroline? Vaya, ¿Quien es el enano ahora, bruja?- Gideon se rió delante de ella mientras Caroline trataba de escapar de sus manos. -¿Que fue eso que dijiste el otro día? ¿Que ibas a hacerme si me acercaba a la Cabaña? ¿Como piensas mantenerme alejado? ¿Como piensas ganarme? Eres una hormiga-

-¡Y tu eres un enano de jardín con peluca de mal gusto!-

-¡Mi cabello es autentico y hermoso!- Gideon apretó a Caroline y ella tosió. Sintió sus costillas siendo aplastadas. -Podría aplastarte ahora mismo... Pero quiero saber que escondes, Pines. Mejor dicho... ¿Que eres? Ningún humano puede hacer eso... A menos que no seas humana... ¿O acaso eres una bruja?-

-Caroline, ¿De que esta hablando?- Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Que se yo? El enano esta delirando- Dijo Caroline.

-Llámame enano de nuevo y te aplastare. No tengo ningún problema con matarte aquí y ahora-

-Da miedo pensar que tan solo tienes 10 años, Gideon- Dijo Caroline. -¿Quieres saber mi secreto? Bien, Acércate y te lo diré al oído- Gideon se acerco lentamente. Caroline inhalo y le grito al oído. -¡Tu cabello esta en llamas!- Ella grito y chasqueo los dedos. De la nada una llama apareció en el cabello de Gideon y el solto a Caroline y a los gemelos en pánico. Gideon se tiro al suelo y rodó, tratando de apagar el fuego. Caroline, sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta la linterna y se devolvió ella misma su tamaño normal. Gideon seguía tratando de apagar el fuego hasta que Caroline lo apago por el tirandole agua de la manguera. -Gritas como niña pequeña. Gideon-

-¡TU! ¡¿COMO HICISTE ESO?! ¡EXIJO SABER COMO RAYOS LE HICISTE ESO A MI CABELLO! ¡NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE SEPA COMO- Gideon fue interrumpido por Caroline.

-A dormir- Caroline chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y Gideon cayo al suelo, dormido. -Maldito duende- Caroline vio a Dipper y a Mabel, aun pequeños. Ella se agacho frente a ellos. -¿Están bien?-

-¡Caroline eso fue increíble!- Grito Mabel. -¿Como lo hiciste? ¿Eres una hechicera?- Mabel pregunto con brillo en sus ojos mientras Dipper parecía mas nervioso que otra cosa.

-¿Que le hiciste?-

-Esta dormido, Dipper- Caroline suspiro y agarro la linterna. Antes de devolverles el tamaño ella se puso la linterna en el bolsillo. -Escúchenme ustedes dos. Voy a decir esto una vez y solo una vez. Si tengo que repetirlo no les va a gustar lo que venga después- Mabel, quien estaba feliz sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Caroline nunca se enoja, eso lo sabia. Pero cuando lo hace, es mejor alejarse de ella. En este momento ella podía ver cierto enojo en su rostro. -Hay cosas que son mejor dejadas en el olvido, esta es una de ellas. Ninguno de ustedes hablara de esto con nadie, si descubro que abrieron la boca no les gustara mi reacción. Ahora, debería hacerles lo mismo que Gideon. Dejarlos inconscientes para que olviden todo lo que vieron-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Acabo de hacerlo- Caroline levanto la mano, Sus dedos estaban listos para chasquear. -Es muy fácil, podría hacerlo... Debería hacerlo... **Tengo** que hacerlo... Pero no lo haré-

-¿Huh?... ¿Porque?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Chicos... Ustedes son mi familia y quiero protegerlos de todo lo malo que paso por aqui. Incluso esto. Hay una razón por la que escondo esto, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado. También se que ustedes estuvieron hablando sobre mi el otro día. Algo sobre una grabación de mi hablando en una lengua rara. No se exactamente como consiguieron eso, pero están pisando hielo, si siguen no les gustara lo que encuentren- Dipper y Mabel sintieron sus corazones latiendo fuertemente. Caroline lo sabia. -Mirare al otro lado por ahora, pero si me entero de que hablaron sobre esto o si siguen tratando de descifrar ese lenguaje tendré que borrar eso de sus mentes y no quiero eso. Tiene efectos secundarios-

-¿Que... clase de efectos secundarios?- Pregunto Mabel

-Perdida de la vista, perdida de memoria, perdida de inteligencia y no tendrán control sobre sus extremidades. Claro, son temporales, pero no quiero lastimaros. Es lo ultimo que quiero- Caroline saco la linterna de su bolsillo y la dejo en el suelo. -Prométanme que esto no lo sabrá nadie. Ni papa, ni Soos, ni Wendy, nadie. A cambio haré lo que ustedes quieran, menos responder preguntas. ¿Trato?- Dipper no parecía convencido. Sentía que estaba dejando ir un delincuente peligroso que prometía no cometer crímenes, solo que en este caso no sabe exactamente que estaba ocultando Caroline y tampoco si es algo de lo que debería preocuparse. Si Caroline estaba suplicando por que guarden el secreto significa que ella se preocupa genuinamente por ellos. Tranquilamente podría haber borrado sus mentes, pero no. Por que ella se preocupa por ellos, los quiere. Dipper sabia eso y no le quedaba otra opción que confiar en ella ciegamente. Mabel por el otro lado acepto el trato sin pensarlo mucho. Para ella era como guardar el secreto entre chicas, era algo sagrado. Dipper suspiro, su curiosidad lo mataba por dentro. El quería saber que ocultaba, pero si ella dice que es mejor no saber nada entonces debería hacerle caso... Por ahora.

-Esta bien, Tía- Dijo Dipper. -Trato hecho, guardaremos el secreto-

-¡A cambio de que nos compres Sonrisa Dulce!- Grito Mabel. Caroline y Dipper la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Umm, Mabel, eso es difícil de conseguir y-

-Si no lo haces hablare-

-Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer-

-¡Si! También quiero que bailes con Pato para un vídeo viral-

-No te pases, niña. Todavía puedo borrarte la memoria- Dijo Caroline. Dipper apunto la linterna hacia Mabel y le devolvió su tamaño. Mabel a su vez agarro la linterna y agrando a Dipper. Ambos se midieron y Mabel noto que seguía siendo mas grande que Dipper.

-Oye, me dejaste mi milímetro extra-

-Si, supongo que me deje llevar. Su no hubiera hecho esa linterna nada de esto hubiera pasado. Tal como dijo Caroline, pero tu también debes dejar de tratarme así ¿Porque lo hacías Mabel?-

-Eres mejor en todo, Dipper. Ajedrez, Damas, en la escuela también. Eres muy inteligente y siempre alardeas sobre eso. Creo que ser mas alta me hacia sentir mejor que tu en algo. Por fin te estaba ganando en algo- Explico Mabel.

-Vaya... Ahora me siento como un gran idiota-

-¿No queras decir... Un pequeño idiota?- Mabel se rió y Dipper también.

-Jajajaja, si, me merezco eso- Dipper se dirigió a Caroline. -Perdón por encogerte. Fue sin querer-

-Acepto tus disculpas, Dipper. Aun así sigo algo enojada por eso. No sabes lo duro que fue subir esas escaleras-

-No puedo imaginarlo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Que hacemos con Gideon?- Pregunto Dipper. Caroline saco un marcador de su bolsillo y le dibujo un bigote a Gideon.

-Aprovechemos ya que esta dormido y no recordara nada- Caroline le dio el marcador a Dipper. El le escribió fraude en la frente y Mabel le dibujo un garito en la mejilla izquierda. Caroline agarro el marcador de las manos de Mabel y le escribió en el estomago " _Disfruta de nuestro arte_ " Firmado por ella, Mabel y Dipper. " _Ps: Perdón por el cabello,_ _crecerá_ " Escribió Mabel. -Ahora lo dejare en la puerta de su casa ¿Quien quiere acompañarme?- Los gemelos levantaron las manos. Hicieron un viaje rápido hasta el pueblo, dejaron a Gideon en la puerta de su casa, tocaron el timbre y salieron corriendo.

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche, Caroline se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando al techo. Dipper estaba escribiendo en el diario y Mabel estaba durmiendo con Pato a su lado. Dipper miraba a Caroline mientras escribía en el diario, el no podía evitar escribir sobre ella y lo que paso el día de hoy. El había prometido no hablar sobre ello, pero esto era mas como una anécdota que otra cosa. Dipper cerro el diario y camino hacia ella.

-Caroline, ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?-

-No voy a devolverte la linterna- Caroline le quito la linterna a Dipper en lugar de destruirla, ella pensó que podría ser util en algún momento.

-Lo se, solo quería saber si lo que le hiciste a Gideon fue una especie de magia o algo parecido- Caroine suspiro y miro a Dipper.

-Podría decirse que fue magia, pero no del tipo de magia que ves en televisión o en las películas. Hay una diferencia muy grande entre ambas. Pero aun así, si. Es magia-

-Entonces... ¿Podría decirse que eres una maga?-

-No. No soy maga, ni hechicera, ni nada de eso. Solo se cosas. Dejemoslo así, Dipper- Caroline se sentó en la cama. -Te diré algo. Yo tengo varias razones por la no quiero que nadie sepa de lo que soy capaz, una de ellas es por que no quiero que ustedes queden involucrados en esto. No me lo perdonaría. Cuando arregle unos asuntos, te lo diré todo, Dipper. Lo prometo. Mientras tanto quiero que cierren la boca. No quiero usar la magia contra ustedes-

-Esta bien... ¿Entonces prometes contarnos todo?-

-No rompo mis promesas, Dipper. Solo te pido que seas paciente- Caroline vio que el reloj, ya era tarde. -Muy bien, niños. Hora de dormir- Caroline se levanto y fue a la puerta.

-¿Tu no vas a dormir?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer con papa. Hasta mañana, Dipper- Caroline apago la luz y cerro la puerta. Dipper fue directo a su cama. Caroline bajo hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Ella froto sus manos y de ellas salio una pequeña llama azul. -Necesito que salgas y sigas buscando por mi. Vuelve antes de que salga el sol- Dijo ella y el fuego salio por la ventana y voló hacia el bosque como si tuviera mente propia. -Estoy cerca... Solo unos materiales mas y no tendré nada de que preocuparme- Ella susurro.

-¿Preocuparte de que?- Stan apareció en la cocina y Caroline dio un salto. -¿Hay algo que te preocupa?-

-No en realidad, Papa. Solo...- Caroline pensó en una excusa rápida. -Super Halloween esta cerca, me preocupa no tener el disfraz listo- Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Tu tranquila. Este año sera el mejor Super Halloween de nuestras vidas- Stan abrazo a Caroline. -Con tu ayuda asustaremos a todos eso mocosos que pasen por esa puerta-

-Jajaja, si. Les daremos un infarto- Caroline miro por la ventana, el fuego azul se adentro al bosque y Caroline no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espalda.


	11. El Bromista del Super Halloween

**El episodio del Super Halloween es uno de mis favoritos, obviamente en mi top 5 :D  
¿Que les parece la historia por ahora?¿Bien, mal, necesita mas sangre, mas romance? :P Dejenme reviews, quiero saber que piensan  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9** : El Bromista del Super Halloween

Stan estaba conduciendo el auto hacia la tienda, a su lado se sentaba Soos en el asiento del acompañante y en los asientos traseros estaban Dipper, Mabel y Caroline. Stan llego a la tienda y sin pensarlo dos veces se estaciono en el lugar para discapacitados.

-Buenos, ya llegamos. La Super tienda del Super Halloween- Dijo Stan mientras todos salían del auto. Dipper y Mabel miraban a la tienda decorada con la temática del Dia de Brujas y no sabían que pensar sobre esto.

-Espera... ¿Super que?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Super Halloween- Dijo Stan y saco un calendario de su bolsillo que marcaba el 22 de Junio. -La gente del pueblo ama tanto el Halloween que lo celebra dos veces al año ¿Y saben que? ¡Es hoy!- Stan estaba emocionado por el Super Halloween.

-¿Siempre llevas un calendario contigo?- Pregunto Dipper

-... Si-

-¿Super Halloween?- Pregunto Mabel. -No se porque no me parece natural- Al igual que Dipper, ella no estaba convencida de esto. Caroline bajo del auto y dijo algo que los convencería totalmente.

-Parece que no quieren Dulces Gratis- Dijo ella. -Bueno, mas para mi- Caroline entro a la tienda. Dipper y Mabel corrieron tras ella sin dudarlo.

-¡Al sector de disfraces!- Grito Mabel y ambos corrieron adentro.

-Jajaja, los dulces gratis nunca fallan, Soos- Dijo Stan. -Vamos, necesito esa sangre falsa- Todos entraron a la tienda y sembraron un pequeño caos. Dipper y Mabel corrieron alrededor de la tienda con una carretilla, Soos empezó a jugar con una calavera parlante, Stan estaba cargando un tanque de sangre falsa y Caroline esta agarrando todos los dulces, decoraciones y todas las sandias que podía llevar. La encargada de la tienda podía ver el caos que estaban causando desde la entrada. Ella tomo el micrófono y advirtió a las autoridades.

-Que venga la policía y que expulsen a la familia Pines de aquí... De nuevo- Dijo ella. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Stan y Caroline se entusiasmaban tanto en Super Halloween que causaban estragos en la tienda. Stan corrió hasta la encarga y le tiro una bomba de humo.

-¡Hoy no, dulzura!- Stan salio corriendo de la tienda y todos los demás lo siguieron de cerca. Dipper llevaba la carretilla con Mabel en ella, Caroline tenia las sandias y los dulces mientras que Soos y Stan llevaban la sangre falsa. Todos se tiraron dentro del auto, se pusieron los cinturones y Stan acelero para salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

-Tio Stan, ¿pagaste por todo eso?- Pregunto Mabel

-¡Claro que si!- Dijo Stan.

-Esa es una gran mentira y tu lo sabes, Papa- Caroline no podía dejar de reír. -Otro año y otro robo exitoso a la tienda-

-El próximo año tu tiras la bomba de humo-

-¡Si!-

* * *

De vuelta en la Cabaña todos se estaban preparando para el Super Halloween. Stan y Caroline se estaban poniendo sus disfraces, Soos ya estaba disfrazado de luchador y estaba viendo a Dipper y a Mabel preparando sus disfraces. Aun era temprano así que tenían tiempo para prepararse, pero aun así se apresuraron para disfrutar al máximo de la noche.

-Esto sera increíble- Dijo Mabel

-¡Tendremos los mejores disfraces, nos darán muchos dulces!- Dijo Dipper y Mabel termino la oración.

-¡Y nos dolerá el estomago como nunca!- Ambos estaban realmente emocionados. Esta era una nueva experiencia para ellos. Cierto, era Halloween, pero celebrado en pleno verano. Era raro, pero aun así no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad de conseguir dulces gratis.

-Chicos, nunca los vi tan felices- Dijo Soos.

-Bueno, en la ciudad Dipper y yo eramos los reyes del dulce o truco- Mabel saco un álbum de recuerdos con todos los disfraces que usaron en Halloween. Ambos disfraces combinaban entre ellos. -Los gemelos disfrazados son siempre la sensación- Mabel le mostró a sus las fotos, entre ellas destacaban las fotos de ellos disfrazados de gatitos, zombis y de condimentos.

-Bien, pero sera mejor que tengan cuidado afuera. Es noche de espíritus y duendes allí fuera. Por no mencionar...- Soos hizo una pausa dramática y saco una linterna debajo del asiento. Al encenderla debajo de su rostro, las luces se apagaron. -El Bromista del Super Halloween-

-¿El que del Super Halloween?- Mabel no alcanzo a escuchar el nombre completo.

-Según cuenta la leyenda, el bromista se alimenta de los niños que no tienen espíritu Super Halloweeneano- Soos trato de sonar tenebroso, pero fallo completamente.

-Pues no te preocupes por nosotros- Dijo Dipper. -Tenemos espíritu para repartir- Dipper se comió uno de los dulces y lo escupió apenas tocaron su lengua. -Ugh ¿Que es esto? ¿Porque los dulces saben tan mal?- Dipper inspecciono los dulces, resulto que eran dulces baratos y de mala calidad. Hasta podría decirse que no estaban para nada dulces, sino ácidos. -¿Quien come esto?- Pregunto Dipper.

-A Caroline les gusta. Los compra todos los años y se los da a los niños que pasan por aquí. Pero parece que este año saldrá a pedir dulces-

-¿No esta muy grande para pedir dulces?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Aquí hay muchos adultos que piden dulces, me incluyo. Ademas, ella apenas salia en Halloween y Super Halloween. Se quedaba aquí ayudando a Stan a asustar a los niños. Son muy buenos en eso-

-Oye, Soos, ¿De que se disfrazara Caroline?¿Te dijo algo?- Pregunto Mabel.

-No me dijo nada. Solo dijo que sera una sorpresa-

-En fin, estos dulces son horribles. Voy a deshacerme de el- Dijo Dipper.

-Oculta tu descontento, Dipper. El Bromista podría oírte-

-Tu capa se atoro en tu cierre, Soos- Dijo Dipper, Soos miro el cierre de su disfraz y su capa estaba atorada allí. -¿Como fue que paso?- Dipper fue a la cocina y tiro los caramelos por la ventana. Alguien toco el timbre y Stan grito desde su habitación.

-¡Ya están llegando! Ya denles eso dulces horribles!- Grito Stan. Dipper suspiro, tomo el tazón y camino a la puerta. Dipper abrió la puerta para recibir a los niños. -Feliz Super Halloween- AH!- En lugar de niños Dipper se encontró con Robbie y con Wendy.

-¿Que hay duende?- Pregunto Robbie en lugar de decir hola.

-Hola, Dipper. Deje mi chaqueta aquí- Dijo Wendy y agarro la chaqueta que estaba colgada en la pared.

-Oye ¿por que tienes todos esos dulces? ¿Eres de los que aun juegan a dulce o truco?- Pregunto Robbie de mala gana.

-Oh, Ah.. Pues, yo- Dipper no sabia que decir.

-Cállate, Robbie. Claro que le no juega a dulce o truco- Dijo Wendy

-Oh... Si, ya lo deje. El dulce o truco es para bebes- Dijo Dipper. En ese momento Caroline bajo por las escaleras con su disfraz puesto. Dipper se quedo con la boca abierta al verla. Ella estaba disfrazada de una mezcla entre un demonio y un ángel. Ella usaba un vestido largo que terminaba en sus rodilla, no tenia mangas y llevaba tatuajes pintados con marcador negro que de lejos parecían auténticos. El lado izquierdo de su vestido era negro y estaba algo sucio, tenia un cuerno pegado en su frente y un lente de contacto rojo. El lado derecho tenia el vestido blanco totalmente limpio y un corazón debajo de su ojo. Su cabello estaba atado como una cola de caballo. Ella estaba descalza y mientras bajaba las escaleras estaba salpicándose algo de pintura roja en la parte negra del vestido y sus brazos. Caroline vio a Dipper delante de ella y le dio la lata de pintura.

-Dipper ¿me puedes ayudar con el disfraz? Necesito que me tire pintura en la espalda. Que sean como salpicaduras de sangre, ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Ella pregunto.

-Tenias razón, Dipper. Solo los bebes juegan al dulce o truco- Dijo Robbie. Dipper ya podía ver a Caroline y a Robbie peleándose de nuevo.

-Robbie, quiero recordarte que estas en mi casa. Si me insultas aquí y papa te escucha, te romperá los dientes-

-Vaya, te escondes detrás de tu papi- Robbie siguió molestando a Caroline.

-... Wendy. Saca a Robbie de aquí, ahora. Tengo que prepararme para sacarle los dulces a los niños- Caroline fue a la cocina para terminar el disfraz

-Robbie, deja de molestarla. Es la hija de mi jefe. Si pasa algo terminare en el medio y no quiero eso- Le dijo Wendy a Robbie

-No es mi culpa que ella sea infantil-

-Como sea... Tambry hará una fiesta en su casa. Estas invitado si quieres venir Dipper- Dijo Wendy y le dio un panfleto de la fiesta.

-Tal vez... Digo, si. Voy a estar allí-

-Si no estas muy ocupado disfrazándote- Dijo Robbie y Wendy lo golpeo con el codo.

-Se mas amable, Robbie. Es a las nueve, Dipper. No llegues tarde- Dijo ella y se fue con Robbie. Dipper guardo el papel en su bolsillo y fue a la cocina. Caroline trataba de echar pintura en su espalda.

-Dipper, ¿me ayudas? por favor-

-Esta bien- Dipper agarro la pintura y un pincel. Empezó a salpicar la pintura roja en Caroline. -Umm, Tía ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya se lo que vas a preguntar y la respuesta es no. No, me canso de este asunto del Super Halloween. Solo puedo disfrazarme de esta manera dos veces al año, así que disfrutare cada momento. Ademas, esta es la primera vez en años que podre salir a pedir dulces- Caroline miro a Dipper a los ojos. -Lo escuche todo, Dipper. No estas planeando ir a esa fiesta ¿O si?-

-Bueno...-

-¿Vas a dejar a Mabel por una tonta fiesta de adolescentes?-

-¿Tonta fiesta?-

-No estas preparado para ese tipo de cosas, Dipper. Disfruta esto mientras puedes. ¿Que es mas importante? ¿Pasar tiempo con tu familia o ir a una fiesta rodeado de extraños solo para ver a una chica que no te ama? Esta claro que ella no te amara. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas- Caroline se miro al espejo y se acomodo el cuerno. -No le diré nada a Mabel, asegúrate de hacer lo correcto. Sino te arrepentirás mas tarde- Caroline se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y salio de la cocina. -Nos vemos luego, Dipper- Dipper quería ir a esa fiesta, sin importar lo que Caroline diga. El tenia un plan para asistir a la fiesta, sin lastimar a Mabel.

* * *

Caroline le mostró su disfraz a Soos, Mabel y a Stan antes de salir a la calle. Ella tenia planeado ir con Soos, pero el insistió en quedarse y acompañar a los niños cuando estén listos. Eventualmente iban a encontrarse en la calle principal. Caroline vio a muchos niños disfrazados, no solo ellos, también habían adultos. Algunos en las calles y otros en sus casas tratando de asustar a los niños. Caroline fue a la primer casa y toco el timbre. Ella no tenia una bolsa para dulces, tenia planeado ponerlos en sus bolsillos. Caroline no esperaba muchos dulces, ella ya era mayor así que con al menos un dulce por casa estaba bien. A ella le interesaba mas el hecho de que podía disfrazarse y salir a la calle sin que nadie la llame rara. Tal vez algunos adultos la llamen rara, pero que importaba a este punto. La puerta de la casa se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Linda Susan. Ella estaba disfrazada de una bola de estambre rodeada de gatos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aquí?- Pregunto Susan

-Soy una mezcla entre ángel y demonio. Tememe, Susan. Voy a sembrar el caos- Dijo Caroline

-Jajaja, no me das miedo. Pero aun así te mereces unos dulces por el disfraz. Bien hecho- Susan le dio varios caramelos a Caroline. Ella se los puso todos en los bolsillos de su vestido. Caroline siguió su viaje de casa en casa y termino pidiendo a un grupo de niños una bolsa para llevar sus caramelos. Ella no esperaba conseguir tantos. En tan solo unos treinta minutos consiguió cerca de cien caramelos.

-No puedo creerlo. No me esperaba que fuera tan bien... Generalmente cuando digo o pienso eso termina pasando algo que lo arruina... Tal vez hoy no. Quizá este sea por fin mi día de suerte- Caroline camino por la calle y se encontró a Dipper y Mabel acompañados por Soos, Grenda y Candy. Todos estaban disfrazados menos Dipper, Caroline ya lo veía venir. Mabel estaba disfrazada de un frasco de fresa, Candy de un dulce, Grenda era una brujo y Soos un luchador profesional. Ella decidió acompañarlos para pedir dulces, pero para su sorpresa parece que estaban discutiendo.

-Debemos esforzarnos mas Dipper, tienes que ponerte tu disfraz- Mabel insistió.

-Ya te lo dije, Mabel. No puedo, estoy enfermo- Dijo Dipper y empezó a toser, obviamente estaba fingiendo pero Mabel no parecía notarlo. Caroline se unió a ellos y dejo su bolsa en la carretilla que llevaban.

-Parece que les esta yendo mal, chicos. ¿Quieren mi ayuda? Se donde no pueden dar muchos dulces- Caroline pregunto, pero todos dieron un paso atrás. -¿Que pasa? ¿Les comió la lengua el gato?- Caroline pregunto y todos apuntaron detrás de ella. Caroline se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el Bromista del Super Halloween. Esta era la primera vez que Caroline lo veía cara a cara, pero pensó que solo era alguien disfrazado. -¡Wow!¡Que increíble disfraz! Ademas, que alto estas ¿Eres así o usas zancos?-

-Tu... No puedes ayudarlos... Va en contra del trato- Dijo el Bromista, agarro la bolsa de Caroline y la tiro al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Oye!¡Eso era mio!¿Quien te crees que eres para hacer eso?- El bromista agarro a Caroline del brazo y la tiro al otro lado de la calle, junto con sus dulces. El bromista miro a la carretilla de los niños y tomo un dulce.

-Solo cuatro dulces... No es mucho. A este paso no llegaran a tiempo- Dijo el bromista. Caroline se levanto del piso y fue directo con el Bromista.

-¡Oye! Eso no fue muy amable de tu...- El Bromista se saco la mascara frente a Caroline y una boca gigante llena de dientes rugió directo en su cara. -... ¿Eres el Bromista del Super Halloween?-

-¡Caroline, el es peligroso, no lo provoques!- Dijo Mabel. Pero Caroline no la escucho.

-Esta bien, "Bromista". ¿Que vas a hacer con ellos?-

-Me han insultado. Si no me traen 500 dulces para cuando la ultima sandia se apague... Me pagaran con sus vidas- El Bromista dijo con una voz áspera y amenazante.

-Ya veo... ¿Quien te insulto?- El bromista apunto a Dipper, que a este punto Caroline ya no estaba sorprendida. -Escucha amigo. ¿Podemos llegar a un trato? ¿Que te parece si yo te traigo los 500 dulces? Si lo consigo, bien. Si no tu liberaras tu ira contra mi o lo que sea que tengas planeado para ellos-

-... No hay trato. Son ellos o los dulces-

-¿No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?-

-¡No! Ya deja de insistir o tendrás un destino peor que el de ellos- Dijo el Bromista y salto al techo de una de las casas, desapareciendo en la oscuridad

-Eso lo veremos, Bromista- Caroline miro al grupo disfrazado. Todos estaban asustados, incluso Soos. -¿Porque siento que este día va a terminar mal?... Dipper-

-Esta bien, insulte a un espíritu homicida del Super Halloween. Ya discutiremos eso luego. Necesitamos tu ayuda- Dijo Dipper.

-Esa cosa me matara si se entera que los estoy ayudando- Caroline miro hacia todas partes, asegurándose de que el Bromista no la vea. -Les diré las mejores casas para pedir dulces y les daré la mitad de los míos. Yo los seguiré, manténganse en mi rango de visión. Si de casualidad no llegan a los 500 dulces, corremos hasta la Cabaña y nos atrincheramos allí-

-Parece un buen plan- Dijo Soos.

-Dipper, ponte tu disfraz- Caroline ordeno

-Ugh-

-Si quieres ver la luz del dia te recomiendo que lo hagas- Dipper se puso su disfraz de mantequilla de maní y fueron a pedir dulces. El tiempo se acababa, había que aprovechar cada segundo. Caroline los seguía a todas partes, no perdía de vista a los chicos y a Soos, pero también aprovechaba para conseguir dulces. Pasaron 2 horas y la carretilla estaba rebalsando con dulces. Mabel estaba contando todos los dulces que tenían, mientras Caroline se comía algunos de los suyos.

-497, 498, 499, ¡lo hicimos! ¡500 Dulces!- Mabel celebro.

-Y todo antes de las 9 de la noche- Dijo Dipper. Caroline no podía creer que Dipper todavía tenia intenciones de ir a esa fiesta. Ciertamente no sabia cuales eran sus prioridades.

-Iré a buscar la camioneta- Dijo Soos. -Esperen aquí- Soos se fue, Mabel, Grenda y Candy empezaron una carrera hasta la Cabaña, dejando a Dipper y a Caroline con los dulces. Dipper dejo los dulces cerca de un arbusto y estiro los brazos al aire.

-Ahora si podre ir a la fiesta de Wendy- Dijo Dipper en voz baja.

-¿En serio, Dipper?-

-Caroline, esto termino. Tenemos los 500 dulces y ya fui a pedir dulces con Mabel y los demás. Tengo derecho a relajarme-

-Supongo que tienes razón... Pero aun así...- Caroline estaba cansada de decirle a Dipper que debía y que no debía hacer. -Esta bien, si tanto quieres ir a esa fiesta, ve, no te detendré, tampoco le diré a Mabel que preferías que un monstruo los mate solo por una fiesta de adolescentes- Dijo Caroline en voz alta. Para su mala suerte, Mabel estaba detrás de ella escuchándolo todo.

-¿Como?- Pregunto Mabel. Caroline suspiro si miro a Mabel. -Dipper ¿ibas a ir a una fiesta?- Mabel no estaba sola, Candy y Grenda estaban con ella.

-Umm, Mabel yo...- Mabel le tiro un dulce en la cara a Dipper.

-Por eso actuabas tan raro y querías que nos apresuremos. ¡No estabas enfermo y de no ser por ese monstruo ibas a abandonarme! ¡En nuestro día preferido! ¿Que paso con el Dipper que amaba tanto el Halloween?¿En serio ibas a abandonarnos así?- Mabel dejo de discutir con Dipper cuando vio que la Carretilla no estaba allí. -¿Y los dulces?-

-Tranquila, los dulces están allí...- Dipper apunto al arbusto, pero cuando se asomo vio que la carretilla se había caído por una bajada y los dulces terminaron en la alcantarilla.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...- Dijo Caroline. Las sandias a sus alrededores se apagaron una por una. El Super Halloween estaba por terminar. -Todas las sandias se apagaron-

-¡No, mira!- Mabel apunto al final de la calle en el deshuesadero de autos. El Viejo McGuket estaba a punto de apagar la ultima sandia. -¡Hay que detenerlo!- Todos corrieron hacia el anciano y sin dudarlo, Caroline se tiro contra el y le quito la sandia. El Viejo McGuket salio corriendo como un animal asustado. -Lo hicimos, eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Mabel. Pero parecía que el día estaba destinado a terminar mal. La vela de la sandia se apago de la nada y el Bromista apareció metros de ellos.

-Atrás de mi, niños- Dijo Caroline.

-Pero, Tía...- Dipper iba a decir algo, pero Caroline lo interrumpió.

-Dije atrás de mi. Yo me encargo- Los niños se quedaron detrás de Caroline. Ella camino hacia el Bromista y se detuvo delante de el.

-¿Donde están mis dulces?- Pregunto el Bromista.

-Los teníamos, pero por un descuido los perdimos. Ya sabes como es. Siempre hay alguien que mete la pata- Caroline suspiro y miro a los chicos, especialmente a Dipper. -Escucha, hay dos maneras en las que esto va a terminar. La primera, tu vas a terminar en una caja de zapatos para cuando termine contigo; o La segunda, puedo quemarte y no quedara nada de ti. Tu eliges- Dijo ella y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡¿Tu piensas detenerme?!¡¿A mi?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- El bromista creció en tamaño y le salieron varios brazos de su espalda.

-... Eso es trampa- Dijo Caroline y el Bromista la lanzo contra los autos del deshuesadero.

-¡Caroline!- Grito Dipper. El Bromista se paro frente a los niños, listo para matarlos.

-Ahora ustedes- El Bromista estaba a solo centímetros de Mabel, pero Caroline se lanzo contra el Bromista y lo tiro al suelo. Caroline froto sus manos y de ellos salio fuego. Con sus manos prendidos fuego ella comenzó a golpear al Bromista en la cara.

-¡Aléjate!... ¡De!... ¡Ellos!- Caroline lo golpeo varias veces antes de que el Bromista se la saque de encima con sus múltiples brazos. -No sabes con quien te estas metiendo-

-¿Y tu si?- El Bromista abre la boca y trata de comerse a Caroline.

-¡No!¡Espera!¡Niños, hagan algo!- Caroline grito y para su sorpresa la camioneta de Soos atropello al Bromista, destruyéndolo en el proceso. Caroline cayo al suelo. Soos salio de la camioneta y corrió hasta Caroline.

-¿Caro, estas bien?- Pregunto Soos mientras ayuda a Caroline a levantarse

-Un monstruo casi me devora... Creo que estare bien- Dijo Caroline con algo de sarcasmo y se sacudio el polvo del suelo. -¡Chicos!- Caroline corrio hacia Dipper y los demas chicos. -¿Ustedes estan bien?- Dipper estaba a punto de responder, pero Candy lo interrumpio

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Dijo Candy. -¿Como hiciste eso?- Caroline quería evitar mostrar su magia a los demás, pero la situación la obligo a usar sus poderes para salvarlos.

-No quería que vieran eso...- Caroline señalo a Candy y a Grenda. -Después tendremos una pequeña charla, por el momento cierren la boca. Les daré todos los dulces que quieran-

-Entendido- Dijeron Candy y Brenda en unison. Caroline se sorprendió la ver lo fácil que fue convencerlas de que no digan nada. Caroline vio a Mabel, ignorando a Dipper, claramente enojada con el. Era comprensible. Todos entraron a la camioneta de Soos en silencio, se pusieron los cinturones y Soos condujo de vuelta hasta la Cabaña. Caroline suspiro aliviada, ella solo quería volver a casa, comer caramelos y dormir. No sin antes ocuparse de las amigas de Mabel. No sabia si podían guardar el secreto, posiblemente nadie les crea si llegan a contarlo, pero aun así no podía arriesgarse. Cuando Mabel no este mirando, les borrara la memoria a Candy y Grenda. Caroline miro por la ventana y vio un par de dulces volando en dirección contraria al vehículo. Caroline se asomo por la ventana y vio al Bromista regenerándose.

-Esto debe ser una broma... O un sueño- Caroline agito el brazo de Soos. -¡Acelera, esa cosa esta viva!- Caroline grito, pero ya era tarde. El Bromista dio un salto largo y aterrizo arriba de la camioneta. Soos maniobro para poder sacárselo de encima, lamentablemente fue inútil y terminaron chocando en la tienda del Super Halloween. Rápidamente todos bajaron del auto y corrieron dentro de la tienda. El Bromista se lanzo contra la camioneta y noto que no había nadie allí. Dipper se oculto con Mabel, Candy con Grenda y Soos con Caroline. El Bromista camino por los pasillos de la tienda, buscando a sus presas. Caroline y Soos estaban escondidos detrás de los disfraces, el Bromista paso cerca de ellos y Caroline sintió como su corazón latía mas rápido cada vez que ese monstruo se acercaba. Apenas el Bromista salio del pasillo, Caroline salio de su escondite y corrió hasta el próximo pasillo. Soos la siguió y ambos se escondieron cerca de unas cajas. -Tengo una idea, Soos. Pero es algo arriesgada-

-Te escucho- Dijo Soos, prestando atención.

-Obviamente no podremos salir por la puerta, nos vera enseguida. Necesitamos una distracción, algo que el monstruo siga. Un señuelo-

-¿Que tienes en mente?-

-Nada, no se me ocurre nada... Tal vez si lo distraiga lo suficiente ustedes podrán escapar-

-¿Y dejarte sola? No puedo hacer eso-

-¿Tienes otra idea? No veo que aportes una- Caroline voy al monstruo irse a la otra punta de la tienda. Caroline agarro el brazo de Soos y se escondieron cerca de los niños. Allí, Dipper y Mabel se estaban reconciliando, mientras que Candy abraza a Grenda. Ambas estaban muertas de miedo.

-Debemos escapar de algun modo- Dijo Candy

-¿Alguna idea?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Yo tengo una- Dijo Caroline. -Pero no la recomiendo, es algo arriesgado y tendríamos que dejar a alguien atrás-

-Ojala hubiera algo que pudiéramos usar para ocultar nuestros cuerpos y nuestros rostros, como disfraces o algo así- Dijo Soos, pensativo. En ese momento Dipper y Mabel pensaron en lo mismo.

-Eso es Soos- Dijo Mabel

-¿Eso es que?-

Mabel les explico el plan rápidamente. Todos iban a tomar un disfraz de la tienda, ponérselo y finir que son maniquíes para poder escapar. Cuando el monstruo no los vea ellos se acercaran a la salida, pero cuando los vea, posaran como un maniquí. Se escondían a simple vista. Todos agarraron una túnica y una mascara de calavera, menos sus que escogió el disfraz de simio. El monstruo paso rápidamente por los pasillos, ignorándolos y confundiendolos con Maniquís. El plan funciono perfectamente, ellos ya estaban prácticamente en la salida cuando se dieron cuenta de que Soos no estaba. Se dieron vuelta para ver que Soos aun siguió dentro, a punto de tocar una de las calaveras parlantes.

-¡Soos, no!- Susurro Caroline, suficientemente alto para que Soos la escuche, pero no lo suficiente para que el monstruo la escuche. -¡Ni se te ocurra presionar eso!-

-Caroline, fue un día muy estresante, quiero divertirme- Dijo Soos y presiono la calavera. Por suerte para ellos no tenia baterías. Caroline suspiro aliviada, pero se estreso al ver que Soos tomo las baterías y se las volvió a poner. Presiono la calavera y soltó un chiste malo sobre huesos. Soos no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas de la decoración parlante. -Jajajaja, Este sujeto es la voz de una generación- Detras de el, el monstruo apareció y se trago a Soos apenas se dio vuelta.

-¡Maldita sea!- Caroline salio de su escondite y se puso frente a frente contra el monstruo. -¡Oye!¡Devuélveme a Soos o te abriré el estomago para recuperarlo!- Caroline corrió hacia el monstruo, sin ningún plan en mente. Ella tomo una guadaña de juguete y se la clavo en el estomago, para su sorpresa dulces salieron de el como si fuera una piñata. -¿Que caraj...?- Caroline estaba confundida. Los otros chicos la ayudaron a derrotar al monstruo pero también se detuvieron al notar que de sus heridas salían dulces.

-Esto es... Chocolate amargado- Dijo Dipper. -¿Que eres?- El monstruo atrapo a todos los chicos y a Caroline.

-¿Aun no me reconocen? Mira mi rostro- El monstruo se saco la mascara y podía notarse que su rostro, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de dulces amargos, baratos y feos. -Mirenme de cerca-

-¡Son los dulces feos!- Grito Mabel.

-Si es! ¿Alguna vez pensaron en el dulce que queda en el fondo del recipiente? El que nadie quiere. Cada año los niños de Gravity Falls tiran todos los dulces malos a la basura. Por eso busco venganza. Me vengo de los niños que dejan esos dulces de lado. Estoy hecho de todos eso dulces ácidos de limón, todas esas barras de chocolates amargas, caramelos de menta!- El monstruo explico. Irónicamente, A Caroline le gustan esos dulces.

-Todos esos dulces son horribles!- Grito Mabel.

-A mi siempre me gustaron esos dulces- Dijo Caroline y el monstruo la miro de reojo. -No son tan malos... Una vez que te acostumbras. Pero si, creo que entiendo como te sientes... Que te dejen de lado, entiendo eso perfectamente. Aun así no puedes ir por ahí matando niños solo porque no les gustan los dulces feos... Aun que yo no estoy hecha de dulces así que yo que se como se siente en realidad- Caroline murmuro lo ultimo.

-Silencio!- El monstruo apretó a Caroline en su mano. -Te comeré a ti primer... Ugh- El monstruo no pudo terminar la oración, algo dentro de el se estaba retorciendo y podía verse. -¿Qu... Que esta pasando?- Un brazo salio del estomago del monstruo y apareció Soos comiéndose al monstruo por dentro.

-Hola, chicos- Dijo Soos y sigo comiendo, arrancando pedazos del monstruo con su propias manos. El monstruo los solto a todos y cayo al suelo, escupiendo caramelos de menta como si fueran sangre. Soos agarro un puñado de dulces y se los ofrecio a los demas. -Oigan, ¿Quieren un poco?- Ninguno acepto, ni siquiera Caroline. -Bueno, mas para mi. Esto esta rico- Dijo Soos y siguio devorando al monstruo

-E...Espera ¿En serio crees que soy rico?- Pregunto el monstruo, con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-Si, claro- Respondió Soos mientras seguía comiendo.

-Todo... Todo lo que quería era que alguien me dijera que estoy rico- El monstruo comenzó a llorar caramelos dulces. -Estoy tan feliz-

-... Esto ya puso mas raro de lo que debería- Dijo Caroline

* * *

Después de una larga, y extraña, noche deshaciéndose del monstruo, todos volvieron a la Cabaña del Misterio para terminar el día tranquilamente. Dipper, Mabel y Soos entraron primero, Caroline agarro a Candy y a Grenda, evitando que entren. Ella se agacho para verlas a ambas directo a los ojos.

-Escuchen, voy a darles el beneficio de la duda, solo porque son amigas de Mabel. Confió en que guarden el secreto- Dijo Caroline. Ella puso su cara mas seria.

-¿Sobre que? El Bromista y del hecho de que peleaste contra un monstruo con tus manos prendidas fuego- Pregunto Grenda. -¡Tienes que enseñarnos eso! ¡Fue increíble!-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- Candy estaba emocionada también.

-No es algo que puedan hacer... O controlar. Solo les pido guarden el secreto-

-Hoy pasaron muchas cosas, Caroline- Dijo Candy. -Me sorprendió mas el Bromista del Super Halloween que el hecho de que pudieras usar magia-

-No es... Bueno, si es magia. Pero no... Olvidenlo. Solo entremos, tengo algunos dulces que me sobraron- Caroline entro con las niñas. -Me estoy volviendo muy suave- Murmuro Caroline. Dentro se encontró con Wendy, tal parece que la fiesta fue un fracaso y por eso estaba allí. Unos minutos después todos estaban reunidos en la sala mirando películas de terror de bajos presupuesto. Eran malas, pero se podían disfrutar. Caroline se sentó en el suelo, al lado del sillón de Stan, este le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Como estuvo el Super Halloween?- Pregunto Stan

-Fue el mejor en muchos años... También el mas raro-

Jeje, ya puedo imaginármelo- Stan se acomodo y les hablo a todos los presentes. -Saben chicos. Al final del día el Super Halloween no se trata de disfraces, ni de dulces, ni de cuanta gente asustes. Es un día donde la familia se reúne en un lugar para celebrar lo que si importa... La pura maldad- Dijo Stan y comenzó a reírse de forma diabólica, todos lo imitaron, incluso Caroline quien parecía algo avergonzada, pero no le importaba. Mientras este con Stan y los demás no hay nada de que avergonzarse. Todos dejaron de reírse para ver la televisión, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por Soos.

-Yo comí a un hombre hoy- Dijo y todos lo miraron. Un silencio incomodo lleno la sala y el Super Halloween termino...

* * *

Caroline se encontraba en la puerta de la Cabaña, eran las 3 de la mañana. Ella estaba esperando algo. Entonces fue cuando un fuego azul salio del bosque y floto hacia ella. Caroline lo recibió en sus manos y este se apago. Caroline cerro sus ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a abrir con una clara preocupación en ellos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no por el frió de la noche, sino por su situación actual.

-No te pongas nerviosa- Se dijo a ella misma. -Aun tienes tiempo, solo tómalo con calma, Caroline Pines. Si entras en pánico cometerás errores y no queremos eso- Caroline se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la cabaña mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada. -Todo estará bien. Después de todo, ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?- Ella pregunto en voz alta. Caroline cerro la puerta detrás de ella, lo que Caroline no noto fue que mientras caminaba hasta el ático, una sombra la seguía en silencio. Una sombra con forma de triangulo...


	12. Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable n54

**Capitulo 9.5** : Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable n°54

La cámara se enciende rápidamente, primero enfoca el suelo y rápidamente apunta a Dipper. El estaba en el bosque. Caroline manejaba la cámara y Soos los acompañaba. Caroline había aceptado ayudar a Dipper en sus vídeos de misterio solo para pasar el rato y salir de la rutina.

-¿Listo Dipper? Ya estoy filmando- Dijo Caroline y Dipper se dirigió a la cámara.

-Bienvenidos a " _Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable_ " Hoy veremos la anomalía numero 54- Dipper levanto un pedazo de cartón con el titulo de la grabación escrito en el. -El Buzón- Caroline apunto rápidamente al objeto en cuestión. Habia un buzón viejo en medio del bosque. -Ahí esta, en medio del bosque, sin casa ni dirección. Hoy, mi equipo de expertos y yo...- Dipper espero a que Soos aparezca en la escena. El llevaba una bata de laboratorio. -Vamos a poner una carta para ver quien la recoge- Soos saco un papel de su bolsillo.

-Mi carta propone una pregunta saliente- Soos abrió el papel y solo tenia escrito en letras mayúscula "¿Que hay amigo?". Soos abrió el buzón y dejo el papel dentro.

-Muy bien, ahora nos esconderemos para ver quien viene a recogerla- Dijo Dipper. Para su sorpresa el buzón se sacudió violentamente antes de señalar que tenia correo sin recoger dentro. Dipper corrió hasta el buzón cuando dejo de sacudirse, Caroline invadida por la curiosidad, puso la cámara en el trípode y corrió a ver el buzón.

-Ábrelo, Soos- Dijo Caroline.

-No hazlo tu, no tocare un buzón fantasma- Soos estaba asustado. Dipper se paro frente al buzón, lo abrió y encontró un sobre marrón con un sello que tenia el símbolo infinito en el. -Esa no es nuestra carta- Dipper la abrió y camino hacia la cámara.

-No puede ser- Dijo Dipper y mostró el contenido a la cámara. La carta decía: " _Hola, Dipper, Soos y Caroline_ "

-Esta cosa sabe nuestros nombres- Dijo Dipper

-¿Sera que este buzon esta vivo?- Pregunto Caroline con miedo

-¿Sera que el buzon lo sabe todo?- Soos pregunto. Todos pensaron en lo mismo, preguntarle al buzon

-Probemosla- Dijo Dipper. La cámara dejo de grabar y en la próxima escena mostró a Soos con otra carta mostrándola a la cámara.

-Voy a probarla preguntando ¿Que me rasure en la cabeza esta mañana?- Soos corrió hasta el buzón, puso la carta dentro y el buzón se sacudió de nuevo. Soos lo abrió de nuevo y encontró otra carta. La leyó en voz alta. -" _Un pato bebe con una paleta_ "... LO SUPO- Soos se saco la gorra y le mostró a la cámara que de en serio se rasuro un pato en la cabeza.

-¿Como rayos hiciste eso Soos?- Pregunto Caroline

-Hagamos mas preguntas- Dijo Soos. Dipper saco su anotador y se paro delante del buzón.

-¿Cuando se termina el mundo?- Dijo Dipper mientras escribía su pregunta. Dejo el papel dentro del buzón. Al igual que antes, se sacudió y dejo una nueva carta. Dipper saco la nueva carta y la leyó en voz alta. -" _El mundo terminara en el 3012_ "...Huh, falta un tiempo- Caroline agarro una hoja y escribió una pregunta en ella.

-Esto es algo personal, a ver si lo sabes- Dijo Caroline mientras escribía. -¿Tengo un tatuaje? y si lo tengo ¿Donde esta?- Caroline doblo el papel y lo puso dentro del buzón.

-Espera, ¿tienes un tatuaje?- Pregunto Dipper

-Shh- El buzón se sacudió y Caroline saco una carta de el, la leyó en voz alta. -" _Tu tienes el tatuaje de un Colibrí negro en el lado izquierdo de tu espalda_ "... Rayos, lo supo- Caroline se levanto la remera que llevaba puesta y le mostró a la cámara su espalda. El tatuaje estaba allí, era un pequeño colibrí negro. -Este buzón es increíble-

-Me toca- Dijo Soos y escribió su próxima pregunta. -¿Quien es mi futura esposa?- Pregunto Soos. Dejo la carta y el buzón no le dio una carta, sino un dibujo. Soos lo abrió y se lo mostró a la cámara. Era una mujer con el pelo atado y realmente musculosa. -Jajaja, dulces tamales. Lo guardare para el archivo-

-Bien por ti, Soos- Caroline palmeo a Soos en la espalda y decidió preguntar lo mismo ya que estaba. -Yo también preguntare... No porque este desesperada, ni nada de eso. Veamos, ¿Quien sera mi futuro esposo?- Caroline dejo el papel en el buzón y este le dio una carta. Ella esperaba un dibujo como Soos. Caroline abrió la carta y se encontró con una respuesta que no esperaba. -" _No te casaras nunca, pero tendrás una hija_ "... Vaya, eso fue algo desalentador. Supongo que era mejor no saberlo- Caroline rompió el papel y lo tiro al suelo. -Ya se me quitaron las ganas de seguir preguntando- Dipper se acerco al buzón, pero no sabia que preguntar.

-¿Cual seria una buen pregunta? Ummm- Dipper pensó por un momento. -¿Cual es la hora y fecha de mi muerte?- Dipper le pregunto a Caroline, ella simplemente le dijo que pregunte otra cosa.

-¿Las pirámides son extraterrestre?- Soos sugirió.

-O que tal... ¿Cual es el sentido de la vida?- Dipper pregunto.

-Esa es fácil- Dijo Caroline. -La respuesta es 42-

-¿De que están hechos los malvaviscos?- Pregunto Soos.

-¡No, ya lo tengo!¿Quien escribió el diario?- Dijo Dipper. Era una buena pregunta. Soos y Caroline estaban de acuerdo. Desde que Dipper encontró de Diario todos se preguntaban quien era el autor. Tal vez consigan la respuesta aquí.

-Eso es Dipper. Escribelo-

-Con este buzón tendremos las respuestas a los grandes misterios de Gravity Falls- Dijo Dipper, emocionado. De la nada Mabel apareció.

-Hola, Dipper- Dijo Mabel y vio el buzón. -Genial, un buzon. Le enviare a Mama este vídeo donde me meto 100 gomitas en la nariz- Dijo Mabel mientras sacaba un cassette y lo metía en el buzón.

-¡No, Espera! ¡Mabel!- Todos trataron de detener a Mabel, pero ella cerro el buzón y este se sacudió mas violentamente que antes. Dipper abrió el buzón y encontró una carta. La abrió y la leyó lentamente.

-"Tu vídeo de las gomitas me perturbo y me insulto. No son dignos de mi gran sabiduría. La era de la iluminación humana jamas va a llegar"... Mabel, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?- Pregunto Dipper. De repente el buzón empezó a brillar. Dipper, Mabel y Caroline corrieron detrás de Soos y lo usaron como escudo. El buzón levito y se auto destruyo en una explosión. El vídeo se corto por unos segundos y la imagen volvió a aparecer. Todos estaban sucios y parte de sus ropas estaban destruidas. Soos fue el que mas daño recibió al ser usado como escudo humano. -Bueno... Así concluye " _Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable_ ", donde aprendimos que si hablas con lo desconocido no debes mandarle un vídeo de ti metiéndote gomitas en la nariz- Dipper le grito a Mabel. Ella sonrió y saco una bolsa llena de gomitas.

-Tengo mas si quieres grabar- Mabel empezó a meterse las gomitas en su nariz. -Vamos a empezar-

-Bueno... Se termino el show- Caroline camino a la camara y la apago


	13. Cuidado con la Alfombra (Parte 1)

**¡El fanfic llego a las 1000 visitas! Hay que celebrarlo a full XD Estoy escribiendo otro fanfic de Gravity Falls :D se llama " _Gravity Falls - Paranormal Summer_ ". Por ahora son 2 capítulos, pero si quieren pueden leerlo...**

 **Como ustedes saben, ya dije que me salteare algunos capítulos. Mas que nada eso fue porque pienso que esos capítulos en si estaban mejor si no incluía a mi OC, como el capitulo de la piscina, Headhunters, fight fighters y entre otros. A partir de este capitulo se abarcaran todos los capítulos de la serie y varios centrados solo en mi OC. Les dejo una advertencia, los capítulos de mi OC tendrán algo de gore y contenido no apto para todo publico.**  
 **Dejen reviews :D please...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10** : Cuidado con la Alfombra (Parte 1)

 _Todo estaba completamente a oscuras, como si el lugar en si no tuviera suelo, cielo, nada. Como si el lugar fuera el espacio exterior sin estrellas o sol que lo ilumine. Caroline estaba corriendo, su respiración hacia eco en el basto vació del lugar. Caroline estaba escapando, corriendo hasta la única fuente de luz... Su única salida. Caroline estaba cansada, tropezó varias veces con sus propios pies, su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, como si no quisiera la libertad. Esto era mucho para una niña de tan solo 8 años. Pero aun así, ella siguió corriendo, aun cuando su cuerpo gritaba "Basta", ella siguió corriendo. La luz se hacia mas grande cada vez que se acercaba. Detrás de ella, Caroline podía escuchar los gritos de agonía, se hacían cada vez mas fuertes conforme ella se acercaba a la luz. Todas esas voces gritaban en unisono, creando el peor sonido que un ser humano podría escuchar. Caroline se tapo los oídos mientras corría, trato de pensar positivo, algo que la calme, pero era inútil. Todos los gritos penetraban su cráneo._

 _Caroline se tropezó y vomito todo lo que tenia en su estomago. Caroline sacudió su cabeza y grito "BASTA", pero las voces se reían de ella hasta mas no poder. Caroline se levanto, sus pies eran fideos y su cuerpo una gelatina. Solo duro un segundo de pie, para volver a caer al segundo siguiente. La luz estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella, Caroline empezó a usar sus brazos para llegar. Ella se arrastro para poder llegar, su libertad estaba cerca. Ella ya podía saborearla... Caroline tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero esta desapareció cuando sintió sus intestinos retorcerse. Caroline miro detrás de ella y vio a un monstruo de figura indescriptible. Múltiples ojos y bocas empezaron a rodearla, riendo cada vez mas fuerte. Miles de manos aparecieron de la nada y la sujetaron de todas partes, la pusieron boca arriba y Caroline podía ver como los monstruos obstruían su camino. Caroline grito cuando sintió un inmenso dolor en su estomago._

 _Ella se retorció violentamente y miro abajo. Algo se movía dentro de ella. Su piel se extendió, formando una mano saliendo de su estomago. Caroline grito antes de que dicha mano clave sus dedos en sus ojos._

-¡NOOO!- Caroline grito. Ella miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación. Dipper y Mabel estaban profundamente dormidos. Caroline estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Ella salto de su cama y salio corriendo hasta el baño. Se encerró allí y vomito en el inodoro. Caroline sentía nauseas, todo a su alrededor se movía como si estuviera vivo. Ella no sabia si aun seguía soñando o simplemente se estaba volviendo loca. Caroline tiro la cadena y limpio el vomito que quedo en el suelo con papel higiénico. Caroline se paro lentamente para no caer al suelo por el mareo. Ella se vio directo al espejo, estaba sudando y lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Caroline trato de tranquilizarse, pero le era difícil. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, le dolía demasiado, no podía aguantar el dolor por mucho tiempo. Caroline se apoyo contra la pared y respiro lentamente. Inhalo y exhalo, lento, puso su mente en blanco y el ritmo de su corazón se normalizo en poco tiempo.

Caroline puso su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente. Ella camino por los pasillos de la Cabaña y miro por la ventana, aun era de noche. Caroline volvió al ático y miro la hora en su celular. Eran las 4 de la mañana, ella suspiro y se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba. -¿Donde esta mi oso?- Murmuro ella. Caroline levanto las sabanas, miro debajo de la cama y por todo la habitación. Su oso de peluche no estaba. -No puede ser, ¿Donde esta...?- Caroline miro a Pato, el lo estaba aplastando, usándolo como almohada. -Voy a matar a ese cerdo- Caroline camino hacia el y le quito el oso a Pato, a el no le importo y siguió durmiendo. Caroline lo sacudió con cuidado y lo abrazo instintivamente. -No puedo perderte de vista así... No quiero volver a soñar eso nunca mas- Susurro Caroline y se sentó en su cama. Ella solo se limito a mirar a la ventana, no podía volver a dormir, estaba totalmente despierta. Mientras ella miraba la ventana, el oso de peluche brillo por un segundo antes de volver a apagarse...

* * *

Mas tarde ese día, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Caroline se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una revista, mientras Dipper y Mabel jugaban a un Mini Golf improvisado dentro de la habitación. Caroline se los permitió y ambos empezaron a jugar. Por el momento estaban empatados, Caroline dejo la revista de lado y solo se enfoco en verlos jugar. Era el turno de Mabel, ella golpeo la pelota y emboco en un vaso que hacia del hoyo 9.

-¡Si!¡Dominación total!- Grito Mabel. -Soy la campeona de mini golf del ático. Desde los imponentes alpes suizos hasta los pantanos de la ropa sucia de Dipper que nadie se atreve a tocar-

-Recuerden limpiar todo. No quiero limpiar este desastre- Dijo Caroline

-Tranquila, Caroline. Nos ocuparemos de todo cuando terminemos-

-Apártate Mabel. El profesional llega al campo... O al piso, o lo que sea- Dipper puso la pelota en el suelo y la golpeo con fuerza. La pelota paso por el hoyo 12, rompió una lampara, giro el en hoyo 7, rompió la ventana y golpeo a Stan quien estaba afuera.

-¡Ouch! ¡Mi cabeza!- Grito Stan

-Si! Golpe a Stan- Dipper celebro. -¿Eso vale?- Dipper y Mabel miraron a Pato que se estaba comiendo el papel con los puntos.

-El juez dice que paso el limite- Dijo Mabel.

-Tu pasaste el limite- Dipper y Mabel se golpearon con los palos de golf.

-¿Cuantas veces van a romper mi ventana? Ya me esta cansando eso- Dijo Caroline mientras agarraba la revista de nuevo. El reloj dio las 6:10 y sonó.

-Dipper, tengo que ir a ver a Candy y Grenda- Mabel le dio los palos a Dipper para que los guarde.

-¿Otra vez, Mabel? No se deja un partido- Dijo Dipper

-No seas ridículo, no me voy, ¡mis amigas vienen a mi!- Dijo Mabel

-Espera, ¿que?- Dipper vio las bolsas de dormir, las múltiples películas para chicas y los juegos de mesa pre-adolescentes. -No puede ser. Entonces esto es una...-

-¡PIJAMADA!- Candy y Grenda entraron y gritaron la palabra que Dipper temía.

-¡No!- Dipper miro a Caroline quien parecía no importarle lo que estaba pasando. -¿Tu sabias esto?-

-Se muchas cosas, Dipper- Caroline evadió la pregunta

-Respondeme, ¿lo sabias?-

-Si... Por eso no estaré aquí esta noche-

-¿Que?¿A donde vas?-

-A ningún lado, dormiré en el techo-

-Vamos, Caroline. Todavía puedes quedarte en la pijamada- Mabel insistió en que se quede

-Mabel, nunca estuve en una pijamada y no voy a empezar-

-¿Nunca estuviste en una? Pero las amigas hacen pijamadas-

-Exactamente. Yo nunca tuve amigas, así que nunca estuve en una. Prefiero otras cosas-

-Estas actuando como una aguafiestas- Dijo Mabel. -Quédate con nosotras, te divertirás-

-... No- Caroline se levanto de la cama, agarro las sabanas de su cama y su oso. -Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a preparar mi habitación provisoria- Caroline salio de la habitación.

-¿Ella duerme con su oso?- Pregunto Candy.

-Si, es tan adorable con ese oso-

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, Caroline se encontraba en el techo de la Cabaña, había un lugar perfecto donde podía dormir. Era el lugar donde Wendy se escondía cada vez que Stan salia. Caroline se acostó y se tapo con sus sabanas, se aseguro de abrazar al oso y no dejarlo ir. Caroline estaba boca arriba, mirando el cielo, las estrellas la cautivaban. Ella lentamente cerro los ojos cuando escucho a alguien cerca de ella. Caroline rápidamente se levanto y se tiro encima del intruso, ese intruso resulto ser Dipper.

-¿Dipper?- Caroline se levanto. -Avisa antes, casi te golpeo-

-Si, me di cuenta. ¿Porque fue eso?-

-... Por nada. Solo un reflejo- Dijo Caroline rápidamente. -¿Porque estas aquí?-

-No voy a dormir en la habitación con Mabel y sus amigas gritando toda la noche, trate de dormir afuera, pero un lobo me mordisqueo la pierna y un búho trato de comer mi lengua. Te vi en el techo, sin problemas, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos compartir un espacio- Explico Dipper.

-Claro, Dipper. Ven acuéstate cerca de mi- Caroline agarro las sabanas de Dipper y las puso al lado de las suyas. -El lugar no es tan grande así que es mejor que duermas a mi lado. No quiero que te caigas del techo-

-Gracias- Dipper se acostó boca arriba mirando las estrellas y Caroline se acostó a su lado, también mirando al cielo. -No había notado lo diferente que se ve el cielo aquí. En California hay mucha contaminación lumínica-

-Aquí siempre esta así. Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Dipper- Caroline cerro los ojos y cayo dormida rápidamente. Dipper la vio con el oso en sus brazos y se preguntaba porque siempre duerme con eso.

- _¿Es un regalo? ¿o algo mas?_ \- Susurro Dipper. De la nada extendió su brazo para intentar agarrarlo, pero Caroline agarro su brazo antes.

-No lo toques-

-E... Esta bien- Dipper se puso nervioso. Caroline lo soltó y volvió a dormirse. Dipper se quedo en su lado del techo y cerro los ojos. La noche paso rápido y Dipper se despertó apenas salio el sol ya que la luz lo golpeo en los ojos. Dipper abrió los ojos y se encontró inmovilizado por Caroline, ella seguía durmiendo, pero lo estaba abrazando y también estaba babeando mientras hablaba dormida.

- _Pero, Papi, no quiero ir a la escuela, son idiotas..._ -

-Caroline, ya es de día. Despierta- Dipper se movió y Caroline abrió lentamente los ojos. -Buenos Días- Caroline soltó a Dipper y se levanto rápidamente.

-D-Dipper, Hola, buenos días-

-No había notado que hablas dormida-

-Si... Suele pasar- Caroline se estiro pero sintió crujir su espalda. -Ouch, dormir aquí fue mala idea-

-Al menos es mejor allí afuera con los lobos- Dipper agarro sus sabanas y volvió adentro, Caroline agarro sus sabanas y lo siguió. Ambos fueron hasta la habitación, vieron a Candy y Grenda salir de allí. Cuando Caroline entro soltó todo y grito.

-¡MABEL, MI HABITACIÓN!- Caroline puso sus manos en su cabeza, viendo la destrucción que Mabel causo. -¿Que hicieron anoche? Y no me digan que fue una pijamada, es como si una pelea entre demonios tomo lugar aquí. Rasgaron las paredes, hay brillo en todas partes y... ¡MI CAMA!- Caroline corrió a su cama y vio que estaba totalmente destruida. Los soportes estaban rotos y los resortes del colchón sobresalían de la tela. Caroline miro abajo de la cama y saco su caja donde guarda sus ahorros entre otras cosas. La caja esta en buen estado. -Gracias a dios- Caroline abrazo la caja y miro a Mabel. -Mabel, cuando ustedes vinieron les dije que podían hacer lo que quieran aquí, pero no incluía destrucción total de la habitación-

-Por favor, Tía. No es tan malo. Toma, quedo pizza- Mabel le ofreció pizza a Caroline, lo malo es que estaba cubierta de brillo.

-¡No estoy de humor, rompiste mi cama!- Caroline grito. -Nueva regla, no mas pijamadas-

-¡¿Que?! Bueno, si no hago mas pijamadas tu vas a tener que... Mmmm...- Mabel no sabia que limite ponerle a Caroline. -¡Dipper tendrá que dejar de leer de noche! ¡No me deja dormir!- En lugar de Caroline, Mabel le puso un limite a Dipper.

-¿Que? ¿Que yo lea no te deja dormir?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Dipper, cada vez que lees muerdes los lapices y no paras de apretar el botón de las lapiceras. Incluso a mi me despiertan esas cosas- Dijo Caroline. -Esa sera otra regla-

-¿Porque me impones una regla a mi también?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Ustedes son invitados aquí. Es mi casa, Es mi habitación, son mis reglas y si no les gusta vayan a dormir a otra... Claro- Caroline salio de la habitación. Dipper y Mabel la siguieron. En la sala de estar, Stan estaba mirando la televisión y gritando "Lucha" a la pantalla.

-La televisión sabe lo que quiero- Dijo Stan, Caroline se puso frente al televisor con los brazos. -Oh oh- Stan sabia que cuando Caroline se cruzaba de brazos frente a el, era la señal para el apocalipsis. -¿Que pasa ahora?-

-Papa, quiero una habitación nueva. Estoy cansada del ático y no quiero compartir mas con los gemelos-

-Jaja, si y yo quiero unos pantalones con billetes mágicos- Stan bromeo. Caroline seguía de brazos cruzados.

-Estoy esperando-

-¿En serio estas esperando que mágicamente saque un nuevo cuarto de mi bolsillo?. Tu sabes, mejor que nadie, que aquí solo están mi habitación y el ático. No hay nada mas aquí, sera mejor que te acostumbres a vivir con ellos en lo que queda del verano-

-Papa, Mabel rompió mi cama. No tengo donde dormir-

-Lo siento, pero es lo que hay. ¿Que piensas? ¿Que hay una habitación oculta en la cabaña?- Era como si dios hubiera escuchado a Stan. En ese momento se escucho un golpe fuerte saliendo de la otra habitación.

-¡Amigos, encontré un cuarto secreto en la Cabaña!- Grito Soos. Todos corrieron hasta donde Soos había encontrado el cuarto. Tal parece que estaba bien escondido detrás de un mueble. -Chicos, estaba limpiando detrás de la biblioteca cuando de repente, BOOM. Me encontré con la puerta. Esta Cabaña esta llena de secretos- Dijo Soos y abrió la puerta. Dentro el cuarto era muy espacioso, estaba lleno de telarañas y muebles viejos, principalmente un escritorio y cajones. Lo que llamaba la atención era la gran alfombra azul que estaba en el suelo. Caroline fue la primera en entrar y vio la ventana del cuarto tapada con madera. Es como si el anterior dueño quisiera ocultar algo.

-Papa, ¿Que es este lugar?- Caroline pregunto. -No recuerdo este lugar-

-No lo se, otro cuarto que debo limpiar ahora- Dijo Stan de mala gana mientras agarraba unos viejos anteojos del escritorio. Mabel se acostó en la alfombra e hizo un ángel.

-Esta alfombra es increíble- Dijo Mabel.

-Si, si te gustan las cosas feas- Dijo Stan mientras examinaba el lugar. Caroline vio una llave que parecía ser de la habitación. Ella la tomo.

-¡Pido este cuarto!- Ella grito.

-¿Que? ¿Porque te quedas con el cuarto? Lo vimos al mismo tiempo- Mabel se quejo.

-Si!- Dijo Dipper. -Ademas, creo que a mi me queda mejor-

-Déjenme ponerlo mas fácil para ustedes dos- Dijo Caroline mientras jugaba con la llave. -Yo vivo aquí. Por lo tanto, tengo derecho a ser la que decide- Caroline dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Stan le quito la llave.

-Te recuerdo que la casa sigue siendo mía, por lo tanto yo soy el que decide- Dijo Stan. -Así que los tres quieren el cuarto, ¿No? Podría dárselo al que me agrade mas de los tres- Stan se desato un zapato. -Oh oh, mi zapato esta desatado...- Dipper, Mabel y Caroline se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y los tres se tiraron al zapato de Stan. Caroline fue la que lo tomo primero porque era la mas grande. -Jajaja, Lucha, lucha, lucha- Stan salio corriendo y ellos lo siguieron. Soos detuvo a los tres por un momento.

-Chicos, esperen un segundo. Este lugar me da escalofríos. El ático es un lugar mejor. Quizá deban valorar lo que tienen- Dijo Soos.

-Soos... Míralo desde mi punto de vista- Caroline puso sus manos en los hombros de Soos y le lanzo una sonrisa.

-¿Cual punto de vista?-

-¡Estas en mi camino!- Caroline empujo a Soos y salio del cuarto para perseguir a Stan. -¡Ese cuarto sera mio!-

* * *

Dipper, Mabel y Caroline estaban en la cocina, Stan les estaba dando las reglas para lo que parecía ser un desafió para ver quien se quedaba con el cuarto. Stan tenia las llaves entre sus dedos, Caroline quería esa habitación, parecía bastante decente. Dipper y Mabel se estaban peleando.

-Muy bien, chicos. Estoy es lo que haremos. El que mas me adule se quedara con la llave del nuevo cuarto- Dijo Stan.

-Tio Stan, no vamos a adularte para conseguir ese cuarto- Dijo Dipper.

-Papa, eres bastante apuesto para tu edad. Tu te mereces mucho mas de lo que ya tienes- Dijo Caroline. -Ademas, todavía tienes ese encanto que vuelve locas a las mujeres-

-Si que eres buena, Caroline. Te doy _50 adula-punto_ s- Stan apunto a Caroline.

-¡¿QUE?! Es decir... Si lo haremos, Tio Stan- Dijo Dipper. No sonaba convencido.

-Estas desesperado, Dipper. Tienes - _15 adula-puntos_ -

-¡¿Que?!- Dipper no podía creer que estaba perdiendo tan rápido.

-Buena decisión, Tio- Dijo Mabel.

-Hay _15 adula-puntos_ para Mabel- Stan saco una cubeta llena de tejas. -Ahora ¿Quien quiere tejar el techo bajo el abrazador sol de verano?- Caroline le saco la cubeta a Stan y salio corriendo.

-¡Terminare en 30 minutos!- Caroline grito

-¡No, yo lo haré!- Dipper y Mabel corrieron tras ella. Después de eso, Caroline, Dipper y Mabel se enfocaron en hacer todo lo que Stan quería que hagan. Podar el césped, limpiar cañerías, ordenar la tienda de regalos e incluso reparar el televisor. Al final de las tareas Caroline iba ganando, seguida por Mabel y ultimo Dipper. Caroline estaba tan segura de su victoria que fue al cuarto y se recostó en el sillón.

-Dentro de poco este sera mi nuevo cuarto. Ya puedo sentirlo- Dijo Caroline. Ella se saco las zapatilla y froto sus pies en la alfombra. Mabel entro al cuarto y Dipper estaba detrás de ella.

-No te pongas tan cómoda, Caroline. Le prepare a Stan un omelette con la forma de su cara- Dijo Mabel.

-Y yo limpie su cuarto, lave su ropa, cree 10 nuevas atracciones falsas para la Cabaña y le conseguí una cita para mañana- Dijo Caroline y se levanto del asiento. Ella no se dio cuenta que mientras caminaba estaba generando una carga eléctrica. -No puedes superarme, Mabel. Conozco a papa mucho mejor que tu, he vivido aquí toda mi vida y lo se absolutamente todo. Ademas, soy su hija. Es obvio que me esta favoreciendo-

-Se están olvidando de mi- Dijo Dipper. Caroline y Mabel se rieron de el. Dipper se acerco a ellas -Ya verán, voy a ganar esta habitación como sea. Asi voy a tener mi espacio y no voy a tener que compartir nada nunca mas- Dipper las empujo y en ese momento los tres fueron golpeados por la electricidad que Caroline había generado. Los tres cayeron al suelo, desorientados. Dipper se levanto y se froto la cabeza.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Dijo el. Dipper se sentía raro. Delante de el vio a Mabel y su cuerpo. -¿Huh?- Dipper miro sus manos... Esas no eran sus manos, es mas, este tampoco era el cuerpo de Dipper. El se levanto y noto que era mas alto que antes, miro abajo y vio que era el cuerpo de Caroline.

-Dipper, ¿Por que te pusiste mi ropa?- Pregunto Mabel en el cuerpo de Dipper. -¡Y mi rostro!-

-Espera... ¿Mabel?- Caroline pregunto, ella estaba en el cuerpo de Mabel. -Eso quiere decir que...- Caroline miro su propio cuerpo. -¿D-Dipper?- Caroline se levanto del suelo y noto lo pequeña que era. -Espera... Entonces yo estoy en tu cuerpo- Caroline apunto a Mabel que estaba en el cuerpo de Dipper.

-Y yo estoy en el cuerpo de Dipper- Dijo Mabel.

-Y yo en el cuerpo de Caroline...- Dijo Dipper. Hubo un silencio realmente incomodo antes de que los tres empiezan a gritar de terror.

-NO PUEDE SER!- Caroline grito y corrió hasta el espejo. -ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- Mabel solo se limito a gritar incontrolablemente y Dipper se puso en un rincón en posición fetal. Los tres estuvieron así por varios minutos antes de que Caroline los calme. Tardaron un buen rato en asimilar todo, era de esperarse. Cambiaron cuerpos. Los tres se miraron al espejo y aun no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo que necesitábamos- Dijo Dipper. -Mas rarezas de Gravity Falls- Dipper se miro al espejo y se peino un poco el cabello.

-¡Esto es absurdo!- Grito Mabel. -Compartir el cuarto era penoso, pero ahora compartimos cuerpos-

-Ah, Caroline. Como puedes ver con este flequillo tapándote el rostro- Dijo Dipper. -Tengo que peinarme el cabello cada 5 segundos-

-No me tapa el rostro, Dipper. Solo esta un poco largo, es todo. Si te molesta peinalo a tu izquierda... Ah, los frenos son horribles, Mabel. Es como si mi boca me odiara. ¿Como puedes vivir con esto pegado a tus dientes?- Caroline se quejo.

-Dipper, ¿Porque sudas tanto? Se siente raro- Dijo Mabel. Dipper camino a la alfombra y vio la etiqueta.

-Oigan, miren esto- Dijo Dipper. -Experimento 78, Alfombra de Electrones. Los átomos intercambian electrones, la alfombra debió generar una carga estática tan poderosa que debió intercambiar nuestras mentes. Fue la electricidad estática, podemos usarla para volver a cambiar-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Caroline. -Bien, no quiero estar en este cuerpo. Ya pase por la estúpida etapa de la niñez, quiero volver a ser mayor de edad-

-¿No te gusta volver a ser mas joven?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Mabel, si supieras lo que tuve que pasar en la escuela cuando era niña no querrías estar en mis zapatos. Prefiero como están las cosas ahora. Dipper, cambiemos así tu puedes cambiar con Mabel. Quiero ganar de una vez- Caroline estaba desesperada por volver a su cuerpo.

-Espera... Yo estoy en tu cuerpo... Eso quiere decir que puedo sabotearte-

-Espera ¿Que?-

-Eso es. Voy a arruinarte y así podre conseguir el cuarto- Dipper dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salio corriendo de la habitación. Caroline se quedo quieta por unos segundos y su expresión cambio de sorpresa a enojo en menos de un segundo.

- _ **No tienes idea de con quien te estas metiendo, Mason**_ \- Esa fue la primera vez que Caroline llamo a Dipper por su verdadero nombre, eso demostraba lo furiosa que estaba. -Mabel, quiero hacer un trato- Caroline agarro a Mabel por los hombros.

-Umm, Caroline, me estas asustando un poco-

-Sabotea a Dipper y yo me encargare de que el cuarto sea tuyo- Caroline estaba dispuesta a cederle el cuarto con tal de hacer sufrir a Dipper. Ya que el esta usando el cuerpo de Caroline para hacer trampa, ella podía hacer lo mismo.

-¿Así como así?- Pregunto Mabel. -¿Cual es el truco?-

-¿Quieres que yo sabotee todos tus esfuerzos? Sabes que no tengo problemas en hacerlo, después de todo tu cuerpo es mio ahora. Prácticamente me perteneces, Niña- Dijo Caroline con un tono algo diabólico.

-Yo me encargo- Mabel salio corriendo detrás de Dipper. Caroline quedo sola en la habitación.

-No permitiré que nadie se robe mi cuerpo... Nunca mas-


	14. Cuidado con la alfombra (parte 2)

**Paso un rato XD Pero he vuelto. Nuevo capitulo,** **disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11** : Cuidado con la alfombra (parte 2)

Caroline estaba sentada, viendo televisión en la sala de estar, ella estaba viendo Pato-tective. Mientras lo hacia, no podía evitar pensar lo chicas que eran las manos de Mabel. Ella estaba en el cuerpo de Mabel gracias a la alfombra del nuevo cuarto, como consecuencia ella, Mabel y Dipper intercambiaron cuerpos. Ahora Dipper estaba en el cuerpo de Caroline y Mabel en el cuerpo de Dipper, Caroline sintió esto como un alivio. Ella seguramente estaría llorando si estuviera en el cuerpo de Dipper, justo como Mabel dijo: Dipper suda demasiado y era algo sucio. Pero aun así, no puede evitar pensar en lo que seria capaz Dipper con su cuerpo. Caroline simplemente lo dejo pasar, ahora ella escuchaba como Dipper y Mabel se estropeaban al uno al otro para conseguir el cuarto. Caroline convenció a Mabel para que arruine la oportunidad de Dipper para conseguir el cuarto ya que Dipper estaba arruinando a Caroline, mientras tanto ella solo tenia que sentarse y asegurarse de que Mabel consiga el cuarto, lo cual era bastante fácil. Stan entro a la sala.

-Oye, Mabel. ¿Sabes que le pasa a esos dos? Actúan muy raros- Dijo Stan.

-Hasta donde se, Dipper obligo a Caroline que coma un hongo raro. El también lo comió así que creo que ambos están alucinando- Dijo Caroline en el cuerpo de Mabel. -Creo que piensan que intercambiaron cuerpos a algo así-

-Ya veo, aun así les quitare sus puntos. Sabes le iba a dar el cuarto a Caroline, porque ella lo merecía mas, pero como estamos en una competencia debe ganar el que mas puntos tenga al final del día-

-Esto de acuerdo. Eso me recuerda, Pa- Tio Stan. Recién limpie todo el piso de arriba y si quieres puedo hacerte unos masajes en los pies- Caroline sabia que a Stan le gustan los masajes en los pies, así que esto le dará muchos puntos a Mabel.

-Vaya, te aprovechas de que tu hermano y tu tía están peleándose por culpa de un hongo alucinógeno... Me gusta tu estilo, Mabel-

-Gracias, Tio Stan- Stan se sento y Caroline empezó a darle un masaje en los pies. " _Esto es pan comido_ " Penso ella. " _Mientras Mabel se encarga de hundir mas a Dipper, yo me encargo de ganarle su cuarto... Espera, si Mabel gana, entonces yo me quedare con Dipper en el ático... Meh, uno menos de que preocuparme. Al menos Dipper no destruirá mi habitación en una pijamada. El no tiene amigos"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Dipper y Mabel discutían en los pasillos de la Cabaña. Dipper estaba enojado con Mabel y viceversa. -Mabel, ¿Porque haces esto?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Caroline se asegurara de conseguirme el cuarto a cambio de que te impida ganar! Todo porque la estas saboteando! Ademas, me dio miedo cuando se enojo- Mabel empezó a temblar.

-Ugh, no puedo creerlo. Ella esta un paso adelante de mi. ¿Como hago para conseguir el cuarto si ustedes dos están aliadas?-

-Bueno, cometiste un terrible error. ¡Ahora, nada podra impedir que gane ese cuarto!- Mabel grito y se fue corriendo para buscar a Stan. Dipper suspiro y maldijo su mala suerte. Mas que mala suerte parecía ser karma.

-Esto no puede ser, me arruine yo solo. Nunca pensé que estarían aliadas ellas dos- Dijo Dipper y empezó a rascarse los brazos. Tal parece que Caroline tenia una picazón y ahora Dipper la estaba sufriendo. Era eso o simplemente un efecto del cambio de cuerpos. -Tal vez debería ir con Caroline y cambiar cuerpos. Después de todo, yo ya perdí- Dipper sigo rascándose los brazos a tal punto que quería arrancarse la piel para rascarse debajo. -¡Rayos! ¿Que tiene Caroline que hace que le piquen tanto los bra- AHH!- Dipper grito cuando se subió las mangas. En sus brazos habían pequeños tatuajes de símbolos extraños que se movían por si mismos. Cada vez que Dipper se rascaba, ellos se movían y obligaban a Dipper a rascarse aun mas por la picazón que causaban. -¡¿Que rayos es esto?!- Dipper pregunto. Los símbolos se movieron de su brazo hacia el resto del cuerpo. -¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Caroline!-

* * *

Caroline en el cuerpo de Mabel caminaba por la cabaña buscando algo que hacer para ganar mas puntos para Mabel. Obviamente su estatura la limitaba demasiado para las tareas que ella tenia pensada hacer. Ella entro a la tienda de regalos y vio a Soos rodando en el suelo, ella suspiro y fue hacia el para ver que estaba haciendo.

-Soos, no ruedes en el piso. Eso Ya lo discutimos... Digo... ¿Que estas haciendo Soos?- Caroline por un momento olvido que estaba en el cuerpo de Mabel, así que debía dirigirse a Soos de otra manera, pero todo eso dejo de importar cuando Soos se levanto del suelo y empezó a hacer sonidos de cerdo. -Umm... Soos, ¿Te sientes bien?- Caroline pregunto y Soos corrió hasta la pared y se golpeo la cabeza mientras gritaba como cerdo. -... No puede ser... ¿Pato?- Soos se dio la vuelta al escuchar el nombre de Pato, como si lo estuvieran llamando. -Si eres Pato, entonces Soos esta... ¡No puede ser!- Caroline salio corriendo al pasillo y fue a buscar a Soos que al parecer estaba en el cuerpo de Pato. -¡Soos! ¿Donde estas?- Caroline corrió y choco contra algo duro, ese algo resulto ser Grenda.

-¡Ahi estas Mabel!- Dijo ella y abrazo a Caroline tan fuerte que podría haberle roto la espalda. Candy estaba con ella y se unió al abrazo. Caroline trato de escapar de los brazos musculosos de Grenda, pero era imposible. -¡Pijamada!- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Caroline abrio los ojos como platos, ya no quería ser parte de eso.

-¡No, esperen!- Caroline grito, pero Grenda no hizo caso y se llevo a Caroline y a Candy a la habitación. Mabel, en el cuerpo de Dipper, las vio subiendo las escaleras y las persiguió. Mabel llego a la puerta antes de que Grenda la cierre.

-¡Esperen!- Dijo Ella. -¿Podría hablar con mi... Hermana?- Ella por un momento tuvo problemas para decir hermana, el cambio de cuerpo la estaba confundiendo mucho.

-Esto es una pijamada, los hombres no entran- Dijo Grenda antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Mabel miro por la cerradura de la puerta, Caroline no parecía muy feliz ahí dentro.

-Oigan, aprecio que hayan venido y todo eso, pero... Hoy no es un buen dia para hacer una pijamada- Dijo Caroline tratando de sonar lo mas dulce posible. -Yo, Dipper y Caroline estamos en una especie de... Concurso. Voy ganando y quiero mantenerme en la cima hasta que termine el día-

-Obviamente haremos una pijamada en la noche, no robaremos mucho de tu tiempo, Mabel- Dijo Candy. -Grenda trajo novelas románticas para mayores y no van a leerse por si solas, ¿No?- Candy saco un libro en particular sobre vampiros. Caroline dio un par de pasos atrás, pero Grenda la agarro y las tres se sentaron en la cama. Grenda busco en la mochila llena de libros y saco uno llamado "El Hombre Lobo sin Camisa". Sin perder tiempo comenzó a leerlo.

- _Me llamo Gerarld_ \- Grenda leyó el libro con su típica voz gruesa. - _Soy un hombre lobo, una criatura de la noche, pero también una criatura de_ _pasión_ \- Caroline se cruzo de brazos mientras Grenda seguía leyendo. " _Esta historia sera muy predecible. Debo escapar de aquí... No creo que aguante esto, si tuviera que elegir entre estar aquí y hacer un trabajo realmente desagradable, haría el trabajo_ " Penso Caroline. Mabel seguía mirando por la cerradura hasta que escucho a alguien detrás de ella, era Stan.

-¿Que estas haciendo Dipper?- Stan pregunto y vio la puerta al escuchar a las chicas del otro lado. -Oh, estas en la repulsiva edad en la que espías a las chicas. Supongo que es hora de que hablemos de hombre a hombre sobre las aves y las abejas- Stan agarro a Mabel del brazo y se la llevo a su estudio. -Sera mas fácil hablar sobre el tema contigo que cuando lo hice con Caroline, debiste ver su cara, ella vomito- Mabel quería salir corriendo y gritar, pero Stan tenia su brazo firmemente agarrado. Entraron al estudio y Stan saco un libro con el titulo "¿Porque estoy sudando?" y debajo decía: "Tu cuerpo explicado en horribles detalles inconfortables". Stan abrió el libro con entusiasmo.

-Emm, yo tengo algo que hacer- Mabel trato de escapar, pero Stan la obligo a sentarse.

-No escaparas, Dipper. Mira, todo comienza con esta amiguita, la glándula pituitaria- Stan apunto a la glándula ubicada en el cráneo. -Tal vez sea pequeña, pero tiene grandes planes- Mabel grito de desesperación.

* * *

Dipper no encontraba a Caroline y Mabel por ningún lado. El sintió una gran picazón en sus brazos y empezaron a esparcirse por el resto de su cuerpo. Dipper entro rápidamente al baño y estaba por sacarse la remera, pero se detuvo a la mitad. El no quería ver nada debajo de su ropa, el no quería verla desnuda ni nada de eso, así que se enfoco en sus brazos y piernas. Los símbolos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia.

-¿Que rayos es esto?- Dipper lucho contra sus ganas de rascarse y en su lugar solo toco la piel. Los símbolos no lo evitaron esta vez, es como si rascarse le hiciera daño a los símbolos... Si es que eso tiene sentido. -¿Que me estas ocultando Caroline?- Pregunto Dipper, el salio del baño y fue directo a su habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró a Grenda y Candy con Caroline, ellas estaban leyendo una novela romántica. Caroline parecía que estaba por perder la cabeza.

-Chica, perdón pero necesito hablar con Caroline sobre algo- Caroline se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación con Dipper. -Gracias a los dioses que apareciste, ya no aguantaba mas. Esa novela es una tortura- Caroline vio a Dipper y noto que el estaba mas serio de lo usual. -¿Que te pasa?-

-Necesitamos hablar ahora- Dijo Dipper.

-¿Sobre que?- Caroline pregunto y Dipper le mostró los brazos, estaban cubiertos de símbolos moviéndose por su piel. -Dios mio... Dime que no te rascaste- Dipper no dijo nada, Caroline suspiro. -Solo... Mójate con agua caliente y desaparecerán-

-¿Pero que son?- Dipper pregunto.

-Digamos que son una especie de... Protectores- Dijo Caroline. -No te rasques, los espantaras y no quiero eso. Me protegen de B... Algo que no deberías saber-

-¿Porque? ¿Porque tanto secreto, Caroline?-

-Quiero protegerte, Dipper. A ti y a Mabel. Usted aun son jóvenes y no deberían meterse donde no los llaman- Caroline casi le grita a Dipper.

-... Tía, ¿estas en problemas? Puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, yo puedo ayudarte, tengo el diario-

-Ese diario no puede ayudarme, Dipper. Dudo mucho que pueda, lo único que puedo hacer es solucionar el problema que yo misma cause. Es lo único que vas a saber y lo único que debes saber. No necesito tu ayuda... Busquemos a Mabel y cambiemos cuerpos de nuevo. También necesito buscar a Pato, parece que Soos esta en su cuerpo. Los problemas solo se acumulan...- Caroline agarro a Dipper de la mano y fueron a buscar a Mabel, pero ella ya estaba allí, con la llave del cuarto en su mano.

-Se acabo, Dipper. Stan te dio el cuarto- Mabel le dio la llave a Dipper, derrotada.

-Espera, ¿Como paso eso?- Caroline pregunto.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Dijo Mabel mientras temblaba.

-¡SI!- Dipper celebro y sin querer se rasco los brazos. -Rayos, si que pican-

-¡Dipper! ¡No te rasques! ¡Los necesito!- Caroline grito. -¡Cambiemos de cuerpo ahora!-

-Estoy de acuerdo, quiero cambiar para empezar a mudarme- Dijo Dipper mientras sostenía la llave. De la nada la llave voló hacia las manos de Caroline. -¡¿Que?!-

-Vaya... Si funciono- Dijo Caroline y salio corriendo. Dipper y Mabel corrieron detrás de ella. Caroline llego al cuarto y se encerró dentro.

-Dipper, abre la puerta. ¡Es mi habitación!- Dipper grito y golpeo la puerta. -Digo... ¡Caroline!-

-¡No volveré al ático! ¡Toda mi vida estuve en ese ático, quiero un cambio, merezco esta habitación! Necesito mi privacidad-

-Nosotros también- Dijo Mabel.

-No es cierto. Ustedes aun pueden dormir en la misma habitación. Solo quieren estar separados porque no pueden hay veces en las que no se soportan. Yo en cambio necesito mi espacio. Ya soy mayor, no puedo seguir durmiendo con ustedes... No- Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Caroline abra la puerta. Ella salio y suspiro. -Esto es estúpido, estoy empezando a actuar como una niña de nuevo. Odie esa etapa. Esta competencia fue estúpida para empezar, resolvamos esto de la forma mas simple posible. Quien gane se la quedara- Caroline cerro su puño y lo puso frente a ellos. -Piedra, papel o tijera. Quien gane, gana la habitación- Dipper y Mabel cerraron sus puños y empezaron.

-Piedra, Papel o Tijera- Dijeron los tres. Mabel y Caroline sacaron papel y Dipper saco Tijera. Dipper gano.

-Listo, Dipper gano- Caroline le dio la llave a Dipper. -Cambiemos de cuerpo ahora, quiero terminar con esto y arreglar mi cama...-

-Umm... ¿Estas segura, Caroline?- Pregunto Mabel. -En realidad, pienso que tu debiste haber tenido la habitación. Stan dijo que el iba a dejarte la habitación... Me siento mal por haberte arruinado esta oportunidad-

-Yo también- Dijo Dipper y quiso devolverle la llave. -Tómala, es tuya-

-No, Dipper, tu ganaste. Quedatela, yo volveré al ático con Mabel. Ademas, hay cosas que no me gustaría mover de allí. Es un lio la mudanza- Caroline dejo salir una carcajada. -Vamos a la alfombra, quiero volver a mi cuerpo- Ella y los gemelos caminaron hasta la alfombra. -Oh, Dipper-

-¿Si?-

-Si encuentro algo fuera de lugar en mi cuerpo, voy a golpearte- Dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

-No le hice nada a tu cuerpo. Es mas, ¿Que haría con el?-

-Solo decía- Caroline froto sus pies en la alfombra y genero electricidad. -¿Listos? A las 3. Uno... Dos...- Caroline estaba por tocar a los gemelos, pero entonces Soos (en el cuerpo de Pato) entro corriendo con el viejo McGuket detrás de el tratando de atraparlo para poder comérselo. Ellos chocaron contra el trió y una descarga eléctrica los segó por un segundo. Caroline se levanto del suelo, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de McGuket. -¡¿Es en serio?!- Dijo ella.

-No puede ser- Dijo Dipper. El esta en el cuerpo de Pato. Mabel estaba en el cuerpo de Caroline y Soos en el de Mabel, mientras que McGuket estaba en el de Dipper.

-¡Wohoo, recupere mi inocencia!- Grito McGuket

-Esto es raro- Dijo Soos.

-Wow, soy muy alta- Dijo Mabel en el cuerpo de Caroline. -Creo que puedo acostumbrarme-

-Ni lo sueñes. No me quedare en este cuerpo... ¿Porque tengo una bandita en la barba?- Se pregunto Caroline. -Terminemos con esto- Caroline froto sus pies en la alfombra y cambiaron de cuerpos por al menos media hora. Se tardaron porque Pato en el cuerpo de Soos entro y empeoro las cosas. Después de un rato, ya todos estaban en sus cuerpos originales.

-Bueno, parece que todos estamos en nuestros cuerpos- Dijo Mabel. Ella vio a Soos que estaba mordiendo la puerta. -Excepto Soos- Soos dejo de morder la puerta.

-Jaja, era una broma. Soy yo... Al menos eso creo- Dijo Soos. McGuket apareció detrás de el con un cuchillo y tenedor.

-Aun te comería- Dijo el con una voz algo tenebrosa.

-Déjate de tonterías. Sal de mi casa- Caroline agarro a McGuket de su ropa y lo arrastro hasta la salida. Dipper y Mabel fueron los unicos que quedaron en la habitación. Dipper miro a la llave en sus manos.

-Mabel... Yo nunca quise mudarme- Dijo Dipper

-¿Que?- Mabel estaba confundida

-Nunca quise mudarme- El repitió

-Entonces... ¿Porque fue todo esto?- Mabel pregunto.

-Todo estaba bien hasta que empezaste a traer a tus amigas por las noches- Dijo Dipper. -Mabel, pasar el verano contigo es divertido... Pero ahora estas siempre con Candy y Grenda... Me siento desplazado y Caroline... Somos sus invitados y nos apropiamos de su habitación. Ella merece esto mucho mas- Caroline volvió a la habitación.

-Ese viejo McGuket me pone los pelos de punta- Dijo Caroline. Dipper, sin decir nada, le dio la llave. -Dipper... ganaste-

-Lo se... Pero recordé que tu lo mereces mas. Caroline, tu vives aquí y nosotros nos iremos al final del verano. Al final tu eres la que seguramente tendrá el cuarto así que prefiero que lo tengas a partir de ahora, ya sabes, en lugar de esperar hasta septiembre- Caroline agarro la llave y sonrió. -Vaya... Nos hicimos todo un lió por este cuarto ¿No lo crees?-

-Si... Fue un desastre-

-Pudo haber sido peor, Dipper- Caroline abrazo a Dipper y Mabel. -Gracias- Dipper y Mabel le devolvieron el abrazo y estuvieron allí por un rato. Dipper vio por un momento los símbolos en los brazos de Caroline.

-Así que... ¿Cuando vas a decirme... sobre esos?- Dipper apunto al brazo de Caroline. Ella los vio por un momento.

-Pronto, dentro de unos días. Estoy solucionando el problema-

-¿Segura que no necesitas nuestra ayuda?-

-Lo ultimo que necesito es que ustedes estén involucrados. No los quiero en medio- Caroline acaricio las cabezas de ambos. Un par de horas después, Caroline movió sus pertenencias y ropa a su nueva habitación. Dipper la ayudo y Stan solo miraba por la puerta como Caroline limpiaba el lugar. Ella mantuvo el lugar como estaba, tenia estilo. Solo guardo su ropa en los cajones y el armario, dejo su caja debajo del sofá cama. -Wow... Este lugar se siente... Diferente-

-Ese es el olor a viejo, querida- Dijo Stan. El vio la alfombra que estaba envuelta a un costado del cuarto. -¿Que vas a hacer con eso?-

-La voy a tirar... Mejor aun, véndela. Sacaras algo de ella-

-Yo me encargo- Stan se llevo la alfombra. -Dios, que alfombra mas fea- Dipper termino de ayudarla y camino hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Caroline- Dijo Dipper.

-Buenas Noches, Dipper- Dipper cerro la puerta y Caroline se acostó en el sofá cama. Ella se tapo con las sabanas y miro al techo. -Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto...- Caroline cerro sus ojos y cayo dormida rápidamente, pero los volvió a abrir rápidamente cuando escucho una carcajada... La risa de alguien que ella nunca quiso escuchar de nuevo. La risa se escuchaba a lo lejos y de a poco empezó a acercarse hasta que prácticamente estaba gritando en su oído. Caroline tapo sus oídos, pero aun lo escuchaba. -¡NO! ¡Sal de mi cabeza, Cipher!- Caroline grito, ella se dio cuenta que no tenia a su oso de su lado. Ella lo olvido en el ático. Todo se volvió blanco y negro, delante de ella y ser con forma triangular con un solo ojo apareció frente a ella. Tenia un sombrero de copa, un bastón y un moño.

- _ **Jajajajaja, ¡te asuste!**_ \- Dijo el triangulo. - _ **Tranquila, sabes que no puedo entrar a esa cabecita tuya a menos que te deshagas de esos estupidos simbolos. Ahora estas soñando, asi podremos charlas en paz... Colibri**_ \- El Triangulo llamo Colibri a Caroline

-Bill Cipher...- Caroline tembló ante la sola mención de su nombre. -¿Que quieres?-

- _ **Tu sabes lo que quiero, pero no me sera tan fácil conseguirlo. De día no puedo seguirte por esos estúpidos hechizos que conjuras e impiden que yo pueda verte, pero de noche es otro tema. Puedo verte, pero no puedo entrar por ese osito de peluche. Ahora que no lo tienes, podemos charlar después de años**_ \- Bill voló por la habitación y se sentó en una silla. - _ **¿Como va la familia?**_ \- Pregunto casualmente.

-Vete al diablo-

- _ **JAJAJAJAJAJA, Vaya, no me esperaba que fueras tan agresiva. ¿Que le paso a la inocente niña que solías ser?**_ \- Bill pregunto y Caroline se levanto del sofá.

-La mataste esa noche, ¿Lo olvidaste? Después de eso, no pasa un día sin que piense en una forma de deshacerme de ti de una vez y para siempre. Marca mis palabras, Cipher. Te metiste con la persona equivocada. Vas a arrepentirte de haberme engañado-

- _ **Jajajajajajajjajajajajaja, pero si fuiste tu la que pidió mi ayuda, Colibrí, ¿O acaso olvidaste el trato? Yo no te engañe, tu solo no prestaste atención a las letras pequeñas**_ \- Bill jugo con su bastón. - _ **Sabes... Podría volver este pequeño sueño en una pesadilla y lo sabes bien, pero no lo haré**_ -

-... ¿Porque no?-

- _ **Hoy solo he venido para charlar un poco, en serio extraño nuestras charlas antes de que todo colapse... También tengo que decirte algo importante,**_ ** _Colibrí_** \- Caroline trato de ignorar lo que Bill iba a decir. - _ **... ¿Vas a ignorarme? No te conviene. Me pregunto... ¿Que pensaran Pino y Estrella Fugaz cuando descubran lo que hiciste?**_ \- Bill pregunto. Caroline se enojo y sin dudarlo fue a golpear a Bill, pero este la traspaso. - _ **El precio que pagaste... ¿Valio la pena? No pareces feliz**_ -

-¡Déjame en paz!-

- _ **... Dentro de poco, Colibrí. Tu y yo volveremos a encontrarnos, y cuando eso pase... Conseguiré lo que quiero de esa cabeza, tu eres la unica persona que ha podido evitarme por tanto tiempo y debo decir que estoy impresionado... Esa mujer si te enseño algunos trucos**_ -

-¡No hables de ella! ¡Sal de mi cabeza, ahora!-

- _ **No eres divertida, Colibri**_ \- Bill parecía triste, pero se volvió a animar de inmediato. - _ **Sabes, si quieres volver a hacer un trato conmigo, sabes como encontrarme**_ -

-¿Y para que quisiera hacer un trato después de lo que hiciste?- Caroline pregunto, pero Bill desapareció. De la nada, todo el lugar se prendió fuego. Caroline sintió el fuego muy real y no podía despertar. Ella salio corriendo del cuarto y se encontró en una habitación gigante horriblemente familiar. Ella miro a sus pies y vio el cadáver de una mujer, ella cayo sobre sus rodillas. El cadáver se levanto como si fuera un zombi y la miro directo al rostro, y acto seguido grito de terror frente a ella. Caroline logro despertar, ella estaba sudando y en la esquina de la habitación ella vio la sombra de un triangulo flotando y desapareció rápidamente. -No cometeré los mismo errores, Cipher...-


	15. Secretos

**Capitulo 12** : Secretos

Caroline se despertó mas temprano de lo usual, incluso podría decirse que apenas pudo dormir... Mejor dicho, se rehusó a dormir. Ella vio su reloj, eran las seis en punto de la mañana. Ella froto sus ojos y se levanto de la cama. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso anoche. La visita inesperada que ella recibió fue suficiente para privarla no solo del sueño, sino de su sanidad. Ella pensó que estaba a salvo hasta ahora, pero solo estaba comprando tiempo. El día llegara y Bill tendrá lo que quiere, no solo de ella, sino del mundo. Ella era lo único que se interponía entre el y su objetivo. Caroline se levanto de la cama, se quito el pijama y se puso una camisa negra y pantalones de jeans. Ella salio de su cuarto y fue directo a la cocina, ella iba a prepararse el desayuno y dejar algo preparado para Stan y los gemelos. En media hora ella preparo café, pan tostado y dejo la caja de cereal en la mesa por si acaso. Ella se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y desayuno sola con los otros tres platos vacíos en la mesa. Ella como su pan tostado mientras miraba a la nada. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en Bill.

Ella no quería pensar en el, pero era imposible. Caroline sentía que iba a volverse loca si seguía pensando en el... Y no estaba equivocada. En un costado de la cocina vio un sombra extrañamente familiar con la forma de un triangulo. El miedo la invadió y sin pensar, arrojo su vaso de café a la sombra. Resulto que la sombra era de una de las atracciones de Stan. Caroline limpio el piso y recogió los pedazos de la taza rota. Ella tiro la taza rota en la basura, volvió a sentarse en la mesa y empezó a llorar en silencio. Ella tuvo suerte de que Stan y los gemelos no la hayan escucho a ella o a la taza rompiéndose. El tiempo paso rápidamente y ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana, Stan se levanto y encontró su desayuno ya preparado en la mesa. Al lado de la taza de café había una nota de Caroline diciendo que fue al pueblo a comprar algo, ella no especifico nada. Stan solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a tomar su café. Los ojos fueron directo al tacho de basura y vio la taza rota.

-¿Que le habrá pasado ahora?- Pregunto Stan. Dipper y Mabel entraron a la cocina y vieron la caja del cereal en la mesa junto a un par de tostadas casi frías. -Buenos Días, Niños- Dijo Stan.

-¿Preparaste café tan rápido?- Pregunto Dipper.

-No, Caroline lo hizo. Parece que se levanto temprano- Respondió Stan.

-¿Y donde esta?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Me dejo una nota diciendo que iba al pueblo a comprar algo. Al juzgar por la taza rota en el tacho supongo que fue a comprar otra-

-¿Vendrá pronto?- Pregunto Dipper. -Quería preguntarle algo-

-No lo se. Es mas, no se cuando se fue. Mas vale que venga rápido, hoy tenemos trabajo- Stan termino su café. -Pero de algo hay que estar seguros. Ella hace el mejor café que he probado-

* * *

Caroline se encontraba en el supermercado, ella estaba haciendo la fila para comprar una taza y algo de frutas. Caroline no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, ella se sentía perseguida. Ella no debería estar nerviosa, de dia estaba segura, pero algo le decía que no era así. Caroline llego a la caja y estaba a punto de pagar.

-¿Pagas con tarjeta o Efectivo?- Pregunto la cajera.

-Efectivo- Respondió Caroline.

-¿Pagas con tu alma o tu humanidad, Colibrí?- Caroline parpadeo al escuchar esa oración viniendo de la cajera. Por un momento creyó ver sus ojos amarillos, pero fue su imaginación.

-Perdón, ¿Que dijo?- Ella pregunto, nerviosa.

-Pregunte, ¿Bolsa de papel o plástico?-

-Oh... Papel- Caroline pago rápidamente y se fue del lugar, mirando a su alrededor. Ella escuchaba risas que no provenían de afuera, sino de adentro de su cabeza. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el, no importa lo que haga, no podía sacárselo de su cabeza. Era como si un parásito se hubiera arrastrado por su oído, entrado a su cerebro y devorarlo por dentro. Caroline sacudió su cabeza y puso su mente en blanco. Rápidamente, Bill desapareció de su mente y lo reemplazo con recuerdos felices. "Bill no controla mi destino. Voy a enseñarle que es lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete conmigo" Ella pensó. "Y si de casualidad te metes con mi familia... Conocerás mi ira" Caroline camino hasta la esquina de la calle y se detuvo allí. -Necesito ver el diario de Dipper ahora mismo. Esto no puede esperar mas, necesito terminar con esto ahora- Susurro Caroline.

Ella cruzo la calle, tomo el autobús y volvió directo a casa. Una vez dentro, vio que Stan esta dándole un tour a unos turistas, ella fue a la cocina y guardo la taza nueva, Las frutas las dejo en la mesa. Antes que nada, Caroline le pregunto a Stan si necesitaba ayuda con los turistas, el dijo que podía solo ya que no eran muchos. Parece que hoy el numero de clientes era demasiado bajo, seguramente cerrara temprano hoy. Dipper estaba con Wendy en la caja registradora, viendo la pantalla que mostraba la filmación de la cámara, parece que se burlaban de la gente que aparecía en pantalla. Caroline fue al ático, entro y se encontró con Mabel y sus amigas. Se estaban preparando para ir a ese concierto de "Varias Veces" o "Sev'ral Timez" como quiera que se llamen. A Caroline no le interesaba para nada esas bandas, ella prefería algo de rock clásico ya que Stan solía escucharlo por la radio.

-¡Caroline, volviste!- Dijo Mabel. -¿A donde fuiste?-

-Fui al pueblo a comprar unas cosas- Caroline miro a su alrededor y busco el diario. -Oye, Mabel... ¿Sabes donde guarda Dipper el diario? Quiero ver algo-

-Siempre lo tiene encima, pero parece que hoy lo dejo en el estante con los demás libros- Mabel apunto al pequeño estante en la pared cerca de la cama de Dipper. Caroline fue allí y encontró rápidamente el diario, ella dio un vistazo rápido a las hojas y lo cerro.

-Gracias, si Dipper pregunta lo tengo yo- Caroline se llevo el diario y fue directo a su cuarto. Cuando llego, cerro la puerta detrás de ella, se sentó en el sofá y abrió el diario. Dentro de el, Caroline encontró mucha información sobre criaturas y seres sobrenaturales de Gravity Falls, la gran mayoría eran desconocidas para ella. Caroline noto que varias paginas del diario estaban arrancadas y/o quemadas, parece que el autor estaba ocultando algo o alguien porque algunas paginas hablan sobre una "Musa", de la cual no se vuelve a mencionar. Caroline paso varias de las paginas como loca hasta que llego a una pagina perturbadora. Todo estaba manchado con tinta negra, escrito e incluso dibujado en forma de ojos rojos, tratando de ocultar lo que parecía ser información de vital importancia. Arriba de lo borrado, había un mensaje que parecía estar escrito con sangre... " _¡Mi Musa es un Monstruo! ¡Fui su Marioneta! ¡F tenia razón!_ " decía, seguido de signos incomprensibles ante cualquier persona... Pero no para Caroline. Ella sabia que significaban, eso la empezaba a poner nerviosa y se preguntaba si Dipper vio esta pagina antes. Caroline paso la hoja y se encontró con algo que no quería encontrarse o si quiera pensar sobre el de nuevo. -... Bill- En la pagina estaba Bill Cipher, parece que el autor tuvo un encuentro con el... Y uno horrible, ya que las hojas tenían sangre por todas partes. Varias partes de estas hojas estaban tachadas, parece que Bill en un punto engaño al autor... Tal y como paso con Caroline.

-Ya veo porque escribe al final del diario " _No confíes en nadie_ " Bill debió haberte usado por un tiempo... ¿Que quería que hicieras?- Susurro Caroline. Ella siguió pasando las hojas y eventualmente llego a las hojas en blanco que Dipper y Mabel escribieron. Hay muchas cosas que escribieron, Desde el primer día, el monstruo del lago, las figuras de cera, el bromista de superhalloween, el incidente en la tienda embrujada (algo de lo que ella no fue parte), etc. La ultima entrada la escribió Mabel, ella escribió sobre el cambio de cuerpo que paso ayer. Caroline no encontró exactamente lo que buscaba, pero encontró unos datos interesantes sobre el pueblo que ni ella sabia. Caroline saco unas fotos con su celular para futuras referencias y por alguna extraña razón, sintió la necesidad de escribir algo en el libro también. Caroline tomo una lapicera y estaba a punto de escribir, pero se detuvo en antes de que la lapicera toque el papel. Ella no sabia que escribir y tal vez lo que escriba aquí no haga una contribución importante. Incluso lo que escribe Mabel es importante, aunque es algo infantil. Caroline cerro el libro.

-Muy bien... Tengo algunas cosas, pero no son muy útiles. Voy a dejar el diario donde estaba-

* * *

Dipper acababa de ver algo muy raro. El estaba con Wendy en la caja registradora, bromeando sobre los clientes que entraban y de la nada Robbie entro al lugar para invitar a Wendy a salir. Ella lo rechazo y estaba a punto de terminar su relación con el, cuando de repente Robbie saco un CD completamente negro, lo reprodujo y Wendy instantáneamente acepto. La canción era horrible, pero la reacción de Wendy... Era como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Robbie había hipnotizado a Wendy, Dipper no lo sabia con seguridad, pero lo que paso fue tan raro que solo pudo asumir eso. Dipper entro a la cocina y encontró a Stan poniendo latas de carne en las repisas mientras cantaba algo raro.

-Preparándome para el Apocalipsis, Ya llega el final- Cantaba el. Dipper se sentó en la mesa y miro el CD que saco del reproductor de Robbie. El CD en si era raro, nunca vio uno negro. Stan noto la preocupación en los ojos de Dipper. -¿Que te pasa?-

-No lo se, no lo entenderías- Dijo Dipper. Stan tomo asiento al lado de el.

-Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea- Stan insistió.

-Bueno... Va a sonar raro, pero creo que Robbie le lavo el cerebro a Wendy con música- Dijo Dipper mientras Stan comía un poco de la carne enlatada.

-No es la primera vez- Dijo Stan con su cara mas seria. Dipper estaba algo sorprendido.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- El pregunto, casi no le creía. Stan dejo la lata en la masa.

-Conocí a una chica una vez, se llamaba Carla. Ella y yo solíamos salir a bailar a la rocola, una cafetería de los '70 ambientada en los '50. Todo iba bien hasta que un dia, un ecologista New Age empezó a tocar su música trascendental de hippie. Lo ultimo que vi fue que los mini shorts de Carla se convirtieron en pantalones de campanas en un instante y los dos salieron volando del lugar...- Stan relato. -Mi memoria alucino al final, pero ya entiendes lo que quiero decir- En ese momento Caroline entro y agarro una de las latas.

-No me digas que le estas contando lo de Carla. Dijo Ella. -Sigo insistiendo, al final debiste haber bebido o fumado algo que no debías... Eran los '70, así que era de esperarse-

-Era otra época, Caroline-

-Una época rara, en mi opinión. En fin, ¿a que querías llegar con esa historia?- Caroline se unió a la conversación.

-Vino Robbie y le lavo el cerebro a Wendy con una canción rara- Dipper le mostró el CD a Caroline, ella lo inspecciono y se lo devolvió.

-Control mental mediante música y otros sonidos es algo muy común, Dipper. Se usa mucho para enviar mensaje subliminales a las masas. Si Robbie le lavo el cerebro, entonces hay que descifrar el mensaje. Conozco algunos trucos-

-Espera... ¿Me creen?- Pregunto Dipper

-Pues claro y te ayudare con esto. No quiero que Wendy salga con ese idiota contra su voluntad- Dijo Caroline.

-Yo también. Llegaremos al fondo de esto- Stan agarro de nuevo su lata de carne. -Cuando yo llegue al fondo de esto- Stan se llevo toda la carne a la boca. -Ahh, no puedo esperar al Apocalipsis-

-El Apocalipsis llegara pronto, Papa- Dijo Caroline sarcásticamente. -Escucha, Dipper. Hay muchas formas de descubrir mensajes secretos, miles de formas. La mas común es pasar lentamente la canción, siempre hay un mensaje en voz baja escondió que solo puede ser oído cuando la canción va a cierta velocidad. Ya que eso es un CD, no creo que funcione en el viejo tocadiscos. Tengo una laptop vieja que me regalaron, tal vez podamos verlo allí... Aunque no se como-

-¿Que modelo de computadora es?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Soy la orgullosa dueña de un Windows 95-

-... Esto sera mas difícil de lo que pensaba-

* * *

Paso un día entero desde que Dipper, Stan y Caroline decidieron descifrar el mensaje oculto en el CD. Dipper paso casi toda la noche usando la laptop de Caroline para convertir el contenido del CD en un disco. Ya que el reproductor en la computadora de Caroline era inexistente, se vieron obligados a usar el tocadiscos. Los reproductores de música no sirven ya que no pueden cambiarse la velocidad de la música.

-Muy bien, me tomo toda la noche, pero puede pasarlo a un disco. Vamos a ver que tenemos- Dipper puso el disco en el tocadiscos. -Prepárense para el asombro-

-Escupida de asombro, aquí voy- Dijo Stan mientras sostenía una soda en su mano.

-Nada de escupidas, Papa- Dipper puso el disco que grabo en el tocadiscos, lo reprodujo al principio y eventualmente bajo la velocidad. Dipper tenia la grabadora en sus manos para empezar a grabar el mensaje subliminal para mostrárselo a Wendy. La canción fue lenta, pero no se escuchaba nada mas.

-No valio una escupida, ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Stan. Dipper inspecciono el disco y cambio la velocidad una y otra vez, pero nada.

-No puede ser, tiene que haber algo mas. Debe haber algo que no estamos viendo- Dijo Dipper.

-Bueno, hay otra forma, no es complicada. Lo único que debemos hacer es...- Caroline fue interrumpida por Wendy que entro rápidamente a la sala.

-Hola, chicos, olvide mi chaqueta otra vez- Dijo Wendy mientras buscaba su chaqueta. Robbie esperaba en la puerta y vio a Dipper.

-Oye, ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Una ecuación para gustarle a las chicas? Jajaja-

-Déjalo, Robbie, ¿O Quieres una paliza?- Pregunto Caroline.

-Me gustaría que lo intentes- Dijo Robbie. Wendy volvió con su chaqueta y salio por la puerta. -Adiós torpes. Nos vemos al rebobinar- Robbie se fue con Wendy.

-Te rebobinare la cara- Grito Stan. Dipper vino con una idea cuando Robbie dijo rebobinar.

-Espera... Eso es, rebobinar-

-Bueno, esa es una de las formas de esconder un mensaje. Es lo que iba a decirte. Pruebalo, vas a tener que tomar el disco y girarlo en sentido contrario- Explico Caroline. Dipper detuvo el disco y lo rebobino, revelando el mensaje.

 ** _"Estas ahora bajo mi control, tu mente es mia"_** Decia el mensaje. Sin previo aviso, Stan escupió su soda en la cara de Dipper.

-Vaya, eso merecía una escupida- Stan se rió.

-Te dije que no hagas eso-

-Si, lo sabia. Esta controlando su mente... ¡Oh no, debemos salvar a Wendy!- Grito Dipper.

-Al fin una buena excusa para salvar a un adolescente ¡Vamos!- Stan corrió con Dipper al auto, Caroline los siguió por detrás. Los tres entraron y Stan piso el acelerador.

-Debemos apresurarnos antes de que Robbie le lave el cerebro de nuevo- Dijo Dipper, desesperado.

-No creo que eso pase, pero si consiguió ese CD quien sabe de que sea capaz-

-Leyes de transito, prepárense a ser ignoradas- Stan tomo un desvió por un camino cerrado. El camino era de tierra y el auto empezó a sacudirse violentamente. Caroline se puso el cinturón y lo ajusto.

-¡Esta bien que violes las leyes de transito, pero ten cuidado y mira por donde vas, Papa!-

-No hay tiempo para eso, ademas sabes mejor que nadie que mis cataratas me impiden ver mas allá de mi nariz- Stan acelero y subió por la montaña.

-¡Debí haberme quedado en casa con Mabel!- Caroline se agarro de donde pudo y el auto llego a la cima a alta velocidad. El auto dio un salto y estuvo medio segundo en el aire. El auto aterrizo violentamente, Caroline salio y cayo al piso, Stan hizo lo mismo. Dipper salio del auto corriendo con la grabadora en mano. Ellos estaban en el mirador y Wendy estaba dentro de la camioneta de Robbie. Dipper corrió hacia ella.

-¡Wendy, alto, Robbie estuvo mintiéndote!-

-¿Dipper? ¿Que haces aquí?- Wendy pregunto confundida.

-Oye, Wendy, tienes que oir esto- Dipper, sin perder tiempo, reprodujo la cinta y el mensaje oculto pudo escucharse. Wendy paso de confundida a enojada. Ella miro a Robbie.

-Robbie, ¿Que es eso?-

-Wendy, te lo juro no se nada sobre eso. De hecho, yo no escribí esa canción, se la robe a otra banda... Entonces, ¿Todo bien, no?- Pregunto Robbie, creyendo que todo iría como el quería.

-No, no esta todo bien- Dijo Wendy. -No me interesan esos mensajes, dijiste que la habías escrito para mi y eso me pareció muy tierno. Eres un mentiroso-

-Lo se miento sobre muchas cosas- Robbie admitió. -No dije que uso tu maquillaje, ni que nunca luche contra un oso...-

-No, ¿sabes que, Robbie? Terminamos. Adiós- Wendy abrió la puerta de la camioneta y se fue del lugar.

-¡Wendy, espera!- Robbie trato de detenerla, pero ni se esforzó para salir de la camioneta a perseguirla. Mientras Dipper y Stan celebraban, Caroline fui hacia Robbie.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar- Caroline abrió la puerta y agarro a Robbie de su chaqueta. -¿Quien te dio ese CD?-

-¿Que?-

-No te hagas el tonto, ese CD no es de aquí. ¿Quien te lo dio? ¿Y que te pidió a cambio de el?- Caroline insistió.

-...- Robbie no tenia pensado responder. -Me dijo que no diga nada y es lo que haré. No quiero problemas con ese tipo, ademas, solo me pidió dinero por el CD, mucho. No valió la pena-

-... Ya veo. Entonces lo dejare así, por ahora- Caroline cerro la puerta de la camioneta y dejo a Robbie solo. El se puso a llorar, Stan se acerco y se apoyo en su camioneta.

-Oye, si te hace sentir mejor, el apocalipsis ya viene. Sepulta tu oro... Compraste oro ¿verdad?- Caroline se acerco a Dipper, quien estaba mirando su grabadora.

-¿Y Wendy?-

-Se fue... Estaba molesta- Dijo Dipper.

-Obviamente. Necesita su espacio ahora, Dipper. Ya veras que volverá en un par de días. Mientras tanto, volvamos a la cabaña-

* * *

Dipper se acostó en su cama y miraba su grabadora sin parar. El se sintió bien cuando vio como Wendy terminaba con Robbie, pero se sintió mal por interponerse en eso al final. Ahora Wendy no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y posiblemente lo odie por arruinar su relación con Robbie. Mabel entro a la habitación, se tiro en su cama y suspiro.

-Hoy fue un dia muy largo- Dijo Mabel

-¿Que hiciste hoy? No te vi en todo el día-

-No quiero hablar de eso... ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Porque la cara larga?-

-Creo que arruine algo que no debía... Si, Robbie le estaba lavando el cerebro a Wendy, pero ¿valió la pena? Si Wendy de verdad amaba a Robbie... Ugh, siento una terrible culpa-

-Anímate, Dipper, Wendy te perdonara. Estoy segura de eso- Mabel se puso muy optimista.

-Si, lo que tu digas Mabel- Dipper reprodujo de nuevo el mensaje de Robbie. Detuvo la grabación y avanzo la cinta hasta cierto punto. Volvió a reproducir y escucho la voz de Caroline de cuando volvieron en el tiempo. El había prometido borrar la grabación, pero se olvido de ella. Dipper iba a borrarla, pero recordó los eventos de hoy y una idea vino a su mente. Dipper rebobino la cinta y escucho algo casi coherente en la grabación, pero como estaba rebobinando a alta velocidad, apenas pudo escucharlo. Dipper trato de rebobinarla de nuevo, esta vez mas lento, ajusto la velocidad de la grabadora y rebobino. Ahí fue cuando escucho la voz de Caroline bien clara y esta vez coherente. -¡MABEL, ven a escuchar esto!-

-¿Que paso?- Mabel se sentó al lado de Dipper.

-¿Recuerdas cuando volvimos atrás en el tiempo y nos encontramos a Caroline? Ella estaba hablando en una lengua rara. Tal parece que estaba hablando en reversa o algo parecido. Si rebobino la cinta, podemos escuchar lo que trataba de decir- Dipper explico y rebobino la cinta. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que se escucho la voz de Caroline.

- _ **Estoy marcada... La maldición sigue... Ya vienen por mi... Ya vienen por mi...**_ \- Dipper detuvo la grabación.

-... ¿Maldición?- Pregunto Mabel

-¿Marcada? ¿Que quiso decir con eso?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Umm, Dipper, no creo que debimos haber escuchado eso. Escuchar a Caroline así es... Me da escalofríos- Mabel admitió.

-A mi también... ¿Que le paso ese día? Voy a preguntarle mañana-

-Pero ella dijo que nos dirá todo-

-Mabel, no puedo esperar. Ademas, Caroline me dijo el otro día que esta en problemas y que no nos quiere involucrados. Esta bien que se preocupe por nosotros, pero no creo que ella pueda sola con lo que sea que esta haciendo. Voy a obligarla a confesar-

-¿Como harás eso?- Mabel pregunto.

-Tengo mis métodos. Caroline me dirá todo lo que quiero saber. Te lo diré mañana, ahora es tarde. Vamos a dormir- Dipper apago la luz y ambos fueron a dormir. Lo que Dipper no sabia era que Caroline estaba del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando su conversación.

-Rompiste tu promesa, Dipper...- Caroline puso ambas manos en la puerta y esta brillo de color amarillo, el resto de la habitación también brillo por unos segundos y se apago. -No quería hacerlo... Pero es necesario ahora... No recordaran nada de mis poderes... Nada. Voy a tener que hacer lo mismo con las amigas de Mabel y Soos- Ella suspiro y se fue a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra hasta que llego a su habitación. -Al menos ahora no estarán involucrados en esto-

- ** _Te equivocas, Colibri_** \- Caroline escucho una voz viniendo de su cabeza. Era Bill. - ** _No puedes evitar que Pino y Estrella Fugaz se involucren en esto. Sabes cual es su destino y que es lo que representan_** -

-El Zodiaco...-

- _ **Eventualmente sabrán sobre mi... Sobre ti... Sobre nosotros... Y sobre lo que hiciste... ¿En serio ibas a decirles todo? No creo que tengas las agallas para siquiera decirlo**_ -

-... No te aproveches solo porque de noche estoy vulnerable, Cipher. Dentro de poco me desharé de ti-

- ** _Te invito a intentarlo, Colibrí. Pero quiero que sepas que cuando el día de la profecía llegue, tu seras mía y no habrá nadie que pueda protegerte esta vez_** \- Bill se fue de su mente y Caroline cayo de rodillas al piso, lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras maldecía a Bill en voz baja...


	16. Encuentro prehistórico

**Capitulo corto XD Aunque entretenido. Pasa después del episodio "** **La Tierra Antes de los Cerdos" y me baso en lo que esta en Journal 3. Proximo capitulo, va a ser largo y con sorpresas :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13** : Encuentro prehistórico

Dipper siempre soñó con ver un dinosaurio de verdad, pero obviamente era algo imposible. Todo eso cambio en los eventos que tuvieron lugar el día de hoy. Fue un día realmente agitado para el. Primero se dispuso a averiguar que clase de monstruo estaba aterrorizando el pueblo durante la noche, arrancando los techos de los autos, destruyendo propiedades, etc. Con la ayuda de Soos estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, pero al final el monstruo vino a el... Resulto ser un dinosaurio, un Pterodactilo para ser mas precisos. Para empeorar las cosas, se llevo a Pato, el cerdo de Mabel hacia una cueva subterránea llena de dinosaurio atrapados en sabia. Dipper, junto a Soos, Mabel y Stan, recuperaron a Pato y salieron de la cueva sanos y salvos. Al llegar, encontraron a Caroline haciéndose cargo de la Cabaña y entreteniendo a unos clientes, ya que abandonaron todo para perseguir al reptil volador. Una vez cerrada la Cabaña, Dipper explico todo lo que paso hoy. Caroline no parecía muy sorprendía o interesada sobre eso, es mas, parecía algo molesta.

-¿Te pasa algo, Caroline?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Si, me molesta que se hayan ido a perseguir un dinosaurio y no me avisaran siquiera donde están. Estaba preocupada y para colmo, habían clientes adentro. Cuando llegue de comprar comida me encuentro con gente queriendo comprar y que le muestre el lugar- Explico Caroline y froto su frente. -Estoy cansada-

-Lo se, perdón, debimos al menos haberte llamado- Dijo Dipper. Stan entro a la cocina y agarro una soda del refrigerador.

-Te compensare por todo el trabajo, Caroline- Dijo Stan. -Ahora necesito bañarme para sacarme toda esta sabia pegada a mi piel- Stan saco todo lo que tenia en su bolsillo, su billetera, monedas, un pañuelo y un huevo...

-... Ummm, Papa... Me siento como una idiota por preguntar, pero... ¿Que es eso?- Caroline apunto al huevo. -Mejor dicho... ¿Que hacia un huevo en tu bolsillo?-

-¿Que no es obvio?- Stan pregunto. -Es un huevo de dinosario. Lo calentaremos, nacerá y sera la atracción principal de la Cabaña del Misterio. Todas las demás trampas de turistas nos tendrán tanta envidia- Stan parecía no tener problemas en usar a un dinosaurio como su atracción principal.

-¿Que pasa si es un tiranosaurio? Devuélvelo donde estaba. No quiero un dinosaurio dando vueltas en la casa- Dijo Caroline. -Deshazte de el ahora-

-Lo haré cuando este bebe deje de traer clientes-

-... Como quieras. Estoy muy cansada como para que me importe. Me voy a dormir- Caroline se fue directo a su cuarto. Dipper inspecciono el huevo.

-Si quieres que nazca, vamos a tener que dejarlo en el calor- Dijo Dipper. Stan estaba pensativo por un momento.

-Hay una estufa en el pasillo cerca del cuarto de Caroline. Podemos dejarlo allí- Sugirió Stan.

-Creo que se cocinara...-

-Bueno, si se cocina tendremos el desayuno preparado en la mañana. Ve a la cama, yo me hare cargo del huevo- Dipper se fue a su cuarto y Stan dejo el huevo al lado de la estufa. Acto seguido, fue a bañarse y después de eso a la cama.

* * *

Caroline dormía tranquilamente en su cama abrazando a su oso de peluche, ella estaba teniendo un sueño realmente raro. No era una pesadilla, era solo uno de esos sueños donde sabes que estas en un sueño y lo único que puedes hacer es seguir la corriente. Ella no podía describir el sueño, es mas, nadie podría haberlo hecho tampoco. Eventualmente, Caroline abrió los ojos gracias a los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y golpeaban su rostro. Caroline se tapo los ojos por unos segundos y giro su cara hacia la derecha, mirando a la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron mirando un pequeño par de ojos frente a ella. Caroline parpadeo 5 veces antes de procesar la información de lo que tenia delante de ella. Un pequeño dinosaurio, parado en sus patas traseras y rascándose el cuello con las delanteras, estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear ni por un segundo.

-No puede ser...- Caroline susurro. El dinosaurio se acerco a ella lentamente y se acurruco a su lado. -En serio lo hizo... No tengo tiempo para esto- Caroline se levanto de la cama lentamente para no molestar al reptil, pero este se levanto y salto de la cama. Caroline salio del cuarto y el pequeño dinosaurio la sigo hasta la cocina. Allí encontró a Stan y los gemelos desayunando. Caroline se cruzo de brazos frente a Stan.

-Oh oh- Dijo el. -¿Que paso ahora?-

-Te dije que te deshagas del huevo. Ahora tengo un dinosaurio que me esta siguiendo a donde quiera que vaya- Caroline apunto a sus pies y el dinosaurio corría en círculos a su alrededor, como si fuera un gato.

-¿Eso es un Compsognathus?- Pregunto Dipper con algo de preocupación

-¿Sabes de dinosaurios?- Pregunto Caroline.

-Se bastante-

-Bien- Caroline agarro al dinosaurio y se lo dio a Dipper. -Es tuyo ahora- El dinosaurio chillo, no quería estar con Dipper, incluso trato de escaparse de sus manos.

-Parece que quiere estar contigo, Tía- Dijo Mabel. -Míralo, es tan adorable con esos ojos. Es mas... Creo que piensa que eres su madre- Mabel tomo al dinosaurio y se lo tiro a Caroline sin mucha delicadeza. Caroline atrapo al reptil y este busco refugio en sus brazos. Caroline miro al dinosaurio a los ojos y era como si le suplicara.

-... No voy a caer por eso. Es un dinosaurio y no debería... Estar... Aquí... ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Me haces sentir culpable!- Caroline grito y sostuvo al dinosaurio en sus brazos. -... Rayos, si eres algo adorable- Caroline suspiro. -Esta bien, puede quedarse-

-Yo nunca necesite tu aprobación para que se quede- Dijo Stan.

-Tenia pensado echarlo a patadas de aquí... Supongo que tienes una nueva atracción-

-¡Si! ¡Así se hablar, Caroline! Dipper, necesito que hagas los carteles-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Porque yo?-

-Porque yo lo digo. A trabajar-

* * *

Stan abrió la Cabaña temprano, Dipper, Mabel y Caroline se encargaron de hacer un enorme cartel para poner en la carretera para que los turistas pasen. Basicamente decía: " _Sean testigos de la Novena Maravilla del mundo_ ". A Caroline no le gustaba esa oración, comenzando por "Novena Maravilla". Parece que Stan no quería decir la octava maravilla, según el King Kong es la octava maravilla aunque sea ficción; Segundo, los dinosaurios no serian considerados una maravilla ahora, mucho menos el Compsognathus que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Caroline y Tercero... De lo único que serán testigos los turistas sera de la estafa de Stan, el subió los precios de todo lo que había en la tienda. Nadie iba a comprar nada de eso... Aunque quien sabe, los turistas siempre compran cualquier cosa.

-¿Ya esta listo el cartel?- Pregunto Stan mientras se preparaba para la llegada de los turistas. Wendy estaba detrás de el y vio al dinosaurio en los brazos de Caroline.

-Parece que no era broma lo del dinosaurio. De cerca es mas tierno de lo que me esperaba- Dijo Wendy.

-Es porque es un bebe- Dijo Caroline. -Igualmente no crecerá tanto. Esta especie no es mas grande que una pelota de fútbol-

-Así que básicamente son aves sin plumas- Dijo Wendy. -Al menos es una atracción que podría interesarle a la gente, pero ¿no les preocupa si algo llega a pasar? Es posible que se escape-

-Ya me encargue de eso- Stan tenia una jaula en sus manos. Una jaula para aves con candado en la puerta. -Caroline, mete a la estrella del show en la jaula- Caroline trato de meter al dinosaurio en la jaula, pero este se rehusó a entrar y trato de escapar de las manos de Caroline. -¿Que le pasa?-

-Obviamente no quiere entrar- Dijo Caroline. -No es una ave, Papa. No entrara allí dentro como si nada-

-Hay que hacer que entre. Los clientes llegaran en cualquier momento- Stan miro a su reloj. El dinosaurio enfoco sus ojos en el reloj y sin previo aviso, se escapo de las manos de Caroline y salto al brazo de Stan, solo para morder el reloj. -¡Ah! ¡Me esta atacando! ¡Mátalo!- El dinosaurio le quito el reloj y salio corriendo con el en la boca. -¡Esa rata sin pelo me robo el reloj!-

-Bueno... Ahora sabemos lo que lo atrae- Dijo Dipper. -Parece que le gusta las cosas que brillan-

-¿Entonces entrara a la jaula si tenemos algo brillante dentro?- Pregunto Wendy. -En ese caso pongamos otro reloj o algo de valor, como oro-

-¿Que tal el oro falso de Stan?- Pregunto Mabel. -Es brillante-

-No lo suficiente. El reloj era de plata, así que...- Caroline penso por un segundo. -Papa, ¿Que hay de esas cadenas de oro que compraste el otro dia? No me mientas, te vi con ellas el otro día-

-No te daré ninguna de mis cadenas-

-¿Quieres que tu pequeña atracción se escape? Ya tenemos en cartel, cuando los turistas vengan van a empezar a preguntar- Caroline tenia un punto. Stan suspiro y saco las cadenas de oro de su bolsillo. -... ¿Las tenias contigo todo este tiempo?-

-Me gusta pensar que me traerá suerte- Caroline se lo quito de las manos.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a dejar la jaula en la cocina, abierta. Yo daré unas vueltas por la Cabaña, buscando a Compy-

-¿Compy?- Pregunto Dipper.

-No lo voy a llamar por su nombre completo, Dipper. En fin, iré a buscarlo y lo atraeré con las cadenas de oro. Hare que me siga hasta la cocina y allí lo encerramos. Ustedes quédense en la cocina- Caroline salio a buscar al pequeño dinosaurio por toda la casa, pero solo tardo 5 minutos en encontrarlo acurrucado en la esquina de su cuarto, con el reloj en su boca tratando de masticarlo. Caroline se acerco lentamente a el y le mostró las cadenas de oro. El dinosaurio se levanto lentamente y se acerco a Caroline. Ella dio varios pasos así atrás y el dinosaurio la seguía, como si estuviera hipnotizado por el oro que ella traía. -Muy bien, Compy. Sigue el oro... Lentamente- Caroline se lo llevo hasta la cocina y antes de que pudiera entrar, tiro la cadena adentro de la jaula. El dinosaurio corrió tras ellas y entro, Dipper cerro la jaula rápidamente y el dinosaurio quedo encerrado dentro.

-¡Bien, lo tenemos!- Dijo Dipper.

-Fue mas facil de lo que imaginaba- Dijo Caroline. -Ah, Papa, mejor compra otro reloj. Compy lo mastico todo, creo que ya no sirve-

-¡¿Que?!-

El resto del día fue tranquilo. Al final solo hubo cerca de 10 turistas en todo el dia y mas de la mitad decía que el dinosaurio era falso. Dipper recordó lo que había pasado antes con el Gremgoblin, tal parece que a la gente se entretiene mas con lo que es ridículamente falso que con algo ridículamente real. Stan descarto la idea de usar al dinosaurio como una futura atracción y decidió tirarlo al bosque. Caroline lo detuvo y lo convenció de quedarse con el, como una mascota. Caroline le tomo algo de cariño. Al final del día, Caroline se recostó en su cama y el dinosaurio, fuera de su jaula, daba vueltas en círculos por la habitación.

-Que día mas raro... Cualquiera se alteraría por ver un dinosaurio real... Pero creo que porque vi cosas mas locas, esto es nada...- Dijo Caroline en voz baja. -Rayos... Aun me siento culpable de borrarle la memoria a Dipper y Mabel. Candy y Grenda no tanto... Soos fue algo difícil. Por suerte no hubo ningún efecto negativo en ninguno de ellos. A partir de ahora seré mas cuidadosa- Caroline suspiro. El dinosaurio salto a su cama y busco refugio en sus brazos. -Bueno, Mabel tiene un cerdo y yo tengo un dinosaurio... Aquí todos tenemos mascotas raras...- Caroline escucho una tormenta afuera. -Mañana va a llover... Espero que nada malo pase-


	17. Bill Cipher

**Capitulo 14** : Bill Cipher

El día empezó con mucha lluvia, tanta que la Cabaña comenzó a tener goteras por todas partes. Era de esperarse ya que el lugar era viejo. Stan había prometido arreglar el techo, pero se olvido completamente o simplemente no quiso pagarlo. Dipper y Mabel estaban en el ático jugando a la batalla naval, mientras que Caroline los miraba desde la cama de Dipper. Ella estaba leyendo una revista sobre ovnis. Dipper estaba pensando su próximo movimiento con mucho cuidado.

-Mmm, Voy a decir... B5- Dipper dijo. Mabel tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción por todo su rostro.

-Fallaste- Dijo Ella y puso una ficha en el tablero. -Whoop- Ella ordeno las fichas y formaron la cara de un gato.

-No creo que estes jugando bien esto. ¿Que opinas, Caroline?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Opino que los ovnis existen y el gobierno nos esta ocultando su existencia porque realmente estamos todos siendo controlados por una raza de marcianos superinteligentes con cerebros del tamaño de una rueda de camion- Caroline dio una respuesta algo rara. Ella dejo de ver la revista y miro a los chicos jugando. -Oh, ¿Te referias al juego? Mabel hace trampa, Dipper-

-Lo sabia- Dipper dio vuelta el tablero y vio al gato que Mabel hizo con las fichas. -Bueno... Se nota que es un gato, admito eso- Stan grito desde la sala de estar.

-Chicos, vengan rapido. Tienen que ver esto- Grito Stan. Dipper, Mabel y Caroline bajaron por las escaleras rapidamente y vieron a Stan sentado mirando la television. Soos y Wendy estaban alli tambien. Por culpa de la lluvia, ambos tuvieron que quedarse alli hasta que termine de llover. -Quiero que se rian de esto conmigo- Stan apunto al televisor. Alli estaba el nuevo comercial de Gideon.

"¿Quien es una gran amigo y tierno tambien? Es Gideon, ahora sabes quien... Guiño" Gideon guiño el ojo.

-Argh, Gideon- Dijo Dipper.

-¿Recuerdan cuando sali con el y trato de destruirnos?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Ese chico da miedo. Y pensar que solo tiene 10 años- Dijo Caroline.

-Y siempre esta tratando de robarme la cabaña del misterio- Dijo Stan. -Ese chico no se rinde nunca-

-Tienes que admitir que tiene determinacion- Dijo Caroline. -Pero eventualmente va a cansarse. Digo, ¿Cuantas veces lo intento?-

-Una vez lo atrape robando mi humectante- Dijo Wendy

-Y aun asi este odio mutuo nos mantiene unidos- Dijo Soos.

"Vengan a visitar la tienda de telepatia del pequeño Gideon. Muy pronto en este lugar" El televisor mostro la cabaña del misterio siendo aplastada por la tienda de telepatia.

-Ummm, ¿Debemos preocuparnos por eso?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Que lo intente. Si pone un pie aqui dentro, le pateare el trasero- Dijo Caroline.

-Asi se habla, Caroline. Ademas, no hay de que preocuparse, Dipper. La unica forma de que Gideon consiga la casa es robando mi escritura- Explico Stan. En ese momento se escucho una ventana rompiendose, seguia de golpes secos en el extremo de la casa, donde esta la oficina de Stan.

-¿Quieres decir ahora?- Pregunto Wendy. Todos corrieron a la oficina de Stan y alli estaba Gideon. Tratando de abrir la caja fuerte de Stan. Stan fue el primero en entrar.

-¡Gideon!- El grito. Gideon se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a Stan directo a los ojos

-Vaya, vaya Stanford, Mi archienemigo. Al parecer entramos al peligroso juego del gato y el rato. Pero la pregunta es, mi amigo, ¿Quien es el gato y quien es el raton?- Gideon pregunto, pero Stan no le presto atencion en lo mas minimo.

-Soos, dame la escoba- Soos le dio la escoba a Stan y lo persigo a Gideon por toda la habitacion.

-¡No! ¡La escoba no!- Gideon grito y salio corriendo de la habitacion con Stan detras de el, golpeandolo con la escoba en la cabeza. Gideon salio corriendo fuera de la casa y termino bajo la lluvia. -¡No olvides mis palabras, Stanford! Algun dia conseguire esa combinacion y cuando tenga la escritura, ya no volveras a ver la cabaña del misterio-

-Jajaja, Suerte chiflado- Stan se burlo de el y cerro la puerta. Stan fue directo a la oficina, abrio la caja y alli estaban las escrituras de la casa, junto con a un album de fotos. Caroline estaba detras de el, viendo las escrituras.

-Deberiamos tener cuidado con el a partir de ahora, Papa- Dijo Caroline.

-Jaja, no te preocupes. La combinacion esta en el unico lugar donde el nunca podra entrar. Mi mente- Stan apunto a su cabeza.

-Yo tambien se la combinacion, no te olvides de eso-

-La unica razon por la que sabes la combinacion es por si algo inesperado pasa. Confio en ti lo suficiente como para que no vayas por alli gritandola a los cuatro vientos-

-Sabes que no seria capaz de eso. Vamos a ver la tele, quiero sacarme a ese niño raro de la cabeza por un momento- Caroline y Stan salieron de la habitacion. Gideon vio como Stan guarda las escrituras en la caja fuerte, pero no pudo ver la combinacion. El se alejo de la cabaña y saco de su traje el Diario numero 2...

-Tu mente no es tan segura como piensas, Stanford Pines. La gota colmo el vaso... Es hora de revelar el mayor secreto del diario-

* * *

La lluvia parecia no tener fin. Las nubes eran completamente negras y parecia que fuera de noche. Era un dia horrible, y lo era aun mas si estas atrapado en casa sin nada mejor que hacer. Todos estaban mirando la television en la Cabaña a excepcion de Soos que estaba en la cocina. Un programa empezo a transmitirse...

"Es viejo como el viejo oeste" Dijo el narrador. "Lo llaman Granpa the Kid" El protagonista aparecio en pantalla. Era un viejo con ropa de vaquero y con una mirada tratando de imitar a Clint Eastwood. "Me canso durante el dia" Dijo el.

-Me identifico con esto- Dijo Stan.

-Ciertamente eres viejo, Papa, pero estas en mejor forma que cualquier anciano de por aqui- Dijo Caroline

-Tio Stan, ¿Porque no vemos una pelicula que nos guste a todos?- Pregunto Mabel y saco un cassette. -"Amor escolar" El amor siempre queda en tu expediente- Todos abuchearon la pelicula que Mabel queria ver, pero a ella no le importo. -Ya les va a gustar- El ruido de varios utensileos cayendo al suelo se escucho, venia de la cocina. Soos entro corriendo, asustado.

-¡Oigan! ¡Hay un murcielago en la cocina! Trato de tocarme con sus feos y pequeños dedos- Soos estaba asustado de un murcielago cuando el le llevaba varios metros de altura.

-Descuida, Soos. Tengo todo bajo control- Stan se acomodo en su sillon. -Dipper, encargate-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Porque no va Mabel? ¿O Caroline?- Pregunto Dipper. El no queria pelear contra un Murcielago.

-Porque la vida es injusta. Encargate del murcielago asi vemos television-

-Ni en sueños, Tio Stan. Siempre me encargas tareas absurdas. Voy a rebelarme esta vez- Dipper se puso firme.

-¡Dije que lo hagas niño, Ahora!- Stan grito. Dipper y Stan tuvieron un breve duelo de miradas y Stan gano, no solo porque era mas grande y aterrador, sino porque se podia notar una vena en su frente, claramente estaba enfureciendose. Dipper se asusto y fue corriendo a la cocina a encargarse del murcielago. Mabel y Caroline lo acompañaron.

-¿Porque siempre yo?- Dipper se quejaba en voz baja. El se preparo para cualquier cosa.

-No lo olvides, Dipper. Los murcielagos te temen mas a ti que tu a ellos- Mabel trato de darle coraje a Dipper. El entro a la cocina y en menos de un segundo, grito tratando de ahuyentar al mamifero volador, pero termino en desastre. Caroline suspiro y entro casualmente a la cocina. Encontro a Dipper en un rincon, tratando de defenderse del murcielago que lo estaba rodeando. Caroline agarro al animal en pleno vuelo, abrio la ventana y la lanzo afuera.

-... No puedo creer que ustedes le teman a un murcielago- Dijo ella. -¿Estas bien, Dipper?- Caroline miro los brazos de Dipper. Estaban rasguñados y con una pequeña mordida en la mano. -Tranquilo, traere una venda- Pocos minutos despues, Dipper se encontraba en la cocina, siendo vendado por Caroline, mientras Soos y Mabel miraban. Dipper se quejaba mientras Caroline lo vendaba y por un momento recordo cuando una vez se lastimo andando en bicicleta y su madre lo atendia. El sintio una sensacion de Deja vu, casi podia ver a su madre en el lugar de Caroline. -¡Listo! Como nuevo... Casi- Dijo Caroline cuando termino de vendar los brazos de Dipper.

-Gracias, Caroline...- Dipper suspiro. -¿Porque le tio Stan siempre me fastidia a mi? Piensalo, cuanto mas dolorosa o terrible es la tarea, mas seguro es que termine haciendola. ¿Porque no los eligue a ustedes?-

-Quien sabe... Papa a veces puede llegar a ser duro, pero todo lo hace por una razon. Creeme, llevo viviendo con el toda mi vida. Lo conozco mejor que nadie... Aunque a veces no se que pasa por su cabeza- Dijo Caroline mientras guardaba las vendas.

-Dipper, la personalidad de Stan es uno de los mayores misterios- Dijo Soos.

-Tampoco exagueres, Soos- Dijo Caroline.

-Lo digo en serio, Caro. Es como el misterio de si es posible a no lamer mi propio codo-

-... Eso es fisicamente imposible, Soos- Caroline se cruzo de brazos. -Pero te invito a intentarlo-

-Yo apuesto a que no puedos- Dijo Mabel.

-Trato hecho- Soos trato desesperadamente de lamer su codo y camino afuera para tener mas espacio. Aprobecho que la lluvia acababa de parar. Mabel lo siguio.

-Ve a tu habitacion, Dipper. Descansa un poco- Caroline guardo las vendas y empezo a ordenar un poco el desastre que habia en la cocina.

-... Gracias, Tia- Dijo Dipper. - Sabes... Quisiera que Stan sea un poco mas como tu. Tu nunca me obligarias a hacer algo que no quiero, ¿verdad?-

-De vez en cuando te pediria algo, pero no siempre... Aunque Papa tiene razon en algo. La vida es injusta. La mayor parte del tiempo...-

* * *

Gideon estaba a pocos metros de la Cabaña del misterio. La lluvia habia parado, era el momento perfecto para el. En el suelo puso ocho velas creando un circulo y en el medio una foto de Stan con su rostro tachado en rojo. El las encendio una por una y abrio el Diario que tenia en su posesion.

-¿Crees que esa combinacion esta segura en tu mente Stanford? Veamos que tiene que decir sobre eso mi nuevo amigo- Gideon estaba leyendo las instrucciones de como invocar a la criatura que el pensaba, la dara lo que queria y mucho mas. El recito las palabras para invocarlo...

" _ **Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!**_ "

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mabel y Soos estaban en el patio. Mabel insistia en que Soos trate de lamer su propio codo. Por el momento era practicamente imposible, pero su lengua esta a centimetros de su objeto. Tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.

-Lame el codo, lame el codo- Mabel siguio insistiendo. Soos se detuvo.

-Es como el horizonte infinito, no consigo llegar- Dijo Soos y siguio intentando, pero se detuvo de nuevo cuando escucho a alguien riendose en el bosque. Mabel tambien lo escucho.

-¿Es quien yo creo que es?- Pregunto Mabel. Ella y Soos fueron al bosque y encontraron a Gideon frente a varias velas. El parecia estar en dolor. De la nada se arrodillo, sus ojos brillaron de color azul y empezo a hablar en una lengua extraña

- ** _egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, ¡egassem sdrawkcab!_** \- El repitio varias veces. Todo a su alrededor se volvio blanco y negro a excepcion de Gideon y ellos. Las nubes se movieron rapidamente en el cielo y lentamente todo se detuvo a su alrededor. Los animales que caminaban, lentamente se detenian, las aves quedaban en medio del aire, etc. Es como si todo el mundo estuviera en pausa. De repente, frente a Gideon, una luz segadora se manisfesto frente a el, seguida de un triangulo negro con sus bordes en llamas. Un ojo aparecio en medio del triangulo y una risa macabra lleno el lugar. Soos y Mabel temblaron de miedo mientras se escondian detras de los arbustos, mientras que Gideon se alejaba de el, tambien temblando de miedo, aunque el estaba en una peor posicion. El triangulo dejo de reirse y le crecieron piernas y brazos, por no mencionar un sombrero de copa y un moño. Su color negro se desvanecio y adopto un tono amarillo claro. Mas que un triangulo, ahora parecia una especie de piramide... Aunque seguia siendo plano. La criatura miro a su alrededor, inquieta.

- ** _¡Oh! ¡Gravity Falls! ¡Es bueno estar de vuelta!_** \- Dijo el triangulo mientras flotaba alrededor de Gideon. - _ **Me llamo Bill Cipher y supongo que tu eres un muñeco viviente de ventrilocuo**_ \- Despues de decir eso, Bill se rio a carcajadas sin parar. - _ **Jajaja, Solo bromeo. Se quien eres Gideon**_ \- Gideon trato de tranquilizarse, pero fallo. Estaba sudando de miedo y confusion.

-¿Qui-Quien eres? ¡¿Como sabes mi nombre?!- Gideon pregunto con miedo de lo que habia invocado.

- _ **Oh, yo se muchas cosas...**_ \- Dijo Bill mientras una luz brillaba detras de el. En solo un parpadeo, infinitas imagen aparecieron en su cuerpo. Todas iban tan rapido que no podian verse con claridad, pero solo unas pocas fueron bien claras. - _ **MUCHAS COSAS**_ \- Dijo Bill con una voz mucho mas profunda, casi amenazante. - _ **Oye, mira lo que puedo hacer**_ \- Bill señalo al ciervo congelado en el tiempo, Bill lo saco de su estasis y con un movimiento de su dedo, le saco todos los dientes. Estos volaron a la mano de Bill y se los dio a Gideon. -Dientes de Ciervo. Para ti, chico. JAJAJA-

-¡AH! ¡Estas loco!- Gideon grito y dejo caer los dientes.

- _ **Claro que lo estoy. ¿Que esperabas?**_ \- Bill movio sus dedos de nuevo y los dientes volaron de nuevo a la boca del ciervo.

-¡Escuchame demente, te tengo un trabajo!- Gideon se deshizo de su miedo y trato de tomar el control de la conversacion.

- _ **Ohhh... Interesante**_ \- Dijo Bill.

-Quiero que entres a la mente de Stanford Pines y robes el codigo de su caja fuerte- Dijo Gideon. Soos y Mabel no podian creer lo que estaban viendo. Ellos se mantuvieron escondidos y siguieron escuchando.

- _ **Jajaja, ¡Espera!**_ \- Bill se dio la vuelta por un segundo. - _ **Stan Pines...**_ \- Imagenes de Stan aparecieron en Bill. Una de cuando era joven, otra actual y el simbolo extraño que el tenia tatuado en la espalda. - _ **Sabes que, Niño. Te tengo un trato mejor**_ \- Dijo Bill.

-¡Yo te invoque, vas a hacer lo que yo diga!- Grito Gideon.

- _ **Escuchame por un momento, Niño. Stan Pines puede parecer un buen objetivo para conseguir el codigo, pero te propongo a alguien mas. Este alguien, no solo sabe el codigo, tiene conocimientos que nadie mas tiene. Ese Diario que tienes... Es una burla, comparada con lo que ella sabe**_ \- Dijo Bill.

-¿De quien hablas?- Pregunto Gideon.

- _ **En lugar de Stan, propongo sacarle el codigo a Caroline Pines**_ \- Dijo Bill y muchas imagenes de Caroline aparecieron en el. Mabel vio una en particular que le llamo mucho la atencion... Caroline estaba en un incendio con alguien en sus brazos. Ella estaba a punto de señalar ese detalle a Soos, pero Bill empezo a hablar - ** _Ella tiene el codigo y cosas que me son utiles. Pero tu decides, solo ten en cuenta que puedo sacarle muchas cosas a Caroline que podrian serte utiles... Como por ejemplo... ¿Donde estan los otros diarios que buscas?_** -

-¿Ella sabe eso?- Pregunto Gideon, desconfiando de Bill. -Sera mejor que no trates de engañarme, Bill-

- _ **Te lo juro, Niño. Ella sabe cosas, muchas cosas. Casi tantas como yo. Por eso es mejor ir tras ella, mientras su mente es joven, en lugar de la mente de Stan que se decae. Conseguire el codigo para ti, junto a varias secretos jugosos y a cambio tu me ayudaras en algo que estuve trabajando por un tiempo. Te contare los detalles luego ¿Trato hecho?**_ \- Bill pregunto. Gideon sonrio, el no tenia nada que perder. Si Bill decia la verdad, entonces el tendra algo mas que solo el codigo de la caja fuerte. Y si por casualidad falla, el tiene un plan B muy efectivo.

-Hecho- Gideon le dio la mano a Bill. La mano de Bill se prendio con un fuego azul. Ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato y el fuego se apago.

- _ **Bueno, es ahora de invadir la mente de Caroline. Sera divertido. Recuerda... ¡La realidad es una ilusion, el universo es un holograma, Compra oro! ¡ADIOS!**_ \- Bill desaparecio en un destello de luz. Gideon abrio los ojos repentinamente como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, Soos y Mabel tambien.

-Fu-Funciono... Jajajajaja- Soos y Mabel salieron corriendo de alli y fueron directo a la Cabaña.

* * *

Caroline fue directo a su cuarto despues de barrer un poco la cocina, la lluvia se detuvo, pero igualmente estaba muy nublado el cielo y no tenia ganas de salir con mucha humedad afuera. Caroline se sento en su cama y eventualmente se acosto por un momento. Compy, el dinosaurio que tenia de mascota, se acerco lentamente a ella y se acosto a su lado.

-¿Tu tambien vas a tomar una siesta? No esta mal, este dia se puso algo pesado- Caroline se levanto de la cama solo para agarrar su oso de peluche. Ella se volvio a acostar y rapidamente cerro sus ojos. Ella cayo dormida en segundos. Una sombra amenazante entro por la puerta, cerrandola de golpe. Su oso de peluche se deslizo de sus manos y cayo al suelo...

- _ **... Tiempo sin vernos, Colibri**_ -

* * *

Dipper estaba leyendo el diario en su habitacion, todo estaba muy tranquilo alli. Dipper disfrutaba por un momento el silencio, la tranquila y la quietud... Pero todo eso desaparecio cuando Mabel y Soos entraron corriendo al atico. Ellos estaban agitados. Dipper cerro el diario.

-¡Dipper!- Grito Mabel. -¿Donde esta Caroline? ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-

-¿Caroline? Creo que esta en su habitacion, ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Gideon invoco un triangulo parlante y dijo que va a robar la combinacion de la caja fuerte de la mente de Caroline- Explico Soos. -Yo queria comprar unas papas en el camino, pero Mabel insistio en correr hasta aqui primero- Dipper miro el diario por un momento.

-¿Triangulo?- Pregunto el y abrio el diario. -Creo haber visto algo parecido a eso en el diario- Dipper busco en las paginas. Wendy entro al atico para ver porque Mabel y Soos entraron corriendo como locos.

-Oigan, ¿Que paso?- Pregunto ella. -¿Encontraron algo raro en el bosque?- Wendy todavia no se habia ido porque estaba buscando las llaves de su casa. Las perdio en algun lugar de la casa. -A proposito, ¿No vieron mis llaves? No las encuentro por ningun lado-

-¡Wendy! ¡Gideon hizo un trato con un triangulo parlante y va a atacar la mente de Caroline!- Mabel grito.

-... ¿Estuviste comiendo "Sonrisa Dulce" otra vez?- Pregunto Wendy.

-Ese no es el punto aqui... Bueno Tal vez un poco, pero es verdad. ¡Soos lo vio!-

-Si, lo vi todo. Era amarillo y con un ojo en medio de su cuerpo. Se veia elegante con un sombrero de copa y moño- Soos describio.

-Veamos... Aqui tengo algo- Dijo Dipper y todos miraron las hojas del diario. Alli estaba el triangulo que invoco Gideon. Las hojas tenian gotas de sangre y varias oraciones estaban tachadas y/o manchadas con sangre, lo que hacia dificiles de leer. -Cuidado con Bill Cipher. La criatura mas poderosa y peligrosa con la que me tope... Esta pesadilla disfrazada puede seducirte con sus palabras alagadoras hasta que consigue lo que quiere. Hagas lo que hagas, nunca dejes que entre en tu mente. Nunca se sabe el daño que es capaz de provocar. Capaz de manipular sueños y memorias... ¡¿NO INVOCAR BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA?!- Dipper leyo las notas del libro. -¡Esto es malo!- Dipper salio corriendo y todos corrieron detras de el. Dipper llego al cuarto de Caroline, pero estaba cerrado. El trato de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Dipper golpeo la puerta. -¡Caroline! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! ¡Abre la puerta!-

-Dipper, alejate- Dijo Soos. Dipper se alejo y Soos corrio hasta la puerta. De un empujon la derribo y cayo al suelo dentro del cuarto. Todos entraron y vieron la sombra de Bill entrando a la mente de Caroline. Ella abrio sus ojos y estos brillaron de color azul, Caroline se retorcio en su cama y parecia estar en profundo dolor.

-¿Que hacemos, Dipper?- Pregunto Wendy. Mabel le saco el diario a Dipper y leyo la pagina siguiente.

-Es posible seguir a Bill hasta la mente de una persona y evitar el caos. Solo se debe recitar este conjuro y seras transportados a la mente del afectado. Pero una vez dentro, tendran que expulsarlo por su cuenta- Mabel leyo. -¡Tenemos que detenerlo!-

-Esta bien. Iremos, no dejare que un monstruo dañe a Caroline- Dijo Dipper. -¿Quien esta conmigo?-

-Yo voy- Dijo Soos.

-Tambien yo- Wendy tambien se ofrecio.

-¡Y yo!- Mabel tambien.

-Muy bien, preparence... Entraremos a la mente de Caroline- Todos se acercaron a Caroline. Dipper abrio el diario y puso su mano en la cabeza de Caroline, todos hicieron lo mismo. Dipper recito el conjuro

 _ **"Videntis omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeus corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium"**_


	18. Sueños vueltos pesadillas y viceversa

**Espero disfruten el capitulo. ¿Pueden dejarme un review? Me ayuda para saber si les gusta o no la direccion en la que va :D Quiero su opinion y me importa mucho.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15** : Sueños vueltos pesadillas y viceversa

Dipper abrio los ojos y se encontro acostado en el suelo, en medio de un bosque aterrador, todos los arboles estaban torcidos, formando cuadrados, circulos y triangulos, algunos incluso se parecian a humanos gritando al cielo, suplicandole a dios. El cielo era rojo y sombras de dragones y monstruos volaban en las nubes. A su lado encontro a Mabel, Soos y Wendy. Todos habian llegado sin ninguna dificultad. Todos ellos miraron a su alrededor y se sorprendieron al ver tal escenario frente a ellos. Mabel se escondio detras de Dipper al ver tal escenario.

-Wow... No me esperaba esto- Dijo Wendy. -¿Esto es la mente de Caroline? Es muy... Aterrador. Esperaba algo mas alegre...-

-Yo esperaa ver ovnis, lee mucho sobre eso...- Dijo Soos. -¡Oigan! Veo la Cabaña alli- Soos apunto a la luz que sobresalia entre los arboles. Ellos fueron hasta la luz y encontraron la Cabaña del Misterio, justo como la recuerdan. Era lo unico en todo el lugar que parecia normal. Era como una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-No nos distraigamos, Chicos- Dijo Dipper.

-Si, debemos encontrar al triangulo- Dijo Mabel. De pronto, una voz detras de ellos se hizo presente.

- _ **Si, tengan cuidado con el triangulo**_ \- Bill aparecio detras de ellos jugando con un baston.

-¡Es el!- Grito Soos. -Es el triangulo-

-¡Deja en paz a nuestra Tia, Monstruo isosceles!- Mabel corrio hacia Bill para atraparlo, pero termino entrando dentro de el.

-¡Mabel!- Dippe grito. Bill saco un reloj de bolsillo por un par de segundos y Mabel salio de el.

-¡Te tengo!- Grito ella, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia nada en sus manos. -¿Que? ¿Que acaba de pasar?-

- _ **Ah, la familia y amigos de Caroline. Nos conocemos alfin**_ \- Dijo Bill mientras los apuntaba con su dedo. - ** _Pino, Estrella Fugaz, Signo de Pregunta y Bolsa de Hielo. Presentia que nos enfrentariamos uno de estos dias_** \- Bill apunto a Dipper y disparo un rayo gusto en su estomago, haciendo un gran agujero en su cuerpo. Dipper grito de miedo al ver el agujero del tamaño de una pelota en su pecho. Mabel metio su mano dentro de el.

-Boop- Dijo ella. -Te agujerearon-

-¡Mabel! No es momento para eso- Dipper grito. -¿Que quieres con la mente de Caroline?-

- ** _Oh, no mucho la verdad. Solo el codigo de la caja fuerte y un par de cosas mas. Ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no estamos en buenos terminos despues de ciertos problemas. Ya que estoy aqui, robare algunos recuerdos e informacion que necesite de ella y que tal vez sean utiles para Gideon. Una vez que lo haga, Gideon cooperara conmigo en lo que estoy haciendo. La combinacion y los recuerdos que estoy buscando estan en el laberinto de puertas dentro de la cabaña, detras de una de ellas esta lo que busco. Lo conseguire rapidamente y me ire de aqui antes de que Colibri se entere de que di vueltas por su mente_** \- Dijo Bill. - _ **Si su incosciente me encuentra, tendre serios problemas**_ -

-¿Colibri?- Pregunto Dipper. -Nos llamaste con otros nombres antes tambien. ¿Que significan?-

- ** _Nada de lo que deban preocuparse por ahora_** \- Bill jugo con su baston.

-No te saldras con la tuya Bill. Te detendremos- Dijo Mabel. Bill se rio en la cara de Mabel.

- _ **No lo creo. Soy el amo de la mente, Niña. Hasta se lo que estas pensando ahora**_ -

-Es imposible, nadie sabe lo que estoy- Bill chasqueo los dedos y dos adolescentes aparecieron al lado de Mabel. Eran los chicos de la pelicula que ella queria ver hoy. El chico de pelo azul y ropa algo ochentosa se llamaba Craz y el rubio Xyler.

-Wow, ¿Donde estamos hermano?- Xyler pregunto

-Debe ser el paraiso- Respondio Craz. -Porque acabo de ver un angel- Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mabel.

-¡Jamas voy a soltar tu pierna!- Mabel grito con entusiasmo.

- ** _Ya les dije, no pueden contra mi. Den la vuelta antes de que vean algo que puedan lamentar... Colibri tiene miles de secretos que es mejor que no vean. Se los garantizo. ¿Estan seguros de que quieren verlos?_** \- Bill se saco el sombrero y forma de despedida. - _ **¡Adios, torpes!**_ \- Bill rompio la puerta de la cabaña y entro.

-... Ese tipo es muy irritante- Dijo Wendy. -¿Pero que quizo decir con secretos? Es obvio que todos tenemos secretos, pero ¿de verdad son tan malos?

-No lo se... Da igual, Vamos a entrar- Dijo Dipper y volteo a ver a Mabel y a esos chicos que aparecieron de la nada. -Mabel, ¿Podemos dejar esos chicos aqui? Verlos me lastima los ojos-

-A mi tambien, brillan demasiado- Dijo Wendy.

-¡No! Pueden ayudarnos- Dijo Mabel.

-¡Seguro!- Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo y se tomaron los brazos. -Trono de brazos- Mabel se sento en sus brazos y entraron primero. Dipper suspiro y los siguio junto a Soos y Wendy. Dentro de la Cabaña se encontraron un laberinto como dijo Bill. El laberinto estaba compuesto por pasillos infinitos que se parecian a los pasillos de la Cabaña, pero con miles de puertas. Algunas puertas se destacaban por tener nombre, como la que decia "Miedos" o "Sueños", incluso habia una que decia "Romances Fallidos". Mabel de pura curiosidad abrio la puerta y se decepciono al ver que la puerta llevaba a una pared. Despues de eso, fueron a lo que parecia la seccion de "Recuerdos".

-Muy bien, separemonos- Dijo Dipper. -Cada uno revisara una puerta, si encuentran el codigo, avisen- Todos se separaron, pero no lo suficiente para perderse en el laberinto, permanecieron juntos. Dipper abrio la primer puerta y vio el cumpleaños de Caroline cuando tenia 15 años. Ella estaba en la cocina, sentada en la mesa cruzada de brazos mientras que frente a ella habia un panqueque con una vela sobre ella. Al lado del plato habia una nota de Stan que decia: " _Hoy saldre todo el dia, te deje 200 dolares. Sal a divertir, te quiere, Stan. PS: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ " Caroline suspiro, se guardo el dinero y termino mirando la tele todo el dia de su cumpleaños mientras comia cereal azucarado. -Vaya, Stan si puede ser un desconsiderado... Mas de lo normal- Dijo Dipper y cerro la puerta. Wendy abrio otra, en esta Caroline tenia 5 años. Ella estaba en su cama mientras que Stan le contaba una historia. Wendy penso que era tierno, pero se dio cuenta que Stan estaba contandole una historia de terror. Caroline agarraba sus sabanas con miedo.

-Jaja, es un poco gracioso, pero eso no se hace, Stan- Wendy cerro la puerta. Soos abrio otra y voy a Caroline en la escuela secundaria, cuando tenia 16 años. Ella estaba leyendo un libro, un grupo de chicas pasa a su lado, toman su libro y lo tiran al piso, solo para pisarlo y romper parte de la tapa. Despues empezaron a llamarla "Traga libros" y se fueron. Caroline suspiro, recogio el libro y siguio leyendo. A Soos le hubiera gustado defenderla, pero la conocia muy bien. Ella simplemente iba a decirle que las ignore. Soos cerro la puerta. Mabel abrio otra y grito.

-¡¿Que paso?!- Todos preguntaron.

-¡Caroline esta en una cita!- Mabel apunto a la puerta. Todos suspiraron de alivio, por un momento pensaron que ella vio algo espeluznante. Aun asi, cuando Mabel dijo cita, Wendy sintio curiosidad y fue a mirar con ella, Soos tambien y eventualmente Dipper. Ellos vieron como Caroline estaba cenando con un muchacho realmente atractivo. El parecia muy narcisista, ya que se la pasaba mirandose al espejo y hablando de lo hermoso que era y de todas las chicas que estaban sobre el.

" _Es muy dificil ser yo, lo sabes, Caroline. Todas me buscan, pero no saben lo que quiero... Te quiero a ti, tu eres la unica chica que es muy diferente a todas las demas_ " El chico tomo las manos de Caroline, ella ni siquiera estaba prestando atencion a lo que decia, ella estaba viendo la comida que le trajeron. Era una hamburguesa sin ninguna verdura, solo queso.

" _... Yo pedi hamburguesa con lechuga, tomate y cebolla... No la queria con queso_ " Dijo Caroline.

" _Caroline, ¿estas prestando atencion a lo que digo?_ "

" _Si, eres hermoso y todas te persiguen. Que horrible ser tu, creo que voy a quejarme por mi hamburguesa_ " Caroline se levanto y el chico tomo su brazo.

" _¿Podemos al menos hablar sin que te preocupes por tu comida?_ "

" _¿No lo se? ¿Podemos hablar sin que te quedes mirandote al espejo como un completo idiota?_ " Caroline lo insulto, pero la respuesta del chico a continuacion fue inesperada.

" _Nadie me habia hablado nunca asi... Me gusta_ "

" _... Espera, ¿QUE?_ "

" _¡Si! Ya lo decidi. ¡Tu eres la indicada!_ " El chico grito en todo el restaurante. Caroline se tapo la cara por la verguenza.

" _Esto no va bien_ " Ella penso. " _El es raro, muy raro. Comparado con el, Soos es la persona mas normal del mundo y mi mejor opcion si tuviera que elegir... Piensa, ¿que hago? ¿como salgo de esto?. ¡Piensa! ¿Que haria Papa...? ¡Eso es!_ " Caroline saco una bomba de humo de su bolsillo.

" _¡Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo!_ " Ella grito y tiro la bomba de humo. En medio del escandalo, ella salio corriendo, no sin antes llevarse su comida. " _¡Pague por esto, no voy a dejarlo atras!_ "

-Vaya- Dijo Mabel y cerro la puerta. -Eso pudo haber salido mejor- Todos asintieron. Dipper se topo con una puerta que decia " _Memorias de Stan_ ".

-Miren, Recuerdos de Stan- Dipper abrio un poco la puerta para espiar.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Dipper- Dijo Soos.

-Solo quiero saber lo que el piensa sobre mi- Dijo Dipper.

-No creo que lo encuentres aqui, Dipper- Dijo Wendy. -Esta es la mente de Caroline, no creo que sepa lo que Stan piensa sobre ti, y mucho menos creo que se lo haya dicho-

-Si, ademas, Stan nos ama- Dijo Mabel. -Sigamos buscando- Todos siguieron adelante a excepcion de Dipper quien entro a las Memorias de Stan. Wendy lo vio entrar y lo siguio. Dipper se encontro en un enorme pasillo con puertas por todas partes, incluso en el suelo. Dipper se detuvo en una puerta y suspiro.

-Muy bien, solo un vistazo- Dipper tomo el picaporte y lo giro, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Wendy lo detuvo. Ella cerro la puerta.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Dipper? No vinimos aqui para esto- Dijo ella.

-Lo se, pero de verdad necesito saber. Stan siempre me dice que haga todo en la cabaña, como si fuera el unico alli. No solo eso, me da las peores tareas-

-Stan siempre es asi, Dipper. A veces es malo conmigo y con Soos, pero es como es el. No creo que te odie- Dipper ignoro a Wendy y abrio la puerta. Alli estaba Caroline sentada en el sillon que estaba fuera de la casa. Stan salio de la Cabaña y se sento junto a ella. Caroline estaba cruzada de brazos. Dipper noto que Caroline era mas joven en ese recuerdo. Ella debia tener al menos unos quince años. Stan suspiro.

" _Caroline... Se que voy a sonar como un disco rayado, pero lo siento_ " Stan se disculpo, pero Caroline lo ignoro. " _Tuve que ayudar a alguien en el pueblo, por eso no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños como se debia... Se que piensas que pongo excusas, pero es la verdad. Me siento mal por dejarte sola en tu cumpleaños... Hoy cerrare la tienda y haremos lo que tu quieras. ¿Que quieres hacer?_ " Caroline lo miro a los ojos y suspiro.

" _... Hace tiempo dejo de importarme, Papa. Ademas, no estoy enojada por mi cumpleaños... Solo estoy cansada. Si quieres hacer algo por mi... Entonces dejame sola por un momento. No estoy de humor_ " Caroline miro al bosque. Ella parecia preocupada por algo.

" _¿Es lo que de verdad quieres?_ " Stan pregunto, preocupado.

" _Si... No te preocupes por mi_ " Dijo ella. Stan no parecia estar de acuerdo con eso, pero decidio darle su espacio. El volvio adentro. Caroline saco un libro que tenia escondido debajo del sillon. Era un libro purpura, algo viejo y arrugado.

" _... No fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Es mi culpa que ya no estes aqui_ " Ella respiro profundamente. " _Pero hare lo que sea necesario para que nadie mas sufra_ " Caroline abrio el libro pero La puerta se cerro de repente frente a Dipper y Wendy antes de que pudieran ver mas. Esta se encojio y salio de la pared, flotando hasta los brazos de Bill.

- _ **Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que recuerdo tan personal. Recuerdo los eventos que llevaron a ese dia como su hubieran sido ayer**_ \- Bill solto una caracajada. - _ **Ahora que tengo esto, segure buscando un par de recuerdos y el codigo**_ \- Bill se saco el sombrero. - _ **¡Gracias, Perdedores!**_ \- El dijo y desaparecio.

-¡Oye, devuelve eso!- Dipper grito, pero fue inutil. Bill ya habia desaparecido. -Ese recuerdo... ¿Que quiere Bill con el?-

-¿No sera el libro?- Wendy pregunto. -Nunca vi a Caroline con ese libro antes...-

-Puede ser...- Dipper sacudio su cabeza y miro las puertas a su alrededor. El suspiro y abrio otra. En este recuerdo mostraba a Stan y Dipper. El golpeo a Dipper con un periodico.

" _Nada de peros_ " Dijo Stan. " _Ve a cortar leña ahora_ " Stan golpeo a Dipper en la cabeza con el diario. Dipper fue a cortar leña de mala gana. Stan se sento al lado de Caroline.

" _Papa, ¿Porque eres tan duro con Dipper? Es solo un niño_ " Caroline pregunto. " _Tu nunca fuiste tan duro conmigo_ "

" _Voy a confesarte algo, Caroline. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?"_ Stan le dijo todo a Caroline al oido. Dipper y Wendy escucharon todo. " _Es un fracaso, es debil, es toda un vergueza. Solo quiero deshacerme de el..._ " Al escuchar eso, Dipper cerro la puerta lentamente.

-¿Eso es lo que Stan piensa de mi?-

-Dipper...- La puerta aun estaba abierta y siguieron escuchando la conversacion.

" _Si... son las cosas que decian de mi cuando era pequeño_ " Dijo Stan. Wendy y Dipper volvieron a abrir la puerta.

-¿Que?- Ambos preguntaron.

" _Era terrible, Caroline. Yo era el mayor cobarde de toda la escuela... Asi que un verano, mi padre me inscribio a unas clases de boxeo y fue aun peor que la escuela. En ese momento pensaba que mi papa intentaba torturarme, pero en realidad estaba haciendo me un favor. No solo aprendi a defenderme, pude pararme por mi mismo y enfrentarme al mundo. Por eso soy duro con Dipper. Para cuando el mundo le de pelea, el se defienda_ " Stan sonrio. " _Y en cierta forma... No lo tomes mal, pero veo a Dipper como el hijo que nunca tuve. Si hubiera tenido una familia, podria haber tenido un hijo como el. Tu en cambio... Te mereces un padre mejor. Yo te decepcione mas de una vez y aun asi no me odias por eso_ "

" _No puedo odiar al hombre que me crio. El hecho de que tu me adoptaste aun cuando no tenias ninguna obligacion de hacerlo, me dice que tu eres mas humilde de lo que pareces... Pero ¿crees que esto ayuda a Dipper?_ " Ella pregunto y Stan apunto a Dipper. El corto la leña que tanto trabajo le estaba costando y de a poco empezo a mejorar.

" _Esta progresando mucho y a la hora de la verdad estare orgulloso de el..._ "

" _¿Que hay de mi? ¿Estas orgulloso de mi?_ "

" _Tu ya eres mi mayor orgullo, Caroline_ " Stan dijo y la abrazo. " _Y eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida_ " Dipper cerro la puerta, sorprendido.

-Stan, no me odia...- Dipper sonrio. -Me siento como un idiota por pensar que me odiaba-

-No te sientas mal, Dipper- Dijo Wendy. -Al menos descubrimos algo bueno sobre Stan. Le importas-

-Si... Supongo que es lo que importa-

* * *

Mabel y Soos seguian buscando el codigo junto a los chicos que vinieron de la mente de Mabel. Mabel se acerco a una puerta y la abrio. Dentro no habia absolutamente nada, estaba todo oscuro. De pronto miles de ojos se abrieron y miraron directo a Mabel, ella se asusto y cerro la puerta. Se giro a ver la puerta, tenia un letrero que decia: " _Pesadillas_ ".

-¿Esas son sus pesadillas?- Mabel pregunto. -Dan miedo- Ella ignoro la puerta y siguio buscando. Soos llego a otra puerta, la abrio y alli estaba Caroline cerrando una caja de madera con llave.

" _Si tan solo supieran la verdad... Que en esta caja tengo-_ "

-Aburrido- Dijo Soos y cerro la puerta antes de que Caroline diga algo mas. Despues llegaron a una puerta con la palabras " _Top Secret_ " escritas en ella.

-Muy bien, chicos, presiento algo bueno sobre esta puerta- Dijo Mabel. Ella abrio la puerta y estaba Caroline leyendo un libro purpura en el atico. Era un recuerdo de antes de que Dipper y Mabel vivan alli. Caroline dejo el libro abierto en el suelo y de este un ojo se abrio en medio de la pagina.

" _Tranquilo, todo estara listo dentro de poco... Necesitamos solo unos cuantos materiales y podremos poner todo en marcha_ " Dijo Caroline y el ojo se cerro y desaparecio de la hoja. " _Despues de años... Estamos cerca y no dejare que nada se interponga. Lo ultimo que necesito es..._ " La puerta se cerro de golpe y cadenas salieron de la pared para mantener la puerta cerrada.

-¿Que fue eso?- Mabel pregunto. -Oigan, que creen que era eso-

-No lo se, pero ese libro me dio escalofrios- Dijo Soos. Craz y Xyler asintieron.

-Bueno, podemos preguntar eso mas tarde. Debemos enfocarnos en el codigo- Dijo Mabel con determinacion.

-Hace siglos que buscamos ¿Y si el sujeto triangular lo encuentra antes?- Soos pregunto.

-Si yo fuera Caroline, donde esconderia mis secretos-

-Debajo de la cama- Dijo Soos. Los tiene en una caja con llave.

-¿Debajo de la cama?- Mabel pregunto y vio una cama en medio del pasillo de puertas. -¿No es raro que una cama este en medio del pasillo?- Mabel empujo la cama y encontro otra puerta. -Chicos, creo que esta es... Esta vez si tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta puerta- Mabel la abrio y Caroline estaba guardando un album de fotos en la caja fuerte. Al lado del album estaba la escritura de la Cabaña.

" _Muy bien, el codigo era..._ " Caroline comenzo a ingresar el codigo para cerrar la caja. " _Era 13... 44... y por ultimo..._ " Mabel cerro la puerta antes de que Caroline pudiera terminar.

-¡Lo encontramos!- Dijo Soos.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- Craz y Xyler preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Destruyamos la puerta antes de que Bill la encuentre- Dijo Mabel. Ella vio un palo de baseball con clavos cerca de una puerta. Ella lo tomo y estaba a punto de destruir la puerta, pero Soos la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Tal vez yo deberia hacerlo, mis enormes brazos son geniales para destruir cosas- Dijo Soos. Mabel dejo que Soos se encargue, pero Soos no rompio la puerta. El apunto a la puerta, esta comenzo a brillar y floto sobre el. En ese momento, "Soos" vino corriendo mientras se reia de algo.

-Chicos, vi un recuerdo de Caroline haciendo malabares con huevos... No salio muy bien que digamos...- Soos vio lo que estaba pasando y se detuvo a pensar. -Algo raro esta pasando aqui- El dijo y el Soos que tenia la puerta flotando en sus manos comenzo a reir sin parar y se tranformo en Bill.

- _ **Vaya, si que son ingenuos. Sabia que me llevarian al codigo. Jajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJA... Me rio de lo tontos que son**_ \- Dijo Bill. - ** _Ahora tengo la combinacion de la caja y un par de recuerdos de Colibri_** \- Bill saco un par de puertas detras de el. - _ **Vaya, fue mas facil de lo que pense. Menos mal que Colibri aun no sabe que estoy aqui**_ -

-No te saldras con la tuya, Bill- Mabel grito, pero Bill se rio en su cara.

- ** _¿Que vas a hacer al respecto, Niña? ¿Despertar a Caroline para evitar que salga de aqui con sus memorias? Es imposible. La unica persona capaz de detenerme es ella y no puede ayudarlos. Resignate_** \- Bill miro a un reloj de bolsillo que aparecio magicamente en su mano. - _ **Wow, miren la hora. Debo irme. ¡Nos vemos, Torpes!**_ \- Bill se fue volando por el pasillo. Detras de el, las puertas se abrian. Mabel vio un par de pistolas de dardos de juguete y sonrio.

-Esto no se acabo, Bill- Ella tomo un arma y le dio otra a Soos. -Salvemos a Caroline- Dijo ella y corrio detras de Bill. Mientras tanto, Bill Cipher se detuvo por un momento y vio que nadie lo seguia. Su moño vibro como si fuera un telefono. El lo toco y Gideon aparecio en su pecho.

- _ **¿Hola?**_ \- Dijo Bill como si estuviera contestando una llamada.

-Bill, ¿ya encontraste el recuerdo con la combinacion?- Gideon pregunto.

- _ **Relajate, Pequeñin. Lo tengo justo aqui junto a varios secretos de Caroline**_ \- Bill le mostro todas las puertas que tenia en su mano.

-Perfecto, dame el codigo y cumplire mi parte del trato-

- _ **Perfecto**_ \- Dijo Bill. - _ **Es... 13... 44... y...**_ \- Antes de que Bill pudiera darle el ultimo numero, un dardo golpeo la puerta con el codigo y multiples dardos golpearon las demas puertas. - _ **¡NO, NO, NO, ESPERA!**_ \- Bill trato de tomar las puertas, pero todas entraron directo a un recuerdo donde Caroline (que tenia 7 años) estaba con Stan frente al Pozo sin Fondo. Todas las puertas cayeron al pozo.

" _Escucha atentamente Caroline. Hay muchos pozos grandes, pero ninguno con mas sin fondo como el "Pozo sin fondo" que como puedes ver, no tiene fondo_ " Stan explico en el recuerdo. " _¿Que fue eso?_ "

" _... Parecian puertas, Papa_ " Caroline apunto al pozo mientras tomaba a Stan de la mano.

" _Bueno, fuera lo que fuera se fue para siempre_ " Dijo Stan y la puerta se cerro.

- ** _Esto no puede estar pasando_** \- Dijo Bill y Mabel le disparo un dardo en la espalda.

-Jaque y Mate, Triangulo- Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-Trato cancelado- Dijo Gideon, furioso.

- _ **¡NO ESPERA!**_ \- Bill grito.

-¡Voy a pasar al plan B!- La llamada se corto y Bill se cayo a pedazos, literalmente. Volvio a reconstruirse y se volvio rojo de furia.

- _ **¡USTEDES!**_ \- El grito y todo el pasillo empezo a sacudirse. - _ **¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAN DE COSTARME! ¡¿TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE PASA CUANDO ME ENOJO?!**_ \- Varios simbolos aparecieron en el ojo de Bill y todo el pasillo se incendio. Bill golpeo el suelo y todos cayeron a una especie de plataforma subterranea, pero estaban rodeados por un espacio infinito de color blanco. Bill comenzo a crecer hasta que se volvio mas grande que un edificio. Mabel, Craz y Xyler se encondieron detras de Soos.

-... Bueno, creo que cuando se enoja, se enoja enserio- Dijo Soos, tambien asustados.

- _ **¡COMAN PESADILLAS!**_ -

* * *

Dipper y Wendy trataron de reencontrarse con Mabel y Soos, pero se perdieron en el laberinto de puertas. Dipper y Wendy decidieron seguir buscando el codigo mientras buscaban a Mabel. No encontraron nada, solo recuerdos de Caroline. Dipper suspiro y se preguntaba que queria Bill con ese recuerdo y que clase de libro era el que Caroline tenia. Despues de varios minutos caminando en circulos, segun el, Dipper vio un simbolo extraño en la pared, parecia una especie de codigo en un idioma desconocido o algo asi. El se sintio curioso y por alguna razon se acerco a el para tocarlo. El simbolo cobro vida y huyo de el hasta que se posiciono sobre una puerta en particular que parecia estar quemandose.

-¡Wendy! ¡Esta puerta se esta quemando!- Dipper grito y Wendy corrio hacia el. -¡Dios mio, ¿que hacemos?-

-¡No lo se! No creo que haya agua aqui. ¡Estamos dentro de una mente!- Wendy abrio la puerta y ambos vieron en horror a Caroline en medio de un incendio, ella estaba arrodillada en el piso, sus brazos sangraban mientras sostenia el cuerpo de una mujer. Su rostro no podia verse muy bien desde el angulo en el que Dipper y Wendy miraban. En este recuerdo Caroline era mas joven, alrededor de catorce años, tal vez un año menos. Frente a Caroline estaba Bill Cipher.

" _Jajajajaja, mirate Colibri. Mira lo que causaste_ " El dijo mientras se reia sin parar. Caroline estaba llorando. " _Ya sabes lo que dicen niña... La curiosidad mato al gato_ "

" _N-No es mi culpa, Bill... ¡Tu me engañaste! ¡Me usaste! ¡¿No eramos amigos?!_ "

" _En cierto punto si, disfruto mucho, muchisimo tu compañia, pero para que mis planes se lleven a cabo, tengo que sacrificar algunas cosas. No te preocupes, no moriras aqui... Es mas... No creo que puedas morir... O envejecer_ "

" _Esto no es lo que queria... Por favor... ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a como era antes!_ " Caroline grito y extendio su mano hacia Bill. La mano de Caroline se prendio fuego, pero no era el mismo fuego rojo a su alrededor. Era un fuego azul. " _Quiero que todo vuelva a como era antes, Bill... La quiero devuelta_ "

" _Asi no es como funciona, Colibri. Ademas, ella estaba en mi camino... Nuestro camino... Si me ayudas... Te dare todo lo que quieras, eres uno de los mismos ahora. Tal vez cumpla con todos tus deseos si te apegas al plan. Vamos, Colibri_ " Bill floto alrededor de Caroline como si fuera la luna y ella el planeta. Caroline miro a Bill directo a su ojo.

" _No volvere a ser tu marioneta... ¡NUNCA MAS!_ " Ella grito y el lugar en el que estaban comenzo a derrumbarse, no por el fuego, sino por una fuerza invisible que estaba aplastando la habitacion desde toda direccion posible. Bill vio como todo se derrumbaba frente a el, estaba sorprendido.

" _Jajajajajajaja, mira tu poder, Colibri. Lastima que no sabes utilizarlo como se debe y aun que pudieras, no puedes matarme. Soy una proyeccion en tu mente. Estoy ansioso por ver como trataras de impedir lo inevitable. Intentalo, pero pierdes tu tiempo. Yo ya termine aqui... Te veo luego, Colibri_ " Bill desaparecio en un destello y todo el lugar se derrumbo. Caroline salio de los escombros con el cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos. Al parecer ellos estaban en el medio del bosque y los escombros eran los de una antigua cabaña. Caroline la dejo en el suelo y comenzo a llorar sobre ella.

-¡Esto es horrible!- Dijo Wendy. -¡¿Cuando paso esto?!- Wendy se acerco al recuerdo y termino dentro de el.

-¡Wendy!- Dipper entro tambien y siguio a Wendy. Ella se acerco a Caroline y sin decir nada la abrazo.

-... ¿Wendy?- Caroline pregunto y eso sorprendio a ambos. -¿Dipper...?- La mujer frente a Caroline desaparecio y el escenario empezo a distorcionarse hasta que se volvio un lienzo completamente blanco.

-¿Que paso...? Dipper pregunto. Caroline empezo a crecer hasta que tomo la forma de la Caroline que ellos conocen.

-Esto... ¿Es un sueño?- Caroline parpadeo por unos segundos. -No... ¿Mis memorias...?- Caroline estaba confundida esta que de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -No... Ustedes realmente estan aqui, en mi mente- Caroline los vio de reojo. -¡¿Que rayos estan haciendo aqui?!-

-Tranquila, Caroline. No queriamos entrar a tus recuerdos, perdon si vimos algo que no debiamos, pero...- Wendy trato de explicar lo que pasaba. -Resulta que un demonio entro a tu mente y nosotros quisimos ayudarte... Perdon-

-Demonio...- Dijo Caroline. -¿Bill Cipher?-

-Si... El triangulo- Dipper respondio a su pregunta. -Tambien lo vimos en este recuerdo sobre ti... ¿Como es que lo conoces?-

-Eso no importa ahora... Lo que importa es que entro y el no debia entrar. Es imposible que entre de dia a no ser que... Un Trato... Si, eso es lo que se necesita. Un trato verbal le permite romper todas las reglas del universo- Caroline murmuro y el recuerdo empezo a agitarse, no solo el recuerdo, toda la mente se agito. -Estoy empezando a despertar... No dejare que Bill escape tan facilmente- Caroline vio el agujero en el pecho de Dipper. Ella apunto al agujero y este se cerro.

-¿Que...? ¿Co-como hiciste eso?- Dipper pregunto, completamente curioso.

-Estamos en la mente, Dipper. Todo es posible... ¿Creiste que aun estabas atado a las leyes de la fisica aqui? No, aqui puedes hacer lo que sea...- Caroline explico. -Vengan conmigo... Voy a enseñarle a ese Triangulo lo que pasa al entrar en mi mente-

-Pero Caroline, este recuerdo- Wendy dijo.

-¿Quieres saber sobre el? No hay tiempo. Tomen mis manos, ahora- Caroline agarro la mano de Dipper y Wendy y desaparecieron del recuerdo.


	19. Gideon Asciende (Parte 1)

**Un regreso a merita un capitulo largo, ¿o no? (Bueno, tan largo no es. Es mas, me parecio algo corto, pero llevo un tiempo desde que escribo sobre Gravity Falls) Después de leer los Reviews (solo dos, pero algo es algo) decidí seguir y al menos terminar el fanfic ya que estamos a la mitad y si, seria una pena dejarlo asi. Llegamos al final de la primer temporada y a partir de aquí va a ser un poco mas oscura la cosa. Tengo el Journal 3 y podre agregar algunas cosas mas ya que estoy. Voy a tratar de que sean capitulos semanales.**

 **PS: En el Journal 3 cuando Mabel escribe sobre Bipper es realmente aterrador pensar que Bill pudo haber matado a Dipper si tenia exito. ¿Se imaginan si la serie hubiera ido por ese camino?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16** : Gideon Asciende (Parte 1)

- _ **¡UNA PESADILLA EN CAMINO!**_ \- Bill grito y apunto a Soos. Un láser rojo salio de su dedo y aterrizo justo frente a Soos. Tomando la forma de un perro caminando en dos patas, vistiendo un traje negro y sombrero. El perro empezó a golpear a Soos en el estomago mientras lo criticaba. Bill apunto a Mabel y el rayo aterrizo en ella, volviéndola físicamente horrible. Mabel empezó a llorar al ver que su lindura se había ido. Bill miro a Craz y Xyler, los quemo vivos y los tiro de la plataforma donde se desvanecieron. - ** _¡ME DESHARÉ DE USTEDES AQUÍ Y AHORA!_** \- Bill grito, pero de la nada múltiples cadenas negras lo rodearon y encadenaron todo su cuerpo. Bill dejo de moverse y todo a su alrededor cambio. Todos volvieron al laberinto de puertas y Bill volvió a su tamaño normal. La pesadilla de Soos desapareció y Mabel volvió a la normalidad. - ** _¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?! ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!_** -

-Si lo es, Bill- Detrás de Bill, Caroline apareció junto a Wendy y Dipper. Caroline los estaba tomando de la mano. Ella los soltó y se paro frente a Bill Cipher con los brazos cruzados. -A veces creo que me subestimas- Dijo Caroline y Bill rió. Las cadenas desaparecieron y Bill levito frente a ella.

- _ **No te subestimo, tu te confías. Crees que tienes todo bajo control, pero te equivocas. Falta poco Colibrí...**_ \- Bill metió su mano en su cuerpo y saco un reloj de bolsillo. - ** _Tic toc, Niña... Tic Toc... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasara cuando el momento llegue?_** -

-... Sal de aquí, antes de que te aplaste- Dijo Caroline y Bill solo se limito a girar a su alrededor.

- ** _Oh, ¿que es esto?_** \- Pregunto Bill. - ** _Siento... Lastima o tal vez... ¿Aun me ves como un amigo? Jajajajaja, Eso si es gracioso_** -

-... Lo que digas, Cipher. Ya te divertiste lo suficiente, adiós- Caroline estaba por chasquear sus dedos, pero Bill se rió en su cara. -¿Que es tan gracioso?-

- ** _Nada... Solo espera a despertar y lo veras por ti misma. ¿Te crees todo poderosa? Vemos como te sientes ahora..._** \- Si Bill tuviera boca estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja ahora mismo. Caroline sintió un horrible escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Bill estuvo en su mente el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo y ella no pudo detenerlo. Caroline chasqueo los dedos y Bill desapareció. Todo el entorno comenzó a distorsionarse y Caroline volteo a ver a Dipper y al resto del grupo. Todos estaban sorprendidos y estupefactos.

-... Esto se complico mas de lo que debería...- Caroline chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo y todo, y todos, desvanecieron a su alrededor, incluyendo ella. Un momento después, Caroline abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se encontró en su habitación. Dipper, Mabel, Soos y Wendy estaban dormidos en el suelo, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que despertaron un par de segundos después que ella. El primero en despertar fue Dipper, seguido de Wendy, Mabel y Soos. Caroline masajeo su frente por un momento antes de sentarse en su cama.

-¿Ganamos?- Pregunto Soos. -¿Volvimos?-

-Claro que volvimos. Yo nos traje devuelta al mundo real- Dijo Caroline y vio el diario de Dipper en el suelo. Ella lo tomo y estaba abierto en la pagina sobre Bill Cipher.

-Caroline... ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- Dipper pregunto, pero Caroline no contesto. -¿Caroline?-

-¿Tía? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Mabel. Caroline miro su mano por un momento y cerro sus ojos. De su mano salio una llama azul pero se extinguió un segundo después de haber aparecido.

-... Eso es jugar sucio, Cipher...- Dijo Caroline, enojada. -Bloquear mis poderes, jugar con mis recuerdos... ¡Cuando te vea de nuevo no seré tan misericordiosa contigo, Triangulo de un solo ojo!- Ella miro al grupo frente a ella y suspiro. -No tienen idea de lo que acaba de pasar y no estoy de humor en este momento. Solo voy a limitarme a hacer una pregunta y ustedes van a contestarme... ¿Quien fue el idiota que invoco a Bill Cipher e hizo un trato con el?- Caroline pregunto enojada con un tono de voz lo suficientemente elevado para asustar a Mabel.

-Gideon- Todos respondieron al mismo tiempo y Caroline tiro el diario al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Caroline grito. -Ese enano... ¡Juro que cuando lo vea lo estrangulare yo misma!-

-T-Tranquilízate, Caroline- Dijo Wendy.

-¡No! ¡No voy a tranquilizarme! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que Gideon acaba de hacer, de lo que Bill me acaba de hacer!- Caroline siguió gritando. -¡Esto no debía pasar! ¡Nada de esto debía pasar!-

-Caroline, tranquila- Dijo Soos. -No tienes porque enojarte tanto- Caroline miro fijamente a Soos. Tomo un poco de aire y trato de calmarse.

-... Bien... Me voy a tranquilizar... El solo quiere hacerme enojar... NO dejare que me controle...- Caroline respiro lentamente. -Bien... ya estoy... mejor-

-¿S-Segura?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Algo... Aun estoy enojada- Caroline respondió y se volvió a sentar en su cama. -No puedo creerlo, ¿Porque tuvo que pasarme esto ahora?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Dipper pregunto. -¿Que fue ese fuego azul?-

-También vimos unos recuerdos raros- Dijo Mabel. -Tenias un libro con ojos-

-Y también te vimos en un incendio con ese triangulo- Dijo Wendy. -Hay que algo que nos estas ocultando, ¿no es así?-

-... Lo hago para protegerlos. Mientras menos sepan mejor y no quiero que se involucren en esto. Yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-Ese no es el asunto, Caroline- Dijo Soos. -Deberías confiar en nosotros- Soos tomo la mano de Caroline. -Puedes decirnos que pasa y te ayudaremos-

-Si, no necesitas ocultarnos estas cosas- Dijo Wendy. -Si estas en problemas te ayudaremos-

-Somos familia- Dijo Mabel. -Y la familia se cuida mutuamente-

-Dinos la verdad, Caroline. ¿Que es lo que Bill hizo? ¿Que te hizo y que quería contigo?- Dipper pregunto con sus brazos cruzados. Caroline los miro a cada uno a los ojos y se cubrió el rostro para llorar, pero no lo hizo.

-... No habrá vuelta atrás una vez que se los diga... ¿Quieren eso? ¿De verdad quieren saber?-

-Si- Todos respondieron.

-... Esta bien. Pero no digan que no se los advertí. Lo que paso fue que...- Caroline se detuvo cuando sintió un temblor. -¿Que es eso?- De pronto se escucho una explosión en el piso de abajo.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- Soos grito asustado. Todos bajaron las escaleras y vieron un agujero en la pared que llevaba a la habitación donde la caja fuerte se encontraba. Stan, quien estaba dormido en el sillón, se despertó de golpe y vio a Gideon con la escritura de la cabaña en su mano.

-¡Oh! Hola familia Pines. ¿Estaban dormidos?- Pregunto Gideon con condescendencia.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Dipper. -Vencimos a Bill-

-¡Bill me fallo! Por eso cambie al Plan B, Dinamita...- Dijo Gideon con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

-Maldito enano...- Caroline murmuro. Ella no podía hacer nada al respecto ahora.

-¿Eh? ¿Bill? ¿Que?- Stan estaba confundido, claro, el no sabia de que estaban hablando. -¿Que esta pasando aquí?-

-Ustedes son invasores Stanford. Tengo las escrituras. ¡La Cabaña del Misterio es toda mía! Así que... ¡Largo de mi propiedad!-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- Wendy grito.

-Ya lo hice, preciosa- Gideon saco un teléfono celular de su bolsillo. -Papi, ponla en el frente-

-... Esto es una pesadilla- Dijo Caroline

-T-Tranquila, esto es parte del sueño...- Dijo Dipper, nervioso.

-No, Dipper, no lo es. Esto es real- De pronto apareció una maquina demoledora acercándose a la Cabaña a toda velocidad. De un fuerte movimiento destruyo parte del techo de la Cabaña. Todos estaban estupefactos, aterrados e impotentes, sobre todo Caroline. Era la segunda vez en su vida que sentía tal impotencia...

* * *

-Soos, no sabia que traías invitados- Dijo la abuelita de Soos mientras dejaba pasar a los Pines a la casa.

-Si, perdón, pero no tienen donde quedarse ahora. ¿Esta bien que se queden aquí por un tiempo?- Soos pregunto y su Abuelita asintió.

-Claro, los amigos de Soos siempre son bienvenidos- Abuelita vio a Caroline y le pellizco la mejilla. -En especial tu, Querida. Siempre tendrás un lugar en esta casa-

-¡Ow! G-Gracias, Abuelita- Dijo Caroline con una media sonrisa. Wendy los había acompañado hasta la casa antes de volver a la suya para tomar un descanso de los raros eventos que tuvieron lugar ese día. Dipper trato de ponerse cómodo en el sillón, Stan solo se limito a mirar la televisión en silencio. Parecía enojado, nadie lo culpaba, tenia motivos suficientes para estarlo. Caroline se sentó en el sillón junto a Dipper, cruzada de brazos, también sin decir una palabra. Mabel era la única que parecía estar de humor a pesar de lo que había pasado. La abuelita trajo galletas recién horneadas y se las repartió a sus invitados. Mabel tomo casi todas las galletas y le agradeció a Abuelita por dejar que se queden en la casa.

-¡Soos, tu abuela es ultra adorable!- Mabel grito. -Y su piel es suave y blanda- Mabel empezó a tocar el rostro de Abuelita sin permiso.

-Mabel, trata de ser normal- Dijo Stan.

-¿Desde cuando nuestra familia es normal, Papa?- Caroline pregunto.

-Al menos que finga serlo por 5 minutos- Stan cambio de canales y termino en las noticias locales. -Las noticias... ¡Oigan, la Cabaña esta ahí!- Stan apunto al televisor y todos se acercaron a ver. La reportera Shandra Jimenez estaba en la escena.

-De forma sorpresiva para Gravity Falls, el niño vidente Gideon Alegría- El televisor mostró una foto de Gideon con cachorritos. -Se adueño de la Cabaña del Misterio propiedad del estafador del pueblo Stanford Pines- En lugar de poner una foto normal de Stan, pusieron una de cuando tenia el disfraz del diablo para halloween.

-Esa foto esta fuera de contexto- Dijo Stan.

-... Al menos no dicen nada malo sobre mi- Caroline murmuro.

-Ahora que tienes la Cabaña dinos que planeas hacer con ella Gideon- Pregunto Shandra a Gideon.

-Tengo un gran anuncio que hacer mañana en la mañana y quisiera invitar a toda la población de Gravity Falls a que me acompañe. Entrada gratis para los que usen esta insignia" Gideon mostró una insignia con su rostro. "Es mi rostro" Caroline se quito el zapato y lo lanzo al televisor.

-¡Pequeño demonio! ¡Juro que te arrancare esa peluca barata que llamas cabello se la daré a los perros!- Caroline le grito al televisor.

-Tr-Tranquila, Caroline- Dijo Stan. -Ya pensaremos en algo. No hagas nada imprudente-

-Tu no eres nadie para decir eso, Papa. Tu actúas imprudentemente todo el tiempo-

-Porque se como salir de las peores situaciones posibles. Tengo experiencia-

-No es posible que Gideon nos venciera de esta forma. Por lo general evito los desastres, todo es mi culpa- Dijo Dipper.

-No en realidad. No es culpa de nadie- Dijo Soos.

-Descuida Dipper. Creo que Mabel tendrá que ser la heroína de la familia ahora- Dijo Mabel con una gran sonrisa y optimismo. -Venceré a Gideon... ¡Con mi garfio volador!-

-Ya iba a preguntarte porque llevabas esa cosa en tu espalda- Dijo Caroline.

-Mabel, no te ofendas, pero ese garfio nunca nos ayudo en nada- Dijo Dipper mientras apuntaba al garfio.

-Estoy con Dipper en eso- Caroline se puso del lado de Dipper. Desde que Mabel obtuvo el garfio no probo se útil para nada.

-¿A no? Jalea... ¡A mi!- Mabel apunto el garfio al frasco de jalea al lado de Abuelita, disparo y el garfio destruyo el frasco, manchando la pared con jalea.

-... Voy a aspirar la pared- Dijo Abuelita y saco una aspiradora debajo del sillon. Caroline suspiro y fue a ayudarla.

-Deme la aspiradora. yo lo haré- Caroline tomo la aspiradora y empezó a limpiar.

-Gracias, Querida. Siempre puedo contar contigo-

-... ¿Y si mejor me llama por mi nombre? Me hace sentir rara que me llame "Querida" cada vez que nos vemos-

-... No-

-¿Vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo?-

-Tu y yo sabemos que si-

-... Por el amor de _Axolotl_ \- Caroline murmuro.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Nada-

-Perdieron la Cabaña, si. Pero miren el lado bueno, ahora podrán vivir conmigo- Dijo Soos.

-Y según tu ¿cuales serian las ventajas?- Pregunto Caroline con algo de miedo.

-Podremos comer cereales de desayuno, almuerzo y cena; sin mencionar que tendremos pijamadas todas las noches y podremos pasar todo el día juntos. Ahora, ¿Quien quiere jugar a las carreras?- Soos se sentó en el suelo frente a una pista de auto a control remoto. -No tienen batería, pero finjamos que si- De la nada Soos escupió un par de gomitas azucaradas y aterrizaron en su camisa. -¿Seria asqueroso si como eso?-

-Bueno, La verdad...-

-Jajaja, es broma. Si lo comeré- Soos agarro las gomitas y se las metió de nuevo a la boca. Caroline, sin decir nada, camino hasta la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto Dipper.

-¡A recuperar mi casa!

* * *

Al otro día, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos y Caroline se acercaron a la Cabaña del Misterio disfrazados para poder mezclarse con la multitud. Caroline había intentado entra en la noche, pero no espera que Gideon tuviera perros vigilando el lugar. Ella odia en la situación en la que se encuentra ya que Bill bloqueo sus poderes y era prácticamente inútil a este punto. Obviamente no le dijo nada aun a Dipper, Mabel o Soos y no planeaba hacerlo, pero cuando se hallan encargado de Gideon ella quería encontrar una forma de evitar decirles la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando. El pequeño grupo entro al área y casi todo el pueblo estaba allí aplaudiéndole a Gideon. El los tenia a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano como si fueran sus súbditos.

-Muy bien, entramos- Dijo Dipper

-Quiero decir que no se que hacemos aquí, pero me fascinan los bigotes falsos- Dijo Mabel mientras tocaba su bigote falso.

-No era necesario que lleves bigotes, Mabel...- Caroline miro a su alrededor. -La idea era no destacar pero somos los únicos vestidos de negro. Somos los que mas destacamos y me siento como una idiota-

-Estas muy enojada últimamente, Caroline- Dijo Stan. -Tranquilízate o te dará un ataque-

-Lo se... Es solo que odio estar en esta situación- Gideon tomo un micrófono y le hablo al publico frente a el desde la entrada de la Cabaña.

-Damas y Caballeros, y tengo el gran placer de anunciarles mi nuevo plan para la ex-Cabaña del misterio- El Papa de Gideon trajo un mesa con una sabana cubriéndola. Gideon quito la sabana y mostró una maqueta de un pequeño parque de diversiones. -¡Les presento Gideonlandia!- Todos aplaudieron y la familia Pines se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Que?!- Grito Stan. -No dejare que se salga con la suya-

-¡Convertiré esta vieja y sucia Cabaña en cinco kilómetros cuadrados de Gideon-diversión! y ahora van a conocer a nuestra mascota. El pequeño Gideon jr- El Papa de Gideon mostró al cerdo de Mabel, Pato, vestido con la ropa de Gideon y una peluca. -Es un cerdito-

-... Así que allí estaba- Caroline murmuro.

-¡Pato! ¡Eres un monstruo!- Mabel grito.

-Tranquila, Mabel. No es tan... ¡¿Que?!- Caroline vio a Compy, su dinosaurio en una jaula cerca de Pato.

-Y quiero que vean nuestra atracción principal. ¡El pequeño Gideonsaurio!- Dijo Gideon y le mostró al publico al dinosaurio en la jaula.

-Es todo. Voy a matarlo- Dijo Caroline y Stan entro en acción.

-¡De acuerdo, me canse!- Stan se quito el disfraz y corrió hasta Gideon, los demás lo siguieron. Stan le quito el micrófono a Gideon a la fuerza. -¡Escúchenme amigos! ¡Gideon es un fraude! El chico vino y robo mi propiedad-

-¡Arrestenlo oficiales!- Mabel grito.

-¡Si!- afirmo Dipper.

-Vaya acusación- Dijo Gideon. -Señor Pines, le recuerdo que usted me entrego la propiedad. Mire tengo la escritura-Woah!- Caroline trato de quitarte las escrituras a la fuerza.

-No juegues conmigo, Enano pálido. Porque te aseguro que perderás- Caroline lo amenazo y tomo el micrófono. -¡¿Acaso están todos ciegos?! ¡Gideon nos arrebato la Cabaña y ustedes le creen solo porque tiene cara inocente-

-Es mejor creerle a el que a tu padre, niña- Dijo el oficial Blub.

-Si, claro. Solo porque es un estafador mentiroso... Bueno... Ugh... Tienen razón en eso, pero es la verdad. ¡Ese pequeño Gremlin nos robo y no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que se haga justicia!-

-Oh, y si hará justicia- Dijo Gideon. -Oficiales, arresten a Caroline Pines. Ella me ataco-

-Espera, ¡¿que?!-

-Es suficiente para mi- Dijo Blub y tomo sus esposas. -Pines, estas arrestada-

-¡No lo creo!- Caroline salio corriendo pero fue detenida por los matones que Gideon contrato. -¡Rayos, suéltenme!- La policía esposo a Caroline y se la llevo hasta la patrulla. -¡Esto es injusto, niño!-

-¡Caroline!- Grito Stan.

-Tía- Gritaron los gemelos y fueron tras ella, pero los matones de Gideon los agarraron.

-La policía se encargara de ella. Mientras tanto, fuera de mi propiedad, anciano- Gideon le pego una insignia a Stan.

-Me mostrare quien es el anciano, pequeño dem- ¡Ouch! ¡Mi audífono!- Stan se quejo de la interferencia en su audífono. Los matones lo llevaron hasta la salida.

-¡Gracias por visitar Gideonlandia, Amigos! No vuelvan... Ya no me interesan- Los matones, literalmente, patearon a los Pines fuera de la propiedad. Stan se levanto y vio la patrulla afuera de la Cabaña. Blubs estaba hablando con Caroline.

-¡Caroline!- Stan y los gemelos corrieron hacia ellos.

-Escucha Pines. Esta vez mirare hacia otro lado. Por dos razones. Uno: Porque me caes bien, Dos: Porque las listas de crímenes que tienes son por culpa de tu padre. No vuelvas a acercarte a la Cabaña- Blub le saco las esposas y la dejo ir.

-... Gracias- Caroline solo se limito a agradecerle y volvió con Stan.

-Caroline, ¿estas bien?- Stan pregunto preocupado.

-Si, lo estoy- Caroline puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. -¿Ahora que?-

-Recuperaremos la Cabaña como sea- Dijo Dipper y Wendy se acerco a ellos.

-Eso espero, chicos-

-Wendy-

-Si no trabajo en la Cabaña, mi Papa va a obligarme a ir al norte a trabajar con mi primo- Dijo Wendy, realmente desanimada. -Lo cual es una pena porque me gusta trabajar en la Cabaña-

-¿Te vas del pueblo? ¡pero te necesitamos!- Dijo Dipper desesperado.

-Si, en especial Dipper porque esta enamorado...- Dipper golpeo a sus en la barriga para que se calle. -Oh... Umm... Enamorado de la Cabaña...-

-Ignóralo, Wendy- Dijo Caroline. -Tiene que haber una forma de recuperarla Cabaña sin llamar la atención... Si tan solo pudiera...- Caroline empezó a murmurar. Robbie apareció, cargando un reproductor de música.

-Wendy, vuelve conmigo, nena- Robbie grito.

-NO puede ser... No estuve aquí- Dijo Wendy y salio corriendo. Robbie fue a perseguirla.

-Wendy, ¿recibiste mis mensajes? ¡Puedo mandarte mas mensajes!-

-... Tal parece que todo se desmorona para todos nosotros- Dijo Stan. -Volvamos a la casa de Soos. No hay nada que podamos hacer hoy...-

-... Ustedes adelántense. Yo tengo que ver a alguien- Caroline se alejo de su familia sin decir mas y camino hasta el bosque.

* * *

Caroline camino sin rumbo aparente a través del bosque, pero la verdad era que ella sabia donde estaba yendo. Caroline se detuvo en un área abierta del bosque y se sentó en el pasto. Ella miro sus manos y las cerro. Ella cerro sus ojos y se concentro. Sus manos se prendieron fuego por unos segundos y se apagaron. Caroline se frustro mas rápido de lo que esperaba y golpeo el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, Bill!- Caroline grito. -¿Como lo hiciste? No debía ser posible... ¿Que le hiciste a mi mente para bloquear mis poderes?- Caroline siguió golpeando la tierra, frustrada por perder sus poderes. -Si nos los consigo de nuevo entonces no podre seguir con eso... No podre terminar el ritual... Si no lo hago...- Caroline sentia las lagrimas cayendo de su rostro. -No... No dejare que te salgas con la tuya, Bill. No voy a sucumbir, me rehuso a admitir la derrota asi...-

* * *

Dipper y Mabel volvieron a la casa con Soos y Stan. No solo estaba deprimidos, no sabían que hacer ahora. Estaban perdidos. Para empeorar las cosas, Abuelita admitió que no podía alimentar a tantas personas. Ellos no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Donde nos vamos a quedar?- Pregunto Mabel. -¿Donde voy a poner mis sueters?-

-¿Y que les dirá Stan a Mama y a Papa?- Dipper se pregunto.

-El señor Pines pensara en algo, siempre lo hace- Dijo Soos. Stan estaba en la cocina, hablando por teléfono con los padres de Dipper y Mabel.

-Descuiden, sus hijos están bien. Estamos quedándonos en un hotel cuatro- Digo, cinco estrellas. Jajaja, Caroline insistió en que debían tener lo mejor... Si, ella se preocupa demasiado por ellos. ¿Huh? Si, tenemos mucha comida. Relájense, si pensara que no puedo cuidarlos se los regresaría de inmediato. Si, nos vemos luego- Stan colgó el teléfono y suspiro.

-Tio Stan, ¿podemos pedir Pizza?- Mabel pregunto desde la sala de estar. Stan saco su billetera y la abrió. El no tenia dinero, nada. Estaba en la ruina.

-... ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?- Stan se pregunto a si mismo.

* * *

Mas tarde ese día, Dipper, Mabel y Soos estaban sentados en la sala de estar jugando con los autos de Soos. Caroline estaba acostada en el sofá, mirando al techo. -¡Vamos auto rojo!- Grito Mabel.

-¡Vamos otro auto rojo!- Grito Soos.

-Seria mas divertido con baterías- Dijo Dipper, deprimido. El miro a Caroline que también estaba deprimida. -Um, Caroline... ¿Estas bien?-

-No, Dipper. No lo estoy...- Respondió Caroline.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso en tu mente?- Pregunto Soos. -¿Que te hizo ese triangulo?-

-... No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Es mas, no estoy de humor...- Stan entro a la sala, también desanimado. Lo peor es que traía malas noticias.

-Chicos, debemos hablar...- Dijo Stan y se rasco la cabeza. -Estuve pensando y... No puedo cuidarlos mas, no tengo casa, ni empleo y apenas tengo dinero para mantenerme a mi y Caroline. El plan es... Que se vayan. El autobús sale mañana. Aquí están los boletos- Stan saco los boletos de autobús y se los dio a Dipper.

-¡Pero Tio Stan, no te rindas así!- Dipper grito. Mabel estaba en shock por lo que Stan había dicho y Soos tampoco quería aceptar la realidad de lo que estaba pasando. Caroline por otro lado estaba del lado de Stan.

-Dipper... Se acabo- Dijo Caroline.

-¿Que? ¿Como puedes decir eso?- Mabel pregunto.

-¿Que vas a hacer? Aunque le quites a Gideon las escrituras el ira con la policía y te arrestaran. Los tiene a todos comiendo de su mano. Incluso yo tengo que admitir que... Este pueblo nos odia. Lo mejor es que se vayan ahora. Vuelvan a casa con sus padres-

-¡No! Me rehuso a dejar las cosas asi. Hay mucho que aun no se de este lugar, secretos, Caroline. Cosas que necesito saber- Dipper se desespero.

-No lo hagas mas difícil, Dipper-

-Oigan, hay que aceptar la realidad, perdí- Dijo Stan. -Lo mejor para ustedes es volver con sus padres. Lo siento niños, Gideon gano. El verano termino- Stan salio de la casa por un momento y Soos corrió tras el.

-Espere Señor Pines. ¡Reconsiderelo!- Dijo Soos mientras salia de la casa.

-... ¿Como puedes darte por vencida así, Caroline?- Dijo Dipper. -Tu no eres así-

-No me conoces bien, Dipper-

-Ya veo que no. No voy a rendirme, pero si no logramos hacer algo para mañana entonces exijo saber que es lo que nos ocultas. No me iré hasta saberlo- Dipper le apunto a Caroline con el dedo. Caroline miro a Dipper fijamente a los ojos. Sin decir nada se levanto del sofá y se fue de la sala de estar. Ella volvió segundos después con una caja de madera. Ella la abrió rápidamente y saco un Libro Purpura.

-Este es uno de mis mayores secretos. Esta guardado bajo llave para que criaturas como Bill Cipher no pongan sus manos sobre el. Este libro contiene secretos, hechizo, maleficios e incluso la ubicación de objetos capaces de provocar el caos. Este libro lo recibí de una mujer, una hechicera, ella me enseño como controlar la energía a mi alrededor y usarla para mi beneficio. No es magia, sino una rama que deriva de ella. Poderes que muy pocos humanos son capaces de obtener. Yo obtuve mis poderes por accidente y ella me enseño como usarlos. Bill Cipher busca este libro para destruirlo porque sabe que esto es lo único que se interpone entre el y su objetivo. Dipper, esto es lo único que debes saber y lo único que te diré. Yo se cosas que tu no, el mundo no es lo que tu crees, es mucho mas peligroso e impredecible. La razón por la que lo oculto es porque si ustedes se involucran en esto terminaran lastimados. Esta es mi batalla, no la suya y espero que lo entiendas. Lo único que te diré es que tengo poderes sobrenaturales, pero por ahora no los puedo usar porque Bill hizo algo en mi mente. Respeta mi privacidad y yo haré lo mismo contigo. Si quieres detener a Gideon te sugiero que seas creativo, personalmente no creo que puedas hacerlo y claramente no puedo ayudarte porque ahora sin mis poderes soy inútil. Si te sientes con suerte, ve y haz algo, sino... Bueno... Tendrás suerte si nos volvemos a ver- Caroline puso el libro en su caja y saco un sobre con dinero. -Estaba guardando este dinero para poder empezar mi vida, viajar e incluso comprar un auto... Pero tomen, cien dolares para cada uno. Si este es su ultimo día aquí, quiero darles un regalo de despedida-

-...- Dipper miro los cien dolares en su mano y entonces a la caja donde estaba el libro de Caroline. El estaba intrigado por el, era como el diario que encontró en el bosque pero ese libro obviamente estaba vivo debido a una magia misteriosa y extraña. Caroline tenia razón, Dipper debía mantenerse al margen, pero su curiosidad era mas grande. Mas aun su determinación, el no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Hara algo al respecto, salvar a su familia y descubrirá los secretos de Gravity Falls... Incluso los secretos que Caroline le esta guardando. Puede que le haya dado un resumen de su situación, pero eso no era suficiente para el. El quería saberlo todo. -Mañana no sera nuestro ultimo día en Gravity Falls. Me asegurare de recuperar la Cabaña. El verano no termino aun. ¡Si tu y Stan no lucharan por la Cabaña lo haremos nosotros!-

-... Me gusta tu perseverancia, Dipper- Caroline sonrió.

-Gideon esta ganando, pero nosotros tenemos algo que el no tiene- Dijo Mabel.

-¡El Garfio Volador!- -¡El Diario!- Dijeron Dipper y Mabel.

-Oh, el Diario... Si, el Diario- Mabel sonaba algo insegura.

-Okay, suerte. La necesitaran- Caroline tomo su caja y se fue de la sala de estar. El libro abrió un ojo en su tapa y miro a Caroline fijamente mientras producía un ruido que se asemejaba a un gruñido. -¿Hm? No fue una completa mentira lo que les dije, no exageres tanto... Solo el 85% de lo que dije fue mentira. Es suficiente para que al menos Dipper este satisfecho, Mabel creerá cualquier cosa que le diga, confía en mi ciegamente. Dipper es muy curioso y eso lo terminara matando- El Libro gruño de nuevo. -Tranquilo, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Mientras menos gente sepa de nuestro plan, mejor. No queremos que el triangulo nos escuche... Mientras tanto, Me enfocare en recuperar mis poderes... Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando los recupere...-


	20. Gideon Asciende (Parte 2)

**¡Llegamos! Terminamos la primer temporada :D Nos acercamos cada vez mas a lo bueno.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17** : Gideon Asciende (Parte 2)

Dipper y Mabel volvieron a la Cabaña del Misterio, ahora rodeada por enormes cercas y matones vigilando cada esquina. Dipper y Mabel se escondieron en los arbustos y observaron el lugar detenidamente.

-De acuerdo, el autobús que sale de Gravity Fall viene al atardecer- Dijo Dipper. -Para poder quedarnos debemos pasar a esos guardias, atravesar esa cerca y hacer que Gideon entregue la escritura-

-¡Déjale eso a Mabel!- Mabel saco su garfio volador y disparo sin siquiera apuntar. Termino dándole al árbol, el garfio reboto y golpeo de Dipper en la cara.

-¡¿Ahora admites que el Garfio volador es inútil?!- Dipper grito.

-Nope-

-Muy bien... ¿Qué usaremos para vencer a Gideon?- Dipper abrió el diario y busco sugerencias entre las paginas. -A ver... ¿El hada del vomito?-

-¡Si!- Mabel solo quería ver a un hada vomitando, claramente iba a ser inútil contra Gideon.

-No... ¿La calabaza con cara humana y emociones?- Dipper pregunto y Mabel asintió. -Tampoco... ¿el Hawktopus?- El Hawtopus era un águila con tentáculos en lugar de pico y patas. Se parecía a una parodia de Cthulhu.

-Estúpidamente Interesante-

-Ni de casualidad... ¿El búho-vaca?- Dipper pregunto, esta vez con duda en su voz. -Este es simplemente estúpido-

-Me gusta, usemoslo-

-No...- Dipper cambio la pagina y Mabel quedo intrigada por el complejo diseño que estaba viendo.

-¿Que es eso?-

-No lo se, mire esta pagina por horas. Parece un plano para construir una enorme arma futuristica que...-

-¡Aburrido!- Mabel grito. -Para vencer a esos guardias necesitaríamos un ejercito-

-¿Ejercito...?- Dipper pensó y la respuesta vino rápidamente. -¡Mabel! ¡Eso es!- Dipper paso las paginas rápidamente y le mostró a Mabel lo que tenia en mente. -¡Los Gnomos!-

-... Ummm...- Mabel no esta 100% segura sobre ese plan pero Dipper la convenció. Ellos se fueron rápidamente hasta la guarida de los Gnomos para buscar su ayuda.

-Creo que se esconden por aquí- Dijo Dipper sin estar completamente seguro ya que la ultima vez que los vieron habían secuestrado a Mabel y traído a esta parte especifica del bosque.

-Me pregunto que hacen los Gnomos solos en el bosque... ¡Ahh!- Mabel movió un arbusto para revelar al Gnomo que los ataco la ultima vez, Jeff. El lider de los Gnomos se estaba bañando en una tina de baño llena de ardillas en lugar de agua, el estaba fregando su axila con una ardilla cuando se dio cuenta que los niños lo estaban mirando. Dipper y Mabel miraron la escena horrorizados y Jeff no sabia que responder ya que no los esperaba para nada.

-... Esto es normal- Dijo Jeff. -Perfectamente normal... Para un Gnomo... Me baño con ardillas-

-Que asco- Dijo Dipper.

-Me gustaría borrar lo que acabo de ver de mi mente- Mabel se froto los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Miren quien volvió arrastrándose- Jeff soltó una carcajada y miro a las ardillas. -Sigan trabajando. Así que, ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre ser mi esposa?- Jeff se relajo en la bañera y Mabel se alejo de el.

-Ugh, no. Ni en sueños. Vinimos porque necesitamos ayuda y... ¿Podrías taparte?-

-¿Ayudarte?- Jeff grito. -¿Después de dejarme en el altar? No lo creo-

-Oh... ¿Y si te dijera que te conseguiría una cita? Alguien mas hermosa que yo- Dijo Mabel y Jeff parecía intrigado.

-Si. Se llama Gideon y su cabello blanco es lindo- Dipper agrego y Jeff froto sus manos.

-Hohoho, ¿una mujer madura, huh? Trato hecho. ¡Oye, Schmebulock, ve por mi colonia! ¡Vamos por una mujer madura, sera como hace 100 años cuando fuimos por esa chica de 25 años!- Jeff parecía excitado y ambos, Dipper y Mabel, se sentían incómodos por lo que acababa de decir.

-... Estoy intrigado, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero saber absolutamente nada- Dijo Dipper.

* * *

Caroline llevo a Stan al pequeño restaurante cerca de la ruta. Ella quería animarlo un poco así que lo invito a comer. Stan no tenia dinero, pero ella estaba dispuesta a gastar sus ahorros en el. Eran tiempos difíciles y necesitaban un descanso.

-Agradezco el gesto, Caroline. Pero no necesitas gastar en mi- Dijo Stan mientras entraban al restaurante. La gente allí evitaba mirarlos, como si fueran la peste del lugar.

-No te preocupes, Papa. Pide lo que quieras- Ellos se sentaron en el mostrador y Stan dejo salir un largo suspiro de infelicidad.

-Esta bien... Cantinero, deme un vaso de la cidra mas fuerte y podrida que tenga- Dijo Stan mientras miraba al suelo.

-No seas así, Papa. Cantinero, traiga lo mejor que tenga y- ¡¿SOOS?!- Caroline se sorprendió al ver a Soos trabajando de cantinero. -¿Que haces aquí?-

-Hola, Caroline. Como la Cabaña del Misterio cerro tengo empleos de medio tiempo. Soy sepulturero, conductor y un asombroso cocinero- Soos explico. Caroline miro humo saliendo de la cocina.

-... La comida se incendia, Soos- Dijo Stan

-Oh oh- Soos corrió a la cocina con el extintor para apagar el fuego que el mismo provoco.

-A todos nos esta afectando esto... No me imaginaba que fuera tan malo- Caroline se apoyo en el mostrador.

-Si... El pueblo ama a Gideon y me odia a mi- Dijo Stan. -Si supieran lo malvado que el es...- Soos se acerco a Stan y lo abrazo.

-Hey, yo lo apoyo y nada de eso cambiara- Dijo Soos y Stan miro el humo saliendo de sus pantalones.

-La mitad inferior de tu cuerpo esta en llamas, Soos- Dijo Stan, pero Soos lo ignoro.

-Shhh, esto es mas importante- Soos siguió abrazando a Stan mientras el fuego en sus pantalones se propagaba. Caroline tomo el extintor y apago el fuego. -Gracias-

-Siempre te cubro la espalda, amigo-

* * *

Dipper y Mabel aparecieron el la entrada de la Cabaña y exigieron ver a Gideon. El niño apareció poco después del otro lado del alambrado que los separaba junto a dos matones. "Danos la escritura de la Cabaña, Gideon. O veras..."

-Y supongo que yo diré... " _¿O veré que?_ " ¿No es así?- Gideon pregunto que una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, deberías decir eso- Dijo Mabel y golpeo el alambrado. -¡Ahora!- Mabel dio la orden y dos Gnomos se lanzaron contra los matones, noqueandolos y dejándolos fuera de combate. Un enorme ejercito de Gnomos, montados en ciervos, rompieron el alambrado y rodearon a Gideon. El trato de escapar, pero mas Gnomos aparecieron en el techo de la Cabaña, esperándolo con arcos y fechas, siendo otros Gnomos las flechas. Los Gnomos se acercaron a Gideon al punto que invadían su espacio personal.

-Te rodea un invencible ejercito de Gnomos. ¡Ahora devuélvenos las escrituras y largo de esta propiedad!- Dipper exijio.

-¡Que la ceremonia de bodas comience!- Dijo Jeff.

-Eso viene después- Dijo Mabel. Gideon suspiro y estaba a punto de admitir la derrota, pero algo cruzo su mente.

" _Tal vez había una manera para escapar_ " Penso Gideon. -Bien... Supongo que la escritura pertenece a...- Gideon busco algo en su pequeño saco. No era la Escritura, era un silbato ultrasonico para perros. Al soplarlo, los Gnomos sucumbieron ante el sonido agudo y cayeron al suelo. -Ja, ¿Quien lo diría? También funciona con Gnomos. Tenia mis dudas- Gideon soplo el silbato de nuevo y los Gnomos suplicaron que se detenga, en especial Jeff que parecía ser el mas afectado por el sonido.

-¡Alto! ¡Haremos lo que sea!- Grito Jeff y Gideon se detuvo. -¿Como podemos servirle su majestad? ¡La mas hermosa chica que hemos visto!-

-¡No soy un chica!- Gideon grito y Jeff parecía confundido.

-¿En serio? Pero tu piel es muy suave, ¿Acaso la humectas o...?-

-¡Silencio! ¡Sujétenlos!- Gideon ordeno y los Gnomos inmovilizaron a Dipper y Mabel. -Lo admito chicos, me impresiona su creatividad. ¿Como lo hacen?-

-¡Quietos! ¡Suéltenme!- Dipper forcejeo y el diario se cayo de su chaleco.

-No... ¿Sera...? ¿Es posible?- Gideon se acerco al diario. Lo tomo y paso las paginas. -Jajaja, desde luego. ¡Todo tiene sentido! El único lugar donde no revise... Lo tenias tu, Dipper. Y pensar que te considere una amenaza. Saben, en parte Bill tenia razón. Caroline si sabia donde estaba el otro diario. Y yo pensé que mentía-

-¡No! ¡Devuélvemelo!- Dipper trato de librarse de los Gnomos, pero fue imposible.

-Todas tus victorias fueron gracias a tu preciado libro- Dijo Gideon mientras se reía en la cara de Dipper.

-O me lo devuelves o...-

-¿O que? ¿Que harás? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡No eres nada sin este libro, Dipper! Sin músculos, ni cerebro... Solo un niño que no sabe como funciona realmente el mundo. Adios para siempre chicos. ¡Llevenselos!- Gideon ordeno y los Gnomos se llevaron a Dipper y Mabel de vuelta al bosque. Los Gnomos abandonaron a los niños en la entrada del bosque y desaparecieron.

-¡La próxima haz tu el trabajo sucio!- Jeff grito y entro al bosque. Dipper cayo el suelo, derrotado.

-No puede ser...- Dipper se quito la gorra y la tiro al suelo. -¡Rayos!- Dipper grito en desesperación y al borde de las lagrimas. -Se acabo... Todo se acabo... El autobús llegara pronto...-

-¿Lo dices en serio Dipper?- Mabel pregunto. Ella no podía creer que Dipper se este dando por vencido a este punto. -Dipper, no te des por vencido. Tu siempre tienes un plan-

-¡NO! ¡El Diario siempre tiene un plan, Mabel! Piénsalo, Gideon tiene razón. Las cosas valientes o cool que hice fueron gracias al diario... Sin el no puedo ayudarte ni a ti, a Stan, Caroline... A nadie. Soy un inútil sin el...-

-... Deberíamos poder hacer algo-

-Algo ¿como que? Ya esta... Todo esta perdido- Todo estaba perdido, sin lugar a duda. Una hora después de su intento fallido por recuperar la Cabaña, Dipper y Mabel tenían sus maletas listas. Ellos ya estaban en la estación de autobuses, esperando su autobús para salir del pueblo. Stan, Wendy, Candy y Grenda estaban con ellos, pero no Caroline. Ella se despidió de ellos cuando ya habían armado sus maletas, dijo que debía hacer algo y no podía acompañarlos. Stan sabia que ella odiaba las despedidas y prefería evitarlas a toda costa. El autobús llego y abrió la puerta frente a los gemelos.

" _El autobús 52 parte de Gravity Falls, todos a bordo_ " Dijo el hombre en el altavoz. Dipper y Mabel entraron al autobús, el conductor no los miro. Es mas, no podían ver su cara que que estaba viendo un enorme mapa que tapaba su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Dipper y Mabel se sentaron al final de autobús completamente vació y miraron a Stan por la ventana.

-Lo siento, niños- Dijo Stan, triste, derrotado y abatido. -Es por su bien- Solo se limito a decir eso, dio media vuelta y se alejo del autobús. En ese momento Stan se dio cuenta que el y Caroline no son tan diferentes. Ambos odian las despedidas, odian decir adiós. Wendy los saludo en silencio, sin decir nada. Candy y Grenda se abrazaban y trataban de no llorar por su amiga que se iba, tal vez para siempre, del pueblo.

-No puede estar pasando...- Dijo Dipper mientras el autobús se alejaba mas y mas del lugar hasta que dejaron de ver a sus seres queridos.

* * *

Caroline caminaba hasta uno de los acantilados del pueblo. Ella se asomo a la orilla y vio una enorme distancia entre ella y el suelo. En medio de todo eso habían rieles que llevaban a una mina abandonada. Caroline suspiro y miro sus manos. Ella tenia algo en mente, pero no tenia el valor para probarlo. Ella se sentó cerca de la orilla.

-Muy bien... Si, Minerva estaba en lo cierto... Siempre lo estaba... Necesitare ponerme en peligro extremo para poder recuperar mis poderes, en caso de que hayan sido sellados... Rayos, esto esta muy alto- Caroline se puso nerviosa. -Pero... Estoy suponiendo que Bill los sello. ¿Como sabre si es cierto? ¿Que tal si hizo algo mas? ¿Algo que desconozco? Algo que Minerva nunca me dijo que fuera posible... Rayos, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y me ayudes... Me siento mas perdida que nunca. Pero fue mi culpa que hayas muerto. Debo lidiar con esto sola. Yo me metí en esto y yo misma saldré- Caroline se asomo de nuevo por el acantilado y tomo aire. -Bien... Si llego a morir culpare a Gideon. Tengo mi nota de suicidio provisoria y es muy convincente- Caroline se puso de pie y se preparo para dar un paso al vació. -Muy bien... Aquí vamos... Con tal de lograr mis objetivos soy capaz de poner mi vida, y la de los demás, en riesgo-

* * *

Stan se sentó en la sala de estar de la casa de Soos. El llevo sus manos al rostro, preparado para llorar, pero no pudo. Perder a sus sobrinos de esa forma dolía mucho para el. Perder la Cabaña dolía aun mas, mucho mas. El sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba por derrumbarse y el mundo como lo conocía dejaría de tener sentido. Lo único que lo mantenía era el saber que alguien estaría allí para apoyarlo, en sus altos y bajos, en sus tonterías, en sus mentiras y declaraciones cuando la policía lo arrestara. Caroline no solo es su hija, sino su amiga. Tal vez no sea su familia genéticamente, pero es su familia en forma casi espiritual. El la crió y le enseño todo lo que sabe, y al mismo tiempo ella le enseño a el a ser mejor persona. Al menos un poco, ya que el no puede cambiar quien es realmente, pero puede mejorar.

-Puede que haya perdido todo... Pero aun me queda ella... Y cinco dolares en el bolsillo- Stan miro la insignia que Gideon le dio. La tomo en sus manos y los único que era hacer era partirla a la mitad. Destruirla como lo haría con el niño. -¿Como lo haces niño?- Stan pregunto. -¿Porque siempre te me adelantas? Tal vez si sea vidente después de- ¡Argh! ¡Mi audífono! ¿Por me pasa esto? ¿De donde...?- Stan miro la insignia y se la acerco al oído donde tenia su audífono. Mientras mas cerca estaba, mas interferencia hacia. -¡¿Que rayos?! Esto no seria posible si no fuera un... ¡Eso es! ¡El chico es un fraude! ¡Un gran y completo fraude peor que yo! jajaja. ¡Descubrí tu debilidad, niño!- La abuela de Soos se acerco con una charola con un par de tazas de te.

-Señor Pines, le gustaría un...- Inesperadamente Stan la beso apasionadamente y salio corriendo. Abuelita se quedo quieta por una par de segundos, su cerebro tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. -Voy a aspirar mi cara...-

* * *

Dipper y Mabel se acercaban al limite del pueblo. Dipper podía ver desde la ventana la torre de agua del pueblo con su nombre escrito en el. Dipper estaba deprimido, derrotado y no tenia ganas de nada. Mabel tampoco, pero trataba de verle el lado positivo. Ella trato de animar a Dipper como sea.

-Oye, Dipper. ¿Jugamos a la búsqueda del asiento tesoro?-

-No estoy de humor-

-Oh, vamos- Mabel levanto uno de los asientos del autobús. -Tenemos... Una moneda canadiense, un chicle con la forma de Ronald Reagan, Manchas de fluidos desconocidos, posiblemente café...- -¡Un robot gigante!- Dipper grito, interrumpiendo a Mabel. -Si, un robot gigante... Espera, ¿que?-

-¡Mabel, mira!- Dipper apunto por la ventana trasera y un robot gigante con la forma de Gideon salio de entre los arboles y empezó a perseguir el autobús como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡ALTO!- Grito con la voz de Gideon. -¡Ordeno que se detengan!- Los gemelos gritaron al ver tal monstruosidad corriendo hacia ellos y genero una sensación de Deja vu en Dipper. Le hizo recordar a los Gnomos. Dipper y Mabel corrieron hasta el conductor.

-¡Señor conductor! ¡Hay un enorme Gideon-bot viniendo hacia nosotros!- Mabel grito y el conductor se dio la vuelta. Para su sorpresa, Soos estaba conduciendo.

-Oh, hola chicos. No sabia que estaban aquí- Soos dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Soos! ¿Porque estas aquí?- Dipper pregunto y Soos acomodo su gorra que decía " _Conductor en practica_ ". Eso respondía todas sus preguntas, pero igualmente respondió.

-Soy conductor de medio tiempo hace 40 minutos- Soos respondió y miro el espejo retrovisor. -Oh oh... Mejor acelero... ¿Cual de estos era embrague?- Soos se pregunto y tiro de la palanca. El autobús salio a toda velocidad. -¡Sujetense!- Soos acelero, pero Gideon fue mas rápido y bloqueo parte del camino, forzándolo a tomar el camino bloqueado que llevaba a la montaña, y en consecuencia, al acantilado.

-Ya nos gano. ¿Que quiere de nosotros?- Dipper pregunto y miro al frente. El acantilado estaba justo frente a ellos, y para su sorpresa una cara familiar. -¡Soos, cuidado!-

-¡¿Caroline?!- Soos piso el freno.

* * *

Caroline no dio el paso. Ella estaba invadida por el miedo al fracaso y la muerte. A este punto ella empezó a debatirse si ponerse en esta situación iba a ayudarla en lo absoluto.

-¡Maldita sea, SALTA!- Se grito ella misma. -No seas cobarde. Pasaste por cosas peores, cosas mucho, mucho peores... Pero si esto no funciona, entonces moriré... Pero... ¿De verdad moriré? Lo que Bill me hizo ese día... Nunca me atreví a probar si era verdad. Si, me sentí diferente, pero no iba a apuñalarme yo misma en el corazón para probar si de verdad soy inmortal... ¡Maldita sea! Caroline Pines, no seas gallina. Es fácil, debes dar el paso. Si muero, muero. Si recupero mis poderes, perfecto... Pero, si sobrevivo y no recupero mis poderes significa que tengo otro problema con el cual tendré que lidiar a largo plazo...-

" _No te preocupes, no morirás aquí... Es mas... No creo que puedas morir... O envejecer_ " Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Su trato con Bill dio lugar a algo que nunca debió haber pasado si tan solo hubiera escuchado las advertencias de Minerva.

-Bien... Es ahora o nunca, Caroline. Si no puedes hacer esto... Todo por lo que trabajaste hasta ahora se ira por el inodoro- Caroline se preparo mentalmente y estaba lista para dar el paso. Pero algo la detuvo. Ella miro detrás y vio un autobús acercándose a ella a toda velocidad. Instintivamente se tiro a un lado y los evito. El autobús quedo justo en la orilla del acantilado. Caroline corrió hacia el autobús, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, Dipper y Mabel salieron corriendo a escondidas mientras, para su sorpresa, Soos estaba al volante sin saber que hacer. -¡¿Soos?! ¿Que rayos estas haciendo aquí?- Caroline grito y vio el robot gigante de Gideon que lo estaba persiguiendo. -... Olvídalo. Eso responde mi pregunta- Gideon toma el autobús por el techo y lo rompe. En ese momento Soos toma el manual del conductor de emergencias.

-Veamos... ¿Que se acerca mas a nuestra situación?- Pregunto Soos mientras veía el manual.

-¡¿En serio consultas el manual?!- Caroline tomo a Soos del brazo y comenzó a correr con el a rastras. -¡Corre!- Caroline vio a Dipper y Mabel bajando por el acantilado hasta los rieles de la mina. -Soos, allí. ¡Con los gemelos, rápido!- Sin pensar, Caroline tomo a Soos y ambos saltaron hasta los rieles. Mientras estaba en el aire, Caroline sintió la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo y su mano derecha, la mano que tenia libre, prendió una pequeña llama azul antes de desaparecer rápidamente. Pero ella no lo noto. Caroline y Soos aterrizaron en los rieles. Soos gracias a su tamaño y suavidad de su cuerpo amortiguo su caída. Caroline por otro lado aterrizo mal y se fracturo la pierna izquierda. -¡AAH!- Caroline grito de dolor mientras se agarraba la pierna.

-¡Caroline!- Grito Soos. El la cargo en sus brazos y siguió corriendo. El alcanzo a los gemelos.

-¡¿Caroline, que hacías allí?!- Dipper pregunto y Caroline se quejo del dolor.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esto si duele!- Ella grito. -Yo debería estar preguntando lo mismo, Dipper. ¿Que rayos esta pasando?- En ese momento Gideon-bot salio hasta los rieles, haciéndolos temblar.

-¡HABLEN! ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL DIARIO NUMERO 1?!- Grito Gideon.

-¿El diario numero uno?- Dipper pregunto.

-¡NO JUEGUEN CONMIGO!- Gideon se acerco, golpeo una parte de la montaña e hizo caer escombros sobre ellos. -¡SE QUE LO TIENEN!-

-¡No se de que hablas! ¡Tomaste el único diario que yo tenia!- Dipper grito. -¿Que quieres con estos diarios?-

-¡¿Te robo el diario?!- Caroline pregunto. Gideon agarro a Dipper y Mabel. Dejando a Soos y Caroline en los rieles. -¡Suéltalos, enano!-

-¡TU CÁLLATE!- Gideon dio un pisotón, haciendo que los rieles tiemblen y Soos pierda el balance al punto de casi caerse al vació.

-¡Suelta a Mabel, Gideon!- Dipper golpeo la mano de Gideon, pero era inútil.

-Jajaja, ¿Un crees que eres un héroe, Dipper?- Gideon lanzo a Dipper a la punta del acantilado y se alejo lentamente. -¡Cuando encuentre el diario final seré el rey del pueblo! ¡Y tu seras mi reina, Mabel!-

-¡Dipper, auxilio!- Mabel grito por ayuda mientras trataba de escapar de las garras de Gideon. Soos y Caroline solo podían ver como Gideon se llevaba a Mabel. Ambos sintiéndose impotentes.

-Soos... Bájame- Dijo Caroline.

-Pero, Caroline. Tu pierna-

-¡Que me bajes!- Ella grito y Soos obedeció. Ella apenas podía pararse apropiadamente. Caroline tomo una piedra y se la lanzo a la cabeza de Gideon. -¡Gideon! ¡Si quieres a Mabel, sera sobre mi cadáver!- Ella tomo varias rocas y las lanzo contra el robot. -¡Maldito, Enano! ¡Inútil sin talento! ¡Farsante con cabello exagerado y estúpido!- Caroline grito con todas sus fuerzas. Gideon miro a Caroline por un segundo y lentamente se acerco a ella.

-¡Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres así sera!- Gideon levanto su pie con la intención de pisar a Caroline.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos, niño! ¡Apuesto a que no tienes las agallas de hacer lo que se necesita! ¡Te reto!- Ella grito y Gideon estaba a punto de pisarla. En ese momento, Dipper salto desde el acantilado aterrizando en el ojo de Gideon, rompiendo el vidrio y entrando en el robot, haciendo caer de espaldas contra los rieles. -¡¿Dipper?!- Dipper entro al robot y allí se enfrento a Gideon en una pelea frente a frente. Gideon parecía tener la ventaja se lanzo contra Dipper, golpeándolo varias veces en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz. Dipper se lo quito de encima. Gideon lanzo su puño contra el de nuevo, pero Dipper lo detuvo y lo obligo a golpearse el mismo con su propio puño. Y eso podía verse en el robot que esta golpeándose el mismo mientras Mabel se agarra del robot por su vida. Eventualmente Dipper golpeo a Gideon tan fuerte que la cabeza del robot dio miles de vueltas antes de caer de nuevo sobre los rieles y destruyendo el puente. Todos cayeron al vació. Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Caroline y Gideon. En el aire, Mabel atrapo a Dipper, Soos y Caroline. Saco su garfio volador y disparo. El garfio se aderio a la montaña.

-Te lo dije, Dipper. ¡El Garfio volador nos salvara!- Mabel grito victoriosa.

-Um, ¿Mabel?- Soos apunto a la cuerda que se partió en dos y los cuatro cayeron a alta velocidad contra el suelo. Caroline veía como el suelo se hacia cada vez mas grande frente a ella. En ese instante toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos y estos empezaron a brillar de un color azul claro como el cielo. Sus manos se incendiaron con un fuego azul brillante y murmuro algo que fue imposible escucharlo. De la nada, Dipper, Mabel y Soos empezaron a levitar en el aire, rodeados de un aura azul y lentamente fueron llevados al suelo mientras veían como Gideon-bot chocaba contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Ellos aterrizaron y Dipper miro arriba. Caroline estaba bajando lentamente. Sus manos, pies y parte de su cabello estaban en llamas. Apenas toco el suelo, el fuego desapareció y ella cayo al suelo como un saco de papas.

-No puede ser...- Dijo Dipper y fue corriendo hacia ella. -Caroline ¿estas bien?- Caroline, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, se limito a decir una sola oración.

-Es cierto... Tu vida si pasa frente a tus ojos- Dijo ella con una carcajada nerviosa.

-¡Tia Caroline eso fue increíble! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!- Dijo Mabel con excitación. Caroline levanto su mano y trato de confirmar si sus poderes habían regresado... Pero nada pasaba. Tal parece que solo respondieron ante el peligro y la adrenalina.

-... Estuve tan cerca- Ella dijo y se dejo caer la cabeza contra la tierra. -Bueno... Lo importante es que están bien- Soos se acerco a ella y reviso su pierna izquierda.

-Déjame ver tu pierna. No soy doctor, pero veré que puedo hacer-

-Soos, tengo la sensación de que la empeoraras... Déjalo así... Para ser honesta, creo que no hará falta ir a un hospital. Así que no se preocupen por esto- Caroline se sentó y sintió algo duro bajo su mano. Ella vio el Diario numero tres bajo su mano, lo tomo y miro la tapa con la iconica mano con seis dedos. -Dipper... Creo que esto es tuyo-

-¡El diario!- Dipper tomo el diario rápidamente y lo escondió en su chaleco. En ese momento la policía, las camionetas de la televisión y prácticamente todo el pueblo apareció. Gideon salio del robot, ileso.

-¡Gideon!- Todos se preocuparon por Gideon al ver que que estaba saliendo del robot. Los policías, Blubs y Durland, corrieron para socorrerlo. -Gracias a Dios estas bien- Dijo Durland. -¿Pero que rayos paso aquí?-

-¡Fueron los Pines!- Dijo Gideon con los ojos llorosos. -¡Trataron de atacarme y explotaron mi estatua con dinamita! ¡Arrestenlos!-

-... ¿En serio?- Pregunto Caroline. -¡Eso era un maldito robot gigante! Tu trataste de aplastarnos con esa cosa. ¡Y todos ustedes deben estar ciegos para no ver eso!- Blubs saco sus esposas. -Estoy comenzando a realmente odiar este pueblo de retrasados- Ella murmuro.

-¡Oficial, es mentira!- Dijo Dipper.

-¡Si, Gideon trato de matarnos!- Dijo Soos.

-Perdón, pero confió en Gideon. Nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de idea- Dijo Blubs. Stan apareció en su automóvil y, posiblemente a propósito, choco el patrullero.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Paren todo! ¡Tengo algo que decir!- Dijo Stan con mucha felicidad.

-Otra vez, este...- Dijo Blubs, claramente disgustado por la presencia de Stan.

-¡Oigan! Ustedes piensan que Gideon es muy perfecto y honesto, y todas esas tonterías- Stan se acerco al robot. Sus ojos cayeron por un momento en los gemelos y su hija. Ignorando la herida en su pierna por un momento.

-Es mas honesto que tu- Dijo Blubs.

-¡Si! Ademas es vidente- Dijo Durland.

-¿A si? ¿Que opinan de esta videncia?- Stan golpeo una de las partes frágiles del robot y esta cayo al suelo, revelando una habitación secreta con cámaras monitoreando a todo el pueblo. Cada cámara vigilaba a cada habitante de Gravity Falls, sin excepción. -¡Miren mas de cerca!-

-Woah... Sabia que era un fraude, pero eso es una completa invasión de privacidad- Dijo Caroline. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que están en esas cámaras.

-Así es... Las insignias son cámaras ocultas y mi audífono provocaba retroalimentacion. ¿Quien es el fraude ahora, Gideon?- Stan rompió la insignia y revelo una pequeña camara dentro.

-Jajaja, odiaría ser el ahora- Dipper murmuro. Todos tiraron las insignias al suelo y miraron fijamente a Gideon, esperando, mejor dicho demandando, una explicación. Todos rodearon a Gideon mientras el trataba de buscar una forma de escapar y mentir para salir de esta situación, pero le era imposible. El no podía escapar de los hechos.

-E-E-Esperen... Esto no es lo que parece. ¿Que van a hacer conmigo?- Gideon pregunto y todos miraron a Tyler, el entusiasta del pueblo. Con ojos llorosos dijo las palabras que todos querían oír.

-Llevenselo, llevenselo- Dijo el y Blub saco unas esposas pequeñas.

-Pequeño Gideon, estas arrestado por conspiración, fraude y rotura de corazones- Blubs le puso las esposas y Gideon trato de escapar. Con las esposas puestas. El paso cerca de los gemelos y Caroline se lanzo contra el niño, atrapando en sus brazos.

-De esto no escaparas niño- Caroline reviso el saco de Gideon y le quito las escrituras de la Cabaña, junto al Diario numero dos, pero ella ignoro el diario y se enfoco en lo que importaba para ella, las escrituras. -Esto es mio, Gracias- Blubs tomo a Gideon y se lo llevo a rastras al patrullero, llevándoselo a la jefatura. Stan se acerco a Caroline y ella le entrego las escrituras de la Cabaña.

-¿Estas bien, Caroline?- Stan pregunto y Caroline sonrió.

-Mejor que nunca... A pesar de tener un inmenso dolor en la pierna- Los periodistas se acercaron para sacarle fotos a Stan y Caroline con las escrituras mientras declaraban que la Cabaña del misterio volverá a abrirse.

* * *

Paso un día desde que Gideon fue arrestado y llevado a la cárcel, a pesar de su corta edad. Todos ayudaron a reconstruir parte de la Cabaña que Gideon destruyo y pusieron todo en orden y como estaba para cuando Gideon los hecho. Caroline fue llevada al hospital, pero para cuando fue recibida por el doctor, su pierna ya había sanado y ella ya podía caminar, lo que dejo a los doctores sin habla. Ella los convenció de que no era gran cosa y salio caminando del hospital como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie hizo mas preguntas sobre eso, especialmente Dipper que decidió guardar silencio por el momento. La Cabaña del Misterio recibió a una multitud de clientes, todos para apoyar a Stan que ahora era considerado un héroe en Gravity Falls. Stan paso todo el día atendiendo a los clientes en la tienda de regalos, Caroline les daba un tour especial a los turistas recién llegados y Dipper y Mabel volvieron a ordenar el ático. El día fue uno de los mejores días para la Cabaña y Stan no podía estar mas feliz. Caroline al ver la felicidad que Stan tenia en su rostro la hacia sonreír aun mas. Ella amaba verlo feliz y no recordaba la ultima vez que lo vio tan feliz.

En su camino al ático, Caroline vio un libro en el tacho de la basura. Ella lo reconoció y lo saco de la basura, era su álbum de fotos. Ella lo abrió y la primer foto dentro era de cuando ella era una bebe con Stan sosteniéndola de cabeza. Caroline se estaba riendo en la foto, como si fuera el mejor día de su vida. Ella sonrió al ver la foto y cerro el álbum y lo dejo en el sofá en su habitación. Ella entonces camino hasta el ático para ver a los gemelos. Dipper estaba acomodando su cama mientras Mabel colgaba los posters. Caroline toco la puerta que estaba abierta para hacer notar su presencia.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Como va todo?- Ella pregunto. -¿Esta todo en orden?-

-Si... ¿Tu ya acomodaste tu habitación?- Pregunto Dipper.

-No hay mucho que hacer, la verdad- Caroline se sentó en la cama de Dipper y guardo silencio por un momento. -... Aun no puedo dejar de pensar por lo que pasamos el otro día. Fue algo...-

-¿Denso?- Dipper completo la oración.

-Exactamente...- Caroline guardo silencio. Ella por un momento empezó a debatirse si debía ser sincera con ellos o simplemente seguir manteniendo la mentira. ¿Porque el repentino cambio en su mente? Algo le decía que tarde o temprano descubrirán lo que ella esta haciendo y mientras mas tiempo pase, mas se compromete ella. Ella no borrara sus recuerdos de nuevo, si lo hace les hará un daño irreversible así que sus opciones eran, decir la verdad y seguir alimentando la mentira. Cuando lo descubran... ¿Estarán decepcionados de ella? ¿La odiaran? O peor aun... ¿Intentaran detenerla? Todas esas preguntas revolotean en su cabeza y ella esta indecisa sobre que hacer e incluso se cuestiona si lo que ella esta haciendo es lo correcto, pero no hay marcha atrás ahora. Cuando ella recupere completamente sus poderes entonces apresurara sus planes.

-Umm, Caroline- Dijo Dipper mientras ponía el diario en sus piernas. -Mabel y yo escribimos mucho en el Diario últimamente, algunas cosas nos olvidamos de agregar y otras las omitimos, pero me gustaría que agregues algo también. Teniendo en cuenta que conoces a Bill y sabes algo... Queremos que al menos escribas algo, como un registro- Caroline miro el diario un sonrió.

-No lo se, Dipper. No me siento a gusto escribiendo en este diario... Pero si quieres podría agregar algo que les sea de ayuda. Mas tarde escribiré algo, ahora deberíamos olvidarnos un poco de los misterios y disfrutar al menos un día del verano sin misterios, monstruos o niños tratando de matarnos con robots gigantes-

-Jaja, si... Estoy de acuerdo...- Stan entro a la habitación en ese momento.

-Hola, niños. ¿Esta todo en orden?- Stan pregunto y Mabel respondió.

-Si, y todas mis manchas favoritas de moho siguen ahí- Mabel apunto al techo, señalando al moho. -En especial tu... Daryl-

-... No nombres al moho, Mabel. Ni siquiera esta vivo- Dijo Caroline. Dipper y Mabel se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

-Tio Stan. Mabel y yo estuvimos hablando y tenemos algo que decirte- Dipper le dio el diario a Stan. -Este es un diario que encontré en el bosque. Habla de todas las cosas increíbles que pasan en Gravity Falls. Gideon casi destruye todo el pueblo buscándolo. No se quien lo escribió, pero después de todo lo que pasamos... Tal vez sea hora de que sepas sobre el... Caroline también sabia sobre el diario-

-Si...-

-Me alegra que me lo mostraras, Dipper- Stan miro el libro de principio a fin. No parecía sorprendido por nada de lo que había escrito allí. Stan guardo silencio por un segundo y se rio a carcajadas al siguiente. -Jajaja, ahora veo de donde sale todo. Fantasmas y monstruos. Este libro lleno tu cabeza de tontas conspiraciones. Estas como Caroline leyendo esas revistas de ovnis-

-¡Oye! ¡Los ovnis son reales!- Caroline se defendió. -Ademas, los hombres lagartos si viven entre nosotros-

-Si, claro. Jajaja, pero en serio mira esto. ¿La Calabaza con cara humana y emociones? ¡Por favor! Aunque podría servir como una muy buena atracción para la Cabaña. Ni yo las podría inventar. Oh, tengo que leer esto. A lo mejor puedo sacar una loca atracción. ¿Me lo prestas?- Stan se levanto y se llevo el diario antes de que Dipper pueda decir no.

-¡Espera, no!-

-Libro mágico, que ridículo. Jajaja- Stan se llevo el diario mientras se reía felizmente.

-... Era una reacción esperada- Dijo Caroline. -Aunque debo admitir, lo tomo muy bien-

-¡Stan, lo necesito!-

-Dipper, no necesitas ese diario- Dijo Mabel. -¿Acaso no lo ves? Tu solo venciste a un robot gigante con tus propias manos. Eres un héroe, tengas o no ese diario-

-Mabel tiene razón, Dipper. No lo necesitas. Para nosotras, eres un héroe. Y eso es lo único que importa- Caroline abrazo a Dipper y Mabel los acompaño.

-Gracias... Aun así quiero recuperarlo-

-Lo harás. Papa se aburre de los libros muy rápido-

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Puedes enseñarme magia?- Mabel le pregunto a Caroline.

-Por supuesto que no... Ademas, no es magia lo que hice. Es mas complejo que eso... Mucho mas complejo. Bueno... ¿Quien quiere jugar afuera?- Caroline salio con los gemelos para disfrutar los que le quedaba del día. El resto del día jugaron con Soos y Caroline se olvido de todo lo malo por un momento. Ella se enfoco en la vida y la familia que esta agradecida de tener...

* * *

Esa misma noche, Stan bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la tienda de regalos. El se paro frente a la maquina de dulces en introdujo un código secreto que habría la puerta secreta detrás de la maquina. Stan entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Lento, pero seguro, bajo las escaleras que lo llevarían a un elevador. Este lo lleva aun mas abajo de la Cabaña, a un tercer subsuelo. Allí dentro el lugar esta lleno de maquinaria vieja que parecía obsoleta, pero aun funcionaba a la perfección. Maquinaria que solo debía ser maneja por profesionales entrenados y claramente Stan no era uno de ellos. Stan finalmente llego al escrito al final de la habitación. Sobre el había una foto con Dipper y Mabel y otra al lado con Caroline en ella. Stan miro al pequeño estante frente al escritorio. El estante estaba lleno de libros, pero Stan solo saco uno, el único que importa al menos... El diario numero 1.

-Después de tantos años...- Dijo Stan mientras ponía el diario en la mesa. El saco el diario numero 2 que estaba en posesión de Gideon y ahora, el diario numero 3. El tenia lo que estaba buscando después de tanto tiempo. -Al fin tengo los tres- Stan abrió los tres diario exactamente en la mitad. Cada uno tenia planos de lo que parecía ser una maquina, pero poniéndolos juntos formaba una especie de triangulo con un circulo en el medio. Stan sabia lo que era... Un portal... Hacia lo que buscaba, mejor dicho... Hacia quien buscaba. Stan miro los planos y empezó a trabajar. El introdujo una serie de códigos en la consola a su lado y el portal en la otra habitación comenzó a responder después de años de inactividad. -¡Funciona!- Stan grito y corrió hacia el portal. Acciono la palanca y este brillo tan fuertemente que dejaría ciego a cualquiera, pero no a Stan. -Estoy tan cerca, Stanford... Solo un poco mas...- Stan volvió a su escritorio por un momento y de un cajón saco unas fotos. Todas eran de Caroline. El claramente saco esas fotos a escondidas y lo que estaban en ellas era algo un tanto perturbador. En varias de ellas Caroline estaba dormida y símbolos aparecían en sus brazos, entra ella estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación con su mano prendida fuego, este era un fuego azul brillante... Pero una realmente perturbadora era una de Caroline caminando por el pasillo de la cabaña y su sombra estaba distorsionada... como si su propia sombra estuviera siendo torturada, o mas bien estrangulada por algo. Stan desparramo las fotos en el escritorio, tomo el diario numero dos y empezó a buscar sobre esos símbolos y lo que encontró le dio una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Aquí hay algo... Encantamientos protectores... Generalmente usados para prevenir posesiones, maldiciones, alucinaciones y en casos extremos... locura. Solo pueden ser usados por personas con amplios conocimientos en Magia Negra, Magia de sangre y, en casos raros, por personas que hayan entrado en contacto con el Necronomicon. Solo he encontrado un único efecto secundario y es una extrema picazón, tan persistente que querrás arrancarte la piel, pero dejando eso de lado es un buen método para evitar posesiones de fantasmas y demonios... aunque no tanto para la locura- Stan siguió buscando en el libro pero no encontró nada sobre el fuego azul y eso empezó a frustrarlo. -Caroline... ¿En que te metiste, hija? ¿Que te obligo a hacer esto? Y mas importante... ¿Que paso en el bosque cuando te perdiste? ¿Que te hicieron allí? Desearía que por una vez fueras honesta conmigo... Aunque... No se si de verdad quiero saberlo. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos... ¿Que haré cuando descubran esto? ¿Como se los diré? Y mas importante... ¿Me odiaras por esto, Caroline? Te mentí toda tu vida... ¿Seguirás confiando en mi después de esto?-


	21. Mabel los guía a las citas

**Pequeño corto entre temporadas :P Los cortos de Mabel son los mejores y mas aun los de Soos. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para responder una pregunta que me olvide de responder en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Askaroth: _Mi universo alternativo favorito de Gravity Fall es "Depravity Falls". Aunque deje de seguir algunas historias hace rato, trato de ponerme al día. Para ser honesto, iba a hacer un fanfic sobre Depravity Falls, pero siento que si lo hago me dejaría llevar y se desviaría hacia algo... Que no creo que a la gente le guste leer y puede que se sientan incómodos al hacerlo. Lo se. Si un día me se me da, tal vez lo haga, pero primero quiero terminar con esta historia primero._**

 _ **Igualmente, ciertas partes de la historia mas adelante seran algo explicitas, algunas mas que otras y una en particular mas adelante...**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 17.5** : Mabel los guía a las citas

Mabel tenia el escenario listo, los actores en su lugar, el guion perfecto. Todo esta listo para su momento de brillar en el escenario, o mejor dicho "escenario improvisado", ya que la Cabaña del Misterio no tiene nada pareció a un escenario o estudio de televisión y eso la obligo a improvisar todo y ese era uno de sus puntos fuertes. La improvisación era lo suyo y era casi imposible imaginarla sin improvisar algo. Es mas, todos sus sueters que teje todos los días son improvisados, casi nunca tiene uno planeado. La inspiración la golpea en la cara en el momento justo. Volviendo la tema, Mabel preparaba una serie de vídeos que serian "Guías de la Vida". Ya que Dipper hace vídeos sobre lo supernatural, ¿Porque no ella hace vídeos con su propia temática? Todo estaba listo y el show empezó. Ella ya había hecho un montaje que servia como la canción al inicio del episodio. Mabel se encontraba sentada mirando a la cámara, sentada en una mesa con animales de peluche.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Mabel grito a la cámara. -Hoy en " _Mabel los guía a la vida_ ", hablaremos de las citas. Como todos sabemos, soy una experta en las citas. De hecho, no logro que los chicos me dejen tranquila-

-Eso no es cierto, Mabel- Dijo Caroline detrás de cámara.

-¿Ah no? ¿Que dices de esto?- El vídeo se corta a una escena donde la cámara enfoca a la ventana, hay un hombre de cartón y claramente Mabel lo estaba sosteniendo mientras fingía una voz masculina. "Mabel, te amo tanto, Bonbon. ¿Porque no me quieres en tu vida?" Dijo ella. El vídeo se corta de nuevo y vuelve a la escena anterior. Mabel finge estar hablan con el chico de cartón en la ventana. -¡Tu sabes lo que hiciste, Zach!- Ella grito y miro a la cámara. -Hoy pondré a prueba el ingenio de citas de los 3 grandes solteros, y una soltera, de Gravity Falls- La cámara se gira y enfoca a una esquina de la habitación. Habían cuatro sillas y en ellas estaban sentados, Soos, Dipper, Stan y Caroline, ella por alguna razón usaba una corona. -¡Vamos a presentarlos! ¡El adorable reparador de la Cabaña del Misterio, Soos Ramirez!-

-Prepárate a enamorarte, América- Soos miro a su derecha, pensando que la cámara estaba allí. -¿Estoy mirando bien a la cámara?-

-¡El hermano gemelo de su presentadora favorita, Dipper Pines!-

-¿Para quien estas grabando esto?- Dipper pregunto. -Es mas, ¿Como deje que me convencieras?-

-¡El Señor Misterio, El Tio Stan!-

-Estoy aquí porque prometiste jamón- Stan dijo de mala gana. Mabel suspiro y le tiro un trozo de tocino. Stan lo atrapo con la boca y mastico satisfecho. -Ya me calme-

-Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, ¡Caroline!-

-... ¿Porque ellos tienen sobrenombres y yo no?- Caroline pregunto y se quito la corona. -¿Y porque me haces usar esto? Odio las coronas-

-Las preguntas vienen para después- Mabel se puso delante de la cámara. -Y ahora es hora del cuestionario sobre citas de nueve mil preguntas-

-Espera, ¿que? ¡¿Dijiste nueve mil?!- Caroline pregunto y la cámara corto el vídeo, solo para volver a la sala de estar donde todos contestan sus cuestionarios. Cada cuestionario era exageradamente largo, tan largo que alcanza casi los dos metros de largo.

-¿Los hombres deben pagar la cena?- Stan leyó. -¡¿Que es esto, Rusia?!- Pregunto indignado mientras contestaba el cuestionario. La cámara enfoco a Soos.

-¿Cuantos niños te gustaría tener?- Soos leyó la pregunta. -Esa es fácil. Siete, para abrazar a uno cada día de la semana- La cámara enfoca a Dipper.

-¿Como tratas a una chica?- Dipper leyó. -Pues la sigo a todas partes y me rió de lo que dice, obvio. Esto es muy fácil- La cámara entonces enfoco a Caroline, ella tenia problemas con su cuestionario.

-¿Que es lo que buscas en un hombres?- Caroline leyó y empezó a dudar. -Físico no es... Tampoco talento... Nunca me llamo la atención nada de eso... Ni el dinero que el pueda o no tener, ni el acento extranjero, ni si tenemos los mismos gustos o... Oh oh...- La imagen se corta por un momento y Caroline aparece en la otra habitación, al parecer Mabel la estaba entrevistando.

-Así que dinos, Caroline. ¿Cual es tu hombre ideal?- Mabel pregunto y Caroline evito mirarla a los ojos.

-¿No es lo mismo que esa pregunta que decidí ignorar completamente?- Caroline pregunto y Mabel se tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-... No-

-Mentirosa-

-Vamos, contesta. Estas a salvo aquí. No se lo diré a nadie- Mabel miro a la cámara y guiño.

-¡¿Les guiñaste a la cámara?!-

-No...

-... No suenas convincente, Mabel- Caroline se cruzo de brazos y decidió contestar. -Esta bien... Mi hombre ideal... No tengo nada en especifico en realidad. Tampoco lo pensé muy bien que digamos, pero siendo sincera... El hombre ideal para mi no es el mas fuerte, o el mas inteligente. El tiene que ser alguien gracioso, no tan apuesto ni físicamente atractivo, eso evitara que me ponga celosa si otra chica intenta algo, debe saber defenderse, seguro de si mismo, interesante, capaz de sacarme una sonrisa todos los días, que este en contacto con su niño interior todos los días, que le guste los niños y...- La cámara lentamente enfoco a Soos en la otra habitación. Caroline se levanto de la silla y volvió a enfocar la cámara hacia ella. -... ¿Estas enfocando a alguien en particular a quien específicamente te hice prometer que no volveríamos a hablar ni mencionar sobre el tema por el resto de nuestras vidas?- Caroline miro directo a la cámara, enojada.

-... No-

-... Borra esta escena o juro que tu precioso cerdo dormirá esta noche en el horn- La escena se corto abruptamente y Mabel apareció.

-Ahora, mientras los resultados de los cuestionarios se cuentan, vamos a ver estos graciosos vídeos de ¡" _Cita Animal_ "!- Los vídeos mostraban a Mabel prácticamente obligando a los animales formar parejas con otras especie y en casos extremos, objetos inanimados. Al final del vídeo ella termino siendo atacada por dos ardillas y la imagen vuelve al escenario improvisado con los resultados de los cuestionarios ya en sus manos. -Ya tenemos los resultados, amigos. Empecemos con el Tio Stan- Mabel se acerco a Stan y miro sus resultados. -Tio Stan, en la escala del 1 al 5 sacaste un 3- Eso sorprendió a Stan demasiado y respondió con felicidad.

-¡Si!- El grito. La escena se congelo y un cartel apareció sobre el que decía " _Elegible_ "

-Pero debes limitarte a salir con viudas, fontaneras y convictas- Mabel agrego.

-Aun lo considero una victoria- Stan estaba satisfecho.

-Bien hecho, Papa- Caroline susurro. Mabel se movió hacia Dipper.

-Dipper, tu puntaje es...¡Ugh! Sabes... Los puntajes no son importantes. Solo concéntrate en ser tu, jajaja...- Mabel se rió nerviosamente y un cartel apareció sobre Dipper que decía " _Dudoso_ ".

-Entonces... ¿Estoy bien?- Dipper pregunto con curiosidad.

-Todo es posible- Mabel respondió y camino hacia Caroline. -Muy, Caroline, en la escala del 1 al 5 sacaste un... ¡4.5!-

-¡Si! ¡En sus caras! ¡Soy mejor que ustedes!- Caroline festejo y un cartel apareció sobre ella que decía " _Casi una Diva_ "

-Pero, acorde a tus respuestas, deberás limitarte con hombres con mentalidad de niños, hombres de tu misma edad que compartan tus mismos gustos y/o niños de entre 10 y 14 años- Mabel agrego.

-... Mabel... ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo raro que se oye eso ultimo?- Caroline pregunto con algo de escalofrió.

-Nope- Mabel fue con el ultimo participante, Soos. -Soos, en la escala del 1 al 5 sacaste... ¡¿12?!-

-¡¿Que?!- Todos preguntaron y se quedaron mirando a Soos.

-Mi Abuelita tenia razón, soy el hombre mas perfecto del mundo- Soos extendió los brazo y tres palomas blancas se posaron sobre el y una luz angelical salio del techo. Una cartel apareció sobre el que decía " _Todo un galán_ ".

-... Yo sigo insistiendo en que deberíamos tapar ese agujero en el techo- Dijo Caroline mientras apuntaba al techo. La cámara corto la imagen y volvió a Mabel sentada en la mesa.

-En conclusión. El amor esta en todos lados y si el destino no quiere verlos juntos... ¡Fuerzenlo! Justo ahora estoy pensando en un plan a largo plazo para alguien. Sigan sintonizados para mas de " _Mabel los guía a la vida_ "... ¡Oh no, las ardillas volvieron!- Las ardillas saltaron contra Mabel y ella salio corriendo, tirando la cámara al suelo en el proceso y rompiendo el lente. Después de eso, Stan se rehusó a pagar por otra cámara y Mabel tuvo que rogarle a Caroline por dinero.


	22. Scary-oke (Parte 1)

**Mi idea era escribir el capitulo completo, pero hubo complicaciones y falta de tiempo. Aun así disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18** : Scary-oke (Parte 1)

 _Caroline estaba estupefacta, sorprendida y a punto de desmayarse. Ella hizo algo que consideraba imposible y algo que Minerva rotundamente lo prohibió hacer... Invocar una criatura. No solo estaba fuera de su nivel, pero que haya ido todo sin problemas la tomo por sorpresa. Ella esperaba que al menos haya un efecto negativo al fallar la invocación, pero todo salio tan bien que parecía un sueño. Caroline, a los once años, invoco una criatura de otra dimensión sin ayuda. Eso era un logro que debía inmortalizarse de alguna manera. Caroline miro con orgullo a su trabajo, pero no sabia lo que había invocado aun. Sabia que algo salio del circulo de invocación después de que la niebla invadió la habitación. Caroline se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, pero nada apareció._

 _-¿Hola?- Pregunto ella. -... A lo mejor es algo invisible... ¿O falle?-_

 _-No fallaste, niña. Y no soy invisible, Para los demás, tal vez. Pero no para ti- Dijo una voz algo aguda detrás de ella. Caroline pego un salto y cayo al suelo. Ella se arrastro para alejarse del origen de la voz, llego a la pared y miro fijamente lo que había invocado. Un triangulo... Literalmente... Era un triangulo flotante con dos brazos, dos piernas, un enorme ojo en el medio y, por mas raro que suene, llevaba un sombrero de copa y un moño. Aun que no había razón para "eso" de llevar esos accesorios. Caroline estaba momentáneamente en shock y un profundo miedo la invadió. Lo que estaba frente a ella desafiaba toda lógica, incluso para los estándares sobrenaturales. -Jajaja, tranquilízate, niña. NO muerdo. Me es imposible ya que no tengo boca- El triangulo miro a su alrededor, a la habitación completamente a oscuras y solo siendo iluminada por velas. No era la habitación de Caroline ni alguna habitación ubicada en su casa. -Vaya lugarcito que elegiste para invocar a un ser multidimensional- Caroline lentamente se alejo de el. -Vamos, no me tengas miedo. Es muy valiente de tu parte, no por decir estúpido, el haber invocado a un ser tan poderoso como yo con un hechizo tan básico como ese. Dime, niña, ¿Cual es tu nombre?-_

 _-... Caroline... Caroline Pines- Dijo ella y el triangulo parecía sonreír a pesar de no tener ninguna expresión facial o boca._

 _-Es un tremendo placer conocerte, Caroline. Mi nombre es Bill... Bill Cipher y déjame decirte que es un honor haber sido traído a este mundo por un niña tan encantadora como tu- Bill se acerco a Caroline lentamente y de la nada saco un bastón. -No tengas miedo, puedes confiar en mi. Yo nunca te haría daño, no es mi estilo lastimar a nadie. En especial a niñas tan hermosas y adorables como tu-_

 _-¿E-En serio?- Caroline pregunto, un poco sonrojada_

 _-En serio, niña- Bill puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Caroline. -¿Que te parece si tu y yo nos ponemos al corriente y nos conocemos mejor?-_

 _-... ¿Q-Que eres exactamente?-_

 _-¿Que soy?- Bill pensó por un momento. -Bueno, Solo un triangulo curioso. Y en este momento, tu me interesas niña. Puedo ver que no tienes amigos...-_

 _-... ¿Que me delato?_

 _-Estas hablando con un triangulo en una habitación oscura. Si le dijeras esto a cualquiera te verían como si estuvieras loca...- Bill jugo con su bastón por un momento. -Oye, se que suena raro. Pero me gustaría aprender mas de ti. Hay algo en ti, no se que es, pero puedo verlo. Tu eres diferente de algún modo... Y veo que escondes muchos problemas detrás de esa sonrisa falsa que le muestras a los demás. Dime... ¿Seria raro si alguien como yo quiere ser amigo con alguien como tu?-_

 _-¿Amigo?-_

 _-Si, niña. Tu me invocaste y debería recompensarte por haberte esforzado tanto. Ademas, tienes suerte de que yo haya aparecido en lugar de algún monstruo que pudo haberte devorado sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que, ¿Que dices? Puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y alguna vez necesites. Yo estaría allí para ti... Y a cambio... Tu estarás para mi también. Una mano rasca a la otra, tu entiendes- Bill extendió su mano. -Empecemos de nuevo. Me llamo Bill Cipher y vengo de la Segunda Dimensión- Caroline, nerviosa, extendió su mano. Hubo dudas, obviamente, pero algo en Bill le decía que podía confiar en el. Parecía alguien confiable, no por decir carismático y algo adulador. Tanto de hecho que Caroline comenzó a sentirse a gusto con el a los pocos segundos de conocerlo. Caroline finalmente estrecho su mano._

 _-Me llamo Caroline Pines... Mucho gusto, Bill-_

 _-El placer es mio... Colibrí-_

* * *

Caroline se despertó del sueño rápidamente. El sol le pego directo a los ojos y ella se tapo con su sabana. Caroline se quedo acostada por un par de minutos mas antes de levantarse y rascarse la cabeza. Ese sueño, ese recuerdo tan lucido le mostró lo ingenua que ella fue e incluso lo ingenua que seria ahora si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Compy, el pequeño dinosaurio salto hacia ella y se recostó en sus piernas, como si buscara refugio al lado de su madre. Caroline sonrió hacia su pequeña mascota prehistórica y la acaricio. En su mano, vio los símbolos que ella esta acostumbrada a ver, pero algo andaba mal... Los símbolos, de a poco, fueron desvaneciéndose, uno por uno. Se desintegraban en forma de humo saliendo de su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se levanto de golpe, tirando al dinosaurio al suelo y corriendo directo al baño. Ella se levanto la camisa y se encontró con que la mayoría de los símbolos, sus encantamientos protectores, se iban desvaneciendo y de a poco ella se sentía como si el arbusto en el que se escondía hubiera sido derribado por el viento y ella se encontraba en campo abierto, en la mira del cazador a punto de que le vuelen la cabeza con el rifle. Al ser incapaz de utilizar sus poderes por ahora, los encantamientos empiezan a desvanecerse debido a que necesitan un constante cuidado. Ella estaba perdiendo su protección contra Bill, y eso no era nada bueno. Si Bill llegaba a enterarse de que estaba desprotegida, lo cual bien el podría ya saberlo, Caroline estaría a un paso de perderlo todo... Su vida, su familia, amigos y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, su cordura.

-Maldita sea... ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago ahora?- Caroline salio del baño y tomo el libro purpura, este la miro fijamente antes de dejar salir un gruñido. -Necesito ayuda... ¿Existe alguna protección que no requiera magia, poderes sobrenaturales ni nada de eso?- Caroline pregunto y el libro no respondió hasta dos minutos después, dejando salir otro gruñido. -¿En serio? ¿Donde? ¿Es difícil de conseguir?- El libro se abrió y sus hojas se movieron por si solas, se detuvo en una hoja mostrando un amuleto dorado que al parecer estaba escondido en alguna parte del bosque de Gravity Falls. -Muy bien... Creo que empezare a buscar antes de que mis encantamientos desaparezcan por completo- Caroline se cambio, escondió el libro dentro de su chaqueta y se preparo para salir. El libro gruño de nuevo. -Si, lo se. Perdón por preguntarte, se que soy una molestia para ti ahora, pero estamos juntos en esto. Sin mi, ahora estarías flotando en el vació, mirando a la nada y si, se que cometí un error, lo reconozco, pero se sincero conmigo y dime, ¿Prefieres estar conmigo o con Bill Cipher? Vamos, dilo. Ambos sabemos que prefieres que tus secretos estén conmigo y no con un monstruo como el- El libro se mantuvo en silencio y no dijo nada. -Eso creí... Solo quédate callado. Solucionare esto, terminaremos con lo que empece y no tendremos que preocuparnos de Bill por el resto de nuestras vidas...- Caroline salio de su habitación y paso por la tienda de regalos, se encontró ya con clientes y una multitud de turistas. Stan estaba al frente con un cartel que decía gran re apertura, aunque habían reabierto ayer.

-¡Bienvenidos a la gran re apertura de la Cabaña del Misterio!- Dijo Stan. -Celebraremos la derrota del malvado pequeño Gideon- Stan mostró un muñeco de Gideon y todos los presentes lo abuchearon. -¡Vamos, mas fuerte!- Todos abuchearon mas fuerte al muñeco. -Pero no atrape a este pesado yo solo, estos mocosos merecen algo de gloria- Dijo Stan mientras abrazaba Dipper y Mabel. Caroline se mantuvo alejada y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Stan la detuvo. -Caroline, tu también. Eres parte de la familia- Caroline fingió una sonrisa y se acerco a ellos. Stan la abrazo fuertemente y Toby se acerco con la intención de tomar una foto.

-Sonrían para la cámara- Dijo el.

-Tu cámara es un trozo de roca, Toby- Dijo Stan apuntando a lo que intentaba ser una cámara.

-Solo quiero ser parte de algo-

-Sonrían para la cámara real- Dijo Shandra y apuntaron a la familia con cámaras.

-¡Todos digan algo absurdo!- Dijo Mabel y todos hicieron caras raras para la foto. El flash cegó momentáneamente a Caroline y la hizo ver un recuerdo rápido, Bill estaba allí, sobre ella con su mano prendida fuego, a punto de hacer un trato. Caroline parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a la realidad frente a ella.

-No se olviden de venir a la fiesta esta noche a las 8PM- Stan repartió panfletos. Caroline olvido que la fiesta era un realidad e iba a pasar quiera o no.

-¡Y abra un karaoke en vivo!- Dijo Mabel con excitación. -¡Luces, música y mucha magia! ¡Y la increíble presentación de nuestra banda karaoke familiar!- Mabel saco un dibujo de los cuatro cantando alrededor de la maquina de karaoke. Dipper tenia el sobre nombre de "Señor Paranoico", Stan era "El Viejo", Mabel "Rompe-corazones" y Caroline "Chica Misterio". -Los llamo la Patrulla Alfa del Amor- Mabel estaba emocionada, pero no el resto de su familia.

-... No lo se, Mabel, yo no soy muy buena cantando- Caroline quería escapar de eso.

-Yo nunca acepte eso- Dijo Stan.

-Muy tarde, puse sus nombres en la lista. No escaparan de esta- Dijo Mabel como un villano que tenia al héroe contra las cuerdas.

-Podría intentarlo- Caroline susurro. Wendy entro pateando la puerta e hizo sonar una bocina.

-¡Compren entradas, amigos. Saben que no tienen nada interesante en sus vidas!- Dijo ella y todos salieron para comprar las entradas para esta noche.

-Que bien se siente... El pueblo nos ama y logramos borrar a Gideon del mapa. Todo esta saliendo como yo esperaba- Dijo Stan juntando sus manos como una brillante mente criminal, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de lo que en realidad es con la interminable lista de crímenes y estafas que cometió.

-Tio Stan, ahora que tenemos un momento, me gustaría que me devuelvas el diario- Dijo Dipper, nervioso.

-¿El diario?- Stan pregunto y reviso su saco por un momento, luego recordó que lo estaba usando como soporte para la mesa. -Casi olvido que hacia de soporte. Estaba tan aburrido que ni pude terminarlo- Claramente era una mentira.

* * *

 _Stan paso parte de la noche haciendo copias del libro en su oficina. Estaba tan concentrado en hacer las copias que no noto a Pato ni a Compy mirándolo fijamente. Stan se volteo a ver a los dos animales._

 _-Ustedes no vieron nada- Stan se saco su reloj y lo tiro hacia el pasillo, haciendo que el dinosaurio lo persiga. De su bolsillo saco una zanahoria y la tiro en la misma dirección y Pato salio corriendo. -Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-_

* * *

-Espera, ¿vas a devolvérmelo? ¿Así nada mas?- Dipper pregunto curiosamente.

-¿Y que otra cosa quieres? ¿Un beso en la cara? Quedatelo, lo mas seguro es que lo pierda-

-Yo... Tenemos que irnos- Dipper tomo a Mabel y salio corriendo.

-No me molestaría un beso en la cara- Dijo Soos.

-Tu olvídalo, Soos- Dijeron Stan y Caroline en unisono. Caroline miro el reloj por un momento.

-Bien, yo saldré por un momento- Dijo ella y abrió la puerta.

-¿A donde vas? ¿A dar un paseo por el bosque?- Stan pregunto y Caroline no respondió enseguida.

-... Tal vez. Tengo que ver a alguien- Caroline se fue y Stan se cruzo de brazos.

-Voy a descubrir que me escondes, Caroline- Stan murmuro.

-¿Dijo algo, Señor Pines?- Soos pregunto.

-Sigue limpiando, Soos. Y prepara todo para esta noche. Sera una noche para recordar-

* * *

Dipper cerro la puerta del ático con llave, tapo la ventana y encendió la lampara. Mabel pensó que Dipper por un momento estaba llegando a nuevos niveles de paranoia nunca antes alcanzados y la verdad era que tenia razón. Pero decidió ignorar ese hecho ya que Dipper siempre fue algo raro y paranoico, incluso antes de llegar al pueblo.

-Mabel, tenemos que hablar-

-Jajaja, suenas como una de esas mujeres a punto de romper con sus novios-

-Lo que digas... Escucha, perder por un momento el Diario me hizo darme cuenta de que paso medio verano y aun no estoy ni cerca de resolver los misterios de Gravity Falls- Dipper le mostró a Mabel los recortes de diarios, fotos y dibujos unidos por un hilo rojo, clavados en el tablero de corcho. Lo que llamaba la atención en el tablero era el dibujo de Bill. Parece que Dipper estaba empezando a obsesionarse con el. Varias preguntas estaban clavadas junto a la imagen " _¿Que es Bill?_ " " _¿Que busca?_ " Un hilo rojo sale de Bill y se posiciona sobre una foto de Caroline con la pregunta " _¿Cual es su relación?_ " y otra debajo de la foto que dice " _¿Que oculta?_ ".

-Si que estas ocupado con esto- Dijo Mabel mientras contemplaba el tablero.

-Gideon por poco destruye el pueblo para poder tener el diario, pero ¿Porque? ¿Quien lo escribió? ¿Donde están los otros diarios? Las paginas de Bill están manchadas con sangre... ¿Bill tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de autor? ¿Que es lo que el quiere con Caroline y como es que se conocieron? ¿Como es que ellos dos se relacionan? Hay algo delante de nuestras narices. Debemos dejar de jugar aquí y llegar al fondo de esto. Empezando con la persona que tiene las respuestas-

-¿Vas a insistir con Caroline?- Mabel pregunto y Dipper asintió. -Pero... ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer eso? Creo que se enojara mucho si la hostigamos. Ademas, aun si sacamos información de ella, no creo que sepa sobre el autor. En el diario no encontraras nada mas. Revisaste esa cosa todos los días, tiene varias paginas arrancadas, otras manchadas con sangre y tachadas, no por decir que lo que queda esta en blanco y con ese raro código- Mabel tenia razón. No quedaba nada mas en el diario por descubrir.

-Es que siento que con una pieza mas del rompecabezas lo descubriré todo...- Dipper volvió al principio del libro y se enfoco en un detalle que estaba pasando por alto hasta hace poco. -Tal vez... Tal vez no haya que enfocarse en Caroline aun-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Aquí el autor dice que tuvo gente ayudándolo en la investigación. Dos investigadores, no los llama por nombre... Se refería a ellos como F y A, y apenas los nombra. Tal vez si descubrimos quienes son nos llevaran al autor-

-Algo es algo, Dipper- Mabel suspiro. -Descuida, llegaremos al fondo de esto... Junto a _"Señor misterioso"_ \- Mabel tomo a Pato que llevaba una gorra de detective. -Oink, oink-

-... No se porque te cuento todo- Dipper escucho algo en la distancia, como un auto. -¿Escuchas eso?- Dipper se acerco a la ventana y vio un auto negro acercándose. Un auto del gobierno.

-Woah, Caroline tenia razón. Los hombres de negro si existen- Dijo Mabel con asombro.

-Y no creo que sean como los de la película-

* * *

Caroline camino por el bosque, ella tenia un rumbo trazado. Hasta donde sabia, el amuleto que buscaba estaba cerca de la Cabaña, pero algo no parecía estar bien. Caroline consulto su libro y tal parece que el amuleto se encontraba debajo de ella y no esta simplemente enterrado, era como si estuviera en una cueva subterránea. Ella trato de buscar una forma de llegar al amuleto, pero no encontró ninguna forma de llegar. No había ninguna cueva cerca ni un agujero que la pueda llevar hasta su objetivo. Lo único que encontró fue el árbol metálico que encontró con Dipper al inicio del verano. El recuerdo de cuando encontraron el diario vino a ella como si hubiera sido ayer ya que el recuerdo fue tan vivido que bien pudo haber sido ayer. Caroline decidió volver por un momento y empezar a buscar palas para empezar a cavar para poder llegar al amuleto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, devuelta en la Cabaña del Misterio, dentro de la tienda de regalos, Stan atendía a los clientes. Soos miro por la ventana y se asombro al ver el auto negro estacionando frente a la Cabaña.

-Señor Pines, ¿Cual era la palabra que debía gritar si veía un vehículo del gobierno?- Soos pregunto con ingenuidad. Stan corrió hacia la ventana.

-¡¿Un vehículo del gobierno?!- Stan pregunto con asombro y miedo. El vio el auto negro y entro en pánico. -¡La Cabaña del Misterio cierra por hoy!- El grito y echo afuera a los clientes. -¡Todos afuera, soy capaz de tirarle agua fría a los ancianos!- Dipper y Mabel bajaron las escaleras y corrieron hasta la tienda.

-Tio Stan, ¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto Mabel.

-Si, tu nunca cierras la tienda de regalo- Dipper remarco.

-Silencio- Dijo Stan y escucho el timbre de la puerta. El corrió hacia ella, la abrió y recibió a los oficiales con su mejor actitud posible. -¡Bienvenidos a la Cabaña del Misterio, Caballeros! ¿Que quieren ver? ¿Llaveros? ¿Globos de nieve? ¿Fotos únicas de presidentes del país?- Esa ultima pregunta la acompaño con un billete de 10 dolares saliendo de su manga mientras sudaba como loco. Los Investigadores del gobierno sacaron sus identificaciones.

-Yo soy el agente Powers- Dijo el agente con claramente mas experiencia y escasa cabellera. -Y el es el agente Triggers- El señalo al agente mas joven de cabello castaño. -Venimos a investigar los informes de actividad misteriosa en este pueblo- Dijo Powers sin ninguna emoción aparente, como si fuera un completo robot.

-Actividad misteriosa- Trigger hizo énfasis en esa parte, como si quisiera sonar importante.

-¿Actividad misteriosa?- Pregunto Stan, nerviosamente. -Tiene que ser un chiste-

-Puedo asegurarle que no lo es. Vine al mundo con una extraña condición que me vuelve incapaz de experimentar el humor- Powers explico y Stan se lo tomo como un mal chiste y se rió a carcajadas de el. Power parecía decir la verdad o simplemente sabia como estar serio las 24 hs del día sin nada que lo perturbe. -No entiendo los sonidos que brotan de su boca. Ahora, si nos disculpa, realizaremos una investigación- Powers se metió a la fuerza en la Cabaña y Trigger lo siguió. Dipper escucho todo y corrió hacia Power con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¿Ustedes dijeron que van a investigar los grandes misterios del pueblo?- Dipper pregunto y sintió su corazón latiendo rápidamente de emoción.

-Esa información es confidencial... Pero si- Powers se agacho frente a Dipper y le susurro al oído. -Entre tu y yo, tengo la sospecha de que hay una conspiración de origen paranormal que esta conectada a este pueblo. Estamos a un pequeño paso de destapar todo este misterio-

-¿En serio? ¡Yo investigo las mismas cosas! ¡Encontré un diario en el bosque que tiene casi todas las respuestas. ¡Trabajemos juntos y resolvamos el caso!- Powers compartió miradas con Trigger y asintieron. Powers le dio a Dipper su tarjeta.

-Si tienes evidencia confiable tenemos que hablar- Dipper miro la tarjeta con su numero de teléfono.

-Podemos hablar ahora, pasen, tengo mucho que mostrarles- Dijo Dipper, pero Stan se puso en su camino y evito que fuera mas lejos.

-Lo siento, Agentes. El tiene una imaginación hiperactiva y ademas... Suda mucho- Stan susurro lo ultimo, pero lo susurro tan alto que Mabel y Wendy escucharon.

-Jajaja- Ambas se rieron en ese momento.

-Miren, lo paranormal es parte de la esencia de la tienda. Vende mas entrada, ¿Saben? No hay nada aquí que valga la pena investigar. Pueden irse- Stan prácticamente los obligo a irse. Powers y Trigger salieron tranquilamente de la tienda sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez afuera ellos se susurraron el uno al otro.

-¿Que piensas?- Pregunto Trigger.

-Puede que el niño sea hiperactivo, pero parecía muy seguro. Demosle una oportunidad y veamos que pasa. Después de todo, hay reportes de hace mas de 30 años que relatan actividad paranormal en este pueblo, incluso desde sus inicios- Powers explico. -Puede que incluso algo paranormal este bajo nuestras narices... ¿Tienes activado el aparato detector de anomalías?-

-Siempre encendido- Trigger saco un aparato que parecía un teléfono celular, pero con una antena que iba en zig zag. El aparato produjo un ruido, estaba detectando algo. -¡Hay algo cerca!-

-¿Donde?- Powers se acerco y miro el detector.

-Esta a diez metros de nosotros... No, ocho, siete... Se acerca- Trigger y Power levantaron la vista y vieron a Caroline caminando hacia ellos. Ella los miro fijamente por un momento. Trigger apunto a ella con el detector y empezó a titilar incontrolablemente. Al apuntar a otro lado el aparato caía en silencio.

-... ¿Se les ofrece algo, Oficiales?- Caroline pregunto tranquilamente. -Díganme que Papa no hizo algo estúpido y el gobierno viene a arrestarlo-

-¿Tu vives aquí?- Powers pregunto y miro a Caroline fijamente, como si algo en ella llamara su atención. En su mente solo podía pensar que algo en ella no estaba bien y no se basaba en el detector, algo en ella gritaba hostilidad.

-Si, soy la hija del dueño. ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Solo investigando- Dijo Trigger.

-... Esta bien. Tengan un buen día- Caroline volvió adentro y ambos agentes se miraron a los ojos y asintieron antes de volver al auto.

-Ella tuvo contacto con algo que no debía- Dijo Trigger.

-Puede que sea mucho peor que eso- Dijo Powers

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Puede que suene loco, pero por un momento me sentí amenazado por ella. No mostraba emoción alguna, pero parecía un depredador estudiando a su presa... No, mejor dicho... Como si ella quisiera hacernos daño por el simple hecho de estar aquí- Powers explico.

-¿La vigilamos de cerca?-

-Si, que el detector actué de esa forma no es natural. Ella sabe algo y tal vez sea la fuente de esa actividad... Se que es saltar a conclusiones, por eso la vigilaremos a ella y a esa Cabaña, de cerca-

* * *

Dipper trato de ir por los agentes, pero Stan lo detuvo en ese mismo instante.

-Alto ahí, niño- Dijo el con completa seriedad. -Créeme, lo ultimo que quieres en tu fiesta son policías. Confiscare esa tarjeta- Stan le quito a Dipper la tarjeta de Powers y la metió en la caja de objetos perdidos y contrabando. -Dedícate a ser un niño normal y busca a una chica o roba pasteles de las ventanas. Nose, lo que los niños hagan ahora- Stan se llevo la caja.

-Pero Tio Stan, tu no entiendes-

-Y no hables mas con esos agentes- Stan dio un ultimátum y salio de la tienda de regalos.

-Ugh, esa pudo haber sido mi oportunidad- Dijo Dipper.

-Dipper, tal vez el Tio Stan tenga razón. Daremos una fiesta hoy, ¿no puedes pasar una noche sin buscar alienigenas o despertar zombis?-

-No despertare zombis. Solo quiero mostrarles a esos agentes mi libro- La puerta se abrió y Caroline entro.

-¿Estas planeando causar el apocalipsis zombi, Dipper?- Caroline pregunto mientras buscaba algo detrás del mostrador. -Es mas difícil de lo que crees, pero te invito a intentarlo... ¿Alguno de ustedes vio la pala?-

-No- Los gemelos dijeron. Mabel miro a Dipper. -Cambiando de tema. Dipper, el único libro que debes leer hoy esta aquí- Mabel le mostró a Dipper el libro con canciones para karaoke. -Tu también, Caroline-

-Me rehusó rotundamente a ser parte de eso- Caroline suspiro.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Yo digo Kara y tu dices Oke. Kara...- Mabel espero a que Caroline y Dipper digan oke, pero ninguno dijo nada. -¿Kara?- Mabel siguió insistiendo.

-...oke- Dijo Caroline

-¡Bien!-

-... Este sera un dia largo- Caroline penso


End file.
